On Edge
by NetMyne01
Summary: Teen!chesters. Includes rich Winchesters, older twin brothers to Dean and Sam. Sam gets kidnapped and demons are on his tail. Please be kind it's my first story on FF. I dare you to read it. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**ON EDGE**

**AN: This is an AU story with more than one twist.**

**Mary died on the ceiling. John went into hunting, but instead of only Dean and Sam as sons, there are also the twins, Shane and David. They are 5 years older than Dean and on the night of the fire they were sleeping over at some friends. **

**Mary was the only daughter of an extremely rich single father who left her everything after his death when she was still pregnant with Dean.**

**John used this money to move his family to a town in the middle of the states. He bought a huge house and made it into a home base for other hunters, especially for his close friends Bobby, Caleb, Joshua and Pastor Jim when they were in the area hunting.**

**All of the Winchesters' attended the same primary, middle and high school, John making certain that his boys had a normal childhood, still knowing what was out there in the dark.**

**Another reason for all this normality was the fact that Sam was in his own way more than special. He attended mainstream school, got top grades, could interact on a social level and even had a pair of good friends since his kindergarten days. However, he also has extreme violent tendencies that could most of the time only be controlled by shots, unless his family could calm him down. Lastly, let us not forget about the visions; a few surprises lie in store there, including some information that John has but that he has not shared with any of his sons.**

**This story plays out then Sam is 17, Dean 21 and the twins 26 years.**

**Please note: Language, violence, torture, minor sexual abuse of a child, angst, hurt and comfort, drama and goodness will be part of this story!**

**Lastly, I will also take liberties when it comes to symptoms and treatments of certain disorders or medical stuff like that – just because I can. **

**I dare you to go on and read this story!**

**Remember: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

John was just packing up his shotgun after completing yet another successful hunt when his cell phone started to ring. Barely looking at it he answered. "Winchester."

"Dad…"

"Dean, what is wrong?" John interrupted his son before he could complete his sentence.

"Dad, I'm sorry, you need to get home, please sir, it's… it's Sammy."

John had to strain to hear his son's last words. "Dean, what is going on, what's wrong? Damnit son, tell me!"

John went down on his knees and wavered when he listened to what Dean was telling him. Dean was crying and John had difficulties in calming him down. "Dean, Dean, buddy listen to me, I'm on my way, don't worry son, everything will be all right. I'm 7 hours away, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise."

"Please Dad, hurry." After hearing his son pleading like that, John picked himself up from the ground and staggered to the driver's side of his truck.

Settling down behind the wheel John flipped open his phone making a call. "Singer." John heard the gruff voice of his closest friend but could not get the words to come out of his mouth.

"I don't have time for prank calls you idjit, who is this?"

"Bobby, it's me" John managed to get out before Bobby could slam the phone down in his ear.

"Winchester, what's wrong, you sound like crap?"

"Bobby, I can't go into details, but I need you to get to the home base, if you could contact Josh and Caleb, please I need you, Sammy needs you."

"John, calm down, you're not making any sense. What's happening, what's going on?"

John took a calming breath before answering. "Bobby, Sam… Sam was attacked at school. His missing, shit Bobby I don't know. Please you're closer to home then me, please just get there!"

"What, fuck, okay I'm on my way. I'll meet you there." Bobby Singer threw some clothes in his duffel bag, made sure he had his research books and that his small arsenal was fully stocked, climbed into his rusty old truck, spinning out of the salvage yard as if the devil himself was on his tail. He had to get to the home base. He had to help the Winchesters, he had to help Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Now that the first chapter is out of the way, I would like to say THANK YOU to my wonderful Beta, Merisha for doing all of the hard work in making this story presentable. **

**Hope you will enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Dean sat between his two older brothers facing the detective. He did not utter a word for fear that he'd say something that he would most likely regret.

On his left hand side, David was thinking the same thing. The only one calm enough between them was Shane, and he was the one addressing the officer. "Detective Johnston, I'm going to say this only one more time, so please listen carefully. Sam is not involved in any gangs. He is not into drugs and I can promise you he most definitely did not go willingly with the people who took him."

Detective Patrick Johnston looked at the three young men before him. He was a strong believer in first impressions. The men before him were visibly upset over the disappearance of their younger brother. He'd only transferred to this town two months ago, and like any town of this size – gossiping was high on the agenda. He knew that the townspeople had a lot of respect for John Winchester and his boys. John may be one of the riches people in the community but he did not flaunt his money and according to everything he'd heard, the sons were well behaved. But there was the exception to the rule, Sam Winchester. Many people believed the youngest Winchester to be harmless, helpful, although not all there. Others believed him to be a delinquent, getting away with things that most parents would never allow and that his temper would get him into trouble and that he'd end up in one or other penitentiary.

"David…" he began.

"No, I'm Shane" said the youngest of the twins with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, Shane. The thing is that at this stage we are getting conflicting reports on what happened after school. Some witnesses say that Sam was in a fighting mood when he got out of school and that he started the argument with the driver of the SUV and then things got out of hand and he jumped into the vehicle as it was driving off."

"What!" Dean flew out of his chair, glaring at the officer. "Sammy would NEVER jump into any vehicle. I'm telling you now, my brother was forced."

"Calm down Dean, you are not helping here," David said to his younger brother, pulling him away from the detective.

"No, David, he does not give a rat's ass about Sammy. He already made up his mind that Sammy brought this on himself. Let me guess – your so called witness is Mrs. Painter, the school nurse, but also the local busybody. Maybe you should listen to some other people before making up your mind!" Dean ripped his arm out of David's grasp and walked away.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Sammy had been on edge the whole week but he'd kept his anger in check. He had been doing great so far this year. He only had two outbursts of anger and there was no need to sedate him on either occasion.

"We also have witnesses saying that Sam was trying to help someone when the fight broke out." Patrick Johnston continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. He knew he had to keep his cool. "We are busy following up on all leads. These questions I'm asking you are just routine. Please, I am trying to find your brother, but I need to know everything." He glanced from one brother to the other waiting for one of them to say something. He was surprised when Dean answered.

"Some people describe Sam as autistic. He's not. The doctors and professors still do not know how to "classify" him, although some believe he can be diagnosed with IED – Intermittent explosive disorder. He is a genius. He has SAT scores of over 750 in each of the three criteria of critical reading, writing andmathematics. He obtained these scores four years ago when I sat in my SAT's and he did the tests because he was bored. He has an IQ of 170. He does not make friends easily, not because he is anti social but because he trusts to quickly and he's gotten hurt more than once. He is loving and caring and he would do anything in his power for anyone, including his greatest enemy. Yes, he can get extremely violent. If we are near him we can calm him down, otherwise the only way is to sedate him. He hates that. It leaves him groggy for days, he loses his self confidence and it takes us days just to get him to smile again. He would never get into that vehicle. He lives within certain rules. He may be 17 years old, but he would wait patiently outside that school gate until one of us came to pick him. He always follows instructions, always. I was supposed to pick him up, but got stuck at work and was late." Dean turned around, looked at his two brothers and left the office quietly.

"I'm going after him," David spoke up before he also left the office.

"Detective..."

"Please, call me Patrick."

"Thank you, Patrick. What Dean told you is the truth. What you need to understand is that we need to find Sam as soon as possible. Sam has been on edge this whole week. No matter how many laps we made him take in the pool, or how far he ran, his anger was just below the surface. If he loses his cool he can seriously injure someone, including himself," Shane concluded from where he was seated.

"There is one thing that I don't understand. What does running or laps in the pool have to do with anything?" asked Patrick dumbstruck.

Shane had to smile when he saw the expression on the detective's face. "If we can succeed in tiring him out enough and he becomes exhausted, he can actually sleep his anger off before it erupts. My dad is the one that figured that out." Shane said.

Detective Johnston was about to answer when his office door flew open and a rookie appeared red faced in the door. "Detective, they found the SUV. It is covered in blood and there is a report of shots being fired!"

Shane's head snapped up and before the other two men could react, he flew out the door, making a frantic call.

**Please review, I'm very nervous and would like to know how this story is perceived. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again to Merisha for the beta work!**

**Chapter 3**

**Earlier in the day**

Sam was bouncing his right leg lightly up and down with nervous energy. He had to get out of this classroom, it was suffocating him. Normally he had no problem in paying attention in class, especially in calculus, but today he could feel himself losing control over the blackness. He hated losing control. If he could only learn to control these unexplained emotions he kept feeling! _'Damnit!'_

Sam realized he had spoken out load when he heard the voice of Mr. Drake. "Sam, we are in the middle of a test. Please keep it down."

"Mr. Drake please, I'm finished, I need to get out, please let me go." Sam pleaded with the teacher when he saw him move over to stand next to him.

"Sorry Sam, you know the rules. You may only leave the classroom after everyone has finished." Mr. Drake could see the plea in the young man's eyes. If it was only up to him, he would have let Sam go, but one of the rules that were especially tied in with young Sam Winchester was that he _had to _attend all of his classes in full, _no _exception to the rule.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Sam answered softly, lowering his eyes to the test paper he'd completed more than five minutes ago.

"Why don't you hand over your paper to me, unless there is still something you would like to check again?" Mr. Drake asked and extended his hand when he saw the young man handing him his paper.

"No, thank you sir, there is nothing more."

"Good, there is still forty minutes left, you can start with the homework I gave you." Mr. Drake smiled before walking back up the aisle to check on the progress of the rest of the class.

Thomas Drake did not see the look that passed between the two boys sitting next to each other in the row behind Sam. Michael and Terrance were Sam's best friends. In fact, they were his only friends. They knew Sam's emotions were getting the better of him. Hell, both of them were on the receiving end of his anger on more than one occasion. They learned how to handle the situation without getting hurt, or too seriously hurt, and how to make sure Sam did not injure himself. Both of them heard the plea to Mr. Drake.

When Michael saw Sam rocking himself back and forth in his chair he immediately slid down his chair so that he could kick Sam slightly and said under his breath "Sam – calm down. You need to breathe slowly. Only half an hour left. You can do it."

When Sam heard his friend's voice he calmed down. He nodded once and sat up straight trying to control his breathing.

Terrance looked over to Michael again. Both of them knew they had to get a message through to one of Sam's brothers as soon as possible. Sam was becoming more and more agitated as time passed. It was clear that he was not going to last long. Terrance looked up at the wall clock, noting that there were only three minutes left of this double period, thankfully the last period of the school day. His test was already handed in and he slowly shifted his backpack next to his legs so that he could grab it as soon as the bell sounded. He and Michael knew the drill. When Sam was this close to losing it, Michael would steer Sam away and Terrance would contact the brothers, before finding Michael and Sam again and helping Sam any way he could.

When the bell rang it was difficult to say which of the three friends sprung from their seats first. Terrance had his bag over his shoulder and his cell phone next to his ear even before he reached the classroom's door. "Come on, come on" he whispered frantically while running down the corridor to the outside of the school building. He hated the freaking school rule that no student could use a cell phone inside any of the school buildings. He heard the other phone ringing in his ear and the next sound made him stop so quickly he nearly fell over his own feet. His phone went dead. STUPID BATTERY! He had to get back to Sam and Michael. He hoped that Michael's phone was in a better condition than his. Terrance started running towards the pool where he knew Michael would have taken Sam to.

00-O-00

Sam was aware that Michael was guiding him by his arm. His first instinct was to throw a punch but he calmed down when he heard Michael speaking to him. "I've got you Sam, come, let's get out of here. What do you say?" Sam couldn't answer but nodded his head in agreement before allowing Michael to lead him from the class in the direction of the school's pool.

Michael wanted to duck instinctively when he grabbed hold of Sam's arm but he kept cool and spoke clearly, letting Sam know that they just wanted to help. He sighed with relief when Sam didn't put up a fight.

When they reached the gate that lead to the pool Michael cussed. The freaking gate was locked and since the whole fence was wired on top, they had to try the other entrance. This meant going out of the schoolyard, half a block around to get to the service entrance. "Come, Sam!" he shouted to his friend. Maybe if they ran the distance it would help.

Sam did not want to run; he wanted to break something – anything in half. He could not take this any longer. He tore his arm from Michael's grip, let go of his right fist and hit Michael squarely on the side of his face, quickly following it up with another jab to his friend's solar plexus. When Michael fell to his knees, Sam turned away and ran.

He was halfway to nowhere when he heard someone begging. Although still in his rage he knew that he had to help. He slowed down in the parking area in front of the school and saw one of his classmates being manhandled into a black SUV. The girl clearly did not want to get into the vehicle. An older man was dragging her by the hair while a younger man tried to pick her up by her legs but she was kicking at him with all her strength.

Sam stormed towards them, hitting the older man with all his might so that the man stumbled sideways, losing his grip on the girl's long hair. Sam grabbed hold of the man, head-butting him against the side of the SUV kicking him in the ribs, before the man crumbled to the sidewalk.

Sam knew he had to stop but he had been holding on too long. The angry waves passed through his body like red hot lava spewing from a volcano. He was so focused on the man in front of him that he didn't notice the younger man, as well as the driver of the SUV sneaking up behind him. When something connected with his cheekbone he turned his head in that direction, snarling when he saw the man before him. He blocked the next intended punch with his right arm and threw a punch himself with his left. He over balanced and stumbled forward and the man used his fist, breaking the cartilage in Sam's nose.

Sam's eyes watered but he stormed the man. A crowbar made contact with his scull before he fell forward into the open SUV. He felt himself being dragged further into the vehicle and tried to struggle but a well aimed kick to his ribs and head knocked him out cold.

**AN: This is it for this weekend; the next chapter will be posted next week Friday.**

** Please review, I'll appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's weekend again good people and that means it's story time. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Terrance ran to the entrance of the pool, his breath hitching when he saw the familiar shape of Michael's body sprawled out on the ground. Sam was nowhere in sight. "Michael, come on buddy, open your eyes, we need to find Sam. You can't lie around here all day." Terrance shook Michael's shoulders to get him to regain consciousness.

Michael groaned and opened his eyes. "Shit man, Sam got me this time. Where is he?"

"I don't know. Listen can you get up? I need to use your cell. My phone's battery died on me." Terrance explained urgently while giving Michael a hand up.

"Here," Michael said handing his phone over to his friend while rubbing his hand over his sore face.

Terrance grabbed the phone and dialed the number he intended to earlier. Before anyone could answer, he heard wheels squealing and a vehicle driving off at high speed. "Sam!" both of the boys shouted out together.

Leaving their packs behind, they started running in that direction. When they turned the corner there was nothing. Not sure if it was just a coincidence, they were about to turn away when Michael's eye fell on something shining in the sun. When he went to investigate he saw that it was Sam's watch. The clasp was broken and the lens cracked, stained with blood. Wordlessly he held the watch out to Terrance. "Oh hell, the Winchesters are so going to kill us." Terrance sighed and stood straighter when the call finally answered.

"Dean?" Terrance asked carefully.

"Yeah, who's this?" Terrance had to listen to carefully over the sound of Metallica playing in the background.

"Dean, it's me, Terrance. We need to tell you something, where are you?"

"Terrance, what's going on? Is Sam all right?" Dean turned the radio down, already placing his foot on the gas, the Impala roaring to life.

"Mm... he... mm..."

"Damnit Terrance, spit it out, what the hell is going on? Where are you guys?" Dean shouted over the phone.

"Michael and I are here in the parking area at school. We don't know what happened to Sam. Michael found his watch. It's full of blood." Dean heard the quiver in Terrance's voice.

"Stay there, I'm on my way." Dean threw the phone on the seat next to him. Cursing himself again for being late.

00-O-00

Even before the Impala could come to a complete stop, Dean leaped out of the vehicle, bearing down on the two young men standing on the pavement.

"What the hell is going on here? Speak to me boys!" Dean wanted to grab both boys by their collars but merely placed his hands on their shoulders.

Michael kept his eyes down while he relayed everything that had happened to Dean.

Dean gripped his shoulder before answering him. "It is not your fault Michael. We wanted to keep Sam at home today, but he convinced us to let him come to school because of the test. If there is anyone to blame, it's my brothers and I."

Michael saw Dean looking at him, encouraging him to go on. "When we got here there was no vehicle but I found something on the ground. It's Sam's watch." Michael took the watch out of his jean's pocket, handing it over to Dean.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything when you got here. Think boys this could be very important?"

"No, it was all deserted." Terrance was the first to answer.

"Michael, what about you?" Dean enquired from his brother's friend.

"I'm not sure, it may have been nothing, but when I bent over to pick up the watch, I thought I saw someone peaking out from behind the garbage bin, but when I looked again, there was nothing." Michael pointed to the area a few yards away.

"Okay, stay here. Let me go and check it out." Dean made his way over to the large garbage bins. Looking behind it he saw nothing but there was enough space for someone to hide there. He returned to the two boys. "Why don't the two of you head home? I will let you know what's going on as soon as I find something out."

"Are you sure Dean, I mean, we could help you look for Sam?"

"Don't worry Michael; there are enough of us to look for Sam. Go home and get some ice on that face of yours. If your parents give you any hassles, let them phone me, okay?"

"Don't worry about my parents Dean. They know about Sam, they understand." Michael smiled before he and Terrance took off to get there bags and head home.

Dean could've kicked himself when he flipped open his cell. Why the hell hadn't he thought of this earlier! He dialed Sam's number and become agitated when it went straight to voice mail. "Sammy, answer your phone, please. We are worried about you. Please little brother, phone back."

He knew he had to start looking for Sam, find out what had happened, so he steadily he made his way across the open parking area, looking for any clues. His heart raced in his chest when he found some blood and on closer inspection he found more blood not far away from the first scene.

With Sam not answering his phone, the broken watch and the blood, Dean knew he had no choice. He had to phone his brothers and he had to contact his father.

Dean phoned Shane first. Hopefully the twins were together and he'd only have to do this once.

"Doctor Shane Winchester." Shane answered his phone, not even looking at the screen, hoping that there was no emergency to take care of and that he could actually get home. He was worried about Sam. He had to know if the kid was doing okay.

"Shane," Dean sighed when he heard his older brother's voice.

"Dean, what is it, is Sam all right?" Shane could hear the trouble in Dean's voice.

"I don't know. Shane, Sam is missing. He just snapped, punched Michael out and now he cannot be traced. I found blood in the parking area and I don't know what to do!"

"Dean calm down, you aren't making sense. Where are you, we're on our way."

David was eating his lunch, overhearing the conversation his twin was having with Dean. He was already throwing away the rest of his lunch and stormed out of the hospital after Shane.

They both got into David's Hummer leaving Shane's vehicle behind. David's knuckles whitened around the steering wheel when Shane explained the situation to him.

"Shane, what the hell dude? I knew the kid had to stay home. What are we going to do, hell, what are we going to tell dad?"

"Dave, you need to calm down. It's bad enough that Dean is not holding it together, please, I need you to take care of him while I ask around at school." Shane placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm calm, I'll talk to Dean and then we can figure out what the heck is going on here."

When they parked at the school they were both surprised to see two police vehicles already there. Dean was standing to the one side. They could clearly see that he was not handling the police presence very well.

When Dean saw his two brothers getting out of the vehicle, he started walking over. "Guys, I'm sorry, it's my fault." Dean started mumbling when his brothers came within hearing distance.

"What are you talking about Dean? Did you call the police?" David gripped his brother's arm.

"WHAT! Are you crazy, you know I would never call the cops." Dean looked devastated.

"Okay, wait. Dean, why are you sorry? What's your fault?" Shane asked quietly, steering his brother over to the Impala.

"I was late in picking up Sammy. If I was on time, none of this would've happened."

"Dean, you know that's not true. Hell, we work with the unexplained on a daily basis. If it was meant to happen it would have, no matter what. So calm down and tell me what's going on." Shane stated before letting his brother sit in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean explained what had happened and ended by saying, "Then the damn police showed up. Apparently someone phoned them, said there was a fight and that someone was kidnapped. The police also want to talk to me."

"Well okay. This isn't something we bargained on but we can deal with it. I'll go in and hear what's going on. Dean, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to phone dad." Shane said.

"Oh crap! Dad is so going to skin me alive." Dean murmured before taking out his cell and hitting the speed dial.

Shane made his way up to the school and before entering the school building looked back at his two brothers. He could see Dean pacing, talking frantically, clearly trying to tell their father what'd happened. David was scouring in the parking area, more than likely looking for clues.

Shane spent the next half hour with Mr. Steard, the Principal; the school nurse, Mrs. Painter, and Detective Johnston, who was working the case. After finding out that Dean was only needed for questioning and was free to leave, and that they still had no clue what had happened to Sam, but were using all their resources to locate him, it was agreed that the brothers would all meet with the Detective at the station.

Back outside in the parking area he found David and Dean leaning against the Impala. "What's going on?" David asked his younger twin.

"Well apparently they don't know much yet. So I agreed with a Detective Johnston that we'd meet with him at his office, downtown, so let's get going. Dean, are you okay to drive or do you want me to drive?" Shane asked his younger sibling, giving him the once over.

"What! You drive my baby? No way, dude, you'd have to kill me first."

David laughed. He was glad to see that Dean was still functioning, even if it was just to be shocked that Shane had even asked to drive his car.

**AN: Please review, I love to know what people think of this fic.**

** Remember – Same time same place tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: This is a VERY short chapter but for one or other reason things just worked out like that. I do promise that this will not be repeated.**

The first thing Sam felt was this headache, pounding in his skull like there was no way out. When he turned his head he realized he'd made a huge mistake. If he thought the pounding couldn't get any worse, he'd thought wrong. Bile rose up his throat and into his mouth. He could do nothing but let it all come out, dry heaving until it felt like his head was going to explode. It was then that he realized he was only clad in his boxers, his feet tied up with some sort of cable tie, and that his hands were cuffed behind his back. _'Just fucking terrific. Not only do I have a concussion but now I am somewhere, freaking hell knows where, and dad's so going to kill me for getting myself into this situation.'_ Sam groaned, trying to get himself sitting up straight.

When he became dizzy he lay down again on his side, silently cursing the tears leaking from his eyes.

'_None of my brothers would be caught like this. I'm so weak, it's no wonder that I always need a baby sitter Can't even remember how I got here; or wait someone was in danger – a girl, shit where the hell is she!'_

With that thought in his mind, Sam struggled up again placing himself against the wall and carefully pushing himself up. He was trying to stand on his own when another dizzy spell hit him and he keeled over, hitting his head hard against the concrete floor, falling unconscious once again.

Sam was unaware of the camera watching and capturing his every movement. He was unaware of the men who stood and watched the images over the monitor.

"Get down there and make sure he's still breathing. This whole thing can blow up in our faces if he's dead!" yelled the driver of the SUV.

"But Garry, aren't we going to kill him anyway?" the youngest member of the gang asked.

"Brad you idiot! We want information first, how the hell do you think we are going to get it if the freaking kid dies on us! We also want a ransom for him and after we've got the money, then we will kill him. Is that clear or do I need to draw you a fucking picture! Hell! I can't believe you are my brother, you are such an idiot! Get out of my face, make a copy of these images and get it sent over to the Winchesters, and Brad, DO NOT GO AND DELIVER IT YOURSELF AND DO NOT MAKE A MISTAKE!" Garry yelled at his brother before leaving the control room, slamming the door behind him.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer to get out than I thought it would. Please read and enjoy.**

Bobby brought his truck to a stop in front of the Winchester home. Short on his heels, Caleb skidded to a halt. Joshua was still on his way.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Caleb remarked as he stepped out of his vehicle.

"Mm... Well boy, lucky for us we know how the security system of this place works and we can let ourselves in." Bobby answered making his way up the steps to the front door.

Caleb nearly walked into Bobby when he came to an abrupt stop. "What the hell, Bobby, give a man a warning."

"Open your eyes your bloody idjit." Bobby snarled, bending forward to pick up a brown envelope.

"What do you think that is?"

"Not sure, but I have a feeling this has something to do with Sam and we need to get hold of his family."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice. He took out his phone, dialing David's number. He frowned when it went straight to voice mail. "Dave, Caleb here. Bobby and I are at the house. You need to get here pronto, we found an envelope on the porch, think it may have something to do with Sam."

Bobby didn't wait for Caleb to finish his conversation. He opened up the house and went downstairs, entering the control room to check out the surveillance cameras.

Caleb followed, frowning when he couldn't get hold of any of the other Winchesters. "Bobby, something really strange is going on here. None of the boys are answering their phones."

"What ya talking about?" Bobby answered absentmindedly, concentrating more on the images displayed on the monitor in front of him.

Caleb saw what Bobby was looking at and stood closer to see the screen. "Well, now we at least know who left the envelope," he said, noticing the small Boy Scout placing the package against the door before running off.

"Damnit, that's no help." Bobby mumbled, scratching his head underneath his baseball cap. "Did you phone the brothers yet you idjit or are you just standing around admiring the view?" Bobby swiped with his cap at Caleb's head.

"Bobby, I tried to tell you, none of them are answering their phones, I left messages for all three of them." Explained Caleb in a huff.

"What? Shit! Let's get going." Bobby stated, before racing back up the stairs.

"Wait, Bobby! Where are we going?"

"Not very far, by the look of things." Bobby indicated when he saw Dean's Impala and David's Hummer stopping in front of the house. He walked out quickly and met Dean on the porch just as the young man came running into the house.

"Bobby, shit I'm so glad to see you, when did you arrive? Why did you not let us know you where here?" Dean grasped Bobby's hand greeting him eagerly.

"Boy, check your freaking phone, Caleb here has left messages for all of you."

"What! That's impossible, all of our phones are on." David answered fishing his phone out of his jeans and checking the screen. "It's on, it's not on silent and I don't have any missed calls or messages."

"Same here." Both Dean and Shane answered.

"Well, what the hell. We can deal with that later. We found this, it needs to be checked out."

"Why didn't you say so, Bobby!"

"Listen kid, you just got here. When the hell did you want me to inform you, and didn't you listen to what I just told you? We've been trying to get hold of you." Bobby snarled, brushing past Dean on his way back down the stairs.

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean sounded devastated.

David placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, nudging him in the direction of the surveillance room. "I just hope it's not another false lead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, there was a report on the SUV, but it was a bust. When we arrived at the scene the SUV was the wrong color. At first we thought we'd found some blood on the backseat, but it was just ketchup. Turns out, it belongs to a young mother with three small kids."

Dean suddenly exploded, swiping one of the tables clear of all its contents and slamming his fist into the wall.

Shane grabbed hold of Dean's arm making sure that he didn't hit the wall again. "Dean, you're going to hurt yourself, damnit. Please calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that? Shit, we don't even know if he's still alive." Dean sagged against his older brother and Shane used all of his strength to keep his brother upright.

David took hold of Dean's other arm and the two brothers lowered their sibling to the ground. When David saw his brother struggling with his breathing he pushed Dean's head between his legs, keeping his hand on the nape of his neck. "Breathe, Dean, otherwise you're going to pass out. Come on Ace, just breathe with me." David took deep breaths, trying to calm his own nerves, when he saw Dean mimicking his actions. "That's it, deep breaths, release it slowly."

Dean kept his head between his legs until he felt his chest getting lighter and the spots that had formed in front of his eyes disappearing. "Sorry, just so fucking frustrated."

"It's okay. We all feel the same." Caleb tried to console the young hunter before him.

"Boys, do you want to watch this DVD or did you want to wait for your dad?" Bobby enquired holding the disk out.

"We can't waste time waiting for dad, we need to watch it now." Shane answered taking the disk from Bobby's hand and inserting it into the DVD player.

The five hunters all looked up at the monitor. The black image changed and they saw the body of a person, bound, lying on the floor. Realization hit them when they saw it was Sam. The boy turned his head. There were clear bruises on his face and it looked like his nose was broken. They saw him vomiting, trying to get up, before slumping forward, hitting his head. Then the screen went black.

**AN: So, who do you think is suffering the most, the Winchester family or Sam?**

** Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it was supposed to be two separate chapters, but due to the shortness of the first, I decided to combine them. **

** Please note this chapter does contain violence and strong language!**

John Winchester kicked out in frustration when he looked down at his truck. "Fucking unbelievable!" He shouted, no longer able to hold down the emotions that were building up inside of him. He had been pushing his truck to the max and hadn't noticed the broken shards of bottles and metal pieces strewn over the road. When the front wheel burst, John had to use all of his strength to regain control over the truck before getting it to a halt on the side of the road.

The Winchester luck didn't end there. He had no spare wheel. He was in the middle of nowhere, and the nearest town was about thirty miles back.

"Suck it up, Winchester," John told himself while making sure the lockdown box was closed and secured properly. He started running, heading back in the direction from which he'd come. He didn't even think of phoning his boys, he'd told Dean he would be there in seven hours, now he would be lucky if he made it home in ten.

00-O-00

Joshua was swearing under his breath. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that he had the Winchester luck on his side. Except everyone knew the Winchesters had no luck. The quicker he tried to get to the home base, the more problems he experienced. The latest - being pulled over by the local police. After getting a ticket, Joshua had to use all of his willpower when he pulled away, trying not to speed, at least until he knew the officer could no longer see him.

He was just speeding up when he saw a figure running alongside the road. The way the person moved made him realize that he knew who it was, and he came to an abrupt halt.

John could not believe his eyes when he saw Joshua's F250 skid to a halt next to him. "Josh, you are a sight for sore eyes! I never thought I would be so happy to see you." John slapped Josh on his shoulder.

"Winchester, what the hell? Your home is in the other direction and why are you running?"

"Long story my friend. Please tell me you've got a spare wheel that I could use."

"Sure, John, but what the heck, what is going on?" Joshua wanted to know urgently.

John knew his friend was no longer enquiring about the reason for him running alongside the road. He was asking about Sam. Just thinking of his baby boy made him shudder. "I don't know. Dean called, he was out of it. He just told me that Sam's missing. I couldn't get anything clearer out of him." John explained climbing into the truck.

"Well, let's get going. I assume you want to fix your truck first?" Joshua didn't wait for a reply, just stepped on the gas, heading in the direction John had just come from.

00-O-00

When Sam regained consciousness again he was no longer lying on the cold concrete floor but was instead tied to a not so comfortable chair. He was alone in the room he had woken up in earlier.

The only light was emanating from a single bulb hanging in the middle of the room. Not a very strong bulb, for which Sam was grateful. His head was killing him. His body also ached. The cuffs on his wrists were chafing against his skin and the rope binding him to the chair was tight over his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Sam slowly turned his head, trying not to aggravate his pounding head. There was nothing else in the room except for a beam running across the centre of the room about six feet from the ground. There were chains attached at different intervals, and metal plates with hooks in them bolted to the floor.

The room also had no windows and the only exit door, which he sat facing, was solid steel with no handle on the inside. He had no way of getting out of this place.

He tensed up when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The small red light of a camera flickered in the corner. Taking a closer look he noticed that there were cameras in each corner, recording his every movement.

'_Terrific, so now I'm on candid camera.' _Sam started going over the events in his mind again. He was sure that he'd missed something. After a few moments, everything came back to him. It made him shuffle uncomfortably in his chair. _'I punched Michael, oh fuck! What have I done?'_ Sam cringed, thinking how he had injured one of his friends. He also remembered a girl. They had tried to kidnap her too. He had to find out what had happened to her.

He knew that with his hands cuffed he was going to have great difficulty getting the ropes loose around him. He would probably have to dislocate his thumbs to get out of the cuffs. Shit, that was going to hurt like hell. The joints would swell, not only making it more difficult to untie himself but also to fight his way out. He would just have to suck it up.

He started wiggling in his chair. It was sturdy, so the idea of toppling it over and breaking it flew out of the window – if only there were freaking widow! He became more frustrated, huffing out in anger when he couldn't loosen the ropes in any way. All he managed to do was work up a sweat. He realized at the same moment that he needed the bathroom too, trying unsuccessfully to take his mind of the growing pressure building in his bladder.

Sam tried to keep himself calm, trying to concentrate on one thing at a time. Unfortunately his bladder seemed to have other ideas. _'Well, let's see if we can get someone down here.'_ Sam turned his head, looking at the camera. Hey! Can you hear me? Come on man, who the hell are you? What do you want? I need to use the bathroom!" Sam shouted and then listens to hear if someone was coming.

Apparently not.

'_Then I just need to get their attention in another way.'_ Sam started rocking back and forth, going faster, until he finally toppled over. He was lying on his back, groaning loudly. "Shit that hurt." His arms and hands were trapped beneath him and the chair.

"Great Winchester, just great!" Sam shouted. He started rocking again, flipping over to land on his left side. He grunted, knowing why the ropes felt so tight across his chest. His ribs were bruised.

Lying there, trying to catch his breath, he thought he heard a noise. He strained to hear, but there was nothing. He was just making himself ready to shout out again, when he heard the door opening behind him.

"What the fuck kid, can't you just shut the hell up! I am not here to baby sit your sorry ass the whole time!" Sam was pulled up roughly and saw the scared face of an older man before him.

"Where am I, what do you want? What did you do with the girl?" Sam asked all at once.

"I'm not here to give answers kid. My job is simple, make sure you keep on breathing and don't escape. Now shut the fuck up and sit still!" The man unexpectedly backhanded Sam across the face. Sam's head snapped back from the impact, feeling blood dribbling out of his already broken nose.

His temper flared, trying to push himself up as he growled in anger. "Untie me your son of a bitch! Try that one-on-one you coward!" Sam struggled against the ropes, eyes flashing with anger.

"Well, well that information was at least correct. You do have a temper on you, kid. My instructions may've been to make sure you keep breathing, but I ain't got no instructions on not teaching you any lessons. Boy, you need to respect your elders, and I'm just the man for the job." He growled, taking out a knife and slicing the side of Sam's face open.

Sam tried not to scream, but the pain was intense. He realized too late that it was a tactic in distracting him when he felt the ropes sliding off his body. He tried to get to his feet and move away, forgetting that his feet were tied and that he'd lost feeling in his limbs from being seated for so long, he could not get away quick enough.

He stumbled, fell over the overturned chair and then tried to scramble away. It was not enough. The man stepped over the chair, reached out and grabbed hold of Sam's shoulder roughly.

For the first time Sam noticed that the man had a belt in his hand, still struggling in vain to get away. "Keep still boy, the more you fight me, the more you'll get!" Those words made Sam struggle harder. There was just no way he was going to let this man hit him with that belt. Sam managed to turn, wiggling a few inches back. The man let out a laugh. "You'll never get away boy, you need to learn!" He grabbed hold of Sam, pinning him as he brought the belt down over Sam's side.

Sam bit on his lip trying to make sure that no sounds escaped his mouth. He would not let the man know the pain he felt. When the second stroke landed next to the first, Sam looked up in defiance, grunting, "You're gonna regret this, asshole."

Frank suddenly saw red, kicking at Sam in blind fury, until Sam was pressed against the wall, having nowhere further to go. Frank let the belt speak his anger. Hitting the boy over and over until his muscles protested in exhaustion.

Sam willed himself not to make any sounds as the lashes rained down on him. He tried to count the strokes but the pain made him lose count again and again. He was unaware that his whole body was quivering and just before he lost consciousness, he was moaning, pleading for the pain to stop.

Frank looked down at the unconscious body in front of him and smiled. Bending down he used his knife to cut the cable tie off, before retrieving the keys to the handcuffs, un-cuffing the boy and leaving him against the wall.

He stepped out of the room, returning with a fire hose before hosing Sam down. "The freak pissed himself, can't stand the smell of that." Frank muttered, not even noticing that the cold water had no effect on the boy in front of him.

After the hosing down, Frank returned with some chains, and with difficulty managed to chain Sam to the beam, securing his feet on the hooks that were protruding from the steel covers on the floor. Leaving the unconscious young man dangling in the middle of the room, Frank walked out, switching off the only source of light as he closed the door with a thud.

**AN: Be warned, this is only the beginning of Sam's problems. Have a lookout on Sunday, there'll be more!**

** Please be kind and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I can't believe that it's weekend again! I know this is a short chapter, but I will update this story again over the weekend.**

It was just before midnight when John stopped in front of the house. Never in his life had he been so glad to be home than at that moment. He could now find out what the heck had been going on and hand down punishment to anyone responsible for this mess.

He and Joshua started up the stairs when the front door opened and John looked into the eyes of his eldest son. There were so many questions in that look and John saw a kind of tiredness that he never thought he would see in any of his sons' eyes. David and Shane were used to working long hours, working in the ER and accompanying their dad on hunting trips enabled them to get away with only a few hours of sleep at a time and still be at the top of their game.

Looking at his son now, he once again realized just how blessed he was with the family he had. The night he'd lost Mary in the fire and ordered Dean to take Sam out of the house, John thought he would never be able to heal. But the strength that came from his sons kept him going, even in the darkest hours of his life.

"Dad..." John didn't give his eldest the opportunity to finish his sentence. He grabbed hold of him and hugged him close, smiling when he thought of Dean describing this as a 'chick flick' moment. He didn't care, his boys needed him and he wouldn't let them down.

"Let's get inside." John released David, picking up his duffel bag and moving into the house, Joshua trailing behind. When he didn't see anyone in the living room he headed for the surveillance room.

"Josh, why don't you drop your bags in your usual room and then meet us downstairs?"

"Sure, thanks John, see you in two." Joshua called, already jogging up the stairs. The stillness of the house was eerie. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't hear either one of the younger Winchesters' voices or even John trying to reign in his boisterous sons when they started getting out of hand. This silence was deafening.

John walked through the door of the surveillance room and looked at his friends and sons. Shane immediately came forward, hugging his dad in greeting. John returned the affection, before noticing that Dean still remained sitting on the floor. He finally moved out of Shane's embrace, getting on his haunches and gently lifting Dean's chin when he lowered his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at his father. "This is not your fault Dean; I promise you we will find Sammy. All I ask is that you don't blame yourself." John spoke softly; making sure Dean knew that he meant every word that he was saying. He only released Dean's chin when he nodded. John stood, pulling Dean with him. "Yeah, I know, you don't do the "Thelma and Louise" thing, but bear with me, I need this." John hugged his son tightly, feeling how Dean sagged in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean said, although he'd heard his father's words. He just needed to get it off his chest. John seemed to realize this is well, hugging him closer.

After a few silent moments, John released Dean; still keeping a hand protectively on his shoulder as he glanced over to Bobby. "So, what is going on here? Do we know who's responsible for this?"

"You and Joshua need to see this first." Bobby turned, aiming the remote at the TV, avoiding making eye contact, knowing that when John saw the images of his youngest on the monitor all hell would break loose.

John heard Shane sucking in his breath, moving towards Dean who'd sagged down the wall again. Taking everything in and steadying himself, he nodded once and turned to face the monitor.

John only became aware of his surroundings when he heard Joshua and Caleb speaking to him. They were holding him down and for an instant he couldn't understand why, then he remembered. He remembered seeing his baby boy lying on the floor in only his boxers, bruises visible all over his body. He needed to find Sammy. The people responsible for taking his boy wouldn't survive this.

"John, calm down, please, it won't help if you wreck the whole freaking room. I know you can replace everything, but hell man, waiting for the stuff to be delivered is just tiresome." Caleb tried humor to get John to snap out of his rage, releasing his hold on John's shoulder when he saw him relaxing and nodding in agreement. John straightened, looking over to where David and Shane were sitting with Dean.

"Whoever did this, is gonna die. I don't give a fucking shit if they're human or not, they've crossed the line, messed with the wrong family. If anyone in this room has a problem with that, now's the time to leave."

When no one moved, John walked over to his sons. "Dean, I need you to tell me everything you know, no matter how small it may seem, I want every detail so that we can find your brother."

Dean heard the anger in his dad's voice, anger not directed at him. He also heard the firm order in his tone and that gave him the strength to get up and tell his father everything he could remember.

**AN: Please leave me a review; I'm really interested in knowing what you think about this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: First I need to start this chapter on a sad note. My beta for these first chapters is of ill health and will no longer be beta for this story of mine. I dedicate this chapter to her to say thank you for all of the hard work she's put in to get this story into shape. Merisha thank you for all your help!**

** On a happy note – I have a new beta and I will introduce her to you in Chapter 10. **

** Now, let's get on with the story…**

"What the freaking hell, Frank! What were you thinking, beating up the kid like this!" Garry screamed, looking at the unconscious teen dangling from the beam on the monitor in front of him.

"You may be in charge here kid, but I don't take any orders from you. My orders were only to make sure that he keeps on breathing. Nothing was said about him being in perfect condition." Frank answered laidback. After the workout he'd just given himself in teaching that boy a lesson, he felt extremely relaxed, and wasn't going to work himself up over Garry's opinion of the situation.

"Yes I know, you only take orders from my father, well let me tell you something, Frankie, if you touch him again without my say so, it will be the last thing that you do. Because I will have no problem in using your own knife to cut off your balls and feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?" Garry snarled, leaning over the table.

Frank realized Garry was serious, and that he may have underestimated the man in front of him. Shit, just the way in which he was looking at him made the hairs on his neck stand up. Garry was one scary son of a bitch.

"Jeez, sorry, Garry, I was just having some fun here man. Won't happen again." Frank decided to keep the peace.

Garry relaxed his stance, but sneered before answering. "I'll tell you what Frankie, if you follow my orders, instead of my Dad's, I'll let you play with young Sam for an hour every time he doesn't let's say, "live up to expectations" or if his family fail to comply with our demands. How does that sound to you?"

"Boy, you've got yourself a deal." Frank answered, feeling himself hardening in anticipation of what still might come.

Garry left Frank with his daydreams, taking the steps down to the basement to have a closer look at their guest. He really hoped the damage was not as great from what he'd seen on the monitor.

Leaving the door open behind him and switching on the light, Garry made his way over to where Sam was hanging from his arms with his legs spread wide and cuffed to the floor. "Not a very comfortable position, is it, boy?" For a moment Garry thought that Sam was still out of it before he saw Sam lifting his head and looking straight at him.

"I don't know who you are, but I can promise you, you're gonna regret this." Sam wanted to sound pissed off, angry and in control but even to his own ears he sounded weak and afraid.

Garry smiled, "It seems to me Frank got it right, you need to be taught some manners. I wonder what your Daddy would say if you were so disobedient towards him?"

"You leave my family out of this! Why don't you just untie me and make it a fair fight, or do you like getting your kicks by beating up people who cannot defend themselves?" This time the contempt was clear in Sam's voice and Garry picked it up as well.

"Nothing in life is fair, and you won't be treated fair here. You can however make life easier for yourself by doing what I ask, and in the end, maybe if you're lucky, death will come quicker. I personally hope you work with us, but I can promise you that Frankie won't mind if you want to do it the hard way." Garry walked around Sam, stopping behind him, looking at the deep wounds on his back, some still oozing blood, the kids whole body was already a mess. "It must be sore, hanging like this, not being able to stretch your muscles, Sammy." Garry used one of his fingers, wedging it into an open wound on Sam's back.

Sam stifled a groan. "Don't call me that, my name is Sam."

"Sam, Sammy, I don't give a flying fuck what your name is, but since I'm in a good mood, I will let you rest tonight. Tomorrow, well tomorrow, we will see just how big a smart ass you really are." Garry flicked off the light and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam in total darkness.

**AN: Another short chapter, but I just love leaving you all on the edge! **

** Please review, I love hearing from everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: With this new chapter I have the pleasure of introducing my new beta to all of you. This young lady goes by the penname of ****eideticMeMoRy22 ****and she's the one responsible for getting this chapter and the rest to follow in shape for all of you to enjoy. Thank you my dear friend!**

"The Boy Scout's name is Jimmy Anderson. He lives across town with his mother and an older sister." John didn't ask Caleb where he got that information from, sometimes it was just better to plead innocent when it came to Caleb and his sources.

"Thanks. Dean I want you and Joshua to go and talk to the kid. Find out what he knows. I need you to go and talk to Terrance and Michael again; there must be something that we missed before." John ordered his middle son and only looked up from the paper he has been staring at when he heard the front door close behind Dean.

"Don't worry dad, Dean will be okay. He is just worried about Sam."

"I know Shane, but if we don't find Sam, Dean will not make it. The rest of us will find a way to go on, but Dean, Dean will not survive that day."

"Don't ya talk like that John Winchester. We'll find that boy of yours. I can promise you that. If you give up hope now - that would be the end of Dean. He needs you to be strong John. He needs his dad."

John looked up at Bobby. "Shit Bobby you normally don't say much, do you, but when you do, then shit you say it straight."

"Someone needed to say it." Bobby said, fixing his attention again on the file in front of him.

It was decided during the early hours of the morning that it was definitely something human that took Sam. They were now looking at possible people having grudges against John himself. Unfortunately it seemed there were a lot of those.

"Dad, what about Edward Steward?" When David saw the blank look on his father's face he continued. "That's the guy whose wife you shot after she turned werewolf. Remember he promised you he will avenge her death, even though you just saved him from being torn to pieces."

"No, not him. He got killed in a car crash not long after that incident. Bobby did the salt and burn." John answered stretching his arms, trying to get rid of the kinks that made their home in his stiff muscles.

"This is not getting us anywhere. Dad, we need to be out there, looking for Sam." Shane sighed in frustration, as he worked his hands through his short spiked hair.

"Where do you want us to look Shane? If I had any idea where to start, I can promise you I would have started looking there and not returned home until I had my son." John looked to where Shane was seated on the ground with an open file in front of him. He once again realized how much his missed his wife. Just looking into Shane's face, it was like him staring into Mary's eyes. All of his children looked in one way or another like Mary, but the twins, the twins not only had her blond hair but the color and shape of their eyes, it was Mary's eyes looking at him.

"Sorry sir. I'm just tired. It's been eighteen hours now and we still have no clue."

"Why don't you and David go and rest for an hour. You have been up for more than thirty six hours." John looked his two sons over. They were on duty even long before Sam was snatched and they still didn't let up in any way.

"No dad, we're fine." David answered, knowing that Shane felt the same.

"David, let me rephrase that. You and Shane are going to rest for an hour. I don't want to hear any excuses just go." John hated ordering his sons to stand down in such a manner, but he knew that they needed to rest.

"Yes sir." Both of his boys answered before leaving the surveillance room.

"You know John, maybe you should follow that same order you just handed out." Bobby said handing yet another cup of coffee over to his friend.

"Bobby, don't ya start with me. I'll sleep when my baby boy is safely back in this house. Until then, I will not rest." Bobby knew this to be true, but he had to try his luck.

00-O-00

Joshua spotted the boy first. He nodded towards where he was playing in the park. It was decided that he will take the lead in talking to Jimmy.

"Hey there, you are not perhaps Jimmy are you?" Joshua kneeled down in front of the boy.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a police officer so I know this stuff." Joshua said in all earnest.

Dean had to turn away in order not to laugh when he saw the little boy's jaw drop in amazement.

"That is so cool; may I see your badge? Do you like have a gun? Where are your handcuffs?" Jimmy was impressed when the man in front of him turned out to be a police officer. He also wanted to become one when he grew up.

"Sure, here is my badge." Joshua handed his fake badge to the kid.

"Awesome!"

"So, Jimmy you see there is a reason why we wanted to talk to you. You may be able to help us catching a very bad man. Do you think you can help us put this man away?"

Jimmy thought carefully about what the police man told him. If he could help, then his mom would be so proud of him. She would tell him that he was just as brave as his father. He sometimes wished he knew his father, but he'd seen photos of him. He was also a police officer. His mommy said his daddy was killed in the line of duty. He was not sure what that meant, but didn't want to ask his mommy because it made her cry.

"Yes, I'll help you."

"Great. Do you remember that yesterday afternoon you placed a brown envelope on a porch in Winter Street?" Josh asked carefully, not wanting to sound overbearing towards the kid.

"Yeah I do."

"Did you know the person who asked you to deliver the envelope?"

"No."

"Where were you when he asked you to deliver the envelope?"

"I was from Scouts, I was on my way home when he came to me and ask me if I wanted to make some money. I was scared at first, because he was not very friendly. He then told me he would give me five dollars if I took the envelope to his friend's place. It's my mommy's birthday on Monday and I wanted to buy her something nice. Since the man only asked me to take the envelope I decided that it was safe enough and I did so."

"Jimmy, can you tell us how this man looked?"

"Well he was tall and had brown hair. He didn't smile and he had on very ugly shoes." Jimmy thought about the description he gave, and was very proud of himself that he could remember all that.

"Okay, tell me Jimmy if you say this man was tall. Can you tell me, was he as tall as myself or was he as tall as my partner here or was he shorter?"

Jimmy turned his head from one side to the other, frowning before he answered.  
"He was shorter than you but not so much."

"Good boy. Can you tell me if you say he had brown hair, was it brown like your own hair or was it like my partner's hair?"

"No, his hair was the same color as mine. Mom says it is called chocolate brown. But I'm not so sure. I think she calls it like that because she loves eating chocolate."

"Now, Jimmy. Can you remember perhaps the color of his eyes?"

"I can't remember that, I'm sorry." Jimmy looked devastated at the policeman before him; he really didn't want to let him down.

"That's okay son, don't worry. Do you know if he was as old as me or was he younger or even older than myself?"

Jimmy had to think hard before answering in all earnest. "He was not that old. He looked like your partner." Jimmy pointed at where Dean was leaning against the swings.

"Okay Jimmy, last question. Can you remember what the man was wearing?"

"Nothing interesting. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with red and white sneakers. They were VERY ugly!"

At Jimmy's last remark Joshua could not help himself and burst out laughing. He was glad to see that Dean was also smiling.

"Well Jimmy, thank you. You have been a great help. In fact, since you have been of such great assistance I'm gonna give you a reward." Jimmy placed his hand in his back pocket to retrieve his wallet but was stopped by Dean's hand on his shoulder.

Dean went on his haunches before the little boy. Jimmy thought that this police man looked very sad. He wondered what was wrong.

Dean took out his wallet and handed a twenty over to Jimmy. "Thank you, my young friend. You have done great." Dean ruffled Jimmy's hair before getting up and walked to Joshua's truck.

Joshua thanked Jimmy and followed Dean to the truck. On their way to Michael's and Terrance's houses, the two hunters didn't utter a word, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

**AN: In my line of work I get to work with a lot of child witnesses and Jimmy made me think of a boy that I worked with a while back. I hope you liked him!**

** Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

** Please review; it's becoming my bread and butter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter…**

"Okay, according to the description we got from Jimmy the guy who approached him is about 6'2". He has dark brown hair, is unfriendly, in his early twenties and has a weird sense of dress code." Joshua relayed the information to the rest of the hunters. "We also spoke to Terrance and Michael, none of them remembered anything else."

"Thanks Joshua." John looked up at his friend who was leaning against the door frame. "Where's Dean?" he asked looking around not seeing his son anywhere in the room.

"I told him you ordered him to go and sleep when he returned dad." Shane replied.

"He accepted that?" John sounded surprised. Dean normally had no problem in following orders except when it came to Sam. He could not see Dean going to sleep or relaxing when they still had no idea where Sam might be.

"No dad, he is in Sam's room. He mumbled something that I could not make out and closed the door behind him." David sounded distraught when he answered his father.

"Boys, is he gonna be alright?" John asked concerned.

"Yes dad, don't worry. He is dealing with this in his own way. You don't have to worry Dean will get through this."

"I hear what you're saying Shane, but damnit son, Dean is so overprotective towards Sam. If we don't …"

"Please dad, don't complete that. Dean will be okay and we will find Sammy." David answered looking over to his twin, wanting reassurance himself and smiled when he saw Shane nodding his head in agreement.

00-O-00

"I'm telling ya miss, head office sent me over. It ain't my problem if ya didn't receive the memo. I'm here to do my job. So unless you want to explain to the boss the next time we get sued why this inspection was not done, I suggest that ya let me get on with my job and you go and paint your nails." Caleb watched with amusement as the young woman squared her shoulders, turned around and walked away from him without uttering another word.

Caleb stepped into the hub of the control centre whistling when he saw the state of the art equipment in front of him. _'Darn, this is gonna be a bit more complicated than I thought, maybe I should phone Dean. That kid is a wizard when it comes to computers.'_ Making up his mind, Caleb took out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

00-O-00

_Sam, Sammy! Where are you! Answer me Sam… He was walking along a narrow corridor. He was looking for his brother for hours, without finding him. Every time he thought he spotted Sam and ran towards him there was nothing, nothing but empty space and blood, blood over his clothes, on his shoes – and, and little Jimmy's dead body… Sammy! _SAM! Dean shot up from where he was sleeping on Sam's bed fumbling for his phone which he now realizes was ringing. "Sammy?"

"Sorry Dean it's me, Caleb." Caleb cringed when he heard the expectation in Dean's voice.

"Oh, Caleb. What's going on, did you find anything?" Dean asked fully awake.

"Nothing yet, but I could sure use your wizarding skills here man. It is more complicated than I thought."

"Sure okay man, I'm on my way. You're in the Pointex building, correct?" Dean asked, already heading down the stairs to inform his family that he was heading out.

"Yeah. Just tell the girl in front that you with me."

"I'll be there in ten." Dean ended the conversation.

"Dad, I'm heading over to the Pointex building. Caleb is having some difficulty with the computer system."

"It's good son. Just be careful." John knew he didn't need to warn his boy, but he just needed to make sure that Dean is still alert. He was glad that Dean had something to keep his mind occupied. Hopefully he would be able to assist Caleb. Dean really was a genius when it came to computers. He had his degree from MIT after being on a fast track course; they realized his potential and pushed him to reach it.

When John heard the roar of the Impala fading away he mused again over his sons. All four were special in their own unique way. The twins could have become specialists in any medical field of their choice, but due to the fact that they grew up with John and the other hunters needing constant medical attention they decided that the ER was the best place for them. They were just happy with the buzz and the adrenaline that rushed through their veins.

Dean, what can he say about that boy? The first time Dean laid eyes on a computer, it became one of the three loves of his life. The other two being his baby – the Impala and Sammy. Dean loved his family, but everyone knew that Dean lived for Sam.

John smiled when he thought of Sam. He could still see the toddler before him. Those puppy dog eyes staring so intently at him. The emotions clearly visible on that small face. All that Sam wanted to do was love. He carried all his emotions on his sleeve. That is one of the reasons John was so worried about his youngest. Although his other three sons all had good careers they also embraced hunting. Sam, Sam's heart was not in the hunt. That scared John to hell. Sam could get killed; he just wanted to keep his baby safe. The fact that Sam was the _main genius_ in the house and with the IED that made life definitely more challenging for the Winchester family was just one of the things that made Sam, Sam. Hell, his baby boy still didn't know what he wanted out of life; he just wanted to live life. There was no need for any of his boys to work a day in their lives but they still needed something to keep them grounded. At this stage he felt that the only thing that kept Sam grounded was Dean. He just hoped everything turned out for the best.

**AN: Yes I know, nothing much happened, but sometimes filler chapters like this one, makes things so much more interesting, don't you agree? Don't worry I did not forget about Sam either, he'll be back in the next chapter; be warned things do not look so good for him…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: It's Friday! I need to thank all the readers who not only read this story, but also placed it on their story alert; as well as all of those people who left reviews, thank you!**

Sam was not sure at what stage he drifted off to sleep. It was not a very peaceful sleep and the muscles in his body were protesting from being stretched in one position for too long.

He had no idea on what time it was. With the light being switched off he lived in darkness. Once or twice he nearly jumped out of his skin when something ran across his arm with him being suspended a few inches from the ground. He never thought of darkness being depressing but now he was fast changing his mind. It was starting to feel like he could not breathe and he knew it had nothing to do with his bruised ribs. He started wishing that someone would come in so that the light can be switched on. Hopefully they would also bring some water, he was really thirsty.

Sam let out a groan when his leg muscles cramped up simultaneously. He could only ride out the pain. He knew that one of the reasons for him cramping so much was the fact that he was starting to dehydrate. The position he was in only made matters worse.

He was working through another cramp, this time in his muscles between his shoulder blades when the door opened and the light switched on.

Sam immediately closed his eyes when the headache he thought was gone returned with a vengeance. Maybe he did prefer the dark after all.

"Wakey, wakey Sammy boy. Rise and shine. I do hope you had a goodnight's sleep." Garry greeted the boy with mock friendliness. "You know, we have lots of ground to cover today. We need to take a few pictures to send to that lovely family of yours. You know it is hard to make a living out of crime. We do need some money. You would fetch a handsome ransom.

"Why do you need ransom money, I thought you said I was going to die?"

"Yes true, you will not leave here alive, but your family don't need to know that. So they would pay whatever we tell them to pay." Garry smirked before he walked over to the side of the wall and pulled a leaver that lowered the crossbeam to the floor.

When Sam's feet touched the ground, Garry let the leaver drop. "Now, I think for the photos we are going to send your family we will only be doing some headshots. No need for them to see all those interesting scars on your body. Not yet."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam wanted to keep the man talking. He knew for each minute this man talked his family would have a minute more in finding him.

"Why? Well because we can – and it is fun. It keeps us busy. Oh, and you can help us with some information, but that is just an added bonus." Garry answered nonchalant.

"I don't understand. What information?" Sam sounded confused.

"Sammy, Sammy. Don't play dumb. We know you have all the information inside that freaky brain of yours. You just need to give it to us. Now, I do understand that you don't know us, but I can promise you, you would feel so much better if you just shared everything with us."

Sam was lost for words. He really didn't know what this man talked about. He was however more than willing to lie. It just meant his family would have more time in finding him. He was not yet ready to die.

00-O-00

Dean had no problem in entering the Pointex building. He found Caleb seated on one of the tables in the otherwise empty hub.

"Dean, just the man I was waiting for. Tell me something, these monitors show all the images of all the cameras across town. Why is no one watching them?"

"They are being watched. These images are relayed from here to all the police stations around the city. It's clear these monitors are part of the previous system, I just think that no one has come around to disconnect them."

"So what you are saying is that we can camp out here and see everything that was going on in the city?" Caleb was impressed. Things were looking up.

"Yes you can do that, or you can give me time and I can reroute the system to our house and you can watch all the cameras on the split screen?"

"Wow Dude, can you seriously do that?"

"Yes Caleb, I can. But why did you call me over. I thought you had some other problems?'

"Yes man you see I wanted to obtain earlier footages from the system. But the program they used is not one I'm familiar with." Caleb showed Dean what he tried to do.

Dean could not help smiling when he saw what program they were using. It was the one he developed when he was still attending MIT. He knew this system like the back of his hand.

"What you're smiling about?" Caleb wanted to know when he saw Dean's face.

"Dude, this is the program I developed. It will be a piece of cake in retrieving the footage you've been looking for. We can even store it on a backup drive and reroute it to the home as well. You must just tell me for how far back do you want the images."

"Dean, you know you always refer to Sam as geekboy, but seriously, that title so belongs to you."

"Hey, I'm no geek. Don't you ever call me a geek again. You will ruin my image with the ladies - permanently."

00-O-00

Sam kept his eyes fixed in front of him trying to show no emotion as Garry used a digital camera to snap some photos of his face. He was sprouting a new nose bleed as well as some interesting bruises over his body as he tried to fight when he was first released from his chain hell.

He didn't realized how weak he was until it took Garry less than a minute to subdue him. He realized that the needed to pick his fights carefully if he wanted to survive for long.

"May I have some water please?" Sam tried to ask meekly although all that he wanted to do was tear into the man before him.

"Wow! You have manners. I really didn't know you had it in ya boy. Since you asked so nicely I'll make sure someone brings you water." Garry fastened the last cuff on Sam's ankle before moving over to the lever and pushing it up again, raising Sam from the floor.

Sam's muscles immediately went into spasms again and this time he did groan out aloud. Upon hearing this Garry laughed, switched of the light and closed the door behind him.

Sam shouted out in frustration when Garry left him in the dark. For one second he really believed that he would get some water to drink. He was a fool for believing that.

On the outside of the room, Garry smiled when he heard the shout of frustration coming from the inside of the room. He called out to Frank and when the older man appeared before him he said. "Our guest wants some water to drink. Why don't you give him some? Oh, and Frank, don't switch on the light when you are _watering_ our guest. We are trying to save electricity."

Frank felt the pressure building up in his groin. He was going to see that special boy. Although he would not be able to play with him directly, it would be nice just to see his reaction to the water he was going to get.

Frank walked over to the fire hose, grabbing it before opening the door. Due to the light from his back he could clearly see the outline of Sam's body stretched to the limit. With a twist of his wrist Frank opened the hose to its fullest, blasting the cold stream of water into the body of the young man. Laughing out loud when he saw Sam's body jerked as the steam hit him square on the chest. The force of the water will definitely be leaving some interesting bruises.

When the door opened so shortly after being closed, Sam sighed in relief. He frowned slightly when the light was left off and didn't hear any footsteps coming closer. He could see the silhouette of a person standing at the door and when the cold water blasted on his chest his breath seemed to leave his body. With some difficulty he got control over his breathing wincing in pain as the stream of water was not letting up. He could not move away from the water and he felt it hammering into his already bruised body. He was so thirsty that he tried to catch some of the water in his mouth but as he started to get the hang of it, the water disappeared and he was once again left in the dark.

He shivered uncontrollably. His muscles were in full spasm. His bruises ached and his thirst was not quenched. He hated the dark. He was slowly busy losing hope.

Garry smiled as he watched the image on the screen while Frank watered Sam. He decided that he was going to send these images to the Winchesters as well. With the infrared imaging they were using the family would not see how badly their youngest member was bruised. Garry hoped that John Winchester's blood would be fuming when he saw this. He just needed to get a way in which he could send this over. He would think of something, the day was still young and in a few hours the fun will start in full earnest.

**AN: What will the Winchester's say when they receive the next DVD? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Please enjoy this next chapter…**

David sighed and looked up at his twin. "Shane, are you getting anything from these files? Because seriously man, I'm starting to think we're barking up the wrong tree."

Shane pushed his hands through his hair, took a sip of his already too cold coffee and shook his head. "We don't have anything else to go on David. Unless something jumped up and became a lead I say we go on sifting through these files. I must say, I never realized Dad kept so good record of all the hunts he went on. He made some interesting enemies."

"Yeah, I know, but none of these people are responsible for Sammy's disappearance. We need to start looking at other stuff, we are wasting our time."

"Okay, Dave. Tell me where do you want to start looking? I'm willing to help you if you can give us a starting point." Shane knew in his heart that his brother was right. The answers they were looking for were not hidden in a file.

"I say we go back to the school. This incident happened twenty minutes after school came out and there were only a few witnesses? Something is not right. We need to find out what is going on."

"Okay, but you realize it is Sunday afternoon. Most people will not react too kindly to us interrupting their Sunday barbeque." Shane stood up already walking towards the front door.

"Hell man, I don't give a shit about their barbeques, I just need to find my baby brother. And I'm driving." David brushed passed his brother making sure he arrived first at the Hummer.

"Whatever, just let me text to dad so that he knows where we have gone."

"Where are dad and Bobby?" David asked, realizing for the first time that he had no idea where his father and Bobby went to.

"Detective Johnston wanted to talk to dad. Bobby went with, someone had to keep dad out of prison. Joshua went with them. He was going to ask around the precinct."

"You mean he was going to chat up all the ladies. I swear sometimes between him and Dean, I don't know who is the worst. If it was not for the fact that Joshua is only ten years older than Dean, he could have been Dean's father in the way those two act." David shook his head thinking of how similar Dean and Joshua was in getting information out of people, especially out of the ladies.

00-O-00

"Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming down to see me. I really do appreciate it." Patrick Johnston greeted the man in front of him.

"Name is John. This is Bobby Singer. He is an uncle to the boys. Now detective, what can you tell me about my son?" John didn't give the detective any change but just started firing of questions.

"Please sit down John. Bobby. I know it is hard on you, but we are doing the best we can."

"Boy, don't give us that crap. You and your department do not have any clue on where young Sam is. So please, stop bullshitting us and tell us what you do know." Bobby took off his ball cap, scratching his hair.

Patrick looked at the two men seated across from him. They knew he could only spin them the official line that said they were doing their utmost best. This just meant they were shuffling around in the dark looking for something or anything but finding shit. He knew the two men in front of him will see right through that departmental line.

"Look detective, my son has been missing now for more than 60 hours. Except for the false lead four hours after he went missing you have squat. Please I have the resources to get my child back. Give us the little information you have, and I will find my son myself. I will even let you have all the praise and glory if he is back safe with his family and me." John didn't mince his words. He would do anything in his power to get Sam back.

"Mr. Winchester. I'm not in this job for _praise and glory_. I'm here to do my duty. It is clear that you do not think highly of the police, but please do not pass judgment over me if you don't know me." Patrick rose out of his chair indicating that this interview was over.

"Okay, stop, both of you. John you idjit, you know this boy can help. Why in the hell would you go and piss him off?" Bobby took off his cap and swatted John against his head. "And you boy, if you want to help find that boy get off your high horse and give us the information we need."

Both John and Patrick looked at Bobby; before John answered first. "Sorry Bobby, it's just difficult."

"Well Mr. Singer, I will not be spinning the official line to you. Everything you need to know I can tell you, but not here. If I can meet with you somewhere I will share everything I've got." Patrick knew he was placing his butt on the line but he really needed to help this family. He just hoped that the information he had was enough to help them.

"Good, come over to the Winchester home this evening. And boy, anything you see or hear there – stays there. Do I make myself clear?" Bobby made sure that the detective understood everything before he broke eye contact with the young man before him. He knew that if they wanted to find young Sam they were going to need the detective's help.

"I'll see you there." Patrick sat down wearily in his chair when the two men left his office. It may have been his office but it just felt to him as if he got a scolding from the principal.

00-O-00

John stood before his friends and three sons. Tensions were running high. It was nearing three days and with the little information it seemed to them that they were letting Sam down.

Bobby and he informed the others that Patrick Johnston would be coming over and it was decided that they would share all the new information with him. None of them were sure why, but they all agreed. Patrick could be trusted.

As the surveillance room was getting to small for all of them, they moved over to the living room. It was Shane who answered the door when the knock came. "Hey Patrick come in." He greeted the detective before showing him the way in. "Thanks Shane." Shane saw David looking up sharply when he heard the detective addressing the correct twin. The other hunters notice this feat is well.

Patrick came to a standstill when he realized everyone was looking at him. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"No Dude, in fact, wow, you did something right." David addressed the detective.

"Wait, what are you talking about, David?" Patrick sounded dumbstruck.

"You can actually tell my two sons apart. That is an achievement. Believe me, you are one of a select few you is able to do that." John stated, handing over a file to Bobby and taking his seat on one of the couches.

"Okay. Thank you, I think." Patrick said feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation.

"Please can we just get on with this. We can give the man a medal later. I just want to find Sam." Dean groaned out his frustrations.

"Dean, calm down son. I told you earlier. You are of no help if you keep acting out. I will not hesitate in letting your brothers sedate you, if you can't keep yourself together." John knew he was acting harsh towards Dean. He was just so scared of losing Dean before they found Sam.

Bobby came to Dean's rescue. "There is no need for that John. Dean knows what is needed from him. So let's get started with all the information we've got."

"Oh, before I forget, I found this envelope at the bottom of your driveway." Patrick handed over the brown envelope to John. He didn't fail to notice how deadly quiet the room got.

It was Dean who ripped the envelope out of John's hands tearing at it, already heading down the stairs to the surveillance room when he saw it contained another DVD.

**AN: Please review and I'll see you again next Friday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Only one chapter this weekend, enjoy!**

**To eideticMeMoRy22 my beta, thank you so much for all of your hard work. **

**Chapter 14**

**The making of the 2****nd**** DVD**

Sam didn't know how much time has passed since he was sprayed with the water. He was still cold and shivering when the door of his cell opened and two figures came in.

By their silhouettes he was sure he had not met them before. That alone made him scared. It scared him even more than when they entered, the door was closed behind them but the light was never switched on. He could hear them approach, but he could not see them.

He realized that he was breathing very shallow. He was hyperventilating. He concentrated on his breathing. He didn't want the men to see how he felt.

The first thing that went through his body was intense pain. It felt like someone pushed him into a raging, living fire. His whole body ignited all at once. He never even thought of not screaming. As soon as the first scream left his lips the pain was gone. He was breathing very shallow but as far as he could feel there was no burn marks on him. He didn't understand what was going on.

"This is going to be so much fun cousin of mine. We knew the boy had talent, but it is still so raw and he has no idea on how to use it. We are going to drain all of this power for us, it is going to be so intense, and no one will be able to stop us, no one." Sam realized it was the one on the left who was uttering the words. He still could not comprehend on what they meant.

"Yes, yes. We can feel the power within him. It is racing to be released. Did you feel how his mind reacted when we touched him with our consciousness? It is going to be magnificent."

'_What did he mean by touching me with his consciousness? They burned me with something, I felt it. What the hell is going on here?' _Sam was getting more and more confused. He was certain that they burned him with something. He felt it, he was so sure.

"Cousin, we must say we think our _pupil _is a bit confused. Maybe we must explain to him what is going on." Left hand boy turned towards his counterpart indicating with his head towards Sam.

"Aww, do we really have to? We mean it can be so much more fun if we just kept everything to ourselves. Garry does not need to know that we didn't tell the boy anything."

"Now-now, cousin. It was agreed on with Garry that we will give the boy a chance to be of assistance. You know we keep our promises."

At this stage Sam was losing contact with reality again. Whatever they used to burn him has left him totally spent. He could not keep his eyes open any longer. It didn't even matter to him that he was still chained to a crossbeam, inches above the ground.

He was brought out of his slumber by the raging fire. This time it lasted longer. His screams fading away long after the burning sensation left his body. He could not understand what they were using to torture him with.

"Okay boy, now that we have your undivided attention let us begin. We are not mortal men. We are not from this plane but walk this earth if summonsed by someone in need or by something stronger and more powerful than us. The only reason why we share this information with you is because we were asked to do so. It is our understanding that after we _helped _you, whatever is left of your abilities will be ours. For that we can't wait." It was the one on the right who addressed Sam.

"I don't understand, please if you want to help me than let me go. Please, I didn't do anything wrong." Sam didn't mind pleading. His whole body was aching. He was so tired.

"It is not our place to let you go. We have a contract to fulfill and we are going to do it." Left hand boy answered.

"We were instructed to help your abilities on its way in any manner possible. We only know how to do it with pain. Your goal is simple. Stop the pain and your first lesson would have been learnt. Remember we do not tire. We can do this for days on end." Sam didn't comprehend what they were telling him or what they wanted from him. He wanted to ask again but the flames and the fire were back and he could only scream.

Garry watched from above, a thin smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He was impressed with what he saw. Not only was John Winchester going to suffer, but his youngest boy will be the final nail in Winchester's coffin. He stopped the recording, ejected the DVD and handed it over to one of his minions standing in the corner. "See to it that this be delivered. Make it quick."

00-O-00

The screen started out black again before the images become clear. Sam was still hanging from the crossbeam. They assumed it was him because the image portrayed was an infrared heat image. They saw the outline of a person pulsating a yellowish red color from the middle of the screen.

That was interrupted by an image the color of ice cold blue-green connecting with the yellow-red image. The stream didn't let up. The yellow-red image was squirming, not getting away. Slowly its color started to change. The red became orange, the orange became yellow, the yellow changed into a shade of green. It became blue. In the end it was a contrast again. It looked like the stream was warmer than the body it collided with.

For a moment the screen went black.

Once again it was the image of someone's infrared heat signal. It was still not up to the correct body temperature. The image portrayed in hues of blue, green and soft yellow. This time there was sound. They heard Sam's scream of anguish. It may have lasted only a few seconds but it would stay with them for years to come. There was no one else in the room with Sam, but they could clearly hear him having a conversation. Asking for help. Pleading to be released. There was a period of silence and then the heart-wrenching screams started up again.

For the second time the image changed to black, this time it stayed black.

"What the hell was that dad? Why are they showing Sam only in infrared, what do they want from him, dad... Please answer me." Dean was pleading not caring how he sounded. He could still hear Sammy's screams echoing in his ears.

"I don't know Dean. I wish I knew. Hell, I wish I could trade places with him." John's own voice spoke out in anguish. "We need to watch this again. There must be something that we are missing. Caleb hit play."

It was Bobby who moved over to his friend side. "No John, not now. Let us go back upstairs and go through everything we've got and then you and I can watch this again. You are not putting your sons through that now."

John wanted to argue but looking into the faces of his boys made him realize that Bobby was telling the truth. They didn't need to hear their baby brother scream like that again. He nodded his head before heading up the stairs to the living room.

"I assume that was not the first DVD you received?" Patrick asked to no one in particular.

"No." Joshua was the one to answered, "it's the second one."

"When did you receive the first disk and why did you not bring it to my attention?" Patrick immediately knew he asked the wrong question when he felt himself being pushed against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are in demanding that we should have brought this to your attention? You don't know shit. I don't even know why we bothered asking you to come here. It is clear from this attitude of yours that you still think that your precious police service can find Sammy. You are wrong; we will find Sammy and no one else!" David pushed Patrick away before walking over to the bar area, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

"Guys you need to see this." It was Caleb's voice coming from the surveillance room. "I checked the DVD again I noticed a hidden file. It contains images of Sam, showing his face and yesterdays paper." Caleb continued when everybody was standing in front of the monitor again.

He opened the file. Sam was shown from his neck upward. They could see that his nose was broken. There was some blood smears under his nose as well. His face was swollen and full of cuts and bruises. His eyes however showed determination and defiance to whomever was standing in front of him.

"Dad, please we need to find Sam." John turned looking at Shane. "We will my boy. We will." John turned to Patrick "You wanted to know why we didn't let you know of the first DVD. That's easy. The police would not be able to help in any way. If you want to help, stop thinking like a cop."

"Caleb I want you and Joshua to go around the neighborhood. I assume our security cameras didn't pick up who placed the envelope in the drive way. Go and find out if someone saw something." John didn't look at anyone as he handed out orders. He was staring at the image of his youngest. Holding on to his own self believe that they would find Sam and that they would have better luck in the neighborhood this time.

"Bobby could you please fill in Patrick on what we've got so far – and on everything else. Let him share with you whatever the police think they might have. Call me on my cell if you need me."

"Dad?" David stepped closer to his father.

"Come David, Shane, Dean." John said to his sons already walking out of the room.

Patrick sees the exchanges between Joshua and Bobby when the four Winchesters leaves the room. "Where are they going?"

"To do what Winchesters do when they can't hunt. To train." Bobby answered fixing his gaze on Patrick.

"Hunt what?" Patrick knew for a fact that John Winchester was not a hunter, not in the normal sense of the word in any case.

"Boy, sit down and let me tell you a story. Don't interrupt otherwise it's going to take me a hell of a lot longer to get through this. Let me start of by saying ghosts are real, and the monsters hiding under your bed; those are real..."

00-O-00

John watched his sons as they were all running ahead of him. Like every other training session this one started out the same. Warming up and then going for a five mile run. The only difference is that there are no words between any of them; these runs were usually full of bickering and some funny comments from his sons to each other. This evening all of them were concentrating on placing their one foot in front of the other. He knew they had to get rid of the tension and stress within them, this night he will push them further. He needed their heads in the game.

"Pick it up Dean you're starting to slow down boy."

"Sorry sir." Dean didn't lose his stride but started to increase his speed. He knew what his father was doing. It was his way in dealing with their situation. He didn't mind the training, in fact he welcomed it. If he was on par Sammy would not have disappeared. He needed to find Sammy and protect him.

John took turns in sparring with his sons. He could sense that Shane was not totally in the fight. "Shane, move your ass son. I could have killed you twice now already. Come on boy, focus." John sounded out of breath having gone hard against David and still out of breath after sparring with Dean. Dean gave him a good fight. He needed to talk with that boy. He could see that Dean still thought that Sam's disappearance was his fault.

When Shane pinned him to the ground he called the sparring to an end. "Make sure your weapons are clean. Shane for slowing down and not concentrating you will clean all my weapons as well. Dean come and see me in my office when you are finished. Nice work boys."

00-O-00

"Big foot?"

"No, that one is not true." Bobby answered while going through the file Patrick brought with him.

"I assume you told him?" John asked taking a sip of his water trying to cool off after the training session.

"Yes idjit, you told me to tell him. Did you not?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded over the turning of pages.

Bobby looked up at John. "Hell boy, looks to me your getting old. You look a little beat man, are your boys getting the better of you?"

"Shut up Singer." John smiled knowing that his boys where indeed starting to get the better of him.

"We need to watch those two disks again. I want to make sure that we don't miss anything. And don't worry Bobby I made sure the boys stay busy for this part."

"Are you up to it John?" Patrick asked out of concern. He saw the look of anguish on the father's face the first time he looked at that DVD.

"It is not a question of being up to it. I need to find my son. If that disks holds any clues I will find it." John didn't look over to the young detective. He placed the first DVD into the machine and started going through it frame by frame.

**AN: So, next time we'll see how things are going with Sam, how does that sound to you? Until next Friday! **

**Please review, I love responding to the messages.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****Thank you to eideticMeMoRy22 my beta for the wonderful work she has done!**

**Chapter 15**

'_Please let the pain stop, please. I can't take it anymore. Please what have I done wrong?' _Sam wasn't capable of uttering words he just kept on repeating the same phrase over and over in his head.

"Boy this is getting really tiresome. We don't know if you did something wrong, it's of no interest to us. We are here to _help _you with your gifts. Now stop moaning and stop the pain. It is as simple as that."

Sam was unsure which of the two silhouettes in front of him spoke to him. _'How did he know what I was thinking? I don't understand this. Please, I just want to go back to my family.'_

As Sam's thoughts ran through his head he started to realize something. They can hear his thoughts. They have been hearing his thoughts since the beginning. So what, is it possible for him to stop this pain he is feeling with his mind. But how does he do that. Where does he start? He has nothing to lose, he knows he will never leave this place alive, but he is not ready to die. His family will be looking for him. He needed to give them the chance to find him.

If the pain he is feeling is only in his head than he must be able to feel his body. Maybe he must concentrate on his body. Let him feel his own fingers. Sam started concentrating but the flame hell in which he stood pushed him back. He heard himself screaming over and over again. _'I must not give up hope.'_

00-O-00

"Yes Father, I realize you have been waiting for this for the past fifteen years. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. I will bring John Winchester to his knees. When I finish off his baby son he will know that it was your hands that supervised everything. He will come to know pain like we did." Garry spoke to his father making sure his father didn't hear any emotions in his voice. He was looking at the screen in front of him. The demons he summoned were still at it. Apparently they were having difficulty in teaching Sam his lesson for today. Or maybe he must refer to it as yesterday's lesson since it was already turning light outside.

"Yes Father, Frank is here. He is helping out a lot. I promise you he keeps the boy breathing." His father did not need to know that Frank was now working for him. Frank will have his chance with the boy as well, since Sam didn't learn his lesson in one day, so some more deserved punishment will come his way. He will definitely be sending that DVD to the useless Winchester bunch.

00-O-00

'_I must try and feel my fingers, I must.' _"Boy, your fingers are not going to help you here, do you not realize that they are useless?" One of the two figures addressed him again. _'Oh, just shut up Tweedledum!'_Sam didn't know where the burst of anger came from but he felt a shift in the pain he was feeling. For one second there was no pain – then it was back with a vengeance.

He kept on screaming until there was no sounds coming out of his mouth and still the pain didn't stop. _'Please let me die, please.' _Sam started praying hoping for the end to come soon.

"You will not die of this boy. We know how much to take, we will make sure you survive." _'Did I not tell you to shut up Tweedledum, I can't take this anymore!' _Sam was spent. He wanted to lash out at the two figures in front of him, but he could not do anything except saying something stupid with his mind. _'Wait, I felt the pain go away when I insulted you, so I must be doing something right. Maybe I must try to feel my fingers again. I must concentrate.'_

Sam started breathing with the pain just as he was trained by his father. In between the waves of pain he concentrated on his fingers. He started with his right thumb. It felt like hours to him before he was able to wiggle the first digit of his thumb. It felt like heaven.

He didn't feel the frustration grow in the two demons in front of him when they started to realize what he was doing. Although they had their orders to awaken his powers they didn't want it to happen so quickly. For humans it may have felt like a long time, but for a mere mortal to start learning how to block pain from his mind, in which any way he did it, well that was just plain terrifying.

Sam began taking control over his body. By taking control he felt the waves of flames descending over him getting less. He was doing something right. When he was able to feel the rest of his right hand he used all his energy still stored up in him and pushed with his mind outwards to the rest of his body. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it seemed to work.

He felt _Tweedledum and Tweedledee _groan in frustration, and then the pain was gone. His head fell between his shoulders, blood streaming out of his nose, dripping to the floor. He didn't feel anything else.

'_You have learned your first lesson. We will be back.' _Sam didn't even acknowledge that thought. He didn't hear it.

00-O-00

When the demons appeared before him, Garry gave an involuntary step backwards. "He has learned his first lesson. We will be back the same time tomorrow to start with the second lesson. We hope you are not disappointed in our services." It was the one on the left who addressed Garry. Before he could answer them they disappeared. He shuddered, he hated when they did that.

"Frank make sure our guest is still breathing. Let him lose from the crossbeam. I know I told you, you could have playtime with him and you will. Give him a few hours just to let him think the worst is done then you can have your hour. O, and Frank, when you take your hour, make sure the light is on and cover your face. I do not want John Winchester to see your face, but I want him to see the broken body of his boy."

Frank smiled in anticipation. He had something very special planned for his first play date with young Sam.

**AN: Well, until Sunday. Have a wonderful weekend! **

** Please take a moment and review, I'm starving for attention!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Patrick quickly realized that these men indeed had a better chance in finding the young man than the police ever had. The recourses at their disposal were incredible. When he handed over his file with all the information he had on Sam's disappearance he thought that there would be something of value for the Winchesters. He was mistaken. They already had all the information and some more.

He was impressed when he heard that they had a description of the person who instructed a young boy scout to place the first DVD on the porch. He was even more impressed when he saw that they were able to watch all the live transmissions from the security cameras in town. He however didn't want to know how they got that right.

At this stage he was watching one of the monitors in the surveillance room with the hunter Caleb. They were going through hundreds and thousands of images of the previous days. They were on the lookout for the black SUV and for any footage of the man fitting the description given to them.

"You've been at it now for hours Patrick. Why don't you go and get some pizza to eat. If you leave it any longer I can promise you there will be nothing left." Joshua addressed the detective while stuffing his own mouth with pizza.

"Thanks, I will. I heard Caleb said that no one saw when the envelope was placed in the driveway?"

"No, these people all have blinders on. I swear sometimes it's a wonder that they see each other." Joshua answered while moving to sit in front of one of the monitors to go through some more images.

"I was meaning to ask, did you check for fingerprints on the disks?" Patrick was thinking about it since he first saw Dean taking out the DVD from the envelope.

"Bobby would have had that covered. He does not let something like that get by without being checked out." Caleb answered stifling a yawn.

"Is there anything that you guys don't think of?"

"Listen Patrick. Not all hunters are this organized. Hell, most of them do not even have an eighth of the resources John has. They survive by hustling pool, playing poker and getting by on credit card fraud. John has the means to do this job properly and that is the way it is. But don't think for one moment he is not able of scamming his way through anything. Between him and Dean; hell they can hustle pool with the best out there. John realized that his sons needed to be prepared for anything. In fact it is part of the Winchester tradition that the first solo hunt is always done in the most remote place possible. You have to fake your own ID, make sure you got your fake credit card to match and to pay for your stay in the filthiest motel possible you have to hustle your way out." Joshua laughed, remembering how David, Shane and Dean moaned and bitched about that one.

"Credit card fraud?" Patrick shook his head in wonder.

"Yeah, John says he is paying his debt to society so he sees nothing wrong with screwing over the government." Caleb stood up walking to the door to grab some of the pizza.

Patrick followed the hunter to the living room, grabbing some pizza for himself. He must admit he was hungry he can't even remember the last time he ate. He nearly choked on his pizza when he looked out of the window. The sun was rising in the east. He didn't even realize that he worked through the night. Luckily he was not on duty today.

"I need to get home and get some sleep. If it is all right with everyone I will come by later to help again?" Patrick didn't address anyone in particular but just looked at the group sitting in front of him. They all looked utterly spent.

John just nodded his head but didn't answer. He was just so darn tired. Maybe he must order his sons to go and get some sleep. He didn't think that order would go down to well. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear when Bobby spoke to him.

"John you idjit, hey man, are you still awake?" Bobby used his cap to swipe at John's head.

"What, sorry Bobby. I didn't hear you. What are you saying?" John looked up expectantly at his friend.

"I said, I think you must go and rest. Joshua and I will keep the fort down here. I will call you as soon as we find something or if two hours are up, whichever comes first." Bobby knew he had to phrase his request carefully otherwise John will never fall for it.

John knew he had to think carefully. Bobby had him in a corner but it also gave him the chance to tell his boys to go and rest. "Thanks Bobby. If Caleb will help out a bit longer then in two hours the three of you can take some down time and we will take over from you."

"I don't mind John. I have something that I would like to check out in any case." Caleb answered, taking another bite of his cold pizza.

"I'm not tired dad. I will help Caleb." Dean said knowing that he would not be able to sleep.

"No Dean. The four of us are taking these two hours. Even if you don't sleep just relax your body. We still have a long haul in front of us. We need to stay on the ball." John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder before heading up the stairs to his room.

David and Shane followed after him but Dean remained seated. His head bowed, resting on his hands.

"Dean ."

"Yes sir." Dean followed his family out of the room. He didn't stop at his own room but once again entered Sam's room.

He was seated on the bed when his father entered the room. "You never came to my office after cleaning your weapons son." John sat down next to Dean.

"Sorry dad, I forgot." Dean answered in all earnest.

"Dean, you need to realize that this is not your fault. Please my son. I don't blame you for this. I can promise you neither do your brothers. We will find Sam."

Dean stayed quiet for a long time and John was just about to get up to leave when Dean answered. "What if Sammy blames me dad?"

"Dean, no. Sam will never blame you. You're his hero Dean. I can promise you, Sam will in his whole life never blame you for one second. Ace, don't do this to yourself. When we get Sammy back he is going to need us all. He is going to need his Deanie. If you go on blaming yourself over something that you could not have changed then you would not be able to help Sam."

Dean knew his father was telling the truth. It made him optimistic to hear his father say when they get Sam back and not if they get him back. "I'm okay dad. I will stop blaming myself and I will help Sam."

"Good. Now get some rest. I will see you in two hours, and Dean, no sneaking downstairs." John smiled leaving the room.

'_I promise you Sammy. We will find you. Baby brother don't give up hope. We will find you.'_ Dean had not even realized that his eyes shut and he had fallen asleep.

**AN: Have a wonderful week; next chapter will be up on Friday!**

** If you've got a moment to spare leave me a review, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Please be warned this chapter contains torture on a minor.**

**Chapter 17**

Frank made sure that Sam was still breathing by pouring cold water over him to get him to wake up. He had Sam seated on a bar chair with his legs spread out and tied to the sides of the chair. His arms were bound together, stretched above his head tied to a hook in the wall.

In his hands he held two laser thin metallic wires with sharpened ends at the one point. It was quite bendable and was about a meter long. It was one of his favorite toys. He loved the sound it made when it passed through flesh. He loved weaving it in and out through his playthings. By tucking it together he could lace up his victims like a shoe. The best part was the removal of the wires. For extra pleasure he always made some small knots at irregular intervals on the wires. These ripped through the body when the unlacing started. Frank could not wait to use these special wires on Sam. He knew precisely where on Sam's body he was going to use it.

Sam endured more than one spurt of growth over the last year and a half; the last being about two months ago. He now nearly stood at six foot and although he could still be classified as being skinny he was starting to show some muscle. The muscles in his back were clearly developed and his pecs were coming on nicely. He already developed a six-pack.

With Sam's hands being tied up above his arms forcing him to sit up straight Frank had a beautiful view of Sam's back muscles. He could see the flow of the wire weaving in and out of those lovely muscles. He could already feel them contracting together in his hands when he inserted the wires. It's gonna be so breath taking. He must remember to take pictures of this art work.

Sam's whole body was aching. He thought the worst had passed when the two silhouettes vanished in front of his eyes. When he was released from the chains his muscles started to cramp up again. He could not even lift his arms.

When the door of his cell was opened and the light switched on for the second time, he didn't even flinch. Sam took note of the man standing in front of him with a balaclava drawn over his head. A barstool was placed next to him. He didn't struggle when he was placed on the chair but tried to struggle when his arms were bound together once again. That earned him a few punches in the stomach. Now his arms were stretched above him once again and his legs spread open and tied to the sides of the chair.

The man was standing in front of him now, looking at him with a grin on his face. When he started stroking the wires, Sam started to fear. He started to squirm but to no avail.

"Sonny-boy, stop struggling, ya hear. I don't want ya to ruin my artwork. This is going to be a masterpiece." Frank moved in behind Sam, stroking leisurely over his back with the palm of his hand. He must stop thinking of the bodily pleasure he would later get from this boy. His art must come first.

Making sure that the camera above his right shoulder had a clear view of what he was about to do, Frank pressed the sharpened point of the wire into the skin on Sam's back. It had the required effect when he heard Sam's breath hitch. _'This is going to be wonderful.' _

When Sam felt the man's hand stroking over his body he wanted to start panicking. _'This can't be happening to me. Please if this happens let me die. I can't look my family in the eye if this man molests me. They will know how weak I was. This is all my fault.'_

Sam was however not prepared for the sharp pain that he felt when the first wire entered his flesh. Once again his back was on fire, this time he was not imagining it. He felt the wire going through the first hole being tugged; every now and again it felt like it was stuck. With a slight pull it then went forward again. Then the sharp pain was back when the second wire entered his back slightly lower and across from the first entrance point.

Sam groaned aloud. He didn't want to give the man the pleasure of seeing him in pain, but it was becoming unbearable. The injuries from the lashing he had received had yet to heal. Sam could not understand why the man covered his face. He recognized him by his voice as the same man who beat him with the belt.

On the third time that one of the wires went in Sam screamed. "Hush boy, if ya scream like that I can't concentrate." Frank clipped Sam on the side of his head with his fist. Sam once again groaned at the pain.

"Please stop, why are you doing this? I don't understand, please!" Sam's body was shaking and he felt the tears running down his face.

"There is nothing to understand boy. The reason why I do this, that I can answer. It is what I do. It is called art. You have a beautiful body; it will become more beautiful when I display my art on it. Your beauty will be complete when I finally take you as mine." Frank whispered the words in Sam's ear, stroking him over the head. "Now, be quite. I need to concentrate. I will sing you a song that my dad used to sing when he worked on his art, it always calmed me down."

"_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..."_

By the time Frank had finished singing, whistling and humming the song, Sam was left in a blanket of pain. He lost consciousness with the world around him when Frank pulled the two ends of the wires together to form the lace pattern on his back.

00-O-00

Garry watched in awe as Frank worked on the boy's back. _'Shit, I'm glad I don't get to wear that on my back.'_ He smiled, knowing that John Winchester was not going to enjoy this as much as he was doing now. He wished he could see the face of the man who was responsible for wiping out his whole family when he saw these images. Some things were just priceless.

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review, or maybe I must let the torture continue? (Reviews will let me change my mind – grinning evilly)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Just something short to tie you the week over.**

**Chapter 18**

Dean opened the front door to see Terrance and Michael standing in front of him. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Dean asked standing to the side, letting them enter the house. As both of the boys are used to the quirky ways of the Winchesters they step over the line of salt without breaking it.

"Hey Dean." Michael answered first. "We just wanted to know if you found something out about Sam? All the kids from school are talking about it. Some of them say that Sam is involved in drugs and that he was arrested by the FBI."

"Michael, you know that is not so. Come in, my dad will be glad to see you. David and Shane are also here." Dean leads the two boys into the living room.

John greeted Sam's friends eagerly. They were two good kids who kept an eye out for Sam almost as much as his family did. They must be so confused on what is going on.

"Good to see the two of you again. You have been scarce the past couple of months." David said when he enters the room and sees Sam's friends seated on the couch.

"Hey David." Both the boys greeted the oldest brother.

"Mr. Winchester," Michael addressed Sam's father. "There was a package delivered to school today for Sam. Mr. Steward wanted to keep it in his office and phone you to come and collect it. We said we'll bring it to you."

It became very quiet in the living room when Michael explained about the package. All of the hunters knew instinctively that it had to do with Sam's kidnapping.

"Did you see who delivered the package at school?" John addressed both the boys.

"No sir, Mr. Steward said it was delivered with a courier. He didn't say from which company." Terrance looked over to where Dean was leaning against the pillar.

"Is there something else Terrance?" Dean walked over taking a seat next to the boy.

"Mm... There is a new girl in our class. She transferred from up state at the beginning of the month. Her name is Anna-Beth. She was not at school today. According to the rumors going around school she was assaulted on Friday. It may be nothing, but with Sam disappearing from school we thought you ought to know."

"Wow, that's something we didn't know. Thank you guys. You did well." Shane took down the details handing it over to Caleb to check out.

"Terrance, did you bring the package along?" John didn't want to push the boy but they had to know what the package contained.

"Sorry sir, yes here it is." Terrance took the package from his backpack, handing it over to John.

John didn't want to rip the package open in front of the boys. It was clear that this package contained more than just a DVD disk. When the boys noticed that John was not going to open the package they made their excuses and left the Winchester family alone.

When the door closed behind the two teenagers John opened the package. There was another disk inside but also the t-shirt Sam was wearing. It was covered in blood. Pinned to the shirt was a typed letter.

JOHN WINCHESTER

WE HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU. IF YOU WANT IT RETURNED IT WILL COST YOU.

WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT STUPID TO INVOLVE THE POLICE SO WE WILL NOT WARN YOU ABOUT THAT.

WE WANT $5 MILLION AS A DOWN PAYMENT. ANOTHER $5 MILLION WILL BE PAYABLE BEFORE THE FINAL EXCHANGE TAKES PLACE.

FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS TO FOLLOW.

PS. IF YOU WANT PROOF THAT SAM IS ALIVE, CHECK OUT THE DVD. IT WAS MADE FOR YOU JUST THIS MORNING.

"Dad?" Shane stared over his father's shoulder at the ransom demand. "Where the bloody hell do they think are we going to get $10 million from?"

"The money is not an issue Shane. That can be arranged. I will pay them whatever amount they ask for, if I only can get my son back." John pressed the bloodied t-shirt to his face, trying to smell the scent of his little boy on it.

"We need to watch the DVD dad." David placed his hand on his father's shoulder, squeezing him lightly.

John nodded his head and followed the rest of the hunters down the stairs to go and watch, hopefully not how his boy was tortured, but his gut told him otherwise.

No one uttered a word after the DVD stopped playing. Dean was sitting down on the floor again his face ashen. David was trying to tend to Shane's hand who punched it through the wall. John and the others were just staring at the monitor.

"I'm going to be sick." Dean said, getting to his feet and stumbling out of the room.

"Why dad, why Sam? He has not done anything to deserve this. How he could withstand that pain, I don't know. His back, that man has scared his back for life. Dad, did you see the marks underneath, I think that is why they only showed us the infrared images earlier. They didn't want us to see how his back looked like before. They are torturing my baby brother and we have no idea why. Why DAD!" David yelled as he grabbed his father by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

John didn't resist in any manner when David pulled him to his feet. He felt numb. It was clear to him that never mind what the ransom note said, the people who got Sam had no intention in handing Sam back to his family alive. He had to get his son, whatever the cost.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who send a review!**

**Have a wonderful week, see you again next Friday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Please take note this chapter does contain torture of a minor, as well as slight sexual assault on a minor (nothing graphic)**

** To my beta – Kayla, thank you!**

**Chapter 19**

Sam became aware of his surroundings when he felt his arms once again being fastened to the cross beam and raised so that his chained feet was barely touching the ground.

He still had no voice but he whimpered softly when he felt himself being stretched into a standing position. The wires were still in his back, still laced together. The dull throbbing becoming shards of pain as his back was stretched out.

"Are you ready for your next lesson boy?"

'_Great, Tweedledum and Tweedledee is back. Go away, I'm not interested in learning anything from you.'_

"We are not respected by this human, cousin. He refers to us by names unknown. We think he is being foul to us."

"We would agree cousin. However, we are impressed. He addressed us in his mind. He remembered we are able to access his mind. We are going to have some very interesting times in teaching him his next lesson cousin. Maybe after this lesson he will have more respect for us."

Sam braced himself for the onslaught of flames but was surprised when he felt no pain. Then, everything changed. He could still feel his body. The pain in his back was too much to ignore. He started seeing flashes of memories in front of his own eyes. Sam saw himself as a three year old, riding his first tricycle. He saw himself in his crib with his mother pinned to the ceiling bleeding from a wound in her stomach...

Sam started to scream when he realized they were making him relive all his previous memories. All the good ones and the bad ones. This in itself would have no effect on him but for the mere fact that he could feel all the emotions as if it was happening to him right there and then. The emotions were overwhelming. But it became worse. He started to feel the aches and pains that went with the memories. He felt the bone snap in his wrist the first time he broke his arm. He felt the claws of the werecat tearing at his back. He was reliving it all.

Sam tried to focus his attention again on his body. He tried to feel his fingers again by breathing through the pain. He tried to push the images away like he pushed away the wall of flames. It didn't work. _'Why is it not working? It worked the previous time, what am I doing wrong?' _

"We do hope you are not seeking answers from us boy. We are here to teach you. We are not here to answer your simple questions."

'_Please, stop. This is too much. I can't handle this anymore.'_

"You will remain conscious boy. We will not let you slip under. You will learn your lesson. The day is still young."

Sam screamed again. The memories now shown to him were only the bad ones. He knew there were some good memories in between, but that was not shown to him again. Instead, every time he got hurt, when he acted out in rage, where he let his family down; those were the images that were flashing through his mind, over and over without stopping.

'_I have to try something.' _The pain Sam felt was excruciating. Each sprain, punch, knife wound, sparring injury he ever sustained was felt on his body. All at the same time.

'_Maybe I must try to take my memories back, to accept that it happened. But how, I don't know how to do this.'_

Sam started to concentrate. He took one memory because that was all he could handle and he concentrated. He took the first memory that they showed him. The one of him riding his tricycle. He could feel himself seated on the tricycle. He could feel Dean's hand on his back, steering him towards his older brothers, standing a few feet away. He could hear his father and his uncle Bobby laughing in the background. He accepted that he was able to ride his tricycle and he filed the memory away.

Once again he felt a slight shift in the bombardment of memories he saw. He knew he was on the right track. He filed all his good memories away first. He was not sure where he filed them, but once he has done that they didn't resurface. He was now only left with the bad memories. He was spiraling down into the depths of confusion and depression. He was letting his family down again.

Sam started losing hope. When the memory of his mother on the ceiling flashed before his eyes, he made a decision. He could not remember that memory. He didn't know where it came from. He needed to find out. The only way to find out was to survive this hell. He started concentrating again. He took in the surroundings around him, acknowledging the fact that he didn't watch where he was walking or that he didn't take proper notice of the fact that he walked straight into the den of the werecat. He accepted the fact that it was his own mistake that lead to him being torn up by the werecat. After accepting that fact, he took the memory and filed it away. This memory didn't return.

Some memories were more difficult than others. Sam struggled for hours; he was unaware of the time that passed. As soon as he was able to file the last memory, darkness returned to his mind.

"You learned your lesson. We will leave and return again."

Sam didn't hear the parting words. He was slumped over again. Blood dripping from his nose and also from his ears.

00-O-00

"He has learned his lesson. We will return tomorrow as agreed upon. We have only two more lessons to teach him."

"What do you mean only two more lessons? I though you said that this was going to take long?" Garry stared at the demons in front of him.

"He has great potential. He learns quickly. It only took him seventeen hours to learn this lesson. Some of our kind took days to learn this. If you are finished in using him, it will be our honor to take what is left of his talent."

Garry stepped back again when the demons disappeared before his eyes.

"Frank, make sure the boy is alive, and although he learned his lesson in less than a day, you may have your hour. Just because he pissed me of!"

Frank nodded his head and left the surveillance room to check on his charge.

00-O-00

"_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..."_

'_No, not again please. Please don't use the wires again. I will do anything, please just not the wires.' _Sam realized he was using his mind to send out the message. Tweedledum and Tweedledee was no longer with him. It was the man of the wires.

"Please don't do this. I will do anything, please not my back again, please." Sam whispered because his voice could not go any loader.

"Shhh, son. I'm concentrating. I told you to keep quite when I do my art. You must stop shifting around you are going to ruin everything. Frank drove his fist into Sam's solar plexus before returning to stare at Sam's back.

The artwork was almost finished. He just had to add the finishing touches and then he could unveil his masterpiece.

Frank took the hot candle wax and with a brush smeared it over Sam's back. It brought instant tears to Sam's eyes and he started to cry out again. With Sam sobbing Frank started to sing again.

"_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..."_

Frank used the hose to get Sam to wake up. When he was sure Sam was aware of what was going on around him he walked up to Sam, grabbed him hard on his groin and started rubbing his palm hard over Sam groin, whispering in his ear. "My masterpiece on your back is complete. With my next visit I will make your body mine." He licked Sam's ear before kissing him hard on the mouth, biting Sam's lip when he refused to open his mouth. "You will pay for that boy."

Frank stopped rubbing Sam's groin but started caressing it softly before stopping all together. Standing at the back of Sam he looked at the dried wax, mixed with super glue. Pieces of razor were sticking out as well. The wires could be seen through the mess. Everything was a shade of red as Sam's blood mixed with the wax and glue and shards of razor that he pushed into Sam's muscles and flesh. It was time for the grand finale.

Taking hold of the pieces of wires not laced through Sam's back but merely hanging down Frank started to pull at them in opposite directions. Whenever he felt resistance he pulled with more force. Getting high on the sounds of Sam screaming, pleading for him to stop. When the wires were released he stood back and looked at his work. It was complete. His bloody waterfall down the perfect back was bleeding, the pieces of razor acting as rocks, changing the flow of the blood and the holes that was torn out of his flesh looking like small lagoons, catching the blood before it ran over and continued its journey down Sam's back.

He was at peace when he took up his camera, clicking away at the art he created. 

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you again on Sunday. **

**Please review, I'm almost at 100 and I never thought that I'd reach that magical number with reviews, thank you in advance!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I have to apologize for not updating this story last week Sunday. My laptop crashed last Friday just after I send Chapter 19 through and I only got it back later the week. Please accept my apology in this regard as I did not want to leave you stranded like that. I also have to apologize for not responding to the reviews, I promise to respond to all the reviews again. **

**Chapter 20**

"We can't teach him his lesson if he is such a state." The demons addressed Garry with contempt.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" Garry was pretty much irritated with the demons. He could not understand the demons' unwillingness to use their power to bring Sam out of his unconscious state.

"It is not part of our contract. The deal we made was to teach the boy in how to access his powers. The contract can't be changed. We will be back tomorrow." The demons skimmed out of existence.

"Great, just fucking great!" Garry screamed throwing his mug of coffee against the wall.

"Brad, get your ass up here. We need to make contact with that SOB of a Winchester."

When his brother stood before him Garry gave his instructions. "I want you to get a message through to Winchester. Give him the information that he needs to transfer the first installment, and make sure that the account is untraceable. Use Billy to set it up. Inform John Winchester he has twelve hours to make the payment. Once the money is received, close that account. Brad, do I make myself clear, don't fuck this up. For I swear if you do, I will personally kill you."

"Garry, my brother." Brad said, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "You know finances are my strongpoint. I promise you the account will be untraceable and the funds will be rooted to another account even before it landed up in the first one. Trust me big brother, I know what I'm doing."

00-O-00

Patrick leaned against his car waiting for John to answer his cell. The freaking reception between cell phones was still interrupted at unexplainable times. It was even mentioned on the news this morning.

He was just contemplating on hanging up when the phone was answered. "Winchester." "John, it's me. Patrick. I just finished speaking to the girl Anna-Beth. I think we may have some new leads."

"That's great. Head on over here. We'll be waiting." John replied. He was glad to hear some good news for the first time in four days since his baby boy disappeared.

00-O-00

"She gave a pretty good description of the persons who attacked her. One particular point of interest is the fact that she also noticed the one guy's shoes. According to her, and I quote _it was just not on_." Patrick read from his notes. "She was also able to give a partial description on the license plate of the SUV. Caleb is already checking it out."

John started getting back some hope after hearing what Patrick had to say. Initially it was decided that Caleb would follow up with the girl but Bobby pointed it out that since they had a real cop working with them he could do the leg work. It seemed to have paid off.

"Anna-Beth also agreed to sit in with a sketch artist. I have already made arrangements for a _civilian_ to sit in since the department does not have an artist at the moment, so Joshua is all cleared."

Joshua nodded his head when he heard this news. He didn't mind doing the sketches but he had to dress up in a monkey suit, and that was just plain torture.

Dean could feel some of the tension leaving the room when they heard what Patrick had to report. Things were beginning to look up. He already started running a program through one of the computers, narrowing the search on the SUV's as well as identifying male persons fitting the descriptions given by Anna-Beth. Hopefully within a few hours the first possible results would be coming through.

When the house phone started to ring the tension seeped into the hunters again. Few people knew that number and none of them would use it to phone at this stage.

David wanted to jump up and answer it but stayed put when Shane held him back by his arm. He watched as his father walked over to answer the phone.

"Winchester."

"Well, well if it is not the living, breathing SOB of a hunter himself." An unknown voice filtered through the telephone wire.

"Who's this?" John asked hurriedly, wanting to know to whom he was speaking to.

"Don't be so impatient Johnny boy. All in good time. I'm calling in connection with that sweet little boy of yours. I must say we are having so much fun with him _hanging_ around here all the time."

"Listen you fucking scumbag, if you touch or hurt my boy in any way, I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Temper, temper Johnny. You never know what your sudden outburst towards me can cost Sammy. I would rather that you speak nicely to me or else..."

John realized that he needed to keep calm. "I'm sorry. Please just don't hurt him."

"Well, that is better. Unfortunately we've already hurt him. But I can promise you, no more than he deserved. But, don't let me digress. I hope you have a pen handy John because I'm going to give you all the account information you need for the first payment. You have twelve hours to transfer the money."

John made sure he took all of the information down correctly before hanging up the phone and turning back to his sons and friends.

"Who was that dad?" Dean enquired as he stepped towards his dad.

"One of the kidnappers. He gave me the account information. I have twelve hours to transfer the money." John answered while walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going to dad?" Shane asked seeing his dad moving out of the house.

"I'm just going to arrange the money." John said to Shane before turning to Caleb and Dean. "I want the two of you to start tracing the account. I suspect that it will feed from one account into another. See how far we can trace it before the transfer takes place."

"John wait, where are you going to get that kind of money?" Patrick asked, looking confused that none of the other people found it strange that John would be able to round up five million dollars.

"Let's just say that the Winchesters do not need to hold any steady jobs for the next three to four generations and leave it at that." With that words John left the house and drove away.

"Caleb, you check on the cameras. See if we got any possible hits yet. Dean, start tracing the account. This is our best shot in finding Sam." Bobby barked out orders knowing that if he didn't the others would start sitting around moping and getting frustrated.

00-O-00

Brad got out of the black SUV and entered the Starbucks. He deserved this cup of coffee. He has been locked up in that old creepy barn now for the past two months. First came the planning of the kidnapping and now they actually had the boy but they had not yet killed hm. His brother was still playing. Brad didn't like playing with his food, but kept his mouth shut. He knew his brother was running this show – for now.

When he came out of Starbucks he walked the short distance up the block towards the parking bay. He stared up at the building next to him, unaware of the fact that he presented a perfect profile picture of himself.

After leaning against the SUV and drinking his coffee Brad got back into the vehicle and eased out of the parking. He was clueless that the security cameras were following his every moment.

**AN: Next chapter will be posted on Sunday!**

**Please review,** **even if you just tell me that all's forgiven.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy this chapter and the week ahead!**

**Chapter 21**

"You fucking SOB! Bobby, Bobby! We've got one of them. The one with the fugly shoes. We need to get hold of dad, he must get that bastard." Dean shouted, searching desperately for his phone to call his dad. He would have missed the guy completely but then his eyes caught something on the screen and when he checked again it was the ugliest shoes he has ever seen.

"Bobby man, where the hell are you? Bring your phone I can't find mine. BOBBY!"

"Hold your horses you idjit. I'm not deaf. Hell man you'll be waking the dead in the way you are hollering." Bobby stormed down the stairs taking them two by two before reaching the young man standing in front of the one monitor.

"What are you yelling about, boy?"

"Bobby, look. It is the man who gave Jimmy the envelope. The one with the shoes." Dean nearly jumped out of his skin trying to show Bobby the image.

"Well darn boy. Where is he? We need to get a tail on him. CALEB, JOSHUA, get your lazy bones down here."

Upon hearing Bobby shouting the two hunters who just returned came running down the stairs.

Bobby filled them in while Dean provided them with street names. They would also stay in contact with each other via the cell phones, should the man move before they got near enough to tail him.

Fate at this stage decided once again that the Winchesters can have no claim to luck. When Brad finished his coffee he got back in his vehicle and started to drive off.

When Dean saw him passing the bank and saw his father getting out of his GMW he tried desperately to get hold of the man, but once again the there was no reception of the cell phones. Bobby, at the same time tried to get hold of the other hunters but he got the same results – no reception.

Dean followed the car with the cameras as far as he could and copied all the routes taken but could only scream in frustration when Brad disappeared out of range after the last camera.

"No, no Bobby that can't be!" Dean was beyond himself with frustration. His fist met the wall for the second time. This time he felt the bones breaking in his hand, but he didn't give a damn. They were so close to finding Sam. Now they have nothing.

When Dean heard David's voice he realized that he was seated on the floor with his two brothers on either side of him. "Well he managed to break it this time. I'll take him down for x-rays and then place his hand in a cast."

"I'm not going to the hospital. We need to find Sam." Dean tried to push himself of the wall but found himself sitting down again when Shane pushed him down.

"Dean, no. That hand is broken badly. You need to get a cast. Bobby is still trying to make contact with Dad and the rest. I will see if I can track the vehicle. Let Dave take you in. Please Dean, don't make this difficult." Shane placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder before helping him up. "You and David must also go and make a turn at the survival shop. You need to buy up all the two way radios you can find. This no signal business of the cell phones is driving me nuts. Remember to get the long distance ones."

Dean nodded his head in agreement before David led him out of the house and into his Hummer. David didn't even think for one moment in taking the Impala. His younger brother was upset enough as it was. Angering him now, was not a good idea.

"Bobby could you get hold of dad yet?" Shane asked before seating himself in front of the screen to start looking for the now identified 1998 Ford Contour LX Sedan, green in color with a NY license plate.

"No luck Shane. There is still no reception with the cell phones. I'm going to phone the bank. He needs to get here now." Bobby answered trying to get hold of the bank on the land line.

There was something bothering him in the back of his mind. Every time he thought about it, it just goes out of his head. If he could just remember what it was. Bobby is plucked out of his thoughts when the phone at the bank is answered. With a few well aimed cuss words directed at the definite blond who answered the phone Bobby gets connected to the manager's office and is relieved when he can speak to John.

"You need to get your ass back to the house. We traced the guy with the shoes." Bobby huffed out after explaining to his friend why he was not phoning him on his cell phone."

"Thanks Bobby. I will be there in ten." John knew it was not the time to ask questions now. He would get answers later. John turned towards the bank manager. "Good, Mr. Stony it is then settled. You will make the transfer to the account I requested you to, and you will do it within the next hour." John greeted the man and didn't give him an opportunity to utter another word before storming out of the bank.

00-O-00

Brad made sure that he was not followed before taking the turn off to one of the many abandoned farms in the area. He felt proud of himself in delivering the message to the mighty John Winchester. He felt the power in himself when he got the man to be meek.

He must now just play his cards very carefully. If his brother thought for one moment that he was going to get any of the money, he was mistaken. He set up everything as his dumbass brother asked, but he made a few extra provisions. One of these days he will be seated on a beach with plenty of pretty girls around him and he would not have to worry one minute about where his brother was. He was sick and tired of be shouted at or slapped around. This time he will show his brother.

Covering the sedan with a tarp Brad moved into the old barn on the western side of the main house. It was the only building on the farm that was still in a livable condition. What made it extra ordinary was the basement. It was actually more of a bomb shelter. It consisted of two levels, both underground and suited their needs for this operation to the tee.

The first level was set up as a control room and as living quarters. Although it was underground it was linked via satellite and had some of the best comms he has seen in a long while. The second level was where all the fun took place. It consisted of only one room divided with a solid sheet of iron from the top to the ground. On the one side of the iron wall was the stairway leading to the upper floor and on the other side was the playing side. Brad knew his brother could not understand why little Sammy was still unconscious after Frank played with him, but he knew and it was his secret and he was not letting in any one on that. He even made sure that nothing was recorded during those special times.

**AN: Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Just for all of you – because it's Friday!**

**Chapter 22**

"Bobby, what did you find?" John's voice sounded through the house as he descended the stairs.

"Dean managed to get an ID lock on the guy with the shoes. Unfortunately he drove out of the camera range. Shane is busy checking all the previous footage to see if we can match the Ford with any other image." Bobby informed John not taking his eyes of the screen in front of him.

"If Dean started this, why is Shane doing it now?" John sounded surprised knowing that it was not in any of his sons nature to start something and then not to finish it.

"Dean got a little upset dad; he slammed his fist through the wall again. This time he was not so lucky. David took him for x-rays and a cast. I also sent them over to the survival store to pick up two way radios." Shane enlightened his father making sure he was cross referencing each possible sighting of the Ford.

"Good Shane. Has anyone of you had luck in contacting Caleb and Josh?"

Bobby answered John, taking another sip of his coffee. "No, but I did get hold of Patrick. He said he would drive out in the direction where we lost sight of the guy. He wanted to put out a description of the vehicle but we decided to keep this card close to our heart."

"Yeah, would have done the same. Let's see if we can contact Josh again, I want everyone here at the house. We need to start looking for that car." John sat in front of one of the screens looking to see if he could spot the car or the man that they were after.

"Dad, there is an email coming through for you. It is from the bank?"

"Thanks Shane, the first $5 million was transferred to the account Dean opened for us. As soon as he returns we will be able to transfer the money."

Shane wanted to answer his dad when he heard the front door opening. He pulled his Barrette nearer but relaxed when he saw Caleb and Josh entering the surveillance room.

"What the hell is up with the cell reception in this town? It's becoming annoying." Caleb asked walking over to his working station.

"Shane is sorting the problem out. We will all be getting two way radios. Hopefully we might have better reception." Bobby told the two hunters making space for Caleb to sit down at a computer.

"Caleb, we are trying to cross reference previous images to today's images to see if we can trace the Ford. At this stage we are doing it camera for camera, frame by frame. Is there a way to do it faster?

"Sure Bobby. Dean wrote this sweet program for this purpose. Let me install and activate it and we can have all the possible results within a next few hours."

"Josh, I need you to get maps of the surrounding areas. It may be possible that they are nearer than we thought. We need to start looking for possible hiding places."

"I'll go and get them immediately John." Josh answered making his way back up the stairs. He came to a halt when Patrick entered. "Good, you find anything?"

"No, this town has not developed to that side as yet. There are lots of farms seated deep into the land. We would have to check them out one by one. It's going to take time."

"I'm heading into town to pick up maps of the area, drive with me. Maybe if you swing your badge around, we will be helped faster." Josh indicated with his head towards his truck.

00-O-00

A few hours later all the hunters including Patrick was once again gathered in the Winchester home.

This time they were in the surveillance room looking at some footage that Dean called upon one of the screens.

"We managed to trace the Ford throughout town on six previous occasions. We can also say with some certainty that they are bunkered up on the western side of town. The car drove out of reach on each occasion on the same road. The partial license plate of the SUV is also a bust. It belonged to a sedan stolen out of Salt Lake City. It is also not picked up on the cameras, so it is safe to assume that they do not use it in town. With the maps Josh got we can now start looking at all the abandoned factories, mills and farms on that side. It is safe to assume that they would not occupy a home with a family living on the farm or a mill that is still in operation."

Dean took a deep breath, wincing lightly with the pain in his hand, before he continued. "Unfortunately for us due to the severe draught in the region most of the farms stand empty and most of the mills have been closed down. Thus means there are more places for them to hide away in and less time for us to go through everyone."

"Dean, if you are thinking of hitting a wall again, please don't son. I know this is frustrating but you did well in finding these things for us. And Dean, take some pain medication. You're hurting my hand by letting me look at the pain in your face." John addressed his middle son, seeing the mixture of hurt and anguish on Dean's face.

With each of the hunters taking a part of the maps spread out in front of them they got down to work. Things were going slow and it was Dean who erupted in anger. "NO, dad, this is taking way to long. We are running out of time. We need to make the first payment in less than four hours and we still have no clue on their whereabouts."

"I know Ace. I'm sorry. Unless you have a better idea this is all we can do. We must try for at least another hour and a half before we are really running out of time to get to the abandoned places and to search them should we find something. They will not harm Sam at this stage Dean, they still need their second $5 million and we have received no instructions as to that. So please, stay calm and let us concentrate here." John tried to keep Dean calm but he himself was feeling the frustrations building up in him.

"Dad, they have already harmed Sam or did you forget the DVD's they sent us?" Dean's voice was clipped. His eyes full of emotion looking over at his dad.

"Damnit boy! I didn't forget. Do not for one moment think that I will forget something like that. I can still see my baby boy squirming and hear his screams of anguish." John dragged his hand through his hair looking at his son standing in front of him.

Dean realized his mistake and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry dad. It is just so frustrating. I didn't mean any disrespect towards you."

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing his father standing next to him. "We can't give up hope son. We will find Sam. It may take us a while, but we will find him and we will keep him safe."

**AN: See you on Sunday. Please review, I'm begging from the bottom of my heart!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Can you belief it, Sunday is here. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**A special thank you to my wonderful beta and the work she does for this story, thank you so much Kayla!**

**Chapter 23**

Sam didn't want to open his eyes. In the darkness he was safe. There were no sounds assaulting his senses. No person or silhouette or a _Tweedledum_ or a _Tweedledee_ to cause him pain. Here he didn't feel any pain. He was so thirsty; he could not remember the last time he had something to drink or to eat. He was sure of it that he would not even be able to use his voice. His tongue was surely stuck to the roof of his mouth - permanently. He could smell himself. He knew he relieved himself in his boxers on more than one occasion. He just no longer cared.

He thought the torture that he went through could not become worst, but he was so wrong. Late, after the balaclava man left someone else came in. It was a young man, for one moment he looked familiar but Sam could not place him. The man spoke to him in a way that made Sam wish he was dead. It was as if the man took all of Sam's will to live away with his words and his touches. It was not sexual in any way but it hurt. It felt if his whole body was on fire one moment and the next it felt if he was going to freeze to death. The man kept on touching him. Telling him things. The man's voice made sure that he understood that he was on his own. His family was not looking for him. They were ecstatic with joy in his disappearance. What made it worst, what made him believed was when the voice repeated over and over conversations between his family members. He could hear his family's voices in his mind, laughing, celebrating in the fact that they will no longer have to take care of him. They were free of their burden.

David and Shane's voice repeated over and over in his head. _"The pest is gone. He was such a cry baby. He could not even control his own emotions. He was such a wimp and a disappointment. Now we can do what we want to and Sam is not here to hinder us in any way."_

He heard his father's voice saying that it was his fault that his mother died. That they were rid of him forever. It kept on repeating in his head. He started to scream again, no sound came out of his mouth and no one heard him. Sam became lost in himself, hiding in the dark where there were no sound and no pain.

00-O-00

"He is still broken. We can't complete our teachings. The contract that binds us will only be completed when he is fixed. We do not know how long it will take. We will only return to fulfill our part of the deal when the time is right. We are not at liberty to say when or how he would be fixed. That deal was not reached with you." The demons addressed Garry and disappeared, even before Garry could get an opportunity to answer.

"What the freaking hell does that mean! You need to fulfill your deal otherwise I will not be able to get my visions out of him. Without the visions he is useless to me! Get back here you bloody demons, I'm not finished talking to you!" Garry raved on but without any use. The demons didn't return.

"Frank! FRANK!" Garry reached blindly for his weapon at the back of his trousers. When Frank entered the control room he pressed the pistol against his forehead.

"I don't care what you have to do, but listen to me carefully. You will fix this because you caused it. You went too far with your _art. _I want him awake and coherent by the end of this day otherwise I will blow your brains out." Garry swiped at Frank hitting him with the butt of the pistol high on his cheekbone. He didn't even wince when he heard the bone snap.

Frank groaned out load. He tasted the blood in his mouth as he bit his own tongue when Garry hit him with the pistol. "You gave me permission to play with him. You were standing here the whole time looking down at what I did. You know it was not me who fried him out. You heard him, he was awake and although he spoke some gibberish he was in no way in the state he is know. Maybe he was just softer than you thought or maybe he is faking it all."

"Faking it to demons? You are even more stupid than I ever thought. Get out of my face Frank. Find a way to fix him, hell if you are thinking that he is faking this then torture it out of him, but fix him or you will die tonight. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

Brad stood outside the control room listing to his brother's rantings. If his brother only knew who was responsible for Sam's condition. A smile appeared on his face.

When Frank stormed out of the room he started to laugh. He knew that Frank would not be able to _fix _Sam. He will also make sure, in his own personal way, that Garry wasted Frank tonight. It will be one less lose end to tie up.

"What are you laughing about freak?" Garry snarled at Brad hating every moment of working with his idiotic brother.

"I'm laughing my dear brother because the Winchesters just transferred the first $5 million into the account. I don't know about you, but for me, that is great news." Brad clapped Garry on the back walking over to the monitor to look at Sam hanging from the crossbeam. He wondered what Frank was going to do to wake Sam up. Maybe he must stay and watch; it could become interesting.

"Good." Garry answered. "Now get out of here. I have to rethink some of my plans since Frank screwed them up."

Brad turned slowly towards his brother. He really hated taking orders from his brother. However, it looked to him like big brother was holding out on him. He was not aware of any other plans they had. He needed to find out what his brother was talking about.

Brad lowered his voice an octave giving it a hypnotic sound and whispered in his brother's ear. "You are holding out on me dear brother. Did I not tell you last time not to do that? Tell me, what other plans do you have for our young guest?" Brad smiled when he saw the sweat dripping from Garry's face and neck when he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. He tried not to use his powers on his brother, but sometimes a warlock had to do what a warlock had to do.

Garry tried fighting his brother but without success. He could feel himself sweating but could not stop the words spilling out of his mouth. "I found out that Sam will be a true physic one day. He will come into his powers when he turns twenty two. I found out that with the help of our demon friends we could speed up the process. When his abilities develop he will have visions and telekinesis power. I will be able to use it to pull off the most amazing heists. I could use him to obtain all the wealth in the world. The best part little brother, is that Dad will still get his revenge on John Winchester and I will become the wealthiest man in the world."

"Well well, whoever would have thought that you could find out something useful? You will not remember this conversation. You will forget about the idea of using Sam's powers to pull of any heists. You will blow Frank's brains out tonight. After that you will come to my room. It is time for me to take over this show." Brad released his brother's shoulder, smiling again when he saw the shudder going through Garry's body.

For one moment Garry looked shell shocked. "Did I not send you away freak? Get out of my sight I'm busy." Garry shoved his brother out of the room but looked confused on what he wanted to do.

**AN: It's at this stage that I would have liked to say to you that I'll see you on Friday, but I'm scared to say that. I'm still having some trouble with my laptop so I'll be handing it in tomorrow(Monday) and I'm not sure when I'll get it back!**

** Please hold thumbs for me that I would be able to update next week Friday and please review, even if you just tell me you're thinking of me and my sick little laptop.**

** Have a great week people!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Well, the laptop is feeling better! Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 24**

"The money is transferred dad." Dean looked up to where his father was standing at the window looking out at the setting sun. He could not believe that they had to transfer the money without having any further clue on the whereabouts of his brother.

"Thanks Dean." John sounded tired. He could not believe that he still didn't have his baby back. He wondered if Sammy was doing all right. What kind of torture were they putting him through? His mind wondered unintentionally back to the images he was on the DVD. The images of his baby boy's back with the man lacing it up with wires. The same man that touched his boy. The anguish in his son's voice. "Is there any activity on the account, Dean?" John turned away from the window looking at Dean, seeing how tired his son looked with pain lines edged around his mouth and eyes.

"No movement dad. Whoever set up the account was clever. It was a tricky one to infiltrate, but with Caleb's help we sneaked in and we will piggy ride in with them as soon as there are signs of activity on the account. We will know within minutes where the actual account is situated and to whom it belongs."

"Good." John walked out of the room without saying another word and found himself standing in Sam's room. He smiles when he thinks about his sons. He knows Dean comes here to rest, to talk to Sam and to cry. It didn't surprise him a bit when he found his other two sons here on separate occasions. And here he was himself.

In the last couple of years, things between himself and Sam were not good. It felt like the teenage years of Sam was worst than all three of his other sons put together. Coupled with Sam's IED made things downright horrible. Not a week past without him and Sammy going head to head. They argued about the smallest of things. On a few occasions things nearly got physical but luckily one of his other sons was always there to step in and stop things.

On more than one occasion John wondered why Sam could not just be like the other three. Why did he always have to question everything? It was like Sam was out to make a fool out of his father. Hell, he even contemplated on sending Sam to live at Pastor Jim's for a period or at Bobby's. Now, now he just wanted his baby boy back. He wanted to have an opportunity to talk to Sam. To find out what made this boy of him tick. To be a father to him and not just the drill sergeant that he heard Sam described him to Dean.

"I'll get you back safely my boy. I promise you. Please hold on, don't give up hope. Remember we all love you very much." John spoke softly hoping that wherever his youngest was he could hear and feel the words spoken by his father.

00-O-00

Sam was truly lost in his own mind. He was unaware of anything going on around him. Even when he was able to open his eyes he saw images and colors around him but they didn't make any sense. He didn't comprehend what was going on, he didn't care. He was safe where he was. He didn't have any intention into returning to the real world. He could not face the pain which awaited him.

00-O-00

Frank was at his wits end. He tried everything in getting the kid to regain consciousness. The hosing down didn't work. The talking, pleading, shouting, whispering didn't work. He tried pain by hitting him with the belt over his groin area. He poked his fingers into Sam's back – opening up the wells that were caused by the ripped out wires. Nothing worked. For a moment he became optimistic when he saw the kid opening his eyes. But one look into the dull lifeless eyes that stared straight ahead convinced Frank that all though the lights were on in the house no one was home.

He knew he had to go and face Garry. Garry threatened to shoot him. Frank was sure that Garry would not kill him; he hoped not.

Standing in front of Garry, Frank waited for the man to notice him. When Garry looked up, Frank became very nervous. The look that Garry gave him sent shivers down his spine.

"And?"

Garry's voice sounded dead. It creeped Frank out. "Sorry Garry, no luck. Although I would say there is an improvement. He did open his eyes." Frank tried to sound positive.

"Did the demons return to fulfill the contract?" Garry asked not looking at Frank but staring out in front of him.

"No, but maybe ..."

"No maybe's Frank." Garry stood up and walked over to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder and came to a halt at his back.

The last thing Frank felt and heard was the cold barrel of the 9mm placed against his left temple and the snapping of the trigger. Everything else seized to exist.

Garry wiped the blood and brain splatter from his face and neck. Cleaned his pistol on the shirt of the now very dead Frank and went to his brother's room. He didn't know why he was doing this. He just knew that he had to do it. Nothing else mattered.

00-O-00

Brad was pleased when he saw his brother standing in front of him. He decided that he would take full control over Garry's life. It has been a long time since he had a real live puppet. It was going to be fun.

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, speaking to him in his hypnotic voice Brad gave Garry certain orders. "Now, before you leave. Tell me, how did you find out about young Sam?"

Garry stared straight ahead and took a while before answering. "When Dad wanted his revenge against John Winchester I had to do some research. It took me a while to realize that John Winchester was not a normal run of the mill guy. I found out that there were some aspects in John's life that he definitely wanted to keep quite. One of these was that John and Mary made a deal with a yellow eyed demon. I never could find out all the details of the deal, but I did find out that it involved Dean and to the greater extent Sam. I made some more enquiries and learned about Sam's abilities and what he could become. I just knew that I could use him as mine, and still get dad his revenge."

Brad could not believe his ears. The great John Winchester, making a deal with a demon, and not just any low level demon, but one of the upper demons. That is impressive. He wondered what the details of the deal were. He would find out, it might come in handy.

**AN: Not sure when the next chapter will be up, my beta is a bit busy at the moment but I'll update as soon as I can.**

** Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Surprise! My utmost wonderful beta Kayla did her magic on the next few chapters, so please enjoy…**

**Chapter 25**

The night outside gave away to a beautiful morning. Unfortunately it went by unnoticed to everyone inside the Winchester home. Bobby stood at the door of the surveillance room looking at the scene in front of him. Dean was asleep across his father's lap with his two brothers sitting on either side of them. All four Winchester slept but they were not at peace. Caleb was asleep at one of the monitors and Joshua was nodding of every few seconds. Patrick who came by at around 3am that morning was going through some of the maps, still marking out possible sites where Sam could be.

Bobby cleared his throat before entering the room. "How many sites did you managed to mark boy?"

"In total? About forty. They are all spread out over a range of fifty miles. I'm trying to find a way in narrowing them down, but at this stage I'm not getting anywhere." Patrick looked up from the map, gladly accepting the coffee Bobby handed to him.

"How are you trying to narrow it down?" Bobby took a seat next to the young man looking down on the different maps spread out all over the table.

Patrick chose one of the maps and handed it over to Bobby. "See, on this map I marked a possible two sites. But now they are not part of the forty. This one is too close to the road. People will notice a supposed abandoned place where there were too many activities going on. This one is also a no go. Both the mill and the adjacent farm are still in operation. It will never work for them. They would want a place that is totally out of sight and where no one would come to have a look at all the things that were going on. With what we heard on the DVD they would also not want people hearing how Sam screamed."

"Boy. You are wasting your time as a cop. You need to become a hunter. You have the skills and with the necessary training you could do a good job hunting."

"Thanks Bobby. Coming from you I will accept that as a compliment."

Bobby wanted to reply but was interrupted when a shrill sound exploded within the room. Even before any of the hunters could reach for their guns Dean was standing in front of the monitor, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"What in hell's name was that Dean?" Bobby asked shaking his head to get rid of the noise in his ears.

Caleb was the one to answer. "That is the warning bell that Dean rigged for any movement on the account."

"What does that mean?" Patrick sounded confused. He didn't know of the measures taken to follow the money from the account to find out where it landed up.

Bobby explained quickly, never taking his eyes of the youngest member in the room.

No one uttered a word. Time stood still. The only time when something was said was when Dean spoke to Caleb and that was just to say his name. Apparently Caleb knew what he had to do because as soon as he heard his name he took over from Dean, neither of them faltering in any way.

"What is wrong, why did Caleb take over?" John looked at Dean who was resting on his arms.

"Sorry Sir. My broken hand is cramping up. I was losing speed. I needed Caleb to take over. Just give me a few moments and I will take over again." Dean sounded devastated as if he let his father down.

"What, Dean. Are you all right? Why did you not say anything? David, take a look at your brother's hand."

"There is nothing we can do Dad. He just overworked it. He knows he is supposed to take it easy." Shane walked over to Dean, handing him some pain pills making sure Dean swallowed them before turning away.

"What's going on Caleb?" Dean asked turning to face the hunter next to him.

"At this stage we are going around the world in eighty days, only faster. We are currently in Madrid – no change that to Paris. I think we are getting closer because the grid in which we are running is getting smaller and is actually slowing down with fewer hops in between. I would say that within the next half an hour we would have the final destiny."

"What does that mean?" Patrick asked forgetting for a moment all the maps spread out in front of him.

"The information we received from the kidnapper was from a bank account set up here in the States. However when we checked it out it was only a dummy. Caleb and myself set up a – let's call it a trap – and are now riding on the tail of the money following it to the final account. From there we can see where the money actually went to. It may also be possible for us to find out who the actual accountholder is. If everything works out correctly we will also be able to take our money back before they release it."

"Well I'll be damned!" Caleb called out. Dean turned and stared at the computer screen.

"What Caleb?" David asked sounding very surprised at Caleb's outburst.

"We're back in the States. The account is in Seattle." Dean answered looking over to his dad.

"Do you know who the holder of the account is?" John asked without looking over to Dean.

Dean knew at that moment that his father was hiding something from them. "Dad, who is in Seattle?"

"No one Dean." John still didn't look over at this son.

"Dad, don't lie to me. Not know. Sam's life is on the spell here. So I'll ask you again. Who is in Seattle?"

At this time everybody was staring at John and Dean. "Johnny, I think you need to come clean here boy." Bobby scratched at his head. Fearing for the worst if he looked at how John stood there staring at Dean.

"Someone who I have not seen in fifteen years." John sighed before looking at Bobby.

"You remember the one hunt you sent me on just as I started out. The one where this young woman was haunting a part of the highway out in that area?"

"Yeah, it was a quick salt and burn you were back before the week was over." Bobby replied wondering where this was leading to.

"I lied to you. I messed up in that hunt. My head was not in it. While doing some research on the woman I realized that she was not only haunting that part of the road but that she was in fact a woman in white. I went to speak to her husband to confirm my suspicions. He didn't like my attitude. He accused me of being responsible for his wife death. I realized at that stage that he was not all there. He followed me to the cemetery and attacked me when he saw me talking to his dead wife. I assume he must have lost all reality with the world at that stage because he accused me of having an affair with his wife. He seemed not to realize that his wife was no longer amongst the living. Due to the attack I could not complete the salt and burn and I left the cemetery."

John took a deep breath, before continuing. "I knew I had to explain to him what was going on. To let him see that I was only trying to help. So the following morning I went back to his house. He seemed calm and I spoke to him at length. Explaining to him what I was doing there. He seemed to understand. That night I returned to the grave and did the salt and burn. When I cleaned everything up and turned around he was there. He was holding a rifle and pointing it at me. He accused me again, and he became over emotional. I managed to take the weapon away from him. I left him there and went to my motel to get some sleep. Before leaving town later that day I went over to return his rifle to him. He was not very pleased to see me and he threatened me. I didn't let it upset me and I left town. I soon forgot about the whole story."

"On the one year anniversary of the salt and burn I received a package in the mail. It was photos of the boys. There was a note attached simply stating that my time will come to lose what was closest to my heart. I went to confront him again. This time my emotions were running amok. When I left he promised that he would not bother me again. I heard nothing, not until now.

"Milton Rachford. Is that the guy who is holding the account?" John asked tiredly.

"No, it belongs to a Brad Rachford?" Caleb answered looking over to where Dean was standing against the wall.

"Okay, we need to find him." Bobby spoke up making sure that he got everyone's attention. "John what else can you remember of him?" Bobby asked turning his attention to his friend.

"Not much. I know he had two sons, one a few years older than the twins and the youngest about Dean's age. He had money, but not nearly what Mary left for us. He was just a pompous ass who cheated on his wife and could not accept responsibility for the fact that she drowned their baby girl and then committed suicide due to his actions. After our little talk I never thought of him again." John answered feeling the guilt settling down over him.

He was responsible for Sam's nightmare. If he just handled things differently all those years back, Sam would have been safely home now.

"He's not in your files."

John had to look at Dean before understanding what he said. "Yes, he is not in the files. I started the files as a result of that threat, but didn't compile a file for him because I didn't see him as a threat any more. I could not have been more wrong."

"No need to cry over spilled milk. This is the best lead we've got since Sam disappeared. Let's focus on this and get Sam back. We will deal with Milton Rachford later. Let's find out who this Brad is." Shane addressed his father, pushing his brother over to one of the computers. Knowing that Dean would be the one who could get the information they needed the quickest. He had a feeling that they would find Sam soon.

**AN: Well everyone, see you on Friday!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I believe in the power of weekends, enjoy this one my friends!**

**Chapter 26**

"Garry contact the Winchesters. Tell them we received the first installment. They must make sure the police is not involved and we will let them know when and where the second installment will be payable. Let them understand that the second payment will be a cash transaction. They can have their boy back after we received the money. Also make sure to sent them some photos of the boy. It will be the last time they see him alive. Oh, and Garry, should the Winchesters give you any lip – take it out on Sam." Garry nodded at his brother shivering again when Brad released his shoulder.

Brad wondered why he didn't take over this whole operation sooner. He was having so much fun. He loved shunting his brother around, the best part was that he got ample off time to play with his new toy. Ordering Garry around was beginning to lose its appeal, but Sam was another matter all together. The boy still had that vacant stare in his eyes but Brad could see the change in his body language when he spoke to him. He could see how the boy cringed inside when he whispered certain ideas to him. When he touched him telling him how much his family loathed him. He just loved taking Sam apart bit by bit knowing that when he was finished there would only be a shell left. In fact, he was contemplating into not letting Garry kill the boy but to let his family have him as he is. They will never get him back and they will suffer just like Sam will suffer. He would have to think of that possibility.

00-O-00

Sam let the darkness wash over him. He still felt safe in his darkened cocoon. He tried once or twice to unwrap himself out of this dark corner but then the voice returned. Whispering and touching him. Reminding him that he was worthless. That his family was better off without him. That made him realize how self-centered he was. His family needed him to die so that they could move on to become a real family without him being there to hold them back. It made Sam lose his will to fight on. He wished he could just stop breathing.

00-O-00

John awoke abruptly when he heard Dean screaming. He was on his feet, pistol drawn even before any of the other hunters could react.

"SAM, SAMMY! NO, NO SAMMY, DON'T GIVE UP HOPE. WE ARE COMING, PLEASE BABY BROTHER DON'T DIE!" Dean was screaming, unaware what was going on around him. Unaware that his father and brothers were trying to wake him up from the obvious nightmare he was caught up in.

"Dean, Dean. Come on brother you need to wake up, Dean!" David took Dean by his shoulders shaking him to get him to wake up but it was not working. It was Bobby who took some ice water and threw it out over Dean.

Dean woke up with another scream of Sam's name dying on his lips. He looked confused at the distressed faces that surrounded him. When he found his father's face he broke down sobbing. "Dad, Sam is dying. He does not want to live anymore. He is scared. He thinks we have abandoned him. Please we need to get to him."

"Dean calm down. It was just a dream. Everything is okay. Sam is not dying. We will find him. I promise you that." John held his son close to him. He was stressed over the fact that Dean was acting out like this. This boy of him never showed emotions like this. He needed to keep him calm. To assure him that they will find Sam.

When Dean started to calm down John released his hold over him and sat down next to him on the couch. "Can you tell me what you dreamed about Dean?"

Dean looked at his father, looked at the others in the room and answered. "There were no images. It was just dark, but I could hear Sam's voice. He was saying goodbye. He said he was sorry that he was so useless but that once he was dead we could go on with our lives. It was so heartbreaking. I could feel his willpower slipping away. It didn't matter on how many times I tried to tell him that we loved him, he just kept on saying that is not what the voice was telling him. Dad, I don't know what is going on, but Sam is giving up hope. We need to find him, please dad. We need to find my baby brother."

"We will boy." Bobby reached out and grabbed Dean by the shoulder. He was shaken to the core with what Dean said. He could see John felt the same way. He knew for a fact that John was thinking the same as what he was thinking. This was not the first time that Dean dreamed of Sam dying...

_Dean just turned five and was still not talking since the fire in Sam's nursery. He communicated by shrugging his shoulders and by using different gestures to indicate what he meant or what he wanted. John was away on a hunt with Caleb and Joshua as part of his training and Bobby was babysitting the boys. Bobby noticed that Sam was acting a bit up but due to the fact that he was teething he didn't take further notice. That was until Dean woke up from his nap in the living room screaming that Sam was dying. It was the first time Bobby heard the boy's voice. Dean didn't calm down even when Bobby showed him that there was nothing wrong with the young baby. _

_Bobby had to sedate Dean in order to calm him down and he phoned John immediately at the motel they were staying._

_A few hours after John returned Dean woke up, still distraught about his baby brother. He didn't stop pleading with his father to help his brother. At this stage Sam started getting feverish and John decided to take Sam to the doctor. It was the best decision ever. It turned out that Sam had contracted bacterial meningitis and that Sam could have died. From that point on if Dean said there was something wrong with Sam every hunter in the room would sit up and take note._

_Over the years Dean seamed to outgrow that ability or so they thought._

Bobby was brought out of his musings when he heard John speak. "Patrick how many possible holdouts do you have. We need to start to look at them now."

"I narrowed it down to a possible thirteen. They are spread across the board but are all in great locations." Patrick walked over to the dining room table gathering all the maps up bringing them over to where everybody was gathered.

Placing the maps on the floor he started pointing out several locations. "This area here is well secluded and there are three farms in a seven mile radius that stands abandoned. The nearest road is about two miles away with the nearest sign of living another three miles. The major problem that I do have with these is the fact that the riding school up the road takes a shortcut through the farms so anyone can stumble upon something, but it still needs to be checked out."

"Good, Caleb and I will go and check those out." Joshua answered taking the map to study it closer.

Patrick discusses every map and gives reasons why the farms may be possibilities. With the help of the other hunters they narrow it down to a total of six places.

The rest of the hunters split up. Patrick teamed up with John and Bobby while the three brothers took the last map with one remaining farm on it. This was the furthest farm out of town, about twenty two miles away.

All of them made sure that their two way radios were in working order before heading out. The aim of this exercise was simple. No one was to storm in; it was just to gather information. If something was found contact had to be made with the other groups and everyone had to wait for backup.

**AN: Same place, not sure about the time, but see you all on Sunday!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: The weekend is almost over, please enjoy this last day and to everyone reading this story, have a terrific week.**

**Chapter 27**

John, Bobby and Patrick were checking out the last farm on their map when John's cell phone started to ring. Swearing lightly over the intrusion John answered the phone abruptly. "Winchester."

"John Winchester. How nice to get to speak to you. I do hope that you enjoyed the DVDs we sent you of your boy. I must say it is fun having him around."

John gripped the phone tighter to his ear, hearing a voice that he has not heard before. He indicated to Bobby that it was one of the kidnappers and put his phone on speaker.

"We thought you would be waiting at home for our call Johnny Boy. Great was my surprise when I phoned and no one answered. Please tell me you are not involving the police in our business. You know it will not go down well for Sam should you do that."

"No, no. I'm just on my way to the bank. I need to make arrangements for the rest of your money. Please, when do you want us to transfer it? We can do it within the next few hours. Please I just need my son back." John knew he had to keep his voice mild although he wanted to reach into the phone and throttle the man on the other side until he told him where they were holding Sam.

"There is a slight change in plans Johnny. We will let you know when and where. You will personally deliver the money to us at a predetermined place. After we retrieved the money and are safely on our way we will let you know where you can find your son. Remember John no tricks, otherwise you will not see your son again."

"Please, can I speak to him? I need to know that he is all right." John pleaded, knowing he had to get a message through to Sam that they were looking for him.

"I'm sorry John. Sam is indisposed at the moment and can't come to the phone. I will however give him the message. I will send you some photos of your boy, but John just one more point. Since you were not at home when I phoned, Sam will have to suffer. So next time when I phone, make sure you answer your house phone." Garry put the phone down looking over to where his brother was leaning against the door.

"Good. Now, you have three hours to clean this place up and to make sure there are no traces of us left around. This includes time to hand out punishment to Sam, but don't kill him, not yet. You can phone John-boy again at four and tell him where he can drop the money. Tell him that you will phone him at six to tell him where he can find the brat."

"Yes, Brad. I can do that." Garry answered dull. He was now truly ensnared under Brad's power.

"Great. After you collected the money you will drop it off at the bus station in locker number 50283. You will then head back to town where you will proceed to walk in front of the first bus you see. Do not disappoint me now, brother. You must kill yourself. Am I understood?" Brad leaned into Garry making sure he had physical contact with him while uttering his instructions. He could see how Garry was trying to fight, his instinct to survive kicking in. Brad kept contact with his brother, repeating his wishes for Garry's death until Garry's will submitted.

Brad laughed silently when he thought of all his plans coming together so nicely. He had a few hours of playing time left. He already decided the lot of the youngest Winchester, but before the end came he wanted to have some fun.

00-O-00

When the conversation ended John wanted to hit something very badly. His baby boy was going to be punished, again, for something he didn't do. It was Bobby who kept him calm.

Patrick used the two way radios, letting everyone know that they were returning home. Dean and the twins were still on their way to check out the farm and it was decided that they will return as soon as they could.

00-O-00

Shane was seated in the back of the Impala with David riding shotgun. "Dean, you need to slow down. If we're in an accident we will not be able to help Sam."

"Damnit Shane I know, but you don't understand. We need to find Sam. They are punishing him again because Dad was not at home. He is dying, I need to find my baby brother." Dean wrapped his knuckles around the steering wheel trying to hold on to the last bit of believe in him that Sam was still alive.

"Dude, Sam will not die. He knows if he does we will bring him back and kick his ass." David tried to lighten up the mood between his two brothers. He knew that they had to keep Dean calm.

"I will not only kick his ass brother, I will ground him for the rest of his life, even though this whole mess is not his fault." Dean replied while taking his foot slightly off the gas and easing back.

A few moments later the turnoff for the abandoned farm came into sight. "It looks like we are here brothers." Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "I know we said that this is just to gather information. If I see that Sam is there and I can get him out, I'm doing it now. Understand me correctly; I'm not leaving here without my brother unless he is not here."

"Dean, no. We are not prepared. We can't go in there half cocked. We don't know what kind of medical help he may need. Please let us just see what is going on in there before we just storm in and get ourselves killed without saving Sam." Shane tried reasoning with his brother, knowing that David felt the same as Dean and he himself were not far behind them.

Dean didn't answer, but he knew that Shane was right. "Okay, let's see what we find. If Sam is here I'm staying behind and the two of you can go and collect whatever we may need plus backup."

Shane wanted to argue but seeing David shook his head slightly he nodded once. "Deal, but you stay out of sight and you don't go in alone. That is the conditions, take it or leave it; and Dean I have some of Sam's sedatives here, if you don't take the deal I will not hesitate to drug you." Shane placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, waiting for his younger brother to promise.

"Deal, I promise. I will not act stupidly and I will not go in alone."

"Good, let's get out of this car and go and have a look around." David said while getting his six foot frame out of the car.

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. If you liked it or even if you hate it, please drop me a review, I love to respond to the reviews and get to know the readers.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hope that everyone survived this past week; so without any further a due let's get on with the story: **

**Chapter 28**

John's truck came to a screeching halt in front of his house. When he walked up to the porch he saw an envelope lying at the front door. Picking it up, he started ripping it open.

It contained photos of Sam. In some of the photos it was clear that the boy was unconscious. In other photos you could see Sam staring out in front of him, but it was as if he didn't see anything. Looking at those photos John realized what Dean tried to say. Sam had given up on life. His baby boy was going to die if they didn't find him soon. All the photos showed the beatings and the torture Sam went through. What was shocking to see was the weight that Sam lost in the week he was missing. John wished he could see Sam's back, but none of the photos portrayed Sam in that fashion.

Without a word John handed over the photos to Bobby, stepping inside his house. He was just putting his keys on the table when the house phone started ringing. Throwing a quick look at Bobby he answered the phone.

"Winchester."

"Well, well. Look like you were telling the truth Winchester. Maybe you were just at the bank as I was told. I hope you enjoyed the photos we sent you. I must say Sam is quite photogenic." When Brad received no smartass comeback he smiled to himself. "I'm proud of you John. It seems to me like you are beginning to keep your anger problem intact. The reason that I'm calling is to say that there has once again been a slight change in plans. We want $10 million, instead of the $5 million we previously agreed on. Now, before you answer, let me put it in a way you will understand. For the extra $5 million you will find your son alive and not dead as was the initial plan. I will even send you a photo to your cell phone to show you that Sam is alive. A little messed up, but alive. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal, or not?"

"How do I know that you will keep your word and that you will not just increase the amount again and kill him?" John tried to keep calm, although he really wanted to kill the man on the other side of the phone.

"That's easy. You will just have to trust me, won't you? Now, my associate will phone you later for the final arrangements. Please be there to answer, you don't want Sam to suffer any more." Brad ended the conversation, not giving John the opportunity to reply.

This time John could not keep it together. He started kicking and screaming. Throwing lamps and mirrors on the floor. Kicking chairs over and using a chair slamming it repeatedly into the wall.

When Patrick wanted to intervene, Bobby kept him back. He knew it was time for his friend to get rid of the up kept emotions inside him. It was on days like this that he was glad that John could afford to replace his furniture.

John was just calming down when Joshua and Caleb entered the house. The big hunter looked over to Bobby and said. "Well it seems the Winchesters are redecorating again. I just wish they would say they don't like the furniture, some of us could actually use some of that."

Bobby grinned over at Joshua. Trust him to make a crack like that in a situation like this. Joshua didn't need to know what was hurting his friend, he could see him hurting. He walked over to John and placed his arm on John's shoulder. "We'll find him. I promise you." John didn't answer, but merely nodded his head in appreciation.

Caleb walked into the surveillance room, checking up on the run Dean set up for information on Milton Rachford. Bobby walked over to him, silently handing him the latest envelope. When Caleb raised his eyebrows, Bobby said "New photos." Caleb didn't want to look at the images, but he knew he had to. He had to check if there were any clues on the photos in the background or anything like that.

"I assume this is the reason why John has to replace his furniture?" Caleb spoke up for the first time since opening the envelope and having a look at the photos. He was answered with a gruff from Bobby.

"You need to check who placed the envelope on the porch." Bobby said, walking over to the maps to cross out the dead ends they all reached.

"I'm on it. I'm just checking to see if we received any information on Rachford." Caleb started typing on the keyboard, bringing up a page on the screen. "Well, well. It seems that Milton Rachford was busy over the years. He built quite the empire. He is in the textile business, importing and exporting. This is a recent photograph of him. It was taken at a charity ball a few months back.

The photograph showed a medium built man, on the thin side with grey hair and a very nasty scar running alongside his right eye until it met his mouth in the corner. It gave the man a haunting look.

"Could you get any information on the sons?"

"Let's see Bobby." Caleb scrolled down looking on the screen what was retrieved.

"Two boys, ages 30 and 22 respectively. Both attended some posh private school but didn't obtain any further education. In fact it looked like the youngest barely made it out of school. He has a sealed juvenile record, but that I'll fix. The older sibling seems to be the more stable one, although he served some time for aggravated assault. I do see that daddy dearest dug deep in his pockets for the two delinquents racking up bills for psychologists and psychiatrists over a period when they were teenagers. I'll see if I can get any information on that as well."

Bobby was impressed with what Caleb and Dean came up with in the short period of time. "Do you have a current address for Mr. Rachford?"

"Let's see. Yes, here it is. It seems to be the same place where John went to visit our friend at all those years ago." Caleb wrote the address down, handing it to Bobby.

"Thanks, I will make sure that Milton Rachford is picked up. It seems that we need to have a little talk, apparently he didn't listen very well the first time John went to speak to him." Bobby grabbed his cell and started making some well placed phone calls, knowing that within a few hours Mr. Rachford will be picked up and brought to the Winchester home. He didn't envy the man.

"Bobby, look at this. I think we can say with a hundred percent surety that Milton is involved. Meet Brad Milton, the youngest brat. He is the one with the shitty taste in shoes. His also the one who holds the bank account." Caleb indicated to the screen showing the face of the youngest tormentor of Sam.

"Good. It means we are on the right track. I was thinking, since the two boys do not appear to be of the sharpest tools in the shed, check if Rachford owns any property in this area, maybe we can get lucky." Bobby scratched his head, wishing that the twins and Dean would return, he was having a bad feeling which he could not shake down.

**AN: You know the rhyme by now, so let's say it all together; see you on Sunday, same place, but not sure about the time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: A very happy birthday sia518!**

**A short chapter, I know, but I needed to end this chapter like this. Please note there are scenes of torture/violence in this chapter, you've been warned! **

**Chapter 29**

Garry took his sweet time with Sam. He knew he had a time limit in which to operate but he wanted to please his brother. He knew he had to go and kill himself in a few hours, but his brother assured him that everything would work out and he believed him. He was still scared shitless.

"Sammy, Sammy, open your eyes for me young boy. If you keep them closed I can't see the pain in them and then you are not playing nice with me." Garry used the ragged edge of the knife, drawing it over Sam's abdominal muscles, enjoying the sight of the muscles quivering under the knife with the streamlets of blood running down towards his boxers, mixing there with the blood as it sped up to join the blood streaming down Sam's legs due to the knife patterns carved out on his legs.

"Maybe you would like to do some stretching exercises. You have been hanging around doing nothing, you must be so tightly wind up." Garry walked over to the leaver in the wall that controls the crossbeam. Gripping the leaver securely he started pushing it ever so slightly upwards, noticing with some satisfaction that Sam's shoulders where lifting up higher, his back becoming even more stretched out while his feet remained securely shackled to the floor.

Garry could hear Sam's whimpering over the wining noise of the pulley system. He was glad to hear that the boy was still able to feel pain, he deserved to feel pain. When Garry heard the first POP he stopped the control. He noted with satisfaction that Sam's right shoulder was no longer in its socket. Sam's whimpering was growing harder and Garry was beginning to enjoy this. Taking up the knife he walked over to Sam standing slightly behind him whispering in his ear before he forced the knife into the already dislocated shoulder, leaving it there with the blood flowing out of the wound. Turning around, Garry walked out of the room, flicking of the light switch, closing the metal door behind him, leaving Sam in complete darkness. He had calls to make and a destiny to keep with a bus.

00-O-00

Sam wanted to unwrap himself out of his cocoon. He dreamt of Dean. Dean told him, shouted at him, not to lose faith. He would do whatever Dean told him to do. He was starting to regain some hope. Hope that his family will get to him in time. That they will take him home, that he would be safe.

But, when he tried to grab hold of reality, he was assaulted by pain. His whole body was on fire. He could feel something carving into his flesh, over his thighs, calves. He could feel the blood running down his legs. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see what was happening around him. Even when the person pleaded with him to open his eyes he didn't. He had to bite on his teeth when the knife dipped into his abdominal muscles. He whimpered out in pain and bit his own tongue, making sure that he didn't scream out in pain.

Urine flowed uncontrollably down his legs when his shoulder was dislocated and thankfully he lost consciousness with the world when the knife was wedged into his shoulder blade. His last thoughts being of his family, of Dean. Hoping that they would come to take him home. He just wanted to die at home.

00-O-00

Dean and his brothers used the cover of the trees to get near the farmhouse. From a distance it was clear that the building was in a lapidated state and it didn't look like someone was living in it.

Dean was starting to fear that this was not the correct location when he saw a sedan parked a few feet away underneath a tarp. A part of the license was visible, it corresponded with the partial NY license plate. Dean could feel the adrenalin kicking in. He wanted to storm the house but calmed down when he felt David touching him on his shoulder. Looking over to his brother he saw him shaking his head, indicating to his left. There was a huge barn that was clearly in a much better condition than the farm house. Sammy could be in there. They had to check it out.

**AN: So, what do you think, anyone willing to place a bet on how many chapters before the rescue takes place?**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: To my beta – Kayla – girl you're a star!**

**Hope everybody had a wonderful week! Enjoy this next chapter…  
**

**Chapter 30**

"Well I'll be damned. Milton owns some farmland on the western side of town. I have a feeling it may be the farm that the boys went to check out." Bobby looked over Caleb's shoulder at the information appearing on the screen.

"We must contact the boys. They need to be careful." Joshua spoke up standing in the doorway. He took up the two way radio from the table in front of him, intending to make contact with the brothers.

"Just wait for a few seconds Josh." Caleb pointed towards the screen. "I hacked into the justice department files. Young Brad Rachford's juvenile record makes for some scary reading. He started out with misdemeanors but quickly moved on to car theft, some assaults, three incidents where he killed the neighbors pets. Grave desecrating seems to be a hobby and some incidents of being involved in the occults. He's also been arrested for aggregative assault and lastly one count of manslaughter for which he served only four years. What makes it interesting is the fact that he is on parole, only released at the beginning of this year."

"What, he is a freaking walking time bomb!" John shouted out in frustration.

"What about the older brother?" Patrick asked. He didn't like what was told to them by Caleb.

"A few misdemeanors, but nothing serious. In fact he's been clean for the last seven years." Caleb typed again on the keyboard bringing more information up on the screen. "Young Garry seemed to be going on with his own life, he moved out of his father's house until about the same time little brother was released on parole. The two of them moved back to daddy's home and started the family reunion."

"Get hold of the boys. Tell them to stay put. You're on your way. Bobby you will be in charge. I need to stay here to get further instructions. Sam is on that farm. Bring him back. He will be in need of medical attention. I will arrange that Hunter's Cove is available." John turned away setting up position next to the house phone. "Bobby, keep me up to date."

Bobby nodded before gathering up his Beretta. "Patrick you'll ride with me. Let's move out."

Bobby took one of the long distance radios, trying to make contact with the young hunters. Only on his second attempt did he get hold of them. He relayed the information quickly and got the assurance from Shane that they will wait for backup.

00-O-00

"Bobby says we are at the right place. They are on their way out. We must stay put." Shane looked directly at Dean when he relayed the information to his two brothers.

Dean nodded his head but did not answer his brother. He wasn't born for lying around doing nothing. He needed to get into the barn to find Sam. He would however stay put since he promised his brother.

David was just shifting his position when he saw someone leaving out of the side door of the barn. Giving a signal to his brothers he got their attention fixed on the figure. Three pairs of eyes stare at the man walking a few feet from them. Out of instinct none of them grabs hold of him, but let the man walk past to where he uncovered the sedan and got into the vehicle.

With trained signals the three brothers communicated silently with each other. David stayed behind with Dean while Shane followed the man. They assumed he was going to collect the money. Shane left the two way radio with them. He was going to try to get hold of the others by cell phone. He silently crawled away a distance before jogging back to the Impala to tail the sedan.

00-O-00

John answered the house phone before the first ring died down. "Winchester."

"Well Johnny boy, how's it going? My partner tells me I need to give you some directions for the drop off. Well here we go. You have twenty minutes to be at the corner of Mitchell and 5th Avenue in downtown. I will phone you at the payphone. Don't be late. The photo promised will follow shortly."

John swore when he looked at the time. Peak traffic was just about to start and even in a town of this size it meant delays. He was cutting it very fine to make it on time. Grabbing his keys he ran out of the house, making a quick call on his phone.

"Peter, John speaking. I need you to open up Hunter's Cove. Shane or David will contact you. I want everything to be in order. Make sure the sigils and protective symbols are in order, we will be coming in hot." John didn't even let the man on the other side get a word in, disconnecting the call as soon as he relayed everything he needed to.

Looking down on his phone he swore when opening up the photo that came through. Sam looked bad. He was covered in blood and something was sticking out of his shoulder. John had to make himself believe that this son was still breathing. Contemplating on what to do next he forwarded the image on to Bobby and Shane. He knew that between the two of them they would decide on whether or not to show it to Dean.

00-O-00

Garry slowly backed out before getting on the trail that led to the road. He was making it difficult of John Winchester to make it on time. He knows his brother ordered him to keep the boy alive and he left him alive, but if he died, well he will not cry over that spilt blood.

As he stopped at the next meeting point Garry took out his phone and dialed the payphone's number. He smiled when he hears how out of breath the John sounds when he answered the phone. "Looks to me like you need to get some exercise in John. You will leave your car parked where it is and make it on foot to the football stadium. At the ticket counter there is a ticket reserved in your name. Pay for it and go to your designated seat. I will call you again. You have twenty minutes." Garry laughed out loud, ignoring the looks from the people surrounding him.

John cussed under his breath when he dropped the phone leaving it hanging in midair. The stadium was a good few miles away and he would have to hurry to be in time. Jogging away he offered no excuse to anyone which he bumped out of the way to make it in time.

With the ticket booth in sight Winchester luck stepped in again. The ticket line snaked its way around the stadium and the booth indicting prior bookings was still closed. John groaned in frustration letting loose a string of curse words attracting looks from people standing around.

John started making his way up to the gate; he needed to speak to one of the security officers on duty or even the stadium manager if possible. "Excuse me please. I need to uplift a ticket that was book but the booth is still closed. Is there some other way for me to get hold of the ticket?" John used his own version of Sam's puppy eye look when he addressed the female security officer in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir. The booth operator seems to be stuck in traffic. You would have to wait in line." The woman looked up for the first time since she was addressed and smiled sweetly when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Please, you don't understand. I was planning on proposing to my fiancé at the game tonight. I need to make sure that everything is in order with our seats. Please, I have been planning this for the past month. Help me to make this a special occasion for my bride to be." John held his breath; he hoped that this lie would work. He is running out of options.

"Wow, that is so romantic. Sure, what the heck, come with me. I will take you through to management. They would be able to assist you." The officer started walking towards the main entrance only looking back to see that John was following her.

"Thank you for all your help. This will mean the world to my fiancé. I don't know how to make this up to you. If you give me your number I will make a plan in paying my debt to you." John tried to sound in high spirits but if felt to him if he was failing miserably.

"No need sir. I hope that everything works out tonight and enjoy the game." The officer smiled again before walking off to her assigned post.

John repeated his request again and within moments he had his ticket. This time Winchester luck didn't prevail when it was indeed two tickets that needed to be collected. With help from the manager he was escorted to the relevant seats with no need to stand in any other lines before entering the stadium.

He was just seated when his phone started to ring. "Winchester."

"You did great this round. You clearly know how to wrap the ladies around your little finger. Feel under your seat. There is an envelope attached with some information. Follow it to the letter, otherwise you would not see your son alive again."

John felt under the seat and quickly found the envelope. Ripping it open he scanned the information before heading out of the stadium again. This time he was more aware of his surroundings. The bastard was following him and he was in hearing distance. He had to see if he could identify the man.

The instructions left in the envelope took John first to a courier company where he had to pick up a package before heading over to the bus station across town. While running John felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Without looking down on the screen he answered the phone. "You said nothing about a time limit."

"Dad, it's me Shane. Don't look back I'm behind you. I'm following the man who was speaking to you over the phone." Shane didn't understand what his father meant by a time limit but he didn't let his father get any other words in. "He is about 6 foot 2, light brown hair and dressed in black jeans with a white shirt. He is about eighty paces to the left behind you."

"Thanks Shane." John said nothing further. He didn't want the man to become suspicious of him. Using the shopping windows around him, John quickly searched and identified the man Shane described to him. It was Garry Rachford. This surprised John in a way. He was under the impression that the oldest was running the show. This meant nothing good for Sam.

**AN: I had a look at the traffic history for this story and noted that the most hits are on Sundays and since September is going to be a very hectic month for me I've decided to update this story from now on only on Sundays. **

** Please don't let this change in plans discourage you from reviewing this story!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hope everyone had a fantastic week; here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 31**

"What is Hunter's Cove?" Patrick asked while Bobby sped up towards the abandoned farm.

"It's actually more of a private joke than a specific name. When the town approached John a few years back to help with the upgrading of the local hospital John took it a bit further. He contributed hugely towards the hospital and with no questions asked a private wing was built – with specific requirements. It has its own entrance, including an operating theatre, ICU unit as well as a unit for the family of the hunter or another hunter to rest up in. All facilities are equipped with the top of the range medical equipment. Whenever a hunter is gravely injured they receive treatment here. All expenses paid. Shane and David normally do duty there when a hunter is injured. There is other medical staff also on duty, most of them family of hunters that knows what's going on out there."

"Is this the wing that's in the papers at least once a month about all the celebrities that comes here to have cosmetic surgery done?" Patrick turned towards Bobby to look at the hunter when Bobby bursts out laughing.

"That's the one. John wants to tear his hair out whenever he reads those articles but he leaves it as it is. It keeps the questions to a minimal and since the community does not need to pay for anything they are satisfied as well."

"See if you can get hold of the boys. I want to know what their position is and what is going on, on that farm before we move in." Bobby pushed the radio towards Patrick's hand once again concentrating on the road in front of him.

Patrick got hold of David and informed Bobby of what was told to him. "Shane followed one of the men off the farm. Last direction was toward town. David and Dean are situated in a group of trees to the western side of the old barn. No one else has entered or left the barn and the main house is deserted. They are not sure if anyone else is in the barn but will wait for us before entering."

"That's a first. I wonder with what Shane threatened Dean with to get him to still be outside? That's something worth finding out. It will always come in handy with Dean." Bobby scratched at his head before slowing down his truck when he neared the entrance to the farm.

"Let Josh know what is going on, and boy, I know you are a police officer but whatever happens here today needs to stay here. If you can't handle that please tell me now. You can stay in my truck. No one would think less of you. You have been of great assistance already." Bobby looked over at the young man sitting next to him.

"Bobby I will see this out to the end. There is no turning back for me from this. I will not let that young man down." Patrick said with conviction before putting the two way radio to his mouth to make contact with the other hunters.

00-O-00

"How long still Bobby gets here?" Dean was feeling anxious, something was definitely wrong. He needed to get to Sam.

"Another five minutes at the most. We will confer with them before heading in Dean. Until then just be calm, please." David looked over to Dean. He was worried at how long Dean will stay put. He himself was beginning to feel anxious. They did need to get a move on.

Dean just wanted to reply when the main doors for the barn opened electronically and the black SUV drove on out. There was one person in the vehicle and he didn't even look back as the doors started to close up again.

Dean didn't wait for his brother, he started running towards the door, not giving a damn if he was seen entering the barn. He was not waiting a second longer.

David started to run after Dean the second he saw his brother heading towards the barn doors that was now rapidly closing. He had to dive inside as the doors closed and came to a rolling stop on the inside. Even before he was up on his feet his nine millimeter was in his hands pointing in front of him. There was no sign of Dean anywhere. Swearing under his breath David took out the radio and tried to contact Bobby or Joshua. When he heard Joshua's voice on the other side he relayed to him what happened and told them he was going on after Dean. Promising to be careful David put the radio on silent and entered the barn deeper.

00-O-00

Bobby cursed Dean loudly when Josh relayed the information to them. They had only moments to conceal their vehicles before the SUV came barreling by. "I'm going to ring that idjit's neck for him when he stands in front of me. Who the hell does he think he is in ignoring orders like this? He will get himself killed and then who is going to look after Sam. I will kill him!"

"Bobby dude, if you kill Dean then we really need to find someone to look after Sam."

"Caleb, don't you start with me boy. You know what I mean. Did I not hear you uttering the same words when Josh spoke to us over the radio?" Bobby turned walking purposefully towards Caleb.

Josh had to laugh when he saw the expression on Caleb's face. It was true; Caleb also wanted to kill Dean for his impromptu behavior. "Okay Bobby let's not lose focus here. We need to get to the barn. David is alone at this stage and we still don't know how many people are there. So what do you say, let's start moving. You can kill Dean and Caleb later."

"You right Joshua. Let's get moving. We need to bring Sam home. Caleb take the medical aid bags out the back of my truck. Yes, you will carry everything idjit. That is for trying my patience." Caleb thought it best not to answer but nodded gratefully to Patrick when the young detective helped him carry some of the stuff.

On nearing the barn Caleb found a place nearby to hide the bags away before they start to secure the buildings around the barn. The barn is left for last. Making sure that no other person lurks nearby they use the side entrance door. Inside they are greeted with darkness and silence. After a few moments in searching for a light switch they are stunned with what lies before them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bobby hisses out in frustration. He makes a complete turn where he stands looking out at the empty space around him. There was nothing to be seen. Some hay was strewn on the floor but that was it. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BOYS!"

**AN: PLEASE NOTE: The long awaited rescue will be in the next chapter, if it will be a happy occasion - that remains to be seen. However, chapter 32 will be posted on ****FRIDAY 17 September****, because I'm going on holiday and will only be coming back on the 25****th**** of September.**

** Please take a moment to review, criticism is also welcomed. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and to all of the readers who placed this story on their story alert!**

**As promised here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 32**

With little fuss John managed to get the package at the courier service. It was a padded envelope which contained a key with the number 50283 and some more instructions. He had to place the money into the safe box and take the key and lock it in another box which key he will get when opening the first box. The second box's key must be taken with him and he must throw it down the sewer at the corner of Mitchell and 5th Avenue – where everything started! He will then receive a call on where to find Sam. There was once again a time limit on these instructions again. He had fifteen minutes to do this.

00-O-00

When Dean entered the barn on a run he saw out of the corner of his eye a trap door closing on the side of the floor. With an extra surge of speed he managed to grab hold of the door and held on for dear life. The door was running on hydraulics which made it difficult for him in keeping it open. Dean started praying that his brother will make it in time. He was never in his life so glad to see his brother striding towards him although he had to blink twice when he saw David pointing his firearm in his direction.

"You can shoot me later but now I could use some help over here." Dean groaned out loudly. He was starting to lose his grip on the door. David ran over and managed to grip the door which gave Dean the opportunity in getting down the trap door. "Let it close, there is light down here I think I see the switch down the side wall I will open it up again." Dean hoped his brother could hear him because as he uttered those words he started running towards the side of the wall. David must have heard him because with a swish noise the trap door locked down behind Dean. Dean inspected the control panel before him for a few seconds, taking note of all the different switches that the box contained. He then flipped the switch that was indicated as trapdoor and was relieved he heard the door opening up behind him.

"If we make it out alive, I will personally kick your ass, do you understand and hear me little brother. You promised us not to act stupidly and what is the first thing you do?" David slammed Dean into the wall looking him straight in the eyes. "If you for one moment think that I will let you down easy this time, you have made a mistake. I will not let this drop. I will speak to dad about this. You will receive your punishment for this from me and Shane. Do I make myself clear Dean?"

"Perfectly. Now let me go. I need to find Sam." Dean was more than just angry but in a way he could understand how David felt. But this was not the time to dwell on something like that.

"You don't understand Dean. Hell, this is not the time to deal with this, but you are not the only one that needs to find Sam. We also need to find him Dean. The only difference is that should you die before we find him Sam will not survive, so please brother of mine just let us help as well." David embraced Dean before letting him go.

"I'm sorry. Please I will accept any punishment handed down to me over this as soon as Sam is safe. Hell, Shane will skin me alive if you tell him what happened here but I will deal with it later. Now I just know that I need to find Sam he is not going to last any longer."

David didn't know how Dean knew this but he believed him. Quickly they ran to the first door on the left hand side of the hall. It was living quarters but with nothing of note in it. They continued down the hall until they reached the last door on the right side. The stench coming from it made Dean wanted to gag. Both of the brothers knew what the cause of that smell was. Only death smelled like that.

They had to kick the door open because unlike all the other doors this one was locked. Inside they found a man with his brains blown out. It was not Sam. They didn't look any further but just moved over to the last door on the left side of the hall.

This is where they struck gold. It was a control room of sorts. Most of the electronics were shut down and disconnected but in front of them was a sheet of glass running the width of the room. They could see another level down below them. It was covered in darkness.

Dean spun around his eyes landing on another door leading out of the room. "Here" he ran to the door pulling it open sticking his Glock in first. When he notices the stairs going down he goes down quickly, knowing that David will back him up.

At the bottom of the stairs Dean finds another door. This time he waits for David to catch up before opening up the door. It is totally dark inside and he fumbles around before letting his hand rest on a switch. With a flick of the wrist lights came on from a small globe hanging from the middle of the roof.

"Sam!" Dean sees his brother hanging from the middle of the room. He forgets about everything around him and sprinted towards Sam. He can hear David on his heels but he does not look around. When he gets to Sam he sees for the first time that his brother is shackled to the floor and cuffed to a cross beam hanging down from the ceiling. "How do we get him down?" Dean started ripping at the shackles in an attempt to get his brother free.

"Dean, wait, we need to look for a switch to lower him. Look you can see clearly that the chains can be lowered. Help me look for the switch or leaver." David pulled Dean away from Sam. He knew that Dean wanted to stay with Sam but with Dean helping they could find the control quicker.

Dean realized that what David was telling him was made sense. If they wanted to help Sam they had to get him down. Dean ran to the nearest wall making use of his maglight in assisting him to locate the switch. He was beginning to panic when he heard David yell in excitement. When he turned towards his brother he heard the chains starting to rattle and he saw Sam being lowered down. He immediately ran over to Sam, taking him by his shoulders lowering him gently to the floor. It was at this moment that he saw the knife protruding from his brother's shoulder and he shouts out in alarm to David.

**AN: To find out what happens next please come and have a look on the 26****th**** of September for Chapter 33.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I'm back from my holiday! Hope that you missed me. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 33**

When David heard Dean's cry he rushed over to his two brothers. "Use your lock picks and get him free." When Dean did not respond David switched to his best imitation of his dad's voice. "Move Dean!" This seemed to work as Dean reached into his back pocket and took out his set of lock picks. He fumbled a few times but in moments he unlocked Sam's hands from the cuffs and started on his feet.

After Dean released Sam's hands David moved over towards his baby brother's head. Using his penlight he shined into Sam's eyes. He is not surprised when he finds them to be unresponsive. "Dean see if you can get Sam to react to your voice. You need to hold his head steady. I don't want him to move too much if he regains any sort of consciousness. Sit to his left side, in front of him. I need to check out this knife." David didn't check if Dean followed his orders, his full attention was on the knife protruding from Sam's shoulder. The shoulder was dislocated, but that was the least of his problems for now. Looking at the knife David saw that it was a serrated blade and he decided to leave it in. They needed to take some X-rays before removing the knife. Using his belt he tied it securely making sure that he stops the blood flow sufficiently.

He quickly took note of Sam's facial injuries, noting the cuts and bruises on his face; some of them were in need of sutures. His nose was in a bad shape but not life threatening.

Using his own breath he counted out Sam's breaths. He was breathing much too shallow and too fast. He was in need for some oxygen, something he didn't have access to at the moment. He noted the bruised on Sam's left side, a clear indication that his ribs were bruised if not fractured or maybe even worst. Nothing he could do about that now. David moved swiftly and caught his breath when he saw the gaping wound on Sam's right thigh. "Dean, hand me your belt, quick I need it now!" David stuck out his hand, knowing that the belt will be placed in his hands within seconds. When he felt the belt he secured it in one swift movement around his brother's thigh, making sure the bleeding slowed down to a trickle as well. The rest of the cuts on his legs and stomach would be dealt with later on.

"Is he responding to you?" David asked Dean without looking up. He was trying to find a pulse but was having difficulty with it.

"No, nothing yet." Dean answered not taking his eyes away from Sam's face.

"Sam, come on buddy. You need to open your eyes for me. Come Sammy, open up. Sam, Sam." Dean tried again cringing every time he got no response from Sam.

"Do you still remember how to check for deep pain stimuli?" David asked, bending over Sam's leg again to check on the tourniquet.

"Yes, must I check?" Dean waited until he see his brother nod before he rubbed his knuckles hard over Sam's sternum, while calling out to Sam, hoping to get the desired response. "Nothing." He was starting to sound desperate.

"Don't stop. Try again." David had to keep Dean motivated. If Dean gave up now, Sam would be carried out in a body bag.

On the forth try Dean is rewarded with a soft moan from Sam. "Sammy, Sam can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me brother. Come on Sam, I know you can do it." Dean took hold of Sam's face making sure that he will have eye contact with his brother when he opened up his eyes.

Persisting in what he is doing, Dean smiled from ear to ear when Sam's eyes flickered open for the first time. "That's it baby brother. Come on, look at me. We need to see those puppy eyes of yours to know that you are okay. So come on, look at me. Come Sammy focus."

David moved to Sam's head when he saw his younger brother opening his eyes. He uses his penlight and sighs a sigh of relieve when both pupils react to the light, although a bit sluggish.

David took Sam's left hand in his making sure that he does not jolt Sam's right shoulder in any way. "Sam, I need you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that for me, Sam?" David remained still waiting for Sam to comply with the request. When nothing happened, he repeats his request again.

"Dean, he seems to respond to you. I need you to let him squeeze your hand with both of his. He may have difficulty with the right hand so make sure to note that he actually squeezes it. Let him move his toes for you as well. We need to make sure he got feeling in all of his extremities. He's got pulse points in both of his wrists and in his ankles so that is good news for me. As soon as he responds to you I will go up and get some supplies. There seems to be no signal down here so I will try to get help and to find out how far Bobby and the others are when I get to the top."

Dean nods and tried to make eye contact with Sam again. He was starting to get worried again. Although Sam's eyes were open, he was staring into space. He didn't look directly at Dean and it was if he was not aware of anything around him. "David, something is not right. Sam is not responding to me, in fact I'm not sure that he can even see me."

David moved into Sam's vision noticing the vacant stare in his brother's eyes. He can clearly see what Dean was getting at. Sam's eyes may have been open but he was not seeing in the true sense of the word. "Okay, he seems to be in shock, let's get him into the recovery position and then check him again."

With Dean's help, David roles Sam on his left side apologizing softly knowing that they are adding pressure to the already bruised ribs, but then all hell breaks loose. "We forgot about his back, shit look at this!" Dean was getting hysterical.

"Dean calm down, help me to shine here so that I can see what is going on." David used his own penlight to lighten up Sam's back. It was one bloody mess. Sam's back was clearly infected. Puss was oozing out of some of the wounds while others were bleeding again after Sam was placed on his back. "Dean, I need to get this clean so I can see what is going on. Hold the light so I can use my shirt to wipe this clean. Luckily it can't get more infected than it already is." Using his t-shirt David started cleaning Sam's back. He tried to clear most of the puss and blood to get a look at the injuries themselves. When the shirt got stuck on a piece of razor and was ripped out David and Dean groaned out together. "I'm not cleaning this further. We need to do this on an operating table. Keep him calm. See if you can get him to respond to you. I'm going up to get help."

When Dean does not respond David tries again. "Dean, keep an eye on Sam. I'm going to get help. Do you hear me?" This time he is rewarded with a nod of the head and not waiting any longer David sets of towards the stairs in order to get help.

**AN: Well people, hope you'll have a wonderful week. See you next week Sunday.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed and to all that placed this story on their alert lists!**

**Chapter 34**

Bobby and the other hunters where franticly searching the barn floor for any clues when they heard the sound of hydraulics kicking into action. Swinging around Caleb pointed towards the far corner of the barn. A trapdoor was being opened. Spreading out all four of the men makes sure that they have the door covered.

Joshua released a sigh of relieve when he saw David's head appearing in the opening. "What the hell Dave, we thought you disappeared into thin air." He gave the young man a hand in getting out of the door. "Shit guys, I'm glad to see you. Please tell me you brought some supplies with?" David didn't acknowledge Joshua's question. He needed to get back to Sam ASAP.

"Yeah, we brought some stuff what do you need?" Caleb asked already turning around to run and get whatever David needed.

"I need oxygen, please tell me you have that. I also need a backboard, a neck brace and whatever sedatives or pain medication you've brought. It would be nice if it is in vile form but I will get it into him in whichever way I can." David dragged his hands through his short hair, noticing for the first time the blood that was sticking to his fingers. Sam's blood.

Caleb nodded, flicked his head in Patrick's direction for him to follow him and set out to where the supplies were stacked.

"What the hell is down there boy?" Bobby's voice sounded tired. The long days were catching up with him.

"It's a set of living courters with a control room set up with some pretty good technology. There is also a lower level. We found Sam there. Bobby, he is not looking good. I need to get him stabilized and out of here soon." Bobby could see that David was really worried about his brother. "We'll get him out son. Your dad already contacted Peter. Hunter's Cove is prepared."

"Thanks Bobby. I need you to make contact with Peter. He needs to set up the OR. I will need an orthopedic surgeon to assist. He must make sure there is enough O positive blood available and if he can find Harm to do sutures until it gets out of his ears that would be great. He needs to make sure that we can do scans and take X-rays in the theatre itself and I want an anesthesiologist that knows how to work with Sam. Then lastly I need hope. Hope that Dean holds on and that Sam holds on to Dean."

"Everything will work out. Go back down, take Joshua with you. I will send Caleb and Patrick down when they get back. I will join you as soon as I spoke to Peter. Don't worry David, we'll get Sam out of here." Bobby squeezed David's shoulder before sending him back down again. Joshua followed in silence.

Bobby made sure that he relayed all the information to Peter and was not in a bit surprised when the man answered that all has been taken care of already and that Harm would also be available. He was just finishing up his call when Caleb and Patrick came running back with all the supplies they needed.

"Come boys, what took you so long? We need to make quick. Go down until the last door on the left. Take the door through there and go down the stairs to the bottom level. You will find them there. Patrick, I need you to meet me in the control room. We need to make a final sweep of the building. Go guys, move it you idjits!"

Caleb and Patrick scrambled down the trap door, taking all of the equipment and supplies with them. Bobby made a last sweep of the barn before heading down himself. He started at one point of the hall going down the hall door by door. He gagged lightly at the sight in the last room on the right hand side. He makes a note to do a salt and burn on the body as soon as possible.

When he arrived at the control room he did not have to wait long before Patrick appeared before him. "We need to load all of this stuff into my truck. I assume that Dean and Caleb would like to have a look at it when things settle down. There is also a body in the room across from here. It needs to be salted and burned." Patrick nodded his head in agreement. He started gathering cables and monitors but does not utter a word. He was still in shock on what he saw downstairs.

The first thing he saw when he and Caleb entered the poorly lit room was Dean hovering over Sam's head. He was whispering something to Sam but he could not hear exactly what was said. Joshua was adjusting the neck brace which Caleb passed to him while David was inserting an IV line into Sam's left forearm. An oxygen mask was already placed over Sam's nose and mouth. He could not come to terms on how bad Sam looked like. It was the first time he saw Sam in real life, but the broken body before him – that he could not have imagined in his wildest dreams. Placing the backboard next to Sam he left the lower floor quietly. He knew he was of no assistance down there, but he could definitely help Bobby.

David made sure that the IV was correctly inserted into Sam's arm before he took the vile with painkillers to inject Sam with it. His baby brother's eyes were still open but he still had that blank look. Making sure that Dean knew what he was doing he injected the drug into Sam's body. Within a few moments he saw Sam's body visibly relaxing as the drug took hold. "Dean, I need you to help us get Sam on the body board. Don't worry about his back at this stage. With the drugs inside of him he will not feel a thing. He is stable at the moment so we need to get him out of here."

Dean looked up from where he was seated next to Sam when he saw Sam's eyes closing softly. For one mille second it looked like Sam recognized him then it was gone. When David addressed Dean for the second time Dean snaps out of it. "I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to make sure that the knife does not shift its position when we roll Sam onto the board. You must make sure that it stays in the same position and keep an eye on the tourniquet. Test and release it when you see it is too tight. You know how to do that. I also need you to keep talking to Sam. I know I just injected him, but knowing Sam he is still able to hear you, so keep on talking." David needed to keep Dean busy so he made sure that Dean has something more than useful to do.

Dean nodded and placed his hands on either side of Sam's shoulder, making sure that the knife stayed in position. He nodded and helped David turn Sam after Joshua and Caleb made sure that the backboard was in the right position.

After securing Sam to the backboard the four men lift it from the ground. The small portable oxygen tank was also loaded onto the backboard and placed between Sam's legs. David thought they would have difficulty in getting the board up the stairs but in the end it went a lot quicker than he anticipated.

They met up with Patrick and Bobby in the control room. "I pulled Joshua's truck next to the trap door. You can load him onto the back. The truck is still idling. Peter knows you are on your way. He is standing by. I'm having difficulty in getting hold of your dad and Shane but I'm still trying."

"Thanks Bobby." David did not stop walking but kept on going down the hall towards the final obstacle before being able in getting Sam the necessary medical treatment that he requires.

"Don't mention it boy. Patrick and I will see you at the hospital after clearing up here." Bobby shouted before David and the rest of the hunters disappeared from view.

00-O-00

Sam was beginning to lose hope when he heard his name being called from afar. It was not one of the voices he heard before. He had to concentrate very hard to remember to whom this voice belonged to. It sounded scared, confused but hopeful all in one. But most importantly it sounded familiar and safe. It was Dean calling out to him. Dean was here as promised. Sam tried to get his body to react to let Dean know that he was aware of him, but nothing seemed to work.

He was in such pain. He could feel something sticking out of his shoulder. The shoulder itself was on fire. It felt like someone was sticking a hot poker in it, twisting and turning it all the way, not letting up for one second.

His back was killing him slowly. He could feel the blood oozing out of him, running down and dripping on the floor. If he could only die. But then he remembered Dean and the pain become manageable again.

Sam concentrated on Dean's voice feeling it as it came nearer to him. Dean wanted him to do something. He could not understand what Dean wanted. Maybe if he could see Dean he would be able to understand his brother.

Sam tried to open up his eyes but nothing happened. He was losing hope again when he managed to open them up. A light shined in his eyes and it scared him. He immediately retreated to his safe place, knowing that no one could get him there. He would wait here until he knew it was safe before coming out again.

Sam didn't try to move out of his safe place, maybe it was a trick. Why would Dean call to him and then try to blind him? Dean would never do that. He will wait for a sign to make sure it was indeed Dean looking for him before unwrapping himself again. He would, however still listen to what was said. He learned that lesson the hard way.

There was a second voice that joined Dean's voice. It also sounded familiar, but Sam could not place it. The voice sounded safe as well but he could not be sure.

Sam felt himself being turned and was grateful. The pain in his back immediately subsided when he was turned but it returned with a vengeance when something was dragged over it. _'No, no, please not the wires again. Please don't hurt me. I will do anything you ask of me, please don't hurt me with those wire's again.'_ Sam tried to move away from the pain but his body refused to obey his orders. He tried to let the person who was torturing him know that he was hurting him but no sound escaped from his mouth. Sam sighed in relieve when the dragging motion over his back stopped. He was grateful when he was not returned onto his back again.

Sam tried to concentrate on the voices above him. The one who sounded like Dean still wanted him to do something but he could not understand. Sam started to drift away into his place of safety when an odd sensation started to crawl throughout his body. Sam was not sure if he liked it and he tried to get away but the sensation crept towards him touching him all over. It felt nice, it felt safe. Sam gave into it and was lost again to the conscious world on the outside.

**AN: Have a wonderful week, see you next week Sunday!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Kayla, as always you are an amazing beta, thank you for all of the hard work!**

**Chapter 35**

John made it to the safe box with minutes to spare. With the key he received from the courier service he quickly opened up the box and retrieved the 2nd key. He took the backpack that was standing between his feet and loaded it up into the box. He opened the pack one last time to check that everything is in order before zipping it up. $10 million dollars for the return of his son was nothing. John locked the box and headed with the key safely tucked in his hands back to the corner of Mitchell and 5th Avenue.

On his way out of the bus depot he spots Shane but does not give any indication that he saw his son standing in one of the darken corners. He knows that Shane will follow Garry when he comes to collect the money. They will not let him get away.

Checking on his watch John ran the last mile to the gutter. Bending down as if he was fastening his shoes he slipped the key into a tin that was sticking out at an odd angle from the drain cover. His part was done. He went and stood next to the phone booth waiting for it to start ringing.

John was clearly startled when the phone started to ring next to him. He recovers quickly and answers abruptly. "Winchester."

"You did well Johnny boy. You will find your son at the following address. I would head out there quickly, he may be alive as we speak but you never know what you could find should you take too long. It was nice doing business with you John; we will do so again soon." Garry hung up the phone, making sure he stayed in the shadows so that John could not see him. He was running out of time. Brad gave him a specific order, he has a destiny with a bus to keep and he doesn't want to be late.

Checking the road both ways Garry was disappointed in not spotting any busses. He would have to go down to the bus depot to fulfill his last order from Brad. Making sure it was safe to cross the road he walked on swiftly to the depot.

When Shane saw Garry approaching he crouched deeper into the shadows. When Garry bypassed the safety box he was stunned for a moment but follows the man which was walking through the main terminal to where the buses were coming in to load and off load passengers.

Shane was beginning to worry if they were missing something of importance. He was however not prepared for what happened next. Turning away for a second to make sure that Garry didn't spot him his head snapped back when he heard people screaming. He saw the bus collide with a person sending the person flying a few feet through the air before the body came crushing back to the ground in a bloody mess.

Shane's medical training kicked in immediately. He knew that the chance of that person surviving was minimal. For one moment he thought he has lost Garry but then he realized that the body lying on the road is that of the man he was tailing.

As he got down next to the tangled up body he felt for a pulse and was surprised when he felt one under his finger points. Taking out his phone he dialed 911 getting the necessary support that he required.

00-O-00

After Garry put the phone down in John's ear John immediately reached for his own phone. In his haste to leave the house he forgot to take one of the radios so now he was totally reliant on his cell phone. John cussed out load when he was unable to get hold of Bobby or any of the other hunters. He starts running towards his parked car. He needed to get out to the farm. He was forever in debt with Patrick Johnston. The research that man has done on the abandoned farms paid off. Sam was indeed on the one that Dean and the twins went to check out.

Putting his truck in drive John started weaving in and out of traffic while still trying to get hold of any of the other men. "Damnit Bobby, you need to phone me back. Sam is on the farm but it doesn't sound good. I'm on my way. Shane is tailing Garry. Be careful I have no idea where the lunatic of a Brad is."

On the outskirts of town John skidded to a halt when he saw Joshua's truck coming from the front at high speed. Waiting until the truck passed, John made a u-turn following close behind. He tried to get hold of Joshua and sounded relieved when he actually got through to the man. "Do you have Sammy, how does he look?"

"Yes we've got him. He is in a bad condition John but David says he is stable. We need to get him to the hospital. Bobby and Patrick stayed behind on the farm; there is some cleaning up to do. I'm going to hang up now, David wants me to get hold of Peter, meet us at the hospital." Joshua flipped his phone shut listening to the instructions shouted at him through the back window of the cab.

Deciding that Bobby and Patrick will be able to handle the cleaning up John sped up behind Joshua's truck. He was forgetting something, but could not be bothered by it. He needed to see his baby boy, to know that he was safe.

00-O-00

Patrick was heading down the hall to the last room on the right side to go and check if there was anything else covered in blood that needed to be salted and burned with the body itself. He was just reaching the door when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He immediately crouched into a kneeling position taking hold of his firearm. They had company. He left Bobby at the back of the barn so this shadow could not belong to him. Lifting his head swiftly he took a look at the shadow that was pacing up and down in the now empty control room.

"No, no it can't be. They were not supposed to be here already. How the hell did that Winchester do this? He was supposed to see me killing his son and now they are gone, all gone. This can't be happening. They can't be far, I need to find them. Father will kill me if I don't kill Sam Winchester." Brad was walking to and fro wringing his one hand through his hair while playing with the safety of his 9 millimeter the whole time.

Patrick knew he had to be very careful. This was a dangerous situation. He could clearly see that Brad was not stable. He needed to diffuse the situation as calmly as possible. That option was taken out of his hands when Bobby entered the hall. Patrick reacted on instinct. He was already sprinting towards Bobby when he heard Brad yelling out and he heard the shot fired. With a last burst of speed he collided with Bobby sending them both headfirst down the stairs. Even as he fell he felt the bullet ripping through his shoulder but he didn't let that stop him. At the bottom of the stairs he scrambled off Bobby and took Brad out with a shot to the head just as the man raised his pistol for a second time.

Bobby could not comprehend what was going on around him. He saw Patrick barreling towards him and then he saw the figure coming out of the control room. He didn't even have time to react when Patrick sent them both headfirst from where he just came. He was barely aware of Patrick getting of him when he heard another shot and he saw Brad tumbling towards them. This time Bobby was the one who grabbed hold of Patrick slinging him to one side out of the way of the falling body.

"Damnit idjit, what are you trying to do, kill us both. Where the hell did this raving lunatic come from? Damnit boy answer me." Bobby became worried when he received no response from Patrick. He hunched down over Patrick still form, turning him over gently. Checking for a pulse he sighs deeply. Apparently when he flung Patrick to the side the boy hit his head on a large rock and was out for the count. Checking on the bullet wound he was glad to see it was a through and through. With the aid of his shirt Bobby tried stopping the bleeding while trying to get Patrick to wake up.

"Come on boy, you need to wake up for me. You are way too heavy for me to get to my truck. So I could use some little help here." Upon trying to wake Patrick up for a second time he was relieved when he saw the young man's eyes flickering open.

"Bobby?" Patrick sounded confused and tried to sit up.

"Easy there boy, you hit your head pretty hard and you still have a bullet wound to your shoulder. Just take it easy and I will help you up when you are able to stand on your own two feet." Bobby placed a concerned hand over Patrick's shoulder, making sure that the young detective doesn't try to stand up to quickly.

"What happened, is he dead?" Patrick tried to look past Bobby at the body sprawled out on the bottom of the stairs. He could not see clearly the only bulb down here was not one of the brightest he ever came across.

"Hell boy, with that shot no one can still be alive. You are one hell of a crack shot. You most properly saved my live twice in one day. I owe you big time. Now sit still so that I can check out this wound before we get you to the hospital." Bobby said trying to get Patrick to sit still to check the wound out more thoroughly.

"Bobby I'm fine it's just a scratch wound. We need to get rid of these bodies. We can check out my wound later." Patrick winced trying to get up.

"A mere scratch wound. Boy, do I look stupid to you? This is not the first bullet wound I'm attending to and THIS is not a scratch wound. Now be seated on your backside or I'll make you sit down. Keep your head up; I need to check if you have a concussion on top of everything else." Bobby used his maglight to shine into Patrick's eyes. He is relieved when he saw both pupils reacting simultaneously to the beam of light. There was no clear indication of any concussion.

"You seemed to jump that one free. I need you to apply pressure to your shoulder. I'm going up stairs to find something to bind your shoulder up. Do not move from this spot boy, do I make myself clear?" Bobby huffed out, he was worried about the shoulder wound but didn't want Patrick to be led on to that.

"I'll stay down here Bobby. But first we need to take care of business here." Patrick once again wanted to make sure that the body, now the two bodies be salted and burned as soon as possible.

"Don't worry about this. I will take you over to the hospital and I will get Caleb and Joshua to return back with me. We will sort this out. Now stay put, I'll be back just now to get you out of here." Bobby said while moving back up the stairs walking up carefully as he felt his muscles protesting in him moving too fast.

**AN: Have a great week everyone. See you next Sunday!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: On the short side I know, but a short chapter is still better than no chapter, right?**

**Chapter 36**

"Where the hell is Shane? He should have been in contact with us by now." John was pacing the room up and down. They were all gathered in the suite next to the ICU room in Hunter's Cove. David was still in surgery, busy with Sam. Peter took care of Patrick when he and Bobby came through about an hour and a half after surgery started.

Patrick was laying down on one of the couches. He refused to be put to bed. According to him he was not ill so he didn't belong in bed. John smiled when he looked over to the young detective. This man proved himself over and over to the hunters. He was already like part of the family. It would be difficult for them to part ways with this spunky young man.

John's head went up in full anticipation but was clearly disappointed when he saw that it was only Joshua and Caleb. "You're boys are back quickly. Did you do a proper job on those salt and burns?"

Joshua was the one shaking his head before he answered. "There was no opportunity for us to do anything. When we arrived at the farm it was crawling with cops. We were almost spotted but we took cover and looked things over. From what we could gather someone phoned the police about some weird lights and noises coming from the farm at night time. The county sheriff came out to investigate. I think he got more than he bargained for when he stumbled on to the two bodies. The rest is history. We know that the bodies were taken to the county morgue so Caleb and I will make a turn there later this evening and take care of the last business. I must say I'm glad that Bobby wiped everything down because explaining all our fingerprints over that scene that would have been tough."

"Shit, what else can go wrong today. Why the hell did the sheriff today of all days to go and check out the place! Patrick do you have any pull with them, can you find out what they have?" Bobby turned to Patrick noticing that the young man tried to sit up straight.

"Not really, but if you can hand me a phone I can see what I can get out of them." Patrick tried to stand up but was pushed back down on the couch by John.

"There is still enough time to sort that out. You get some rest. For someone who is not ill you look scary. So keep your feet up, we will misuse you again in about an hour." Patrick wanted to argue but he didn't feel too well and he decided to stay put as he was told to do.

John was starting to wonder once again on the whereabouts of his son and was getting his phone out in trying to contact Shane when the door opened for the second time.

John was over at Shane's side even before the young doctor could move to close the door. "What the hell Shane, are you all right? Please tell me this is not your blood you are covered in."

"No dad, it's not mine. I'm fine. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here, I got caught up in something."

"Caught up in something is the right expression to use. Hell boy, if that is not your blood, where the heck are you from, to be covered in it from head to toe?" Bobby looked Shane over, taking in the bags underneath Shane's eyes and how he kept his eyes downcast the whole time."

Before Shane could answer Dean's voice sounded out from over the room. All of the hunters jumped slightly when they heard the voice. They had forgotten that Dean was also in the room with them. It took David, Joshua, Caleb and John to pry Dean loose from his brother when they wheeled him into the ER. "He lost a patient, can't you see. He is covered in guilt. Shane never understands, you can't safe everyone." Dean didn't look up but merely hooked his arms beneath his drawn up legs resting his head on his knees.

"Shane, what happened boy?" John also noticed that Shane didn't make any eye contact with anyone.

"Dean's right dad. I did lose a patient. But he is wrong too. I'm not covered in guilt. I'm supposed to be covered in guilt but not this time." Shane squeezes past the hunters setting himself down next to Dean.

"I followed Garry after he returned when dad dropped the money. It was weird." Shane went on and explained to the hunters what happened at the bus terminal. "I tried everything in my power to keep him alive, not because I wanted him to live, but because of an oath I took. I worked on him for the past four hours and as we were closing him up he stopped breathing. Resuscitation didn't help. I declared him dead at 22:08. His body is in the morgue down stairs we can salt and burn it later."

When Shane felt Dean's body trembling next to him, he lifted his arm and tucked his brother under him. "I'm sorry I was not here for you and Sam. I checked on Sam before coming here. He is still holding on. David will be finishing up within the next few moments." Shane placed his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes, only to open the again. He took something from his pocket he hold it out to his father. "The key to the safe box; the money is still there." Placing his head back on Dean's shoulder he was asleep even before he could notice that Dean was asleep himself.

**AN: Please review, I'm dying over here from the lack of reviews. Have a wonderful week everybody, see you next week Sunday!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Kayla, you're the best beta a girl can ask for. Thank you for all of your hard work. Now, let's find out how Sam is doing…**

**Chapter 37**

"It has been ten days little brother. It's is time for you to start waking up. I'm on the brink of starting to read Frank Herbert's Dune to you, and dude you can't do that to me. Please little brother, open your eyes." Dean was seated next to Sam's bed. He was running his thumb over Sam's hand while stroking his fingers through Sam's long hair. _'You are in need of another hair cut, Sammy.'_ Dean smiled at that thought, maybe he must take care of that aspect before Sam woke up, it would just be so much easier.

Dean can't help it when his thoughts run through the events of the past two weeks.

He was awoken by David and taken directly to his brother's side. David made sure that Dean understood everything that was going on with Sam. He explained patiently about the Foley Catheter (Sam was going to love that one), the feeding tube that was inserted into Sam's side due to the fact that his nose was too busted for one to be inserted that way.

He explained the numerous numbers of IV lines that were attached to both of Sam's hands. There was another tube coming out of his mouth, for a ventilator. Sam was not hooked onto one at that stage but they placed the tube in to be on the safe side as Sam was showing some reaction to the different antibiotics he was receiving and in the event of his throat swelling up the tube would be already in place. He was receiving oxygen through a mask; another thing that Sam hated with a passion. David promised him that would change to the nose cannula as soon as possible.

There was an IV probe connected to the side of Sam's neck. It was to draw blood quickly and to insert any medication that was needed urgently.

His dislocated shoulder was reduced in theatre and his shoulder was sewn back together after the X-rays showed that there was no major damage done to the shoulder by the knife. It was in a sling to immobilize Sam's movement of the arm.

He only sustained some bruised ribs and the bleeding to his thigh was also stopped and patched up. He received numerous stitches on his stomach and on the different wounds on both of his legs.

The injury on his back was the main concern. Harm, who was actually the local veterinarian in town, placed sutures into Sam like he has never done before and the total come to amazing number of over 90 stitches. The twins normally asked Harm on jobs like this. They have yet to see any of his handy work leave scars. There were still open wounds on Sam's back. The infection was vicious. The wounds were cleaned every hour. Dean took over that duty when the second hour arrived.

Now ten days later things were looking up. Sam was still on oxygen but through the cannula, the ventilator tube was removed completely. The feeding tube was still in but that was because Sam had yet to regain consciousness. He was down to one IV line on his left hand for some extra fluids and the last course of antibiotics was completed just over an hour ago. His shoulder was still in the sling but according to the orthopedic surgeon all was going well with the shoulder and Sam should be able to have full use of the arm after some physical therapy. The IV probe still remained; David was reluctant to remove it too soon.

The only thing that was left was for Sam to wake up. "Come on dude, I'm losing my patience here. You're missing out on all the pretty nurses. If the ugly ones are the only ones left don't come and cry on my shoulder brother." Dean tried again. This time he was rewarded. Sam moved his left leg, bending it at the knee. It was the first sign of movement in all this time. Dean felt like shouting at the top of his lungs to make sure that everyone knew that Sammy moved his leg.

"David, Shane!" Dean yelled not even bothering in using the call button. He knew his brothers were seated in the suite next door. There was no reason to use the call button.

"Come on Sammy, open your eyes. If you can move that giant log of a leg of yours you surely can open up your eyes. Come little brother show those hazel eyes for me." Dean used the wet washcloth hanging over the rail and wiped his brother's face gently.

He smiled when he saw Sam trying to move away from the cold cloth in his hand. "That's it brother. If you open your eyes I will stop using this cold cloth on you, so come on, open up."

Dean turned sideways when he heard the twins entering the room. "What took you so long? He is waking up, come see." Dean can't help smiling from ear to ear.

David and Shane made their way over to the bed. David was already checking all the monitors while Shane used his stethoscope in checking out Sam's vitals.

"Sam can you hear me. Sammy?" David asked, trying to get Sam's attention on him. Sam refused to open his eyes but began to struggle more in the bed. Shane could see that Sam was getting agitated. He moved quickly over to the medicine cabinet, drawing a syringe full of a clear solution.

He took his position up next to Sam's head and caught David's eye. "Dean try to keep Sam calm, if he continues on like this he will be spiking his BP and we don't need that. If he doesn't respond we're going to give him a mild sedative. We can then try to wake him up again in a few hours." David knew that he needed to explain to Dean what was happening.

Dean nodded his head and tried to get through to Sam again. "Come on Sammy, open your eyes for me. Come little brother it is time for you to wake up." It didn't seem that Sam was responding to Dean's voice. The first alarms of the monitors where starting to complain. Shane injected the clear fluid directly into the IV port keeping an eye on Sam's vitals as the drug entered his bloodstream. When Sam's body sagged back he looked over to Dean. "Don't worry. It is to be expected that he be agitated like this. His brain and his body still need to realize that he is safe. Just keep on talking to him. He will soon comprehend that he is safe and then everything will go smoother."

"How long still?"

"Dean, you know we can't tell you that. It is all up to Sammy. Taking into account everything he went through I'm astounded to see that he is actually trying to wake up so soon. It is a good thing, don't give up hope." David led Dean back to the chair he was seated in before the excitement started.

"If you want to you can take your punishment break now. He will not wake up for at least another four to five hours, so if you're clever you can take the punishment break and forced break now and be back even before he decides to try and wake up."

Dean shakes his head before answering. "When the hell did we start naming breaks? It sounds ridiculous."

"Well you can get better names or descriptions for it if you wish, but you have to agree the descriptions are right on the head." Shane smiled when he saw Dean pulling his face.

Dean would not agree but the naming of the breaks was indeed right. The punishment break was part of his punishment for storming into the barn without making sure everything was in order and by breaking a promise made to this older brother. This break meant that for two hours each day he had to move out of Sam's room. For Dean that was the worst punishment anyone could think of. They did reach a compromise in that the two hours didn't need to be taken together, so Dean only had to leave the room for an hour at a time. He however was not allowed to have any information on Sam's condition during that hour.

The forced break was from his dad and Bobby. His dad enforced it on him and his two brothers, while Bobby made sure his dad adhere to the same rules. They all had to break away from Sam's bed for four hours in every twenty four hour cycle. They were not even allowed to stay on at the hospital. That included the parking area. In the beginning Caleb and Joshua was forced to remove him from the room and that is how that name came to be.

"Okay, I'll head to home. I'll be back in four." Dean decided taking up his car keys after making sure that Sam was settled.

"Try again Dean. One hour plus four hours equals five hours. So unless you want dad to go and ask your school money back I think you need to recalculate your sums." David answered looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"O, come on David. Dad is not here. Please just let me come back in four."

"Sorry Dean, dad phoned a while ago they are all back and at the house. So we'll see you in five."

"Freaking hell!" Dean cussed kicking at the door as he moved out making sure that the door is tightly secured behind him before moving off to the Impala.

**AN: Thank you to each and everyone who reads this story; who leaves a review and especially to all of those people who placed it on the favorite and or story alerts. It means the world to me. Enjoy the week!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: To everyone who'll be celebrating Halloween, enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

Dean parked the Impala in front of the house noting his father's truck as well as Bobby's truck was parked outside. It seemed that Joshua and Caleb were still not back.

He made his way up to the front door and was just about to enter when he heard voices coming from the basement. Dean found that strange since the side door was normally kept closed and you could only gain entry to the basement through the kitchen.

Making his way over to the side door Dean could clearly hear the voices drifting up from down stairs. Since the basement door can only be opened from the inside he made his way back to the front door to go and check what was going on.

Dean never understood what made him stop and listen before entering. Under any other circumstance he would have kept on walking, climbing down the stairs until he would have reached the bottom.

"So Winchester why are you so high and mighty towards me? You killed my sons, fifteen years ago you killed my wife and now you took away my sons. I will kill you for all the suffering you caused me over the years."

Dean could clearly hear the words spoken by the unknown person. _'Dad must have found Milton Rachford. It is strange for dad to bring him to the house.' _Dean was still contemplating the situation when he heard his father spoke up.

"You and your sons kidnapped and tortured my baby boy because I helped a spirit stuck in between two worlds out of her misery; which you caused. How dare you now accuse me or my family in killing your sons? The police told you, Garry committed suicide and hell, we were not even there when Brad got his brains blown out!" John was screaming out the words to the man seated in front of him, bonded to the chair.

They have been looking for Milton Rachford since they first realized that he was behind Sam's abduction. Now he was finally in their hands. Revenge was going to be sweet.

Dean started moving down the stairs again when he was once again stopped by Rachford's words. "I don't believe you for one moment John Winchester. How could anyone believe anything you say? You sold your unborn son's soul to a demon for the life of your other son and you want me to believe that you didn't kill my boys. Never, I tell you never!"

Dean waited for his father to say that Rachford was talking crap but the words never left John's mouth. Instead Dean heard his father react in a totally unexpected way. "How do you know about that, who told you?"

"John, what's he talking about?" Dean heard Bobby asking, aware of the fact that the old hunter was also stunned about the revelation.

"Nothing Bobby. This is not the time to discuss that matter. It is time Mr. Rachford suffered for what his boys did to my son." John tried to steer the conversation away. He was rocked to his core. He didn't know how Milton Rachford found out about that terrible deal, but that information would never leave this basement.

"Not the time Johnny boy? Like it was not the time for my boys to die at your hands! Are you know afraid of what you have done or are you now no longer under the protection of that demon, come Johnny tell us, how did you get over yourself to sell your son's soul to a demon?" Rachford knew he was baiting the older Winchester but he was enjoying it. Since he had nothing to live for anymore, he had all the time in the world to cause John Winchester pain. He knew he would not see the light of day again, but he already made his peace. His sons failed him by not killing Sam Winchester, but just, maybe just he would be able to bring the great John Winchester to his knees, to drive him so far over the edge that the man would take his own life.

Dean heard enough. He made his way down slowly to the bottom of the stairs. When the last stair creaked under his foot his father looked up. "Dean? What are you doing here, is everything okay with Sam?" John started walking over to where Dean was standing but stop in his tracks when Dean addressed him. "Is it true dad, did you sell my soul or Sam's soul to a demon?"

"Dean please, not now. I can explain. Just don't believe everything you hear out of this man's mouth. Give me an opportunity to explain. That is all that I ask of you."

Dean wanted to reply but was stopped by Rachford's next statement. "Your sons don't know, do they? Well Dean, let me tell you a quick story. Your daddy here not only sold your baby brother's soul to a demon for your life but that demon bled into Sam's mouth. Sam's tainted, with demon blood. That is one of the reasons I had no problem in killing Sam Winchester, he is a freak, a half demon. He doesn't deserve to walk this earth."

"Shut up, just shut up! Who the fucking hell do you think you are in speaking about my brother in that way? You don't even know Sam. He would never do something to hurt another person so just shut your freaking trap!" Dean's fist collided with the side of Rachford's face sending the man and chair flying backwards.

Bobby grabbed hold of Dean, pulling him away from the man sprawled on the floor. "Come boy, let's take this conversation up stairs. Come John." Bobby barked out before leading Dean out of the basement.

"Dean, I need you to trust me, just for a little while longer. I promise you I will tell you everything but just not now." John didn't know what to do next. He needed to speak to Bobby in private before reaching a decision. He didn't even know if he would survive the conversation with Bobby, he just knew that Bobby would be the only man to help him out of this mess.

"No dad, I can't. I need to know now what that man was talking about. Hell dad, we've been fighting evil for the past seventeen years and now it sounded to me like you brought this onto your own family. Did mom know dad, was she part of this deal?"

When John bowed his head, Dean had his answer. "Bobby, I need to get out of here, please look after Sammy for me. I can't stay here. I will be back as soon as I can, please Bobby take care of Sam." Dean didn't look at his father once. He turned around and headed out to the Impala before getting in and speeding off. He didn't even hear his father or Bobby call after him. For the first time in his life Dean left his baby brother alone. Dean felt dead inside.

**AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know. Will see you next Sunday, same place but never sure about the time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Okay you idjit, you better start explaining, otherwise I will not be held accountable for my actions." Bobby grabbed John by his collar shoving him against the wall.

"Bobby please... I need to get Dean back. I will come clean, but please don't let my son leave. Not now." John begged his oldest friend. He was so sure that this day would never come. He had no idea in how he was ever going to face Dean or for that matter any of his other sons ever again.

"Don't you worry about Dean. He may be upset now but he will come back. There is just no way that he would stay away from Sam, not when Sam is still ill." Bobby tried to steer John over to the couch. It looked like the man was going to pass out at any moment.

"You don't understand Bobby; I just ended my family's life as they know it. Hell, I know I don't deserve them but after this... after this I can have no claim over them again. Hell Bobby, help me." John sagged back into the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Winchester, suck it up. You know your boys. They will listen to what you have to say and they will talk it out amongst themselves. They might give you a rough time but in the end you are still their dad, and they respect you for that. So let's get our visitor safely locked up for the evening and go and sort this crap out." Bobby pulled John up stepping around him to make sure the trash in the basement was locked up securely.

00-O-00

Dean had not idea for how long he drove. When he became aware of his surroundings again he could see the sun rising in the east. He didn't intend on driving this far, but he could not face his father. He couldn't even imagine what story of events his father could possibly come up with to correct this situation.

He was even more upset with the fact that his mother knew. He always remembered her fondly. She was the angel who put him to sleep when he was still a boy. She was the only one he could trust with his secrets. He believed in her. He cried on her shoulder when he was small. He could still feel her arms around him, comforting him. Now it all seemed like a dream. A dream shattered by a man he believed in and would have given his life for.

When Dean's phone started to ring for the hundredth time he looked at the screen before flipping it open. "I'm on my way back David. I'm not sure precisely where I'm, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Is Sam doing all right?"

"Dean, what the heck is going on? Dad won't say anything until you get back. Bobby is as tight lipped as I have ever seen him before and you didn't get back to Sam last night. What the hell!" David sounded confused.

"I'm sure dad will explain everything to us. Just do me one favor David. Don't let dad alone with Sam. It doesn't matter what he says, but please keep him away from my baby brother." Dean didn't give his older brother any chance to respond. He closed his phone, started the Impala and headed over to the nearest motel he could find to get his bearings so that he could start his journey back home.

00-O-00

When David ended his call to Dean, Shane could see the emotions running amok on his brother's face. "David what's wrong, what did Dean say, is he coming home?"

When he got no responds from his twin, Shane shook David's shoulder. "David, come on dude. You're scaring me here. What did Dean say?"

David looked at Shane for a long time before answering him. "Dean said not to leave dad alone with Sam, to keep him away from Sam."

"What, no you must have misunderstood him. Dean would never say to keep Dad away from Sam." Shane looked as confused as what his brother felt.

"No Shane. Dean was adamant. I don't know what happened last night, but of one thing I'm sure. Dean is more than just annoyed at dad. If he comes to blows with dad, I don't think we would be able to stop him."

"So what do you want to do?" Shane looked at his brother.

"Dean has never been wrong about anything concerning Sam. So if Dean tells me to keep my own father away from my brother, than that is what I will do, until I have an explanation on what is going on here." David moved pass Shane entering Sam's room where he knew his father was seated at that stage.

When David entered Sam room he came to an immediate standstill. His father was leaning over the railings of Sam's bed, crying softly. It was the first time that David has ever seen his father cry.

"I love you my baby boy. I wish that I could do everything over again. The only problem with that, is that I would do everything the same way. Please I need you to get better. Your brothers are going to need you; you are as always the glue that keeps this family together. I'm just sorry that I don't ever acknowledge this to you."

"Dad..." David didn't want to address his dad. He never saw his father so compassionate towards Sam before.

"Don't worry Dave. I heard you talking to Shane. I know what Dean expects from you. I will only ask you in letting me stay here at the hospital. I promise you I will not enter Sam's room again without any one of you not being present. Please David, I will soon lose my family. Just give me this sort time to spend some time with you."

David looked over to Shane before nodding to his dad. "It's good dad." David can't look his father in the eyes but moved out of his way when his father walked past him moving out of the room.

00-O-00

A solid six hours past in total silence before the private entrance door opened and Dean walked in. He didn't exchange words with anyone but went directly through to Sam's door before shutting the door firmly behind him.

When Dean sees Sam safely in bed his emotions gets the better of him for the first time as he starts to cry. It doesn't matter that he knows that this brothers would have made sure that nothing happened to Sam or that he asked Bobby to keep an eye out for the kid. All that matters was that Dean could see him again and that he was still in one piece.

Dean lowered the railing on the left side of the bed and lies down next to Sam, making sure that he didn't jar the bed too much. "Sammy, what are we going to do? I have no idea in how to handle this situation with dad. I don't know how he is going to explain this, or what magic trick he is going to pull out of his hat to solve this. What I do know baby brother is that if for one moment I do not like where this is going to I will take you away from here. I will leave everything behind for you to be safe. You just need to trust me. You're awesome big brother will fix everything."

Making sure that Sam is comfortable Dean stretched to his full height and walked over to the connecting door. "Well Sammy, here goes nothing." Dean opened the door and walked into the room filled with his family and friends, noting that David and Shane moved towards him as to either protect him or protect their father from him.

"I'm back sir. Now is your chance to explain. Please sir, we need to know what is going on." Dean was surprised at how calm he felt as he sliding down the wall, making sure that his father could not get pass the door that separated him from his youngest son.

**AN: What would John's explanation be? To find out, look out for the next chapter!**

**On that last point – not sure when the next chapter will be posted, my lovely beta is still working on the next chapters, so you'll have to be a bit patient.**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Kayla, thank you my wonderful beta, once again, you delivered on time!**

**Chapter 40**

John Winchester stared at his shoes, his shoulders visibly shrugged forward. He took a deep breath before recounting a tale that started more than seventeen years before.

"When your mother and I got together there was one thing we agreed on, even before thinking of getting married. Both of us wanted a whole house full of children. I think that came from the fact that both of us missed out on having any siblings and we missed out on the camaraderie that goes with that.

We were married for about a month when your mom became pregnant with the twins. We were over the moon. None of us even expected that we would be talking about twins, but that didn't put us off, not in the least." John smiled at as he remembered the ecstatic expression on his young wife's face when the doctor told them they were expecting twins.

"Your mother had some difficulties during that pregnancy, but in the end everything went well, although the doctor advised us against any further pregnancies. Mary's output on that was that if she fell pregnant again, then that meant that we should have that baby.

The twins started getting older and we just loved playing house with them. Soon we started to realize that Mary was not falling pregnant again and we started to look at some other option as we still wanted more children and even considered adopting. Then just before David and Shane turned five, Mary started getting dizzy and was nauseous all the time. She decided to go to a doctor when this condition persisted. We were startled with the news that Mary was pregnant again. Everything changed. Once again the nursery was set up, colors was picked out for the baby and even David and Shane got into the act of things by trying to paint the new nursery with their finger-paint.

This pregnancy was different, after the queasiness Mary stayed healthy throughout the pregnancy and Dean was born. I'm still not sure who was more excited about the new arrival in our family. David and Shane refused to go to bed in the evening if they could not partake in tucking Dean in for the night.

Then middle June of the same year Dean, you started to get restless. You didn't want to eat and you were just fussing the whole time. First we thought that it was just your teeth but nothing seemed to help." John looked up and took a breath before continuing with the most difficult part of the story.

"Dean became very ill. When the doctors first admitted him they just wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Unfortunately, it didn't remain at overnight. It became two days, then a week, then a month. Still they didn't know what was wrong with him. He was slowly dying and the doctors could not do anything to help.

We were all shattered. David, you and Shane at one stage refused to eat. You were not allowed to see Dean for more than a week and you were devastated. We were at our wits ends. Then on the weekend of your six month anniversary Dean, they called us in. You were not going to make it through the weekend. We decided to take you home. We could not let you die in that strange place. It would also have been an opportunity for all of us to say our goodbyes. So we packed up everything and we went home.

That night you actually slept better than the whole period in hospital. You were no longer fussing and you seemed calm. It had a soothing effect on all of us. Just after making sure that all three of you where tucked into our bed and that everything was in order there was a knock on the front door. I went down to go and see who it was.

It was a man that I have never seen before but he addressed me by my name and said that he was there to help and if he could speak to me and Mary for a few minutes. I was confused, I didn't think clearly but I called Mary and we all sat down in the living room.

This man started to explain that sometimes the universe dealt out cards in ways and manners that no one understood. He explained that he watched over us for the past month and that he could clearly see that the cards dealt to us were not good. He was there with a solution. If we, at the end didn't want to make use of his help he will leave us and we would never see him again.

You need to understand Dean, that at this time we were beyond desperate. You were going to die at the age of six months and there was nothing we could do. So we agreed to listen to this man.

He explained to us that he could take away your illness and that you could live a full life. The only payment he wanted in return was to be a part of our next child's life. He didn't even want to play an active role in the child's life but he was merely to come and visit again to bestow _certain gifts_ on this child so in future times this child could also help people out.

He sweetened the pot by adding that because he knew that Mary had difficulties in falling pregnant that should she not fall pregnant within the next five years we would be released from our side of the deal and there would come no harm unto you.

Your mother wanted to know what sort of gifts he was talking about. He was very vague but said that this child would have the true power to change the course of history and that we must see it as an honor for us to be chosen as possible birth parents. At this stage we were so bewitched by him that everything made perfect sense.

We didn't even need to sign any documentation. We asked him if we could have some time to think about all of this and he had no problem with that. He told us that he would return the Saturday morning for our answer.

That night we didn't sleep. We kept vigil over you and we discussed this solution. In the end we decided that we were just not in a position to lose you and we decided to take the deal. With Mary's history of pregnancies we knew that the possibility would have been very slim for her to become pregnant again. Since the man also didn't mention that we could not use any protection we decided that that would become part of our lifestyle. So, somewhere in the back of our minds we did feel something was not right; we didn't take note of that feeling.

The Saturday morning he arrived as arranged and we concluded the deal. It was sealed with a kiss, nothing else.

When you woke up later that same Saturday you were as healthy as a horse. It was as if you were not ill one day in your short life. The doctors saw it as a miracle. In fact they wanted to admit you to hospital again for further tests to see how this miraculous recovery was possible."

John stood up and walked over to Dean, he had to make sure that what he was about to tell his son would be understood in the way that Mary and himself understood it. "We started living again. Soon you were celebrating your first birthday, the twins turned six and everything was in order. Neither your mother nor I ever discussed the deal we made again. In fact it was as if we have forgotten about the deal. I know now for a fact that the demon did indeed alter our perceptions in such a way that we on a certain level did forget about the deal made.

So by the time you turned four Dean, Mary was pregnant for a third time. I could see that there was something bothering her about this pregnancy but she could not explain to me how she felt and I myself was also bothered by something but I could not understand what it was. This time we had three boys who were over the moon, especially when we heard the news that it was going to be another boy.

Dean, all you wanted to be was a big brother; you were tired of being the baby in the house. You decided that this baby brother of yours would be yours alone and that we could borrow him from you when it was time for him to feed or when he needed his nappy changed. From the day Sam was born, he became your life, you were seen as the middle child by everyone around you, but you just saw yourself as being a big brother.

Then on the night of the fire Dave and Shane were sleeping over at a friend's place due to the fact that they were all leaving for camp early in the morning and it would have been easier for the friend's parents to take all the kids to camp from their home.

Dean, you and your mother tucked Sam in and you even laughed at me when I suggested that Sam was now big enough to play ball. We were so happy that night. I fell asleep in the living room in front of the TV so when I heard your mother scream I thought that I must be dreaming but I did go to investigate. At first I could not find anything wrong until I saw something dripping from above into Sam's crib. It was blood and when I turned I found your mother pinned to the ceiling with blood seeping out of her.

I screamed for her and then when I turned back to Sam I saw him standing at the head of Sam's crib. Everything came back to me in that instant. The man just looked at me and said that Mary got in his way and that things changed now and that he would be taking his son with him. His eyes were blistering yellow. I grabbed hold of Sammy and ran into the hallway where I pushed Sam into your arms telling you to run. I returned to the nursery but the man was gone. Your mother was engulfed in flames, I could not reach her.

Since that night I decided that I would do everything in my power to find the person responsible for Mary's death. I realized not long after this that we were dealing with a demon, a yellowed eye demon and I made it my life's mission to end that bastard's existence.

Dean, I'm sorry that I never told any of you this story, but it was something that I myself could not come to believe on most days. I didn't want to burden you with this information. I knew that nothing good would come if you truly knew what transpired on that night.

We never meant for Sam's soul to be sold to a demon. We didn't know what was out there and we did something out of ignorance but also out of love, love for you. I would never place Sam in any situation that could see him in the claws of evil. That is one of the main reasons why I took up hunting. I have to save Sam. A demon is after my son and I will not allow him to be taken away from us."

John reached over and hugged Dean tight, hoping that he got through to his son in explaining what happened all those years ago. He hoped that his sons would see that the way in which he acted was the best way and that they would be able to forgive him and help him not only saving innocent people but also in keeping the youngest member or their family safe.

**AN: What do you think, is John's explanation acceptable? Hope to see you next Sunday again.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

A blanket of silence settled over the family and friends in the room. Of all the versions they could have come up with, this was not what they imagined. Dean pulled out of his father's embrace. He needed space and time to work through everything his father told them. He needed to discuss this with his brothers, but most of all he needed to be with Sam.

"I need time dad. I think we all need time. Please go home. I can't deal with you being here. I'm sorry I know that you must be going stir crazy to discuss this, but you kept this from us for seventeen years I'm sure you would survive a few more days." Dean knew he was hurting his father, but at this stage he didn't give a damn. He wanted his father to hurt. He wanted his father to realize that he could lose his family forever.

John wanted to reply when he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder. "Come on John; let's give the boys a chance to work through all of this. We must check on our friend as well. I have a few interesting questions to ask him and I also need a few more answers from you as well."

Dean nodded his head in thanks to Bobby but didn't make any eye contact with his father. When he saw that Patrick, Caleb and Joshua made no attempt to leave he turned his attention to them. "Guys, would you all please excuse us? I think that Bobby could use your expertise in getting his questions answered from Mr. Rachford."

"Sorry Dean, no can do. You know that Caleb and I consider you boys as our brothers. I can tell you I'm not impressed at John this time and it would just be for his own good if we stayed here. We will not interfere but if it's all the same to you we're staying right where we are."

"Yes," Patrick piped up. "I'm still technically in hospital so I can't move and I'm not allowed to drive, so I will just stay here where I am."

Dean let out a sigh before turning to the twins. "I always thought that having two older brothers were hard, but with these lot around I'm really starting to reconsider my options." Without looking back he walked into Sam's room.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here. Dean is too edgy; if he loses it someone can get hurt." Shane spoke up. He was concerned about Dean, he has never seen his younger brother so emotional than today.

"Don't you worry about us Shane. We know how to handle him. We will not make trouble; I just think it would be good for the three of you to have us around if you needed to talk about all of this." Caleb said.

After leaving his brothers and friends in the other room, Dean made it across to Sam's bed. He took the seat that he usually occupied when talking to Sam and looked over at his younger brother. "I really need you to open those puppy eyes of yours. Dad just told us something that I don't even want to repeat to you, but I know I can't keep this from you. That would make me just as bad as him. Damnit Sammy, I'm so angry with him now. How could he, how could mom? I thought that I knew the man that my father was, I could not have been more wrong. I'm not sure if I would be able to face him again after this. Sammy, please I need to discuss this with you. You just have this way in putting stuff into perspective and making it seems so easy. I just wish you would wake up." Dean pulled his hands through his hair before resting his head on Sam's bed, closings his eyes to the world.

00-O-00

Sam felt safe in the darkness that surrounded him. It didn't feel like the darkness in which he was kept earlier. He never thought that some darkness could be seen as evil and others not. He always thought that darkness was the absence of light and that there was nothing more to it.

He could not believe how tired he felt. He just wanted to sleep and then sleep some more but something was bugging him. It was then that he remembered. Dean, Dean came and found him, just as he had promised. The only problem now is that he could not feel Dean with him here in the darkness. He was too scared to speak up as he didn't know with what he was sharing this dark place.

Sam thought of opening his eyes, but found that was more easily said than done. His eyelids felt so heavy and it didn't matter that he tried more than once to open them, they stayed shut.

He must have drifted off into nothingness again because later on when he became aware of the darkness around him again he thought he could hear Dean's voice. It sounded so far. He had no way in reaching it. There was something bothering him over his face. His body didn't want to react to get away from it. He tried desperately to answer Dean but to no avail. Dean told him something about legs and logs buy it didn't make sense. He tried harder and then the same tingling sensation came towards him and Sam crept back in his private corner of darkness.

He tried to feel around him later on. He searched for Dean's presence everywhere but could not find him. For one moment the thought that Dean abandoned him and he become scared. Although he wanted to unwrap himself from his cocoon he decided to stay put until he knew that Dean was around.

'_I must be dreaming. I can hear my dad's voice. Why is he sounding so sad? Did something happen to Dean, did I do something wrong? Please dad, don't be angry with me, I will try harder, please don't leave me._ Sam tried again to wake up but the heaviness across his whole body kept him under. The more he struggled the heavier he felt. _I'm sorry Dean, I can't hold on. Please come back to me. I can't get to you on my own. _

Sam felt someone with him. The presence felt like Dean. Dean was talking to him again. He sounded just as sad as dad did. What was going on? Dean needed him, but his body didn't want to respond. How long still before he could let Dean know that he was there?

The heaviness was leaving his body. It was replaced by something else. He could feel his hands. Something was pressing up against his arm and for one moment Sam wanted to panic. He tried to move his arm away and was astounded by the fact that he could actually do so. He slowly opened his eyes. Squinting as the bright fluorescent lights made it difficult for him to see.

With some difficulty Sam got the scene in front of him in focus. He didn't recognize the room that he is in, but he felt safe. He can't remember why it was important to him to be safe, but he appreciated it.

Looking around he saw for the first time that the pressure against him was Dean sleeping on his arms. Dean was really here with him. His nightmares were kept a bay because his brother stood guard. Sam tried to speak but his voice refused to comply with his brain. He had to draw Dean's attention to the fact that he was awake.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried again and was this time rewarded with a weird sounding noise leaving his throat.

"D- Dean...?"

**AN: Thank you to one and all for reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I love writing it. Hope to see all of you next Sunday.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Bobby stepped away from the unconscious man in front of him. Maybe he was too harsh on Milton Rachford, but they needed answers. The old way of getting answers out of someone unwilling to talk still seemed to work best.

Taking a cloth that was lying on the table Bobby tried cleaning the blood from his hands. He has forgotten how messy some of these interrogations could become, but in the end it was worth it. Well, he personally felt better.

Leaving the man lying on the floor Bobby closed and locked the basement door behind him before making it up the stairs. He banished John earlier when he saw the man losing too much control over his emotions. In the end it worked out better.

"Well, have you calmed down now and would you like to hear what I found out you idjit or do you still want to pity yourself?" Bobby addressed John noticing the bottle of whiskey standing in front of him.

"I'm beyond pity my friend. For me to pity myself would mean there was something I could lose that I still had, for me there is nothing. No, I'm not dwelling in pity. It is too late for that." John lifted the glass taking the last swig of the fiery liquid.

"Hell man, please don't get all melodramatic on me John Winchester. Since when do you have all these emotions? Get your head out of your ass and your head back in the game. You have a seventeen year old son that will need you when he wakes up and three older sons who have always respected you. Show them what you are made of and stop wallowing."

John wanted to get peeved at Bobby but realized that his oldest friend was once again telling the truth and that he needed to start listening. "Sorry Bobby."

"Mmm" Bobby uttered before continuing. "It seems our friend downstairs planned this whole kidnapping very carefully. He spent a lot of time gathering information on you and the boys from various sources. As far as I could establish he had you followed around for months on end during any particular time period in a year. You seemed to interest him a lot and so he dug deeper. He soon realized that you were involved in unexplained events and that wherever you seemed to pop up something weird happened. He got his oldest to do some further research and they stumbled across our world. Milton became obsessed. He got involved with the wrong group of hunters and himself and Garry witnessed an exorcism where a lower demon spewed some information. Milton found that information so interesting he helped the demon to escape and was _rewarded _with the full story. Apparently you and Mary where the laughing stock of hell for many a few years."

Bobby poured himself a shot of the whiskey before continuing. "He built a pretty good relationship with the demon, who I might add, was in a meatsuit of a very voluptuous woman at that stage and the relationship went further than just the sharing of information. It seemed that she was one of the minions of an upper demon and told him the gifts bestowed on Sam. She also told him that Sam had a major role to play in shaping the world but then she become too scared and refused to tell him anything else."

"What were the gifts Bobby?"

"John, I don't know if it is the truth. I want to make sure of those facts before I'm willing to tell you."

"No Bobby. No more secrets, all information gets shared."

Bobby sighed deeply before answering his friend's question. "Sam would be a true psychic in the sense of the word. He would be able to _see _the future and act accordingly to shape it in whichever way he chooses. He would also have the power of telekinesis. He would become unstoppable when he came into his full powers. The only person or being that would be able to control him would be the one who held power over him and controlled him together with his powers."

"WHAT the hell does that mean Bobby, or is he speaking about the Yellow eyed demon?" John raked his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Can't tell you, however I don't think so. I think that we are still missing some of the puzzle pieces. Our friend lost consciousness at this stage and it did seem to me like that was the one question he himself was looking at still for possible answers.

"Did he give you any indication on who the hunters were that he worked with?" John was looking at another possible resource for answers.

"They would not be of any help John. It was Mike and Donald Cambridge. You know both of them got killed by a Werewolf about a year ago." Bobby answered pouring himself another shot of whiskey.

"What about the demon?"

"She apparently was sent back to hell. Unfortunately he could not tell me her real name before he lost consciousness, but that question will be answered. We may go on a road trip or two but I have a feeling she will be the one with the remaining answers." Bobby looked over at John, hoping that that piece of information will help settle his friend down for a bit.

"When can we get more information out of our friend?"

"Not for a couple of hours. I know if I told you that you need some rest you'll just send me to hell so come and help me with some research. If I understand our guest correctly Sam's coming has been foreseen throughout the ages.

"Bobby, so you're telling me Sam is some sort of profit?" John wondered if his friend finally lost it.

"I don't know what to make off this. I'm certainly not putting any label on Sam. Let's see if we can find something about this in the reference books and deal with the rest later." Bobby replied.

**AN: Enjoy the week!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Dean thought he was dreaming when he heard Sam calling out to him. The voice however seemed persistent and Dean opened his eyes.

"Sam, kiddo, you're awake." Dean jumped up taking Sam's face into his hands. "How are you feeling Sammy?" He asked concerned not knowing if Sam was in any pain.

"Dean, where am I, what happened?" Sam asked in worry not knowing where he was.

Dean could see that Sam was starting to panic. "It's okay Sammy, you're in hospital, but you're safe. We found you, and everything is going to be all right."

"Dean, I don't understand. Why am I here, please what's going on?" Sam was getting scared. He can't remember being in an accident, he can't even remember if he was injured on a hunt. What does his brother mean that they found him?

"Sammy, what is the last thing you remember?" Dean was getting concerned. It seemed to him like Sam had no recollection of what happened to him.

"Dean, come on what type of question is that? You and the twins didn't want me to go to school remember. You were all afraid that I would _act out._ Now, now I'm in hospital and you don't want to tell me what is going on. Please Dean, I need to understand." Sam tried to sit up and screamed in agony when his back muscles contracted together for him to get up.

"Sammy, Sam, easy okay. Just take it easy." Dean tried to lower Sam back again but the kid was not having any of that.

"NO Dean, leave me. What the hell is wrong with me? My back, it hurts so bad, Dean what happened?" Sam tried to get up, trying to ignore the shards of pain shooting up and down the length of his back.

Dean pushed the call button. He knew he had to get Sam to calm down. If Sam continued struggling like this he would most likely pull out some of the stitches.

"Calm down Sammy. Lay back, please and I will tell you okay?" Dean pushed back on Sam's left shoulder, sighing softly when Sam didn't resist but lay back against the pillow.

Sam felt tired. His back was killing him. He just wanted to know what was going on. His shoulder was starting to ache. He had a throbbing pain in his right leg. "Dean, please. I'm scared. What is going on?"

Dean didn't know what to tell Sam. He didn't want to put his brother through the agony of what had happened to him. Before he could formulate an answer, Sam's door opened.

"Dean, why are you pushing the call button, dude you can get your own dinner." David exclaimed when he entered the room.

David instantly moved up to Sam when he saw Sam's hazel eyes looking at him. "Hey Sammy. You're awake. You are you feeling Tiger?" Taking Sam's pulse in his hand he arches his eyebrows up towards Dean when he realized how fast Sam's pulse was.

"David, please. What's going on? Why am I in hospital? Dean doesn't want to explain to me." Sam started having difficulty in breathing. He tried to get more oxygen into his lungs but he could not manage to breathe deeply enough.

When Sam started hyperventilating David took the cannula of Sam's face and replaced it with an oxygen mask. He knew Sam hated them, but Sam was panicking and he needed to get oxygen.

When David placed the mask onto Sam's face he started to fight. "NO, NO DAVID NO!" Sam tried to use is arm that was not in the sling to push David off and tried to rip the mask from his face.

"Sam you need to calm down now. You need this mask for oxygen, so calm down and breathe okay?" David tried to get Sam to look at him, but Sam was having none of that. "NO." Sam tried once again to lash out. Twisting underneath David's hands, trying to get away from the mask.

"SAM, STOP IT." Dean hated sounding like his father, but it had the necessary response. Sam stopped fighting immediately. He looked so utterly lost and scared. "Sammy, please just calm down. We are not going to hurt you. David is just trying to help. Just breathe with me okay." Dean placed Sam's left hand over his own chest and his left hand onto Sam's chest to help Sam in feeling the breaths Dean was taking and to slow down his own breathing.

Sam felt Dean's chest rising up and down. He willed himself to take breaths the same time as Dean. He was starting to feel better. The spots that had been dancing in front of his eyes were retreating and he could actually feel oxygen getting into his lungs. He didn't break eye contact with Dean once.

"That's it, Sammy. You're doing great. Just keep on breathing with me." Dean kept on speaking softly to Sam, noticing that the kid was calming down and that he was actually struggling in keeping his eyes open. "Close your eyes Sammy. It is all right, I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam felt himself growing tired. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know what was going on, but his body was betraying him. He heard Dean telling him to close his eyes, he tried to resist but his eyes close on their own accord, letting him slip back into sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked confused, dragging his hands through his short hair.

"I assume you are not referring to the panic attack?" David answered, taking out his stethoscope, placing it on Sam's chest.

"What else would I be talking about? Our brother has no memory of what happened to him over the last few weeks, how the hell do we explain that to him!" Dean was utterly frustrated. He wanted to have Sam wake up so that they could start dealing with everything, now it seems like Sam doesn't know what happened, so what now?

"Dean, calm down. We will get through this. It could be the result of after effects of a concussion. You saw him hitting his head on the floor in the first DVD. It could also be a form of amnesia or his mind trying to protect him by not letting him remember what happened. It also could be post traumatic stress. Whatever it is, we will deal with it. Now, please help me turn him over. With all of his struggling he must have pulled some of those stitches. I want to have a look and see. I also need to look at his shoulder and leg." David turned towards the medicine cabinet taking out what he would need.

After examining Sam and re-stitching some torn out stitches David gave Sam something for pain and added a sedative to the mix. It will keep Sam calm when he woke up again.

"We need to let dad know that Sam woke Dean." David knew that Dean would object, but Sam was still a minor and their father was still his guardian.

"David, I can't. I need time to sort this out. I know we talked and decided that dad didn't want this to happen, but I still need to make sure Sam understands this. I still need time to understand this. Phone him. Tell him Sam is awake, but I don't want him here." Dean knew he was being selfish but he needed to put Sam first.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Hope to see you next Sunday!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Kayla, once again – thank you for being my beta for this story! **

**Chapter 44**

"Caleb, Joshua. We've got a problem." Patrick called out to the two hunters while taking the stairs down to the control room.

"What's up?" Caleb asked, filling away some of the files they used looking for Sam.

"Brad Rachford's body disappeared from the county morgue." Patrick flinched knowing what reaction he was going to get.

"You must be fucking kidding me! How many bodies do they intend on losing?" Joshua was beyond livid. When they went to salt and burn Gary Rachford and the unidentified body of the last room it was discovered that John Doe 014's body was missing. Records showed that it was received from the field unit and booked into the morgue but then it just disappeared. They took care of Gary's body and Patrick said he would make some enquiries about the second body. Now he returned and said that Brad's body is missing. "Please tell me they found the unidentified?" Joshua held his breath.

Patrick considered in keeping quiet, but shook his head. "No, no one seems to know what happened to John Doe 014. Everyone is up in arms so to speak when they realized that they now had two lost bodies and one cremated."

"Shit. This can't be happening. We need to find out where those two bodies went to. I'll see if I can tract any movement from the morgue over the last couple of nights. Whoever took those bodies could not just carry it out on their shoulders." Caleb turned towards the monitor clicking away on the keyboard.

"Well, that leaves the two of us telling John and Bobby. I hope you've got your pain medication with you, I have a feeling that we are going to need it." Joshua said, slapping Patrick on his uninjured shoulder while taking the stairs up to where John and Bobby were.

00-O-00

"Damnit Bobby, there are nothing in these books. We need more information to work with." John growled shutting the book in front of him. He was more than just pissed at the moment. Not only was he not finding any of the information they were looking for but David phoned and told him that his baby boy woke up, but that Dean was still upset with him so he was not welcome at the hospital. He knew he could force his way in, he still was Sam's father and legal guardian, but that would not resolve matters.

"I have to agree with you on that point. I think it is time we visited our guest again. Hopefully he would have some more answers for us." Bobby stood up and made his way over to the kitchen to enter the basement. Before he could descend he heard Joshua and Patrick calling out to him.

"Bobby, we need to speak with you and John." Joshua was not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"You looked worried Patrick, is your shoulder giving you trouble?" John asked concerned looking at the young man standing in front of him.

"Yes, I mean no, it is okay, thanks. We've got a problem. You are not going to be pleased about it." Patrick answered, standing a good few feet away from the big Winchester.

"Let me guess. The unidentified body is still missing." Bobby piped up, leaning against the door way.

"Yes, but that is just part of the problem." Joshua took a deep breath before continuing. "Brad'sbodyisalsomissing." Hopefully they heard that and he didn't need to repeat it again.

"What are you saying you idjit? No living man could make out what you rambled off there." Bobby said standing up straight.

"He said that Brad's body is also missing." Patrick replied looking between John and Bobby.

"What the hell do you mean that Brad's body is missing? How the hell did that happen?" John growled out opening and closing his hands into fists.

"I went to check on the progress they made in tracing the other body when I received the news of Brad's body. They were all up in arms; no one could explain the disappearances. They were looking for the personnel that were on duty yesterday evening, but had difficulties in tracing them." Patrick told the two seasoned hunters.

"What the freaking hell do we do now?" John addressed Bobby, hoping that his friend had an idea of what to do.

"Patrick, have the police been notified about the disappearances?" Bobby turned towards the detective. If they could stall the police in getting involved they could use Patrick to investigate the matter and see if they could get a lead on the bodies before anyone else did.

"I had to call it in because there were some patrols at the morgue for some or other reason."

"Shit, well that didn't help. Okay, I assume Caleb is busy doing his stuff on the computer. See if he can get anything. The sooner we find that bodies the better. I'm not so worried about the John Doe, it is unlikely that he would cause us problems, but Brad, from his spirit we can expect visitations." Bobby said, opening his cell to make a call to the hospital to ensure that all the salt lines and sigils were in order.

"What if our guest downstairs had something to do with the disappearances?" John spoke up looking at Bobby. "I mean it is just too farfetched for those bodies to disappear. Who would be interested in taking them?"

"I hear what you say John, but then we are missing something. Why would they take the John Doe? If they took Garry and Brad's bodies it would have made sense, but the other body." Bobby didn't sound convinced.

"Let's for one second say that Milton arranged for the bodies to be picked up. We know he would do that because he knows what hunters do with bodies. So, let's say he hired someone to snatch the bodies and gave them only a vague description. So when John Doe's body was taken hell must have been raised when it was established that John Doe was not one of the sons, so whoever took the first body went back, but by that time we've already burned one and they took to the other one. It's possible if you think that John Doe was of a similar build to Brad, so it is possible that the person made a mistake." John paced up and down while trying to decipher it for himself.

"Damn Johnny-boy. If you put it like that then it makes perfect sense." Bobby had to agree that possibility seems more plausible by the minute. "I think it is time we paid Milton a visit. He had plenty of time to rest up. He owes us a few more answers than he realized."

John nodded his head in agreement, descending the stairs to the basement. Just before entering he called up to Joshua. "Let Caleb do a run on our guest's cell phone, see if there is any local numbers on. I have a feeling that he used someone local, it would have been too time consuming to get someone all the way from Seattle."

"Will do so." Joshua replied turning towards the stairs of the control room to hand some more work over to Caleb.

**AN: What more can go wrong? Thank you to each and every one who left a review! I'm sorry that I did not reply yet, I promise to catch up this week. Hope to hear from all of you again. See you next week Sunday!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Shane turned towards Dean, noticing how his brother was spread out across the chair sleeping next to Sam. "Dean, why don't you go and lay down in the suite's bedroom? I can assure you it is much more comfortable than that chair you are sleeping in."

"I'm not sleeping; I'm just resting my eyes." Dean stifled a yawn when he saw Shane looking at him.

"Well you've been resting your eyes now for the past forty five minutes, so when you feel they need some more resting, use the bed." Shane covered Sam up again after checking on his injuries.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked, moving closer to the bed to take up his brother's hand.

"He's doing well. The infections that were present in his leg and back have finally cleared up. The stitches seem to hold, this time. The knife injury to his shoulder looks good. He is sleeping peacefully. It would not surprise me if he starts waking up within the next few hours." Shane was impressed with the progress Sam made since his admission. In the beginning it was really touch and go with the infections he had and the volume of blood he lost. He also had a high grade fever, hovering between 104.1 and 104.5 for the first two days before going down between 101.7 and 102.5.

Dean sat quite for a while before addressing Shane. "What do I tell him when he wakes up and still can't remember what happened?"

"Dean, you are not alone in this, we are here as well. Together we will sort this out. We just have to make sure that Sam keeps calm." Shane wished sometimes that he could hit some sense into Dean with this attitude of his that it was only Sam and himself.

"Sorry Shane. I'm not thinking straight. I'm just scared about what Sam's reaction is going to be. I have no idea what to tell him on what happened to him. I wish I could just let sleeping dogs lay."

"You know that is not an option Dean. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. David is just taking care of some business and then he'll be here. The three of us will deal with this, don't worry." Shane tried to instill some calm into his younger brother.

00-O-00

Sam felt himself drifting out of a peaceful sleep. He was wondering what the time was. He so hoped that he was not late for school. He hated to rush to get things done on time.

He was shifting around in his bed when he became aware of a pain and pulling sensation in his back. _'What the hell, I can't remember overdoing some exercises yesterday.' _The pain was becoming more intense and Sam forced his eyes open.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused when he sees Dean sitting next to his bed.

"Hey Sammy, how're you feeling?" Dean asked concerned after seeing his brother's eyes snap open.

Even before Sam could answer he saw two other people come into his line of sight. That was enough to trigger the events of the past weeks. "NO! Get away from me." Sam started to struggle. He only saw _Tweedledum and Tweedledee _before him. He could not distinguish them from David and Shane. "Please, don't hurt me, please." Sam whimpered and pleaded as he tried to move further away.

He could hear Dean's voice talking to him but it did not matter. He needed to get away from the two figures in front of him. As one of the figures moved in to touch him Sam screamed. He did not feel the sedative entering into his blood or the fact that two of his brothers were holding him down. His eyelids grew heavy and as he struggles got weaker he could hear Dean talking softly to him. "Shh kiddo it's okay. We've got you little brother." He leaned into Dean's touch and drifted away.

As Sam drifted off Dean looked at his two brothers. "What the hell did they do to him?"He sounded gruff.

David shook his head as he checked on Sam's vitals. "Don't worry Dean; we'll get him through this." He stroked Sam's hair, moving the long bangs out of his baby brother's eyes.

"We'll keep a close eye on him. The sedative I administered is a strong one; he'll most likely only wake up much later tonight. He panicked when we approached him from the side, we'll make sure he can see us from the beginning." Shane said as he moved away from the bed. What just happened on the bed in front of him shocked him to the core. Sam did not recognize them in any way. He was clearly seeing someone different and was caught up in that image.

Dean moved Sam slightly and got into the bed with his brother. There was no way that he was leaving Sam alone after what just happened.

00-O-00

Sam became aware of his surroundings again when he heard someone talking softly to him. The voice had a calming effect on him, soothing him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Dean.

"Hey, are you awake?" Dean still talked calmly, not stopping the soft caress of Sam's hair.

"Dean?" Sam asked and looked around him.

"Yeah it's me. How're you feeling?"Dean asked as he took the cup of water to give Sam a sip.

Sam did not answer but took a deep drink from the cup and groaned when Dean removed it.

"Not too much, Sammy."Dean said and placed the cup back. "You still did not answer me Sam. How're you feeling?"

Sam looked at Dean and felt the tears running down his cheeks. "I don't understand Dean, what did I do wrong? They hurt me, but I don't know what I did wrong?"

"No Sammy. You did nothing wrong. They were just a bunch of fucked up people who took you, but you're safe now."Dean comforted Sam again, wiping the tears from Sam's face.

Dean pushed the call button and hoped that this time things would run a bit smoother now that Sam seemed more awake and definitely much calmer, although still emotional. He kept on stroking Sam's hair and spoke softly to him as the twins entered the room. He sighed in relieve when Sam looked at the twins and was not thrown in a fit of panic.

Shane and David moved into the room and took note of Sam's emotional status. "Hey little brother, how you feeling?"Shane asked as he stopped next to Sam's bed.

Sam looked at him and David before turning his attention back to Dean. "Why did they take me Deanie, why?"He sounded so young for his age.

"Sammy, you did nothing wrong, I promise you."Dean soothed again. He did not want to tell Sam that he was kidnapped because of a grudge against their father. He knew Sam was in no position to understand or to come to grips with that.

"Sam, can you tell us what you remember?"David asked. He was glad that this time it looked like Sam remembered that he was kidnapped but they still had to ascertain what he remembered and it would help Sam to talk about his experience.

Sam looked at David and frowned. He did not want to think about it and he was not comfortable in answering the twins.

Dean noticed that Sam was uncomfortable and took matters in his own hands. "I tell you what Sammy; you don't need to answer that now. Why don't we give the twins the opportunity to check you out and then if you feel up to it you can tell me later what you remember."

Sam nodded his head. He was not comfortable with the fact that the twins had to check him out, but he did not want to talk to them. Just thinking of what happened to him made images flesh before his eyes. Images that he did not understand.

Shane and David checked Sam over in silence, only asking him questions when necessary. When Shane asked Dean to help Sam to turn on his side, Sam could no longer stifle a groan. "Are you hurting Sam?" David asked concerned.

"Not too bad." He managed to answer. Sam hated in admitting to feeling pain. It always felt to him as a sign of weakness.

"On a scale from one to ten, what would you say is the pain you're feeling?" Shane asked but he kept his eyes on Dean while waiting for Sam to answer.

"Agh, about three." Sam groaned again when Shane started pulling the gauze away from the wounds on his back.

"So it's about seven." Dean looked at Sam. He knew Sam always halved the pain he felt. He was sure that this time Sam was doing it again. He also knew he has hitting the nail on the head when he saw Sam lowering his eyes when Dean gave Shane the correct indication.

"Sam, is Dean's estimate correct?" David wanted to make sure. He needed to know what doses of pain medication he had to administer to Sam.

Sam didn't answer but kept his eyes lowered and only answered when Dean gently pulled his chin up. "Yes, he is right."

"Okay, I'm going to give you something that will help." David walked over to the medicine cabinet, taking out a small vile and filling a syringe with the clear liquid.

"No David. Please just leave it. I don't want to sleep again. I don't want to see them, please." Sam tried getting up again, nearly falling of the bed in his attempt as for one moment he had forgotten that he was almost laying on his stomach.

"Wow, be careful Sam." Shane steadied Sam, keeping him in position.

"NO!" Sam tried to push away but could not move as Dean pinned him to the bed without any difficulty.

"Sam calm down. You already pulled some of your stitches out, I'm not going to let it happen again." Dean kept pressure on Sam's uninjured shoulder.

"Dean, no. Please I don't want to sleep." Sam pleaded using his puppy eyes on Dean.

"Okay Sam. I'll make you a deal. I will administer only half a dose now. Let's see how you feel in about half an hour and if you give me a straight answer on your pain level after that we can see what to do then. How does that sound?" David knew they were going to lose the battle with Sam if they didn't give him some leeway.

"Promise?" Sam sounded tired although he only just woke up.

"I promise." David brought the vile over to the bed showing Sam as he pushed half of the fluid back into the vile. Turning Sam's head to have better access to the IV port in his neck David injected the pain medication into the port. He could almost immediately see the relief in Sam's eyes.

Dean could see how the pain lines around Sam's mouth and eyes smoothed out and gently stroked over the long bangs of his brother. "Feeling better?" He asked. Dean actually hoped that the pain medication worked better than Sam anticipated and that he will sleep again. Unfortunately it doesn't seem that way when Sam answered him clearly.

"Better, thanks Dean." Sam leaned into Dean, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the medication doing its job. The pain was lessening in his back and he could sort of move without wanting to scream out in pain. Without looking at any of his brothers and lowering his head he started to talk.

"You were all right. I should have stayed at home. My IED acted up and I wanted to hit someone so badly, to let everything go. Unluckily for Michael he suffered the consequences."Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence. He lifted up his head and looked at Dean. "Is Michael alright Dean, I did not hurt him, did I?"

"No Sammy, Michael is alright. He and Terrance were very worried about you. They were glad to hear that we found you. When you are feeling up to it, we can let them come over."Dean replied.

Sam nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I remember I saw a SUV and the men were busy attacking one of my class mates. I needed to help her. From there everything is very hazy. I know someone beat me with fists and a belt."He shivered slightly and felt safe when Dean encircled him in his arms.

"It's okay Sammy. You don't have to talk about this, we can do this later."Dean could sense that Sam was getting upset.

"I think in any case you need the other half of your pain medication. You're starting to feel warm to me as well."Dean pressed his hand against Sam's forehead, feeling the heat radiating from it.

"Now, I want you to lay back and let David give you another dose of pain medicine and I don't want to hear you complaining once."

Sam didn't answer his brother. He felt so lost. Sam could feel the drug entering his body as he started floating away. He didn't even realize that he closed his eyes.

**AN: Kayla, thank you for all of your hard work!**

**Thank you once again to everyone who read this story and a special thank you to each and everyone who added this story to their alert list and to those who left a review!**

**This chapter will be the last for this year. I'll be posting this story again from the second Sunday in January 2011. **

**Happy holidays!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

John looked down at his blood spattered hands. They will be stiff in the morning, but hell it was worth it. Milton Rachford was still alive. To say he was alive and breathing or alive and kicking, well that would be stretching it.

It was strange what a coat hanger and a bottle of sand could do to a man's tongue. They had a place to start looking for the demon Milton spoke about. Her real name was Ruby. They knew where the exorcism took place and since they had a demon summoning ritual and spell in their possession they would go and make acquaintances. Milton had no further knowledge on which demon was interested in Sam. They would leave as soon as the problem of Milton Rachford was dealt with and John knew that his youngest was going to be okay.

"Bobby I'm heading over to Hunter's Cove. I need to see that Sam was doing all right before we head out." John grabbed his truck keys heading out the door.

Bobby shook his head before picking up his cell phone intending to give a heads up to the boys on their father's intended arrival.

00-O-00

"That was Bobby. Dad is on his way over. They are heading out later today. Milton Rachford spilled the beans and they have a good lead on finding the demon and getting more answers." Shane explained looking over to Dean, holding his breath to his brother's reaction.

"How long are they intending to be gone?" Dean asked before brushing some of Sam's hair from his forehead.

"They have no idea. Bobby said they wanted to do it as quick as possible." Shane looked at David. Dean was to calm for his liking.

"Okay."

"Dean, okay? Is that all you have to say. Dad is on his way over. He is coming here to check on him. He actually wants to see Sam Dean, and all that you can say is okay?" David spoke up looking between Dean and Shane.

"I thought about it. I'm still a long way from finding my trust in dad again, but I can see where he is coming from. It will not change the past if I keep dad away from Sam. I will talk to dad when he arrives. I don't want him to say anything to Sam about the deal now. We as a family can explain to him everything later." Dean explained to his brothers.

"_Christo_. Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" David asked joking with Dean while they entered the suite of the private room.

"Funny David." Dean threw a pillow at his older brother before sitting down on a chair.

David wanted to throw the pillow back at Dean but stopped short when the door to the private entrance opened up. All three of the Winchester boys looked at their father without saying a word. It was John who ended the silence.

"Boys, how's it going?"

"Good dad." Shane answered on behalf of them all.

"Dad, can we talk to you for a second please, before you go in to see Sammy?" Dean asked indicating to his father to take a seat.

John was taken aback for a second. He was under the impression that he would have to go in gun's a blazing to see Sam. Dean actually speaking to him took him by surprise. "Sure Dean." John took a seat on the couch.

Dean took a deep breath and said. "I'm sorry Sir. I acted like a fool. It came as a shock when I overheard Milton talk in the basement. I can't hold it against you for what you have done all those years ago. I'm just sorry that you never thought that you could trust us with that information. It will take me a while to trust you again fully, but I know you only have Sam's best interest at heart and I will not keep Sam away from you."

John Winchester stood up from the couch and embraced his middle son. "Thank you Dean. I will do whatever I can to gain your trust again."

"Dad, as you know Sam is awake, he remembers the attack at the school and that he was assaulted. We think he might remember even more about what happened and but he's very distraught about it. We did not tell him why he was kidnapped although he did ask us. I think it will be better if we tell him later on when he's stronger. He's clearly traumatized. He jumps at any movement and he's not comfortable with too many people in his room." Shane informed his father, anticipating that John would have asked questions in regards to Sam's condition.

"I agree with you boys. Sam will only start overanalyzing everything when we tell him now. When he is released from here and at home where everything is calmer we will tell him the whole story, and by that I mean everything."

John turned towards Dean and asked "can I see him?"

"Sure dad. He is sleeping but you can go in." Dean wanted to get up but in the end stayed put. He wanted his dad to see that he trusts him with Sam.

It doesn't go unnoticed by John that Dean stayed seated. He smiled before he entered his son's room. John was once again taken aback when he saw his youngest son in the hospital bed. He looked so small and fragile. John can't get pass the fact that his baby boy was kidnapped and left for dead. He only started to realize how important Sam was when he thought he lost him forever.

Dragging the chair, on which Dean always sits, nearer John took Sam's hand in his. "I'm sorry my boy. I will never take you for granted again. There are some things that Bobby and I need to go and sort out, but as soon as we return I will start making things up to you. I now realize just how unique you are and I don't want you to change one bit." John held Sam's hand tightly before getting up. He was just about to leave the room when Sam spoke up.

"Love you dad."

When John turned around Sam made eye contact with him for a few seconds before closing his eyes ones again.

"I love you too Sammy."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!**

** Kayla, thank you for all of your hard work on this story.**

**Chapter 47**

"Damnit Bobby, I thought we would have been out of here by now!" John yelled at his closest friend.

"Well we're not, so just get over it already." Bobby huffed. He was just as anxious as John to get to the freaking place where they could summons the demon but then the Winchester luck stepped in.

When John arrived home after visiting Sam, Bobby made sure that John's truck got packed and they were about to leave when the state police showed up together with Mr. Rachford's lawyer. They were following up on the whereabouts of a Mr. Milton Rachford and since there was a legal document at Mr. Rachford's lawyer's office that should the lawyer not hear anything from his client for a period over 72 hours the police should be contacted and John Winchester questioned.

It took all of John's willpower not to kick the men out of his house. He even gave them a complete tour of his house, including the basement, without them producing a warrant.

Now two hours later the police were satisfied and were leaving.

"Mr. Winchester I request you to please, if you come to know the whereabouts of Mr. Rachford please phone me, day or night."

"Detective Strauss, I will do more than that. If I find out where Mr. Rachford is I will personally make sure that he is delivered back to you. Now, please you need to excuse me. I'm on my way to a meeting and am late." With those parting words John closed the door in the faces of the police before turning to his friend.

"Don't look at me John. That bastard knew if he got caught he would be in trouble. Luckily for us Milton Rachford is on his way to the east coast in his own private courier bag. It will take him a few days to reach his destination where our friends will pick him up and they will keep him for us." Bobby answered smug.

All their plans were carefully planned. Milton Rachford was taken care of and will not be a problem to the Winchesters again – ever.

"Bobby let's move. I want to cross the first state line by the latest at nine tonight. We need to get a move on, we've got ourselves a demon to summon, some information to gather and then my definite all favorite, a demon to send back to hell."

00-O-00

"It seems Milton Rachford indeed contacted some of the local scum and arranged the collection of the two bodies. Unfortunately for Milton the idiot picked up only one of the bodies he was supposed to. Milton didn't react well to this and therefore we see one Mr. Joseph Brands, now deceased, laying here before us." Patrick covered the body up after showing it to Caleb and Joshua.

"Do we know what Milton did with the bodies?" Caleb asked, picking up the corner of the sheet again to have another look at the body.

"No, according to poor Joseph's girlfriend who overheard everything and spilt more than the beans – Joseph didn't trust Milton so he hid the bodies away. Apparently Mr. Brands did not trust Mr. Rachford to pay him his dues. It seemed like Milton got a bit excited and he took it out on our poor guy here. What the girlfriend did say was that Joseph never told Milton where he hid the bodies. So, we're not even sure if he hid the bodies together or at separate locations. What's more frustrating is the fact that the girlfriend has not clue where he would hide something like that." Patrick read from his notebook.

"So what you are telling us is the fact that the two bodies is still missing?" Joshua asked.

"Jip, and they may be in two separate location. I did ask the girlfriend to make us a list of all the places Joseph hung out at, so hopefully we could find something from that." Patrick really hoped so. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news again.

"Okay, let's get back to home base. I will check out Joseph's history, maybe we will get lucky. I also think David said they were sending Dean home and that we should keep an eye out. So let's get moving." Caleb covered the body and headed to the morgue's door.

00-O-00

Shane checked on Sam again. After their father left, Sam was awake for an hour before drifting off to sleep. They tried to get Sam to eat something but that didn't go down well, so the feeding tube was still intact.

Shane could see that Sam was getting agitated with them. He was clearly not comfortable having his siblings in the room with him. Shane knew not to take it personally, that Sam was just suffering from the trauma he had to endure. He hoped that Sam would start relaxing once he realized that he was safe.

**AN: Have a wonderful week, the next chapter will be posted next week Sunday.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Dean was glad when he saw Sam waking up and not being agitated at all. "Hey Sam, how're you feeling?"

"Dean. Thirsty, may I have some water please?" Sam licked over his lips. It felt like something died in his mouth.

"Sure Sammy, here you go." Dean held the glass to his brother's lips. "Small sips Sam. Don't want you to choke or to puke everything out." Sam nodded and took small sips. He moaned when Dean took the glass away from him. "Easy Sam, not too much. I'll give you some more in a few moments." Dean said as he placed the glass down.

"Are you in any pain?" Dean asked knowing very well that his brother would never admit to feeling pain on his own.

"My back has a pulling sensation to it, but I'm not feeling pain." Sam answered. He looked at Dean and then asked "Dean, was dad here earlier?"

Dean had to smile. His father told him what Sam said to him. He never saw his father so overwhelmed by words before. "Yeah Sammy. He came to see how you were doing. He and Bobby had some business to sort out. They will be back in a couple of days."

Sam nodded his head. He remembered hearing his dad's voice, talking to him. It felt good having his dad with him in the same room. When he was younger he loved sitting on his dad's lap and telling him how his day was. He missed having conversations like that with his father.

Sam looked over at the door when he saw it opening. He wanted to squirm away as the two figures came into the room but the fact that Dean placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down made him realize that it was only the twins. He smiled tiredly at David and Shane. "Hey guys."

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" David took Sam's wrist checking on his pulse.

"No pain. Thirsty but Dean doesn't want me to drink too much water." Sam said rolling his eyes when joking about Dean.

"You still have the feeding tube in. I think that now that you're more awake we can remove it. Are you up to it?" Shane wanted to know as he walked over to the medicine cabinet to get the necessary equipment to remove the tube.

"Even if I were not up to it, I would have asked you to remove the thing. It's becoming itchy." Sam wanted to scratch at the thing, only thinking of it made it worse.

"Okay, let's do this. I'm going to deflate the balloon of the tube and then I'm going to pull it out. You're going to feel uncomfortable but it would be over in a few minutes." Shane explained while starting to extract the tube from Sam's abdomen. Shane cleaned the exit wound and placed a piece of gauze over it to keep it dry. "There, all done. If you feel any discomfort from the wound talk to us."

"I will, thanks Shane." Sam felt relieved when the tube was out. Now the only things still sticking in him was the one IV line, the IV port and the freaking catheter, hopefully those would be removed soon as well.

Looking at his watch Dean realizes that it was time to clean Sam's back. "Sammy if I help you could you sit up? I need to clean your back."

As Dean mentioned his back, images from his nightmares started flashing in front of his eyes. He felt his chest tightened and he his breath hitched. "NO, no Dean. It hurts, please don't."

The moment Dean asked if Sam was able to sit up he knew Sam was going to panic. He could see Sam's breathing pattern changing instantly, the color draining from his face. When Sam started to panic Dean pressed him back into the mattress. He cupped his chin in his hand and tried to get Sam to focus on him. "Sammy look at me, Sam." He received no response but Sam started pleading with him not to touch him.

"It's okay, Sammy. Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean stroke Sam's hair, hating to see the tears streaming down Sam's face.

Sam could hear Dean talking to him but he could only feel the pain in his back as the sharpened points of the metal wires entered his flesh and as his torturer pulled the wires together. He could hear him whisper in his ear, humming that song. Sam whimpered. He could still feel the man's breath on his face and his hands stroking over his body, grabbing his crotch, kissing him hard. "NO!" Sam screamed and tried to push Dean away from him. He needed to get away; he was not going to let that monster touch him again.

Sam was aware of the fact that someone was holding him down and he struggled again. He kept on screaming; screaming for Dean until he felt something cold entering his body and calmness came over him. His eyes become heavy and they closed on their own. He wanted to object, he knew the images would return but there was nothing he could do as he sank into oblivion.

Dean released his grip on Sam's uninjured shoulder and looked over at his siblings. He looked so lost.

"Dean." David spoke up. "It's okay. He's gonna be alright."

Dean shook his head. "It was my fault that he panicked. I should have realized that he would react this way."

"No Dean. You could not have foreseen that. None of us could have known that he would flip out at the mention of his back. You cannot blame yourself for that." Shane pushed Dean down on the chair next to Sam's bed. "We'll adjust to this. We'll clean his wounds while he's asleep. You need to get him to talk about this; he would do much better if he talked about it."

"Talk about it, Shane? Did you forget that we saw what those fucking bastard did to him? We only saw it, he experienced it. I can't imagine what he felt and saw just now."

Dean, I could never forget that. I still see it myself as I close my eyes, so it must be so much worst for Sam. What I'm trying to tell you is that we need to make sure that Sam knows his safe; that we're here for him. He needs to understand that we will not hurt him." Shane explained as he helped David turn Sam so that they could check on the wounds.

Both brothers sighed as they tended to the wounds. The infection was subsiding but the one area still looked bad. Even Harm cursed when he had to stitch it up. It was still very swollen and a deep red with from the infection. That part of Sam's back was also a lot warmer to the touch than the rest of it.

David caught his twin's eye and shook his head. "The antibiotics aren't working. This area is till so infected, but I can't understand it. The rest of his back is clearing up. He gently examined Sam's shoulder bone where one of the wires was first inserted.

"Do you want to clean it again?" Shane asked.

David examined the shoulder again before nodding his head. "I think it would be best. I want to open this part up, clean it out from the inside before treating it with a broad spectrum antibiotic."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he saw David and Shane talking softly to each other.

"Sam's shoulder is still highly infected, although the rest of his back is clearing up very nicely." David explained. "We're gonna remove some of the stitches and clean it out again and then applying some heavy antibiotics."

Dean felt the color draining from his face and he placed his hands on the bed to steady himself. "Are you taking him to surgery?"

Shane saw Dean go pale and pressed him down on his seat again. "Take it easy. We're not taking him to surgery. I'm going to give him a local anesthetic just to make sure he does not feel anything, although we've got him heavily sedated at the moment. We're going to remove these few stitches and then clean the whole bit out from the inside." Shane showed Dean where they were intending to work on Sam.

"He won't feel anything?" Dean needed to know that Sam would not feel any pain while they worked on his shoulder.

"No Dean, I promise you he won't." David answered as he pushed the needle into the shoulder to numb the area and to clean it again.

**AN: Until next Sunday. Enjoy the week!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

After the twins nagged at Dean to take his forced break, Dean gave in and headed home. He was surprised to find Caleb, Joshua and Patrick home when he arrived. "Hey guys. I didn't think I would find anyone here."

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Caleb answered, hoping that Dean would not guess that the twins phoned them.

"So, have you found the two bodies yet?" Dean was livid the first time he heard about the missing bodies. He realized however, that if anyone could find the two bodies then it would be these guys so he calmed down.

"No, we're still searching. There are a few places left on the list that we need to go and check out. Hopefully by tomorrow evening the bodies would have been salted and burned." Patrick answered.

"Good luck, I'm going to shower and get some shut eye." Dean said as he headed up the stairs to his room.

00-O-00

"Well this is the last place on the list. Hopefully we'll be lucky this time." Caleb said looking at the storage container in front of them.

"I hope so. If this is not it, we're screwed." Joshua spoke up as he used his lock pick to open the door.

The stench that greeted them made the three fully grown men thankful for the fact that they only had coffee for breakfast. "I think we came to the right place." Patrick placed his hand over his nose and mouth to try and lessen the odor. Even after five years on the force the odor never got better.

Using the flashlight to find the light switch, Caleb flips it on when he finds it on the wall next to the door. The sight before them was worse they could have imagined. Maggots and flies were crawling over the body lying on the floor in front of them. Bodily fluids were oozing out of the badly decomposed body, making Patrick wish that he didn't even have coffee for breakfast.

"Well at least we got one of the two bodies." Joshua groaned out. The stench was killing him.

"Well all we know have to do is to turn it over to see whose body it is." Caleb looked towards Joshua and Patrick.

"I say Patrick can do the honors, he is the police officer." Joshua replied handing over his flashlight to Patrick to help him see better.

Patrick shook his head in discuss but walked up to the body, trying his very best not to gag. Getting down he quickly turned the body over before turning around and puking out the meager contents of his stomach.

"Gross dude." Caleb said when he saw the front side of the body. It was the body of Brad Rachford. Shining over the body he came to realize that the extra injuries to the body were inflicted by rodents. The whole body was covered in small bite marks, chunks of flesh missing on the abdomen and some of the intestines sticking out.

"Can we just please get this over and done with?" Patrick asked trying to breathe through his mouth, soon realizing his mistake as it felt like he could taste the decaying body.

"You're not getting any argument from me on that point. Since this whole storage container is empty let's just torch the whole place." Caleb said pulling out the salt and started shaking it out over the body, making sure the whole body was covered. Taking the lighter fluid from Joshua he poured it over the body before stepping away and striking a match feeling gratified when the body caught fire. Standing and watching, the three men made sure that the body burned out before exiting the unit to get some gas to set the unit itself alight. When the unit was alight the three men get into their vehicle and drove off.

"Where do we look for the other body?" Patrick enquired after a few minutes.

"I have no clue. We've got to talk to the girlfriend again. Maybe we must start questioning his friends. On the other hand I feel that the missing John Doe will not pose a problem in the sense of a vengeful spirit towards any of us. All indications are that it was a homeless man who was killed when he wanted to sleep in the barn. We will look around some more, but I think Sam would be safe." Caleb answered.

"I hope so Caleb. If we screw up here, John would personally kill us." Patrick said. He still felt uneasy; it was as if they were missing something, something important.

Joshua looked at Patrick and said. "What do you mean John would personally kill us. If this shit hits the fan you no longer will be part of this, so you're in the clear."

Patrick looked at the two hunters in front of him. "I'm quitting the force and becoming a hunter."

"What! Dude, don't get me wrong but why the hell would you do something like that?" Joshua was dumbstruck about Patrick's revelation.

"I always wanted to help people. I thought by becoming a police officer I would achieve my dream. Spending time with you guys, learning what's out there, it made me realize that I could do more. It'll give me an opportunity to really help someone without the need to report to the brass and getting hassled over it."

Patrick explained. He reached his decision the previous night and this was the first opportunity he had in discussing it with someone.

"Hell man. That's a huge step you're taking. You must remember this is not a paying job. Most of the time we scrape our cents together and sleep in our vehicles. John is one of the few hunters that's got the means to survive without the need for constant credit card fraud or hustling pool the whole time." Caleb turned around in his seat trying to get the point across.

"I hear and understand what you're saying guys, but my mind is made up. I want to do this. I thought that you would understand this and help me train." Patrick looked confused at his two friends.

"Patrick, it's not that we don't want you to become a hunter, but this is a huge change in lifestyle. You would be gone for weeks on end, lying to people, falsifying information on various identity cards. Digging up graves, without a warrant to do so." Joshua tried persuading Patrick.

"Yes, I thought of all of that and I have it covered. I don't have family that will worry about me and on the money front, let's just say John is not the only one that's got the means." Patrick smiled when he saw the shocked expressions on his two friends' faces.

"Wait, we've been buying you lunch and coffee because we know cops don't get paid much, meantime your loaded?" Caleb asked trying hard not to smile.

Patrick laughed. "So I had you fooled for a while. I will make it up to you."

"Oh, you will boy, you will. We'll train you. You need to know that Bobby does the Latin training and I know you think you're fit, but I think we'll let John take over your fighting training." Joshua had to smile; this was going to be fun.

"I just made life difficult for myself, didn't I?" Patrick enquired seeing the two men grinning at each other.

"Yes you did. You can start tonight when we return to home base with weapon cleaning. Patrick, welcome to the life of a hunter." Caleb slapped him on the shoulder before laughing out loud.

**AN: This update will be the last for a while. I must admit that when I started writing this, I never thought it would turn into such a huge story. I came to realize that I need to rethink the plot and to do that I've decided to rewrite some of the chapters already done. It will take me a few weeks to get everything back on track and I ask all of you to please be patient with me. I promise to update again before the end of March. Thank you for all of your support and the lovely reviews I've received. Enjoy the upcoming week!**


	50. Chapter 50

**March has come and March has gone, the same could be said for the months of April, May and almost June. I'm very sorry for the long wait, but it's over now. Please enjoy the next chapter…**

**Chapter 50**

"Bobby, are we at the right address?" John asked, looking confused at the building in front of them.

"Yeah, it's the right place. Apparently our demon girl liked the weird and strange things in human life." Bobby shined his torch over the name _De Little Museum_.

"What type of museum was this exactly?" John enquired while trying to open the front gate.

"As far as I could establish it had something to do with ancient medical remedies and various tools people used in torturing themselves due to their believes, or something like that. Oh, and it's supposed to be haunted." Bobby shined his torch over to the huge wooden door.

"What, are you telling me that we are going to summon, interrogate and exorcise a demon in a weirdo museum while spirits drag their butts around the place?" John opened the gate and walked towards the old lapidated building.

"Jip, and we've got just under five hours to do so before they start demolishing this place."

"Joy, it's always nice to work under pressure. Do you have everything we need?" John took up his shotgun with the backpack he was carrying.

"Yes. I also took an extra bag of salt. I'm not so sure that it will be fun to be terrorized by some pissed off spirit while interrogating a demon." Bobby showed John the bag of salt before hitching it over his shoulder and moving into the building.

The museum used to consist of three rooms, a better description would have been to say three ballrooms. Walking through the first two the hunters quickly made their way to the largest room of the three. There they found evidence of a previous summons and with precise movements they went to work.

After placing protective sigils over the door entrance and windows Bobby started drawing the diagram that they would need for summoning the demon. What was special about this diagram was that once the demon was summoned you just had to add a few extra lines and one protection symbol transformed it into a devil's trap, one of the strongest there was. It was all to make sure that their guest could not escape. Lastly the line of salt was placed on the outside perimeter keeping any unwelcome guests out.

Since Bobby was better with the Latin it was decided that he would do the summoning, while John would add the extra touches in changing their little invite to a deadly exorcism key.

When Bobby completed the summoning ritual nothing happened. "Bobby, did you screw this up or what the hell is going on?" John piped up from his corner after five minutes passed and nothing seemed to happen.

"Idjit, sometimes you've got to be patient, not everything happens in an instant." Bobby replied not taking his eyes off from the middle of the room where the demon was supposed to appear.

John wanted to reply but the wind on the outside picked up and the flashlights they had with them started to flicker. "We've got company" he said making ready to do his bit.

Bobby stood up straight and waited with a baited breath. The one moment there was nothing in the circle and the next a young woman dressed in black stood there staring at Bobby.

"Well if it isn't the great hunter Bobby Singer? Who would have thought that you would ever summon a demon?" She started walking across to Bobby pushing out her hand in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she couldn't use any of her powers. "What do you want with me, Bobby? Release me now and I will make your death instantaneous, if not, I will let you suffer for many a year begging me to kill you."

Bobby made sure that she kept her attention on him the whole time and addressed her the first time when he got the nod from John to indicate that the trap was sprung.

"It is not I who will die here, it is you. You can decide if you want to do it the easy way or the hard way. So, why don't you just relax and we can get started." Bobby replied.

The demon again tried to use her powers, once again without success. This time she took proper note of her surroundings and lets out a scream that would let the dead go running off when she realized that she was trapped.

"You will suffer for this. Release me!" She shouted out in frustration before she noticed John for the first time. "John Winchester. What a surprise. You are the one person that I never would have thought on seeing at such a place. Have you not yet learned your lesson not to deal with demons?"

"I learned that lesson. I'm not here to deal with you, Ruby. It is Ruby right or to you go by another name?" John looked at her coldly.

"How do you know my name? If you are not here to deal John then why are you here?"

Bobby answered, brining her attention back onto him. "We want some information, information that your boss has and shared with you. After that we are going to send you back to hell.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ruby sounded confident.

"Don't play dumb little girl. It doesn't suit you. Give us the information and I promise you your exorcism will go quick." Bobby took out a bottle of holy water, holding it up for the demon to see.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ruby replied trying once again to use her powers, failing miserably.

"You will have plenty to say to us little one. Let us not waste time. All we want from you is some information so the sooner you start spilling the beans, the sooner you can go back into that black hole you call home." John placed a chair in the middle of the trap and before Ruby could react he sprayed her with holy water that has her hissing and screaming out in pain. Quickly he tied her up and stepped away.

Bobby stepped forward lifting the demon's head by her hair. "We only need you to answer a simple question. We want to know what you know about the prophecy concerning Sam Winchester. We know you know something because you see your fuck-buddy or whatever you want to call Milton Rachford told us all that he knew, but unfortunately he didn't know everything. So what do you say, we know you know the answer, tell us." Bobby kept on walking around Ruby, lightly spraying her with holy water while asking his question. The whole time she whimpered in pain and tried in vain to get away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ruby screamed and tried to duck under the spray of water and hissed again when it landed on her shoulder.

"No, that is not the answer we're looking for. We know you know, so tell us and we will send you straight back. Come on; don't make this difficult on yourself." Bobby took out a small container and pulled the demon's head back while in the same movement he closed her nose so that she had to open up her mouth. He placed the container against her lips and poured the liquid down her throat. When she started bucking under him he kept a tight grip on her head and emptied the little bottle before throwing it down.

Ruby screamed out in pain, tears streaming down her face. She was unable to catch her breath. It felt like the inside of her body was boiling away. "Please, I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered looking pleadingly to John who has not said one word since tying her up in the chair.

"Tastes nice, doesn't it? It's a mixture of holy water and salt with a few extra ingredients, including some Wolfsbane; and the all favorite of your species – some liquid silver. Since we all know you are a half-breed and that you do have some werewolf in you although you are not able to transform into one we thought you might enjoy this cocktail." John answered her with a smile on his face. He was happy to see her eyes widening in shock when he mentioned the werewolf information.

"How do you know about that?" Ruby heard herself asking. She was starting to be afraid. She has never mentioned that to anyone and those who knew, well she personally took care of them.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we will tell you where we got that information from." Bobby circled her again, coming to a stop in front of her.

"You're sending me back to hell, why would you tell me that?" Ruby felt the Wolfsbane/silver starting to work. She always knew she would regret the day when she as a half-breed decided to become a worshipper of the dark side and kept her own body as a meatsuit.

"You never know, you could crawl out of there one day and then get your revenge." Bobby took out a syringe and held it up for Ruby to see.

Ruby's eyes grew wider when she saw the syringe in the hunter's hand. The liquid was a pure blue color – undiluted Wolfsbane extract. It will not kill her; her demon part protecting her of that, but it would leave her in agony and pain for months while vomiting her insides out the whole time.

"You don't get it do you. If I tell you, you will send me back to hell. When my _sire _finds out – and he will, he will do to me what you can't imagine. Not even the threat of Wolfsbane will let me divulge to you what I know." Ruby tried to stall; she needed to get out of here.

"Don't lie to us demon girl. Your _sire_,as you are referring to him has not been around for a few years, no one knows where he is. The rumors going around are that he met his match with one of the other demons, even higher up in the hierarchy than himself. Why do you think we summoned you if we could go directly to the source?" Bobby grabbed her right arm, turning it sharply to have access to the vein in the inside of her arm.

When Bobby told her that they knew her _sire _no longer existed, her willpower crumbled. She sagged visibly in her chair but didn't take her eyes of the needle a mere inch from her skin and the vein lying underneath. "I'll tell you what I know. Send me back to hell after that so I could have my revenge, not only on the one who told you about me, but on the two of you and your descendants."

"See, I knew we could reach an agreement, that was not so difficult now was it? We will keep our part of the bargain. Before we exorcise you, we will tell you where we got our information from. For the comment on the revenge you're planning for us, don't even think about that girl. If you come back or bother us in any way your existence will become hell. Yes, I can and will make it scarier for you than anything you've experienced in hell." John whispered the words in her ear drowning out her screams by forcing some more holy water down her throat.

After the exorcism was complete, John and Bobby cleaned the room up and headed out. "Do you think she told us everything?"

"John, I know she did. She was scared shitless of the Wolfsbane and silver and that made her tongue lose. I must say she told me some stuff that I thought came only from myths, but it makes sense. Some stuff we would still need to figure out by ourselves but I think we could manage that." Bobby said placing the shotgun back and covering up the secret compartment.

"I need to gather some books. I have a friend who lives nearby. He would most likely have what I'm looking for. We need to start doing research again. This time I think we'll get lucky." Bobby sounded positive.

00-O-00

"I think I may have picked up on something." Bobby held up a rather large volume that he has been pondering over for the last couple of hours in the motel room they set up in before heading home in the morning.

"What?" John asked tiredly, placing the book he was reading to the one side.

"It is indeed prophesized that there will come a man which will change the outcome of the world by the decisions he makes. This man shall be known as the _oracle_. He would be guarded over by the one known as the _guardian _or the _righteous_." Bobby explained.

"So the _guardian_ keeps the _oracle _on track?" John said, trying to make sense of what Bobby told him.

"It seems like it. The problem I have is that this information is the only information. Nothing else is said, nothing about any gifts or powers, except to say that the _oracle _only comes into his powers in his twenty second year. We don't know anything else about this _oracle _or the _guardian_." Bobby looked over to John, not knowing if John followed him or not.

"So I assume Sam is the oracle?" John wished he had something strong to drink.

"Well according to what everyone is telling us, yes. Sam seems to be the oracle." Bobby replied.

"So, do we have any idea on who the _guardian_ may be or what his role is supposed to be?"

"No, that is the problem. It could be any one. As to the _guardian's _role; I would say to protect the _oracle_." Bobby answered his friend's question.

"At least we know that the yellow eyed demon is not the one who would control Sam's powers." John thought back on the information they retrieved from the demon Ruby.

_Sam's coming has been indeed foretold over the ages. The yellow eyed demon has been trying for a long time in getting hold of a prophet and it seems that once again he is trying his luck. Apparently he was one of the oldest demons in history. On the previous times he tried to get a prophet or oracle____under his power things didn't turn out too well, not for the yellow eyed demon and not for a previous time period in history when the sea swept and drowned a whole continent out of existence._

_The demons want Sam to be their fighter against all that is good in the world. He would be the spearhead of the demon army, bringing the human race to its knees._

"We need to keep Sam safe until we figured out who the guardian is." Bobby knew he had to keep John reminded of that fact. Sam was only seventeen years old, until he came into his powers in five years time, he would be vulnerable.

"I hear you Bobby. We'll keep Sam safe. I don't know who this _guardian _is but if he thinks that anyone of us will let him waltz in to take over Sam's care – he'll be making a big mistake. He'll have to earn that role. That is if he can get past Dean. Until then, I will do everything in my power to keep him protected." John closed the book in front of him. "I'm going to get some sleep. I want to be back home before nightfall tomorrow."

"That is one point we can agree on John. Whomever the guardian is – he'll be tested before he's allowed to keep Sam save." Bobby looked over to his friend. "John, are you going to tell the boys what we found out?" Bobby asked knowing his friend was thinking of keeping this information to himself.

"Bobby, I screwed up before by not telling my children what I had to. In my heart I want to keep this from them, but I need them to help protect Sam. So I'm going to tell them. How they will react to this; that is another question. I don't even know what Sam's going to do. He doesn't even know about the deal we made with his soul. I just hope that he can forgive me and that we can move on with our lives."

**AN: To all the people out there who continued to read this story while it came to a halt and added it to their alerts, thank you very much! To the ones who are back to read further – I hope you'll enjoy it! The next chapter will be up next week Sunday! Have a great week.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Dean looked down at his younger brother's face. He looked so peaceful. He was still out of it since they sedated him over twelve hours ago. David said it was good news; it was giving Sam's body the change to heal. Dean wanted Sam to wake up. He needed to know that Sam was okay.

He brushed Sam's hair out of his face he spoke softly. "Come on sleepyhead, don't you think it is time to wake up? I need to see those hazel eyes of yours. I also know you will be blaming yourself over the fact that you freaked out when I wanted to check on your back. You need to hear and you need to understand that we're here for you. I understand you're scared. I will keep you safe. You know you could always trust on me."

When Dean cupped Sam's face he smiled when Sam leaned into his touch. Sam knew he was there and he felt safe – that made Dean relax a little. Taking up the book next to Sam he started reading out loud to Sam about the sandworms in Dune.

Sam became aware of his surroundings when he heard he steady peep of the heart monitor. He could feel the pulse oximeter on his index finger but what brought him to total realization was Dean's voice. He was reading Frank Herbert's Dune to him. Dean hated that story.

"You can stop reading. I know you hate that book." Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"Who says I hate it. It's starting to grow on me." Dean closed the book, making sure the bookmark was on the right page.

Sam smiled. "I know you Dean. The sandworms creeps you out."

"Well yes. I still say they must use some dynamite and blow them all to smithereens." Dean looked dead serious.

"What about the spice, Dean? If the worms are killed, the spice would stop flowing." Sam loved getting Dean to debate over that book.

"No, Sammy. I'm not getting involved in that discussion with you again. I can see you're feeling better when you want to debate over a book. Tell me, how you're feeling?" Dean took the glass of water next to Sam's bed lifting Sam's head up a fraction for him to take a sip.

Sam pulled his head away after he drank some water and Sam smiled at Dean. "Better, although my shoulder aches, but I don't have pain at the moment so I will survive." Sam sounded much calmer than the last time he woke up.

Dean nodded his head. "David had to clean your shoulder again since the infection is not clearing up, so he said you'll feel some discomfort from that."

Sam nodded his head and tried not to move too much. He looked at Dean when his brother spoke up again. "Do you remember what happened here?"

Sam looked down. He remembered that Dean wanted to have a look at his back and that he totally freaked out. Even just thinking of his back made him see flashes of what happened. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He did not want to lose it again. He looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry that I freaked out on you Dean. I didn't mean it." Sam felt terrible. He knew that none of his brothers, especially Dean would cause him any pain.

"No Sammy. That's not the reason why I'm asking you. I don't want you to blame yourself. You're in hospital, you've been through hell and back and you still trying to come to grips with everything. I, we understand this. I'm sorry for all of this." Dean squeezed Sam's hand.

"Why are you sorry Dean? You didn't kidnap me, you saved me. I had no right to be scared of you. You were just trying to help." Sam tried to explain, he didn't want Dean to be angry with him.

Dean could hear Sam's heart monitor starting to complain. It was clear that Sam was getting upset again. "Sammy, you are not to blame. I need you to calm down."

Sam groaned. He was feeling lightheaded. When Dean placed his hand over Sam's chest and Sam's hand over his chest Sam started to breathe automatically in rhythm with Dean. "See, there you go, nothing to worry about. I'm here with you." Dean smiled when he saw the trust in Sam's eyes.

When the monitor indicated a normal beat again he pushed the call button and waited for Shane to show up.

Sam smiled tiredly at Shane when he entered the room. "Hey buddy. Glad to see you're awake. You're you feeling?"

"My back is okay but my shoulder is aching." Sam moaned slightly when he felt the pulsing ache in his back.

"Okay, I'll give you something for it." Shane walked over to the cabinet withdrawing a clear liquid into a syringe.

"Will it make me sleepy? I would like to be awake for a while please." Sam asked. He didn't want to go to sleep he was starting to see images in his dreams.

"No, this is a mild pain reliever." Shane explained while turning Sam's head to get access to the port.

Sam felt the pain remedy entering his bloodstream. He felt the pain releasing its hold on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you about what happened. I need to understand it all. I keep on seeing these flashes of images. Some of it makes sense but most of the time it's just split seconds of pain." Sam's breath hitched. "I can smell myself." Tears started to roll down his face. He knew that he peed in his boxers on more than one occasion. The place where he was kept was in total darkness and the only time light was provided was when he was tortured, except when _Tweedledum and Tweedledee _was there. The light remained off then as well.

Dean sighed softly. He knew it was better for Sam to talk about what happened to him, but he hated to see Sam so vulnerable. "It's okay Sammy, you're safe now." He placed a comforting hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder.

Sam shook his head. "I can still hear them. They are in my head and I can feel him touching me, singing that song. I can't get the song out of my head. I keep on hearing it, even when I sleep. Please Dean, make it stop." Sam was getting agitated quickly again.

It was clear to both Shane and Dean that Sam was struggling to come to grips on what have happened to him. Dean lifted Sam to a half seated position and climbed onto the bed with him. He tucked Sam to his chest and rubbed soothing circles of comfort on his chest. "It's okay Sammy. You're safe. They can't get to you. I promise."

Sam hiccupped and leaned into Dean's shoulder. "I don't want to hear them again. They hurt me; they don't want to leave me alone. I don't want to learn anymore." He used his hand to hit himself on the side of the head as if to get something out.

Dean quickly took Sam's hand and covered it with his own. He tightened the grip as Sam tried to pull away. "Shh, Sammy, no one is here to hurt you." He did not understand Sam's reference on not wanting to learn anymore.

Shane took Sam's chin and pushed it up so that he could look Sam in the eyes. "Sam, what don't you want to learn anymore? What did they want to teach you?"

Sam tried to push Shane's hand away but with his one arm being immobilized and Dean holding the other one he could not and whimpered softly. Shane took his hand away as he saw that Sam was becoming agitated with it. "It's okay baby brother." He tried to calm Sam again.

"Sammy, can you tell us, what was it that you had to learn?" Dean repeated the question. He is shocked to see how pale Sam became. "Sammy? Sam, are you okay?" Dean turned Sam's head to have a better look.

Shane took Sam's pulse into his hands checking on his brother. Although he can hear the heart monitor screaming out its warning he blocked it out and only concentrated on what he felt beneath his fingers.

"Sammy, talk to me." Dean brushed Sam's hair away. The kid really needed a haircut.

"Deanie?" Sam sounded confused.

Dean looked at Shane. It was years ago that Sam called him Deanie. Shane shook his head. "His pulse is too quick; I'm going to give him something to bring it under control."

Dean wanted to respond, but was stopped when Sam spoke again. "Deanie, I'm scared. Will you sleep in my bed with me, please? I promise Deanie, I promise that I will not kick you. I will lay still just like you tell me to. Please Deanie, please."

Sam might have been talking to Dean, but Dean could see that Sam's eyes were not focused. His brother was retreating into himself. Dean hugged his brother closer. "Sleep Sammy, Deanie is here. I will take care of you." Dean relaxed when he saw Sam closing his eyes and not opening them up again.

00-O-00

It was still dark outside when John woke Bobby up with coffee. He had a bad feeling and needed to get back to his sons. He tried to phone them, but the freaking cell phones were acting up again.

Bobby was still grumbling when John pulled away heading towards home.

"Ruby told us that Milton knew about the deal with the demon. He himself admitted to it. The question is why did he kidnap Sam?" John looked over to Bobby before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I've been thinking of the same thing. There was too much hate in his voice when he talked about Sam. I think he wanted to make you suffer and he wanted to kill Sam because he felt that Sam was half demon." Bobby explained.

"On the one hand I'm agreeing with you, but something in my gut says to me, there is more to this than we are aware of. I have this feeling that we are still missing some of the pieces, the only thing is I don't know where to start looking." John rubbed his hand, tiredly over his face.

"The barn was clean. We'll let Caleb run the hard drives of the computers again. I'll go through the three disks as well. If there is something else, we'll find it."

"Thanks Bobby, I just hope we find it soon enough."

00-O-00

"We can feel him cousin of mine. He is inside that building." Tweedledum said, standing in the shadows overlooking the hospital and Hunter's Cove.

"Yes, cousin. We can feel him, but he is guarded and we can't get to him. We really thought that he would not return to his mind. He is so much more than we first realized. Now that the one who summonsed us is gone we must take this human for ourselves. We can keep him as a pet. Don't you think so cousin of mine, he would make a great pet? Think of all the tricks we could teach him. We can harvest his powers for ourselves. If he was able to return back to his mind like he has done, the power in him is absolutely unique. We can teach him how to maintain his power, power that we will use. We could get more status in our world." Tweedledee smiled, looking towards Hunter's Cove, using his abilities he looked inside and saw the object of their conversation laying asleep in a bed.

Tweedledum could feel his cousin pouting. He smiled. He loved his cousin in more ways than one. He would make sure that they get their human back. They needed a new pet and yes, his cousin was correct, this human would make a marvelous pet.

00-O-00

Patrick groaned. He never felt this stiff and sore in his muscles before. Who ever thought that cleaning a bunch of weapons could get your muscles in a knot like this? He must admit that part of the reason could be that he had to clean all the weapons Caleb and Joshua could lay their hands on. He also had to clean everything not once but three times before the two seemed satisfied enough. He had become furious the second time, until they explained it to him that if your weapons are not in order you could die instantly, he knew that being a cop and all but he never thought cleaning a weapon could be taken so far.

Patrick was pulled out of his musings when he heard Joshua speaking to him. "Come on Patrick. You're training is starting today. I think it would be nice to go on a five mile run, when you return we would start you on some basic Latin, a simple exorcism would suffice."

Patrick nodded, he hoped that he was doing the right thing, but in his gut he knew he was. If he survived the morning there was something he needed to check out on the disks. Something was still bothering him. They were missing a piece of the puzzle.

00-O-00

David checked on Sam, seeing that he was still wrapped up in Dean's arms. Dean watched him taking Sam's vitals without uttering a word. Shane told David what happened the previous evening. It seems more and more that Sam was suffering from post traumatic stress.

"Would you like some coffee?" David asked his younger brother knowing that Dean would not get off that bed until Sam woke up.

"Thanks, it would be nice." Dean replied, shifting ever so slightly before going still when he heard Sam whimpering. "Shh, Sammy, it's okay. I'm here, you can sleep."

"How many nightmares did he have last night?" David asked concerned. From what his twin told him it sounded like it had been one very long night for Sam and for Dean.

"I lost count after the third time. I think at that stage I actually let Shane sedate him. The problem though is that that didn't work to good either. He still kept on having nightmares. Every time I got him to settle down the whole process would start over again. He would start whimpering, then shaking and if I didn't act fast enough he started screaming. It sounded like he was in so much pain and then he just quiet down and the tears streamed down his face. He didn't wake up, not even once during the whole night, just locked inside his nightmares." Dean looked over Sam's head that was resting on his shoulder. Sam had a death grip on Dean's shirt. "I'm scared David. I always had the power to keep his nightmares at bay, this time… this time it feels like I'm of no use. I don't know what to do."

"Dean, don't sell yourself short. I have this feeling that if you were not here, things would have gone worse. Hopefully Sam will wake up in a few hours and he can explain to you what he dreamt about. You know that when he describes to you his nightmares you're always able to give a simple explanation for it.

"What if I can't explain it to him this time David?" Dean asked looking down at his baby brother.

"Then we look for a solution together. His vitals are steady. We are going to remove the IV from his hand and only keep the port in. He needs to start walking around before all his muscles starts cramping up so the catheter should come out before the end of the week. We will get him through this Dean. Don't give up hope. Not on Sam and not on yourself."

00-O-00

Sam was in his safe place. He struggled to get there. So many images flashed through his mind. Images he didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. At one stage he could hear Dean talking to him, now it was just him. He felt a presence surrounding him; it let him feel safe; it must be part of his safe place.

'_I can feel them, they are coming, they are nearby. What do they want from me?'_ Sam crouched within his mind, trying to get away from the now familiar but still intrusive essence of Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

He waited for them to appear in front of him, to speak to him, to assault him with pain. Sam didn't know what to make of the fact that they didn't come closer, that they stayed on the edge just out of reach.

'_If I can only get back to Dean. He will tell me what is going on. He would make sure they stay away. Where is Dean? Why is he not here with me?'_ Sam looked around, it was only darkness. He could feel the corner in which he was hunkered down. On one level of his consciousness he knew he was inside his own mind, on another level it felt like he was in an actual place, a place with walls. _'Maybe I must look for the door, or the light switch. Dean is somewhere here.'_

He was getting tired. He looked all around him, it was only darkness, there was no door, and there was no Dean. Sam did the only thing he could do. He made himself even smaller and crept into the deepest corner of his mind. _'Dean has left me.'_

**AN: Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful week; hope to see you next Sunday!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta, Kayla! Girl, as always you do a great job!**

**Chapter 52**

"We fucked up." Patrick looked up from the monitor and addressed his two friends. They were all seated in the control room. Caleb was going through everything they recovered from the barn while Joshua was reading up one or other exorcism.

"What do you mean?" Caleb looked over to the young hunter seated across from him.

"I went through the disks again. We missed something major." Patrick indicated for the two hunters to join him to look at the images on the screen. "There are two snippets of the disks that I want to show to you. The first one is where Sam yelled out, but there is no one there. Well I looked at it again. This is what we missed." Patrick hit play and showed the two hunters what he found.

Caleb and Joshua once again heard Sam scream. He was asking for help, pleading to be released.

"I played around with this technology and I managed to change the heat patterns on this disk, because remember everything that was recorded is on this disk. So after playing, this is what I found." Patrick showed them the images for the second time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Joshua screamed out, he can't believe what his eyes are seeing.

"Is there another entity with Sam in that room?" Caleb asked. He needed to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Yes, in fact it looks like one, but if you look carefully you can actually see that there are two of them." Patrick paused the images, tracing with his finger the two images now clearly visible on the screen. "I just don't know what they are."

"Those my friend, are the shadows or whatever you want to call them of demons. The freaking Rachfords' tortured Sam by using demons on him." Caleb sounded disgusted.

"We need to let Dean know, if there are demons involved then Sam is in greater danger than we thought." Joshua picked up his cell, already dialing Dean's number.

"I need you to watch the second insert as well, otherwise I've got the feeling you will be calling Dean twice." Patrick indicated to the screen again.

"You must be kidding me, what else?" Caleb rubbed his face with his hands, before turning his attention back to the screen again.

"This is also part of the infrared images, but it's in the beginning when Sam is hosed down. I zoomed out and manage to catch this little bit. I then enlarged it and this is what I need you guys to see."

The image showed Sam's infrared body being assaulted by the ice cold blue stream of water. Patrick changed the centre of the images and zoomed in on the side of the picture. A man is visible, but it is not just his infrared outline that they can see. Patrick enlarges the image and brings up the picture for all of them to see clearly.

"John Doe 014."

"He was part of the kidnapping?" Joshua asked looking confused at the photo of the man before them.

"It seems that way. But, there is something else I need to tell you." Patrick stood up and started to pace up and down before addressing his friends again. "I compared this image to the image of the person responsible for torturing Sam later on. I took into consideration the different camera angles, weight and height of the person before I ran it through the computer. This man, he is the one who tortured Sam. He laced him up, touched him, and I have this feeling in my gut that he is also the one who beat Sam up with the belt." Patrick placed his face in his hands, not looking at his friends. He felt so guilty.

"This is fucking unbelievable. Patrick, thank you. You did a great job." Joshua slapped his friend on the shoulder before turning to look at the image of John Doe 014 again. "Let's get to the hospital. We need to be there, Sam is in great danger. I will phone John on the way, he and Bobby need to come home now." Joshua grabbed his Glock, tucking it into his pants before heading out of the control room's door.

00-O-00

Dean was getting desperate. Sam still didn't wake up. In fact, it was as if his condition deteriorated. In the beginning when he tried to move away from Sam, Sam would increase his hold on Dean's shirt and would whimper. Now, now there is nothing. Dean was seated next to Sam's bed. Sam didn't complain when Dean got up, in fact he didn't react in any way. He was laying there with his eyes closed as if he was no longer alive. Dean knew that David and Shane were also concerned over this.

"Sammy, come on baby brother, open up those puppy eyes. I'm getting bored here on my own and you can't just leave me hanging." Dean pleaded with his brother, dragging his fingers through Sam's hair.

Dean wanted to talk again when the door to Sam's room burst open. He was on his feet in an instant, drawing out his Colt, pointing it towards the unknown threat.

Seeing Dean on his feet in a flash pointing his weapon Joshua came to an abrupt halt, showing his empty hands to Dean. "Wow, easy. It's just me."

"What the hell Joshua, have you not heard about knocking? I could have blown your brains out man." Dean released the grip on his pistol, shoving it back into his jeans.

"Sorry Dean, we just needed to talk to you and the twins urgently. Can you come out?" Joshua indicated towards the living room.

"What about?" Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone.

"We've got problems. Please, I don't want Sam to overhear us." Joshua indicated again to the living room.

Dean looked over at Sam before nodding his head and leaving the room with Josh. He didn't close it but leant against the wall next to the door on the inside of the living room.

"Where are the others?" Dean looked for Caleb and Patrick not seeing them in the living room.

"They're checking out the sigils and protection symbols and also making sure that all of the salt lines are intact." Joshua explained taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"What is going on Josh?" Dean could feel the hair rising in his neck when Joshua told him what the others were doing.

"Patrick checked out the disks again and found some things that we missed previously." Joshua took a calming breath before continuing. "You know the image of where Sam was having a conversation with someone but he is alone? Well, Patrick changed some stuff on the computer and Sam is in the room with at least two demons."

"What the hell are you talking about?" David was the one to ask.

Dean already darted back into Sam's room, checking on the protective symbols underneath Sam's bed as well as making sure that the one on the ceiling was intact.

David, Shane and Joshua moved into Sam's room. All three of them realize that Dean will not come out of the room again.

"There are clearly two images in front of Sam. The fact that they didn't appear on the normal spectrum made us suspect that they are demons. But that is not all." Joshua knew he needed to get out everything so that when Dean erupts he at least knows he told them everything.

"What else?" Dean's face was set in stone. His eyes were flickering in cold silence.

"John Doe was part of the kidnapping. Patrick established that he was the one responsible for torturing Sam with the water and with the wires. He also thinks that he was the one who beat Sam up with the belt."

Dean turned away from Josh and walked over to Sam's bed. "I'm just going out for a while okay. I want you to stay here and not to go anywhere. In fact, baby brother I don't want you to wake up. Not now, not before I return." He kissed Sam on the forehead before turning around and indicating with his head for the others to clear the room.

"Let me get this straight. The body of John Doe is still missing. In fact did you and Caleb not say that he didn't pose a threat to Sam?" Dean didn't even realize that he was shouting at the hunter standing before him as they gathered in the sitting room of the medical suite.

"Dean calm down. This is not Joshua's fault. You can't go and rip out his throat for this man. We now know of this and we can protect Sam." Shane was holding Dean away from Joshua making sure that his younger brother could not get to the other hunter.

"Can we protect him, was that not our job before all of this shit happened? Fine job we did in protecting him then." Dean lowered his head in defeat.

"Dean, don't talk like that. Please, you know we will protect Sam. Don't give up hope. Please." David pleaded with his brother; he saw the look in Dean's eyes. He was giving up.

"I need time to think, to clear my head. Twins, please just leave for a while. I need to be alone with Sammy." Dean said as he started to walk towards the connecting door.

Dean lifted his head as the door opened again and John Winchester's walked in. He heard what Joshua told his boys. He knew that all of them, especially Josh feels guilty to what happened. He knew he himself was the one to be blamed.

Seeing his dad standing in the door gave Dean some hope.

John stared at Dean, before he addresses the other men in the room. "Let's talk here, I'll explain everything to Dean later."

Nodding their heads the three hunters leave the room in silence.

"Dean, don't give up hope, not on your brother." John said before turning on his heels leaving his two youngest sons alone in the room. He had a mess to sort out and a long story to tell his family later on.

00-O-00

John made sure that he got all the information from Caleb and Joshua about their John Doe. He asked Patrick to get a copy of the unidentified man's fingerprints. Although it was already checked on the system, John had a few contacts that could access some other sites which could turn out to be helpful. They needed all the help they could get to figure out who the John Doe was.

Bobby could kick himself after hearing the story from Joshua. They all thought the John Doe was just an innocent bystander, they, no he, should have made sure about that fact.

"I'll head over to the abandoned farm again; there must be something that we missed the previous times. If this John Doe was indeed part of the kidnapping then we can assume that either one of the brothers knew him or he was working for Milton. I'm leaning towards the second theory and that maybe Brad got fed up with his father's stories and wanted to take matters into his own hands." Bobby got up heading towards the door.

"Bobby, the farm can wait. I need you here when I tell the boys what we found out." John openly pleaded with his friend.

Hearing John's voice and seeing the expression on his friend's face, Bobby nodded his head and sat down again.

"Dad, do you want me to call Dean?" David asked as he walked towards the connecting door.

"No David, I'll tell him later." John said before taking a seat on one of the couches.

"I think you need to tell Dean know as well, John. Let's get all of this in the open now. If Dean realizes that you kept something from him again, he will go ballistic, never mind if you had a valid reason or not." Bobby looked towards John, knowing that this was a difficult decision for him.

John lowered his head in his hands before nodding towards David. He knew Bobby was right, he needed to tell Dean what was going on. He just didn't know how Dean was going to react to this news.

00-O-00

'_They left. I can't feel them anymore. Can I get my hopes up; did they realize that I'm not worth their attention?' _Sam's thoughts ran through his mind. He was beginning to feel a spark of hope but still in despair because he could not get out. He retreated back into himself, to where he was safe. If he know can only remember how to get out. Sam knew that if he could hear Dean's voice he would be able to find his way back. He just wished that Dean would talk to him soon.

Sam must have gone deeper within himself because he lost touch with his surroundings. He however started crawling towards the surface of his mind when he heard the voice that was his salvation. Dean sounded upset, angry and scared. That scared Sam. He needed to talk to Dean, he needed to see Dean. Sam tried with all his might to burst to the surface of the dark surrounding him. Dean was getting more upset. _'I must talk to him, I must find out why he is so upset. Did I do something wrong? Dean, Dean?'_

"DEAN!" Sam shouted out, eyes flashing open and he himself sitting up in a second, ignoring the pain streaking through his body.

00-O-00

"You must be freaking kidding me, dad! Do you expect me for one moment to hand over my responsibility of taking care of Sam to another person, to this so called _guardian _because of one or other prophecy without knowing that person? NO, DAD, NEVER!" Dean screamed at his father. He could not comprehend what his father just told them.

What made matters worse was when his father and Bobby told them that a so called _guardian _would be responsible for keeping Sam safe. He would not allow that, he was responsible for Sam's safety and no one else.

"Dean calm down, this shouting is not helping. We are still trying to work everything out. Sam will always stay our - your responsibility. Please my boy, you need to understand I'm only doing what is in the best interest of my baby boy." John pleaded, he could see how upset and even confused Dean was.

"In the best interest of Sam? Dad, since when have you ever done something that was in Sam's best interest!" Dean was shouting again. He knew he was hurting his father, but it was a safety mechanism built in to protect him and to protect Sammy.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that boy!" John Winchester stormed towards Dean, grabbing him by his jacket and pushing him hard against the wall.

"Yes dad, show your true colors. This is the way you act towards Sam all the time isn't it? He can never do anything right in your eyes. Hell, just think of how many times a week you would yell at the kid. You see him as a disappointment." Dean shouted, grabbing his father by the collar, turning sharply with his legs and pinning his father to the wall.

"Cut it out Dean, this is not the time for this." David took hold of Dean trying to get him off their father. Bobby and Joshua had taken hold of John trying to do the same with the oldest Winchester.

"John calm down. You and Dean are both over emotional at this stage; please do not say something that you would later regret." Bobby pleaded with his friend.

"No Bobby, Dean and I need to sort this out now it can't wait." John shrugged Bobby's hand of his arm and looked towards Dean that was held back by the twins.

"I don't know where you get that idea from Dean, but that is not true. I love Sam just as I love the three of you. I do not see him as a disappointment." John knew he had to talk some sense into Dean's head. They needed to stick together – as a family.

"You can't fool me old man. You just have it in for Sam, always." He doesn't know where all the angry in him suddenly came from. He wanted to confront his father with this so many times before but he never did.

"Dean, no. Please just listen to me for a few seconds." John tried to calm Dean down. "I know that Sam and I don't see eye to eye, but he is so much different from you and the twins. He just has this ability to question everything I do, while the three of you would do anything I ask in a heartbeat. I just wish that Sam was the same as you three boys."

"Well dad he's not. He's unique and that makes him Sammy and it's time that you start to realize that dad and accept him like he is." Dean was tired. He really didn't want to fight with his dad.

"I realize that Dean and I'm willing to work harder with Sam. I know that I need to start getting to know my own son and I want to do that." John pleaded again.

Dean rested his head on his chest for a few minutes before he looked up and answered his father. "Okay dad, I'll give you that point. I'll give you the opportunity to make amends with Sam, but the moment I see you attacking him again then the deal if off. Even if it means leaving the house dad then I will and I WILL be taking Sam with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear Dean. I love your brother; please I would never do something intentionally in hurting him." John walked to Dean embracing him in a hug.

Dean was still tugged in his father's hug when the stillness that surrounded them after this outburst between the two men was shattered with Sam's screams.

"DEAN!"

**AN: Same time, same place, next week? Hope to see you then! Have a lovely week.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Even before any of the other hunters in the room could react Dean already bolted to Sam's room. Entering the room with his weapon drawn he quickly checked for any danger before turning his attention to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, you're awake. How you're feeling?" Dean walked to Sam's side taking his brother's head in his hands, turning his head up to look into his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam sounded confused.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay; you are angry and sad and upset all in one. I don't understand why, did I do something wrong?" Sam was still trying to make sense of all the emotions he still felt within in himself.

"Sammy, slow down brother. What are you talking about?" Dean was confused but kept his voice calm; he didn't want to upset Sam.

"Dean, I could feel it." Sam indicated to his heart as well as his head. "You are upset and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong, please Dean, tell me."

Dean could see the confusion in his brother's eye but he could also see that Sam was starting to work himself up again. "Take it easy Sam. Everything is alright. Dad just told me something that I have difficulties with, but it's alright Sam, nothing else is wrong, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Dean…" Sam continued, looking around the room. "They're nearby." Sam whispered. He was not sure if they could hear him or not.

Dean looked at David and Shane who was standing on the other side of Sam's bed wanting to look him over. "Sammy, who are you talking about?"

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Sam kept on whispering, his eyes darting around in the room looking to see if he could spot them.

Dean didn't answer but looked alarmed at the twins. Shane could see Dean was at a loss for words. "Sammy," Shane touched Sam's arm to get his attention. When Sam turned towards him Shane addressed him again. "We are not sure who you are referring to. Can you tell us who they are?"

Sam looked at the twins before turning his attention back to Dean. "They hurt me Dean. They won't leave me alone. They're here Deanie, they're here." Sam clutched onto Dean's shirt, whimpering slightly and clutching his head as to indicate where they were.

Dean closed his arms around Sam, hugging him tight when he sees how emotional Sam was. "It's okay Sammy. There's no one here. They can't get to you, not with your big brother here."

Sam pressed himself into Dean's chest. "I'm scared Dean." He did not mind confessing his fears to Dean. Dean has always been there for him and he knew Dean would understand.

John Winchester spoke up for the first time. "Sammy, don't be scared son. We will not let anything get to you okay. All that we want you to do is to get better so that we could take you home." He stepped up to Sam's bed placing his hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder, smiling softly at his youngest.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I do not mean to be scared. I'll suck it up." Sam could not comprehend that his father was so tender with him. It was a strange experience for him since the two of them have not been seeing eye to eye over the last couple of years.

"No Sam. Don't do this to yourself. You have been through a hell of a lot this past couple of weeks. You don't have to be tough my boy." John tried reasoning with his youngest. He is starting to realize just how bad he handled Sam in the past.

Sam nodded his head to his father. He didn't want to argue with him. Once again he turned his attention to the one person in the room he knows he can trust with his whole life. "Dean, I could not find you. I looked for you everywhere but you were not there. Where did you go to Dean?"

Dean rested his head on top of his brother's head before answering him. "I didn't go anywhere Sammy. You just had a bad dream; you know I would never leave you."

"I know Deanie, I was just so confused. It was so dark and I could not find you, but then I felt you and you where angry and I thought I did something wrong." Sam needed to explain, he had a feeling that his brother didn't understand what he meant.

"No Sam, I promise you, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry you could not find me, okay." Dean wanted his brother to keep calm he already saw the look of worry passing between his two brothers.

"Sam, you still didn't answer Dean's question. Are you okay baby brother, do you have any pain?" Shane spoke up. He saw Sam clutching his head. He wanted so badly to check Sam out but was scared in spooking the kid.

Sam shook his head but didn't answer his brother. He was feeling tired again, but didn't want to tell them because then they would want him to get some sleep and then he would see those images in his head again and he may even lose Dean again.

Dean shook his head at his brother's response. He could see clearly that Sam was fighting a battle in keeping his eyes open. Dean did the only thing he knew that would make Sam sleep. "Move over, I'll sleep with you."

Sam did not even think about it twice. It was not strange for him to let Dean share his bed. When he was younger he would almost sleep permanently in Dean's bed, but that's been a while ago as well. The last time he slept with Dean was more than five years back, but he knew Dean sleeping beside him would keep him safe.

Dean smiled when he saw his kid brother moving over. Dean removed his shoes before getting into Sam's bed. He is not surprised to see that Sam snuggle up to him within seconds and is glad to see his brother drifting off to sleep within a minute of him getting into bed.

Making sure that Sam was indeed fast asleep Dean addressed his dad who made himself comfortable in the chair that Dean normally occupied. "Dad, Tweedledum and Tweedledee?"

"I've been thinking of the same thing Dean. I have no idea to what Sam is referring to. The only reference to those names I know of is a nursery rhyme that contains those characters."

"Dad, a nursery rhyme, old man, what do you know of that?" Dean was astounded; never in his life did he think his father would know anything of nursery rhymes.

John laughed out loud and even before Dean could blink he recited the rhyme.

_Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee  
Resolved to have a battle,  
For Tweedle-dum said Tweedle-dee  
Had spoiled his nice new rattle._

_Just then flew by a monstrous crow,  
As big as a tar barrel,  
Which frightened both the heroes so,  
They quite forgot their quarrel._

Dean didn't know what to make of this. He shook his head. "Dad, that was just plain scary. Please, don't do that to me again. Seriously man, why do you know this?"

"Dean, your mother loved reciting nursery rhymes to you. So after hearing it so many times it actually got stuck. I must say I'm surprised at myself, I never thought that I would still remember it." John Winchester smiled, thinking back on how his Mary loved reading stories and rhymes to his sons at night before bedtime.

"I remember that dad." Dean looked over at his father. He can't believe that he actually forgot that his mother used to recite the rhymes to them. He looked at Sam, and his smile faltered. He knew that Sam would never remember those nights, he was just too small. For a short period of time, Dean felt content. He remembered the good times with his mother and his baby brother was safe in his arms. He himself drifted into sleep, holding a tight grip onto his brother.

00-O-00

With Dean next to him in bed Sam slept peacefully. When he opened his eyes the following morning he couldn't help but to smile when he looked at Dean sleeping next to him on the bed. Dean was drooling and Sam knew he could tease Dean with that for a long time to come. He actually wished he had his cell phone to take a picture. When he started to laugh Dean woke up immediately looking at his younger brother next to him.

"Morning Sammy, what's so funny?" Dean tried to sit up but found that some kinks worked themselves in his back from lying in one position for too long.

"Dean, dude you drool." Sam can't help but to smile while teasing his older brother.

"In your dreams Sammy boy, I don't drool." Making sure that Sam can't see Dean wiped his mouth to make sure it is dry.

"You're looking better this morning, baby brother. How're you feeling?" Dean stretched, groaning in pleasure when he felt the kinks leaving his body as he stretched it out. He pressed the call button but made sure that Sam didn't see him do it. He wanted one of the twins checking Sam out.

"I feel much better Dean. My shoulder is a bit sore and my back tingles but I can actually keep my eyes open today." Sam answered honestly, he knew Dean would catch him out immediately should he try to tell a lie.

"Good Sammy. Listen, baby brother, can you remember what you told us the last time you were awake?" Dean needed to speak to Sam about that urgently, he needed to find out what Sam was talking about to see what he could do.

Sam cocked his head from one side to the other. He was drawing a blank on what Dean was talking about. "Dean, I didn't tell you anything."

Dean realized that Sam had no recollection of the fact that he made certain allegations towards them. Dean decides to not to tell Sam what transpired, not until he knew his brother was going to be alright.

Sam turned his head when the door to his room opened up. He smiled when he sees the twins entering the room. "Morning twins." Sam greeted them turning so that he lay on his back.

"Hey Sam. How you feeling?" David is impressed to see that Sam is awake and actually had some color in his face.

"Better than I did before." Sam answered truthfully.

"Sam, would you mind if we checked you out, just to make sure you are doing okay kiddo?" Shane knew he had to ask, he didn't want to upset Sam in any way.

"Sure Shane." Sam was totally relaxed. His brother Dean was with him and he had nothing to fear.

David and Shane quickly checked Sam out. He seemed to be doing alright. "Sam, what do you say we remove the catheter? I think it is time for you to see if you can put some weight on that leg of yours." David asked while getting ready to remove the catheter.

When Sam heard what his older brother wanted to do, he feels himself going all red in the face. _'O hell, can't I just be knocked over the head, just about now.' _He felt totally embarrassed. Sam was not aware of the fact that he groaned out loud until he heard Shane speaking to him.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Shane was bothered. Sam was flushed in the face and he found that strange since the kid didn't have a fever two minutes ago.

Dean heard Shane addressing Sam and could not help snickering when he saw how red his brother was in the face. "Dude, Sam is embarrassed." Dean whispered to David who was still busy at the medicine cabinet.

David frowned at his brother before reality set in. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Well, unless he wanted one of the nurses removing the thing he only has one of two options left." David turned around seeing for himself how Sam was flushed and Shane looking confused.

"Listen, what if I distracted him and you then removed it?" Dean was in no way going to let his brother be humiliated in any way, even if it was unintentionally by an older brother.

"Dean, I was planning in asking you to stay in any way. So just let's get this done with." David took the items he needed and walked over to Sam's bed.

Only when David placed the items on the trolley next to Sam's bed did it dawn on Shane why his baby brother was so red in the face. He grinned before saying. "Sam, could you turn redder than what you are now? There is nothing to be ashamed of Sam, who do you think inserted the catheter in the first place?"

Sam groaned again. He was going to die of embarrassment. "Shane, you're not helping here man." Dean lightly punched his brother in the arm. "Dean, Sam has nothing to be embarrassed about, myself and David has removed dozens of these before."

"Yes, Shane from other people, not from your baby brother, dork." Dean could not believe that Shane could be so insensitive.

It only dawned on Shane at that point what his brother was referring to. He smiled and turned to Sam who was covering his reddened face with his hands. "Sorry little brother, I didn't mean to embarrass you like this."

Sam didn't take his hands from his face but he did acknowledge his brother's apology with a nod of the head. David didn't hesitate any further; he quietly assessed the situation and indicated with his head for Dean to talk to Sam. So, while Dean kept Sam entertained without Sam removing his hands from his face, David removed the catheter and also noted that there was no sign of any infection.

"All done Sam, sorry about that Kiddo." David pulled the blanket in place and stepped away from the bed. He was walking towards the door with his twin when they heard Sam's voice piping up. "Thanks guys."

Shane and David turned around and grinned at Sam before leaving their two younger brothers alone.

"So bitch, what do you say, you want to get out of this bed for a few minutes or what?" Dean wanted Sam to forget about the procedure as soon as possible.

"That would be great, jerk." Sam smiled when he heard Dean calling him on that moniker.

"Okay, that's good Sammy. Now, I want you to take it easy okay, let me do all the work before you decide to place all of your weight on that leg." Dean helped his brother sitting up straight in the bed and turned his legs so that it dangled from the side. He gently placed his hands on Sam's side and let Sam place his arms around Dean's waist since he could not lift his arms, due to his busted shoulder to place it on Dean's shoulders. "So on three you lean into me and we'll get you up okay, just remember to take it easy, Sammy."

Sam nodded his head. He was feeling lightheaded for just sitting up straight, but didn't want to let Dean know about that. "Dean, can I just sit here for a moment like this please."

Dean noticed how pale Sam became. "Sammy, are you okay, little brother?"

"Yes Dean, I just want to take it easy." Sam looked up at Dean standing in front of him.

"Okay dude, just say when, when you're ready." Dean didn't move away from his brother but stayed in the position he was, still with his hands resting on Sam's waist.

"When." Sam said.

"When what Sammy?" Dean looked puzzled; he had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"Deannn," Sam whined. "You said I must say when, when I'm ready to get up, so I'm ready now."

Dean chuckled before tightening his grip on Sam. "Sorry man, you took so long I forgot about that. So on three. One, two, three."

Sam gently eased his weight on to his feet, he grimaced in pain when his back started to complain from the movement and he bit on his teeth so that Dean didn't hear it. He however was unsuccessful with keeping Dean from hearing the gasp that escaped his lips when he actually placed weight on his injured leg.

"Sammy!" Dean wanted to place Sam back on the bed again when he heard Sam gasping.

"Dean, it's okay. It's just a little bit more intense than I expected. Please don't stop now. I really need to go to the head man." Sam squeezed his brother's waist when he felt that Dean wanted to move them backwards to the bed.

"Are you sure about it Sam?" Dean didn't sound convinced.

"Deannn." Sam whined again. "Please man, help me over otherwise you and I are going to swim here man."

"Gross Sam!" Dean laughed and looked at his brother's face, just mere inches away from his. "Okay, I'm going to take a step backwards and when you ready Sam, take a step forward. Just take it easy okay."

Sam nodded, he knew this was going to be hard but he just had to do it. He winced when he took the first step but he just nodded to Dean to indicate that they must continue.

It was a grueling few minutes but Sam, with the help of Dean made it to the bathroom. Before Dean could ask, Sam spoke up. "Yes Dean, please I need assistance, you can tease me about this later, but now I really just need to pee."

Making sure that he didn't embarrass his brother in any way Dean helped his brother. When Sam was finished and after washing his hands, Dean spoke up again. "I would never tease you about this Sam."

"Thanks Dean." Sam was glad to hear that, he knew that Dean could have used this moment for blackmail for a very long time.

They used the same shuffle, step movement to get Sam back to his bed. They were just a few steps from the bed when the door opened and their father entered the room.

"Sammy, your awake and out of bed." John sounded surprised. He just spoke to the twins outside and they didn't mention any of this.

"Stop Dean." Sam spoke up before turning his head towards his father. He was grinning from ear to ear with both of his dimples showing clearly. "Hey dad. Dean, is teaching me how to waltz."

Dean nearly let go of his brother when he heard Sam saying that. "Dude, what the hell?"

Sam snickered looking at his father and brother's face, the expression on both was priceless.

"Sorry Dean, I just had to. Now, please help me back on the bed brother, I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Even before Sam could say anything else his father was standing at his side and together with Dean they helped him back on his bed. He smiled tiredly and said "thanks dad, Dean" before closing his eyes tiredly and drifting off to sleep.

**AN: Another week just flew past! Hope this coming one will be a good one. Next chapter will be up next Sunday. Thank you for reading and thank you for the wonderful reviews and putting this story on your alerts! :-)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"He seems better, Dean." John spoke up, looking over at Dean as they sat across from each other in the living room of the medical suite.

"Yeah dad, he does. He however doesn't remember telling us anything of Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Dean answered while drinking the scolding hot coffee his father brought with him.

"Are you going to set him straight or wait until he brings it up again?"

"I want to know who this pair of characters is so I'm going to ask him when he wakes up from his nap." Dean already made up his mind when he realized the first time that Sam didn't remember what he told them before.

"Dad," Dean looked at his father and hesitated for a moment.

"Yes son." John could see that Dean wanted to say something to him that was bothering him.

"Dad…, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told us about the stuff of Sam. I was out of line." Dean bowed his head showing remorse as well as respect for his father.

John reached over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, there is nothing to be sorry for. I understand where you are coming from. It is difficult for me to get to terms as well. I can't see how we might have to place Sam's safety and wellbeing in the hands of another person without even having a say in the whole business."

"Dad, I've been thinking." Dean started and grinned when his father interrupted him.

"That's never a good thing."

"Dad!" Dean sounded offended but continued with what he wanted to say. "How do we know that Sam is indeed this _oracle _that the prophecy talks about?"

John sighed and says "Dean, I asked myself that question as well but the fact that there are demons after your brother and with the information we got from Ruby, I would say that we are screwed on that aspect."

"But how do they know?" Dean was adamant about this.

Before John could answer his son they heard Sam groaning in the next room. "Your brother is starting to wake up."

Dean didn't need to be told twice; he immediately got up and went over to the connecting door, and entered it. He was seated only for a few minutes when he saw that Sam was starting to wake up.

He covered Sam's hand with his, speaking softly to his brother. "Hey Sammy, are you waking up sleepy head?"

Sam scrunched up his forehead and opened his eyes. "Deanie?"

"Hey baby brother I'm here, how're you feeling?" Dean brushed the long locks of hair from Sam's eyes.

"Deanie, where am I?" Sam looked around before his eyes came to rest on Dean again.

"Sammy you're in hospital remember? I told you what happened, can you recall that?" Dean kept his voice calm while still brushing his fingers lightly over Sam's brow.

Sam looked around again and nodded his head slowly. "I remember." He tried to keep calm but he could feel the presence of Tweedledum and Tweedledee in the vicinity. They were not trying to get into his head, it was if something was blocking them, but they were close nearby.

"Dean?" Sam tried to get up from the bed in one motion and groaned in frustration when Dean pushed him back onto the bed with ease.

"Calm down Sammy, where are you trying to run off to?" Dean kept his hands on Sam's shoulder not wanting his brother to get up from the bed.

"I need to get out of here Dean, they are here. I need to get away, Dean. I don't want them to hurt you Dean." Sam tried pushing Dean away but without any success. He knew he was not making sense but he had to make sure his brother is not hurt.

"Sam, calm down, you are not making any sense. Who is here baby brother?"

"Dean, please you need to let me get up, they will hurt you if I stay here, please Dean, let me go." Sam was pleading, unaware of the tears that were running down his cheeks.

Dean pressed the call button trying to calm Sam down. "Sammy listen to me okay little brother. No one will hurt me. I'm safe and you are also safe, no one can get to you here."

"No Dean. They are here, they want to hurt you because you are with me, please Dean let me go, I don't want Tweedledum and Tweedledee to hurt you." Sam was sobbing out loud; he could not understand why his brother didn't want to let him go. He had to get away, he could hear them talking on how to kill Dean. He was getting anxious, he had to get out of here and go to them before they kill Dean.

"Dad, Shane, David!" Dean shouted out as he tried to calm his baby brother down. He had to hold on to him as Sam tried getting out of bed. Dean wanted to shout out again when Shane burst into Sam's room.

Shane immediately walked over to the medicine cabinet and drew a strong sedative into a syringe. He was glad that they didn't remove the IV port from Sam's neck yet.

David was already at the bed, helping Dean to pin Sam to the bed. "Sam, please you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself, stop struggling." Nothing seemed to work and David was glad to see Shane heading over with the syringe.

Dean looked up when Shane came to a stop next to him, sighing, Dean used one of his hands to turn Sam's head, making it easy for Shane to get access to the port. Even when Sam pleaded with him to let him go, he shut Sam's words out and kept Sam's head still for Shane to inject the sedative into Sam through the port. He only released his hold on Sam when he felt his brother going limp underneath his hands.

Dean let go of Sam as if he was scolding hot. He stumbled back and would have landed on the floor if Shane didn't hold him by his elbow. "Are you okay Dean?" Shane asked concerned.

"He was okay the one moment and the next he was flipping out. What is going on here Shane? I hate pinning my baby brother down to be sedated." Dean looked haggard.

"There's something else, he kept on saying that they were here. This Tweedledum and Tweedledee. I think maybe it must be checked out."

"Bobby already contacted dad. He saw something when he arrived, they went to check it out and Caleb is on guard duty." Shane explained while leading Dean to a chair. David was busy checking on Sam's vitals.

When Dean heard what Shane was saying he came to his feet immediately, drawing his pistol and taking stance before Sam's bed. Although he knew that they are most likely dealing with a demon he doesn't care, nothing was going to get past him to get to Sam.

"Dean, don't worry. Dad has got everything under control, calm down and put that pistol away before someone gets hurt." Shane spoke softly to his brother while trying to get Dean to tuck the pistol back into his jeans.

Dean wanted to answer but when the door is flung open he spun away and shoved Shane to the side and pointed the firearm towards the door with his finger on the trigger, the safety already dislodged.

"Stand down Dean; it's just me and Bobby." John called to Dean, seeing that his son was in full combat mode.

Dean put the safety back on but doesn't return his weapon to his jeans; instead he placed it within reach of his outstretched hand. John had to smile when he saw that. Dean remained the perfect little soldier.

"David, Shane, when can we move Sam out of here?" John sounded upset.

"Not before the weekend dad. I don't want to take any risks with him, why the sudden urgency?" Shane enquired.

"We've got trouble and we need to get bunkered down to sort this out. Bobby is agreeing with me on this one. Home base would be safer than Hunter's Cove. At least there we don't need to worry too much about civilians." John addressed his sons as he checked out the windows and making sure the salt lines, as well as all the protective sigils and symbols were in order.

"What kind of trouble, dad?" Dean didn't like the way in which his father was talking and his demeanor only screamed out one thing – danger.

00-O-00

Danger, his father's whole demeanor spelled danger. He needed to get his brother out of this danger, even if it meant ruffling the twins' feathers. Dean placed the blankets on top of one another making sure that the backseat of the car would be comfortable enough. He heard what Shane said about moving Sam; well he was not going to take any chances. If his dad said Sam would be better off at home base then he will get him to home base. Shane and David are doctors and they have access to enough medical supplies. They can take care of Sam there. They don't need to be at the hospital. Dean got in behind the wheel, put the car into drive and headed towards Hunter Cove's private ambulance bay. He was getting his brother to safety and he was doing it now, it doesn't matter what his father told them earlier, no demon will get in his way to bring Sam to safety.

Dean was unaware of the two figures hunkering in the shadows across the road from the hospital. The two demons smiled at each other, their plan was working perfectly.

They made sure they were seen by John Winchester and Bobby Singer. With that they put the cat in between the pigeons. They knew from Sam's mind that the link they needed to get to was Dean, and how easy that seemed to work. They just had to sit back and let Dean do all the hard work for them.

Dean parked in the ambulance bay and made sure that everything was in order before moving through the entrance. He found Sam alone in his room asleep. Dean quietly packed up all of Sam's stuff and pushed it into a duffle bag. He then brushed Sam's hair from his forehead and spoke softly to his brother. "Sammy, come on brother, you need to wake up know. Come on Sammy, open those hazel eyes for me." Dean smiled when he saw Sam's eyes fluttering open.

"Dean?" Sam still sounded asleep but he looked at his older brother that was standing next to his bed.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, can you get up if I help you and get into the wheelchair?" Dean asked Sam, hoping that he would receive a positive answer; otherwise he would have to start improvising.

Sam looked at Dean and then at the wheelchair standing next to his bed. "Where are we going to Dean?" He was already trying to sit up on his own, throwing the blankets of his legs.

"We're going home little brother. It is safer there and I can take better care of you there." Dean helped Sam to sit up and swing his brother's legs of the bed. "Okay, you ready for this?" When Sam nodded Dean braced himself in front of his brother and slowly Sam lowered his legs to the floor until he stood in front of Dean. With slow movements Dean turned Sam's body and let him take the two steps back before helping him gently into the chair.

After making sure Sam was seated securely in the seat, Dean wheeled him out of the room towards the car.

00-O-00

Tweedledum and Tweedledee couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the two entities exiting the ambulance bay. Humans were so predictable. They looked on as the one was helped into the back of the Impala, looking on as the one made sure that the other was tucked in before heading around the car to get into the driver's seat. It was quite dark outside, the only source of light available was from the far end of the ambulance bay. The eldest looked around carefully before getting behind the wheel and starting up the engine.

Putting the car in drive, Dean pulled away towards home. He looked in the rearview mirror making sure that his passenger was still doing okay. He smiled when he saw that Sam was off to dreamland once again.

00-O-00

With home only a few blocks away he cursed when the car started acting up. When it died he started cursing before getting out of the car to check what was going on.

At that moment the two demons appeared before him in the middle of the road. When he saw them he pulled out his weapon and tried to shoot at them but even before he could pull the trigger he got picked up with a tremendous force and flung into a tree on the side of the road. He groaned weakly and looked on when one of the two figures stepped in front of him. He refused the urge to look up at the demon before him and kept his head bowed down. When an invisible force used pressure to lift his head up he tried to resist but know it was futile. He can't help but to smile when he saw the demon's facial expression before him changed from one of glee to one of utter bewilderment. "Surprise" John Winchester whispered out before leaping at the demon before him.

Tweedledee didn't know what happened, this man before him was not the one by the name of Dean and even before he could utter a curse or a word of caution towards his cousin he felt himself being slammed into the road. Tweedledee felt something slipped over his left wrist and at the same instance felt how he was separated from his demonic powers. His eyes grew huge when he realized what just happened to him. It was impossible and if it was not happening to him at that moment he would not have believed it in a hundred years.

He felt himself growing weak and he started feeling fear – something he didn't feel in a very long time, when he heard someone screaming he thought that it might be his cousin, until he realized that the screams he was hearing was coming from his mouth and that made him scream much louder.

Tweedledum opened the back passenger door and ripped the blankets of the figure asleep on the backseat. He gasped out aloud when he stared into the eyes of a man that is known to all demons and is feared by most – Bobby Singer.

Even before Tweedledum could react he felt something slipped around his right wrist and when he looked down the color drained his face. Every demon heard of these bracelets, but since no trace could ever be found, it sort of became something like an urban myth. Tweedledum tried to use his powers, but to no avail, nothing worked and when his jaw was met with a powerful blow from Bobby he found himself sprawled out on the road next to his cousin. When he looked over at him he saw the fear carved out on his face and when his cousin started to scream, Tweedledum echo's his screams seconds later.

Bobby and John looked at one another to ascertain that they were both still alive and in one piece. John spoke up first. "That went well. What do you say Bobby, shall we take this two for a ride and get rid of the garbage the same time?"

"I could not agree more." Bobby bent down, slogged the demon in front of him once and picked the deadweight over his shoulder before heading to the back of the Impala and depositing his cargo without any finesse into the trunk with a thud. When John dumped his parcel in as well Bobby grinned before shutting the lid tight, sealing the two demons inside.

"Bobby, let me just phone Dean to see if he and Sam are safe at home and then we can take the garbage out." John mentioned to his friend, taking his cell out of his pocket, already in the process of phoning his son.

The phone rang twice before Dean answered. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"Hey, Dean. Yes son, everything worked out. Bobby and I are just going to take care of our little demon problem then we will head home. Is Sam okay?"

"Yes dad, he is settled in his room; asleep, the ride over here tired him out." Dean answered not helping to smile when he heard his father said their plan for the demons worked out.

"Good, we'll be home in a little while. Listen to your brothers Dean and take care of Sam." John ended the conversation, glad to hear that his boys are safely home and the trap they set for the demons worked out.

**AN: Not sure when the next update will be, waiting for my wonderful beta to complete her magic on 5 new chapters! Have a great week!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you to my beautiful beta, Kayla!**

**Chapter 55**

Sam slowly opened his eyes taking in the room around him. He was home, tucked into his own bed. Looking around he found Dean asleep on the couch across from his bed. Sam smiled softly; he liked looking at Dean when he was asleep.

"Sammy, stop staring at me man, you're giving me the creeps." Dean mumbled with his eyes still close.

"How do you do that Dean?"

"How do I do what Sam?" Dean opened his eyes looking at where Sam is sitting up in his bed.

"How do you know I'm looking at you?"

"I can feel it kiddo, you have the ability to look at me or for that matter anyone and it feels like you're looking into one's soul." Dean stretched after getting off the couch.

"I don't do that Dean." Sam let his head drop, looking down on the comforter.

"Yeah kiddo you actually do." Dean took Sam's chin in his hands and lifted it up so he can look Sam in the eye.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to do that." Sam diverted his eyes from his older brother's gaze.

"Hey man, don't worry; it's what makes you Sam. It's part of your freaky nature." Dean smiled before turning towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a quick shower, don't even think of getting out of bed, do you hear me Sam, because if you do, I'm going to kick your ass." Dean heard no reply from his brother and turned to face him again. "Hey Sam, do you hear me?"

Sam nodded, lifting his head and gave his brother a soft smile. "I hear you Dean."

"Good. Stay put." Dean closed the bathroom door behind him.

Sam leant back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had a good night's sleep without any nightmares. He was glad about that, the images flashing in front of him was just too bad to bare. He could feel the hands touching him, moving lower. A shiver went down's Sam's spine. He didn't want to think about the hands. For once he was glad to feel the tugging sensation in his back; it took his mind of the images he constantly saw. Sam was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the knock on his door only when he heard someone calling out his name did he realize that there was someone at the door.

"Come in, Shane." Sam called out, sitting up in bed.

"Moring, Sam." Shane greeted his younger brother taking note that his brother looked good this morning. He and David were afraid that the move yesterday from the hospital to home wasn't good for Sam, but it seemed like they were wrong.

"Hey, Shane." The youngest Winchester greeted back, smiling at his brother.

"Sam, why is it that your always smiling so early in the morning. I would have thought that spending all that time around Dean would have made you just as grumpy as him in the morning. Speaking of grumpy, where is that brother of ours, or did you throw him out?" Shane sat down on the foot end of the bed.

"I don't need the caffeine thing so early in the morning, while Dean only wakes up after his second cup, and no, I didn't throw him out, he's taking a shower." Sam answered, trying not to wince when he felt his back aching again.

"So he does shower, David and I always wondered about that." Shane can't help teasing his brother.

"I heard that!" Dean shouted through the door before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Dude, why are you up so early did you pee in your bed or something?" Shane had to ask, normally Dean would not rise before at least ten in the morning and this wasn't even seven yet.

"He stared at me." Dean indicated to Sam who was sitting quietly looking at his brothers while they were bickering at each other.

"Deannn, I didn't stare." Sam whined making as if he was pouting.

"That explains a lot. I hate it when he does that." Shane winked at Dean, pulling Sam's leg.

"Dude, you don't have to tell me. It's worse than the old man's snoring." Dean grinned when he saw the stunned expression on his baby brother's face.

"You two are being mean to me, I'm leaving." Sam tried to get up but even before he could throw the comforter of his legs Dean was pushing him back into the pillows.

"Wow there Tiger, you're not going anywhere. You know were just pulling your leg, settle down." Dean made sure that Sam is lying before moving away from his brother.

"Sorry, Dean." Sammy looked down again. His back was really starting to act up again and the infected part of his shoulder was burning like hell. Overall, he was starting to feel cranky.

"Hey Sam, we're just playing alright." Shane looked at Dean before setting his eyes firmly on Sam again. "I just wanted to check you out okay. David and I felt that it was too soon to release you from hospital so I'm just concerned."

Sam nodded but didn't say a word. When Dean saw this he moved to Sam's side again. "Kiddo are you okay?" He placed his hand on Sam's forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam tried to jerk away from Dean's hand.

"Sam, dude, what the hell kiddo?" Dean took hold of Sam's uninjured shoulder, holding onto him when he sees Sam trying to get out of bed again.

"Dean, just leave me okay. There is nothing wrong; I'm just not in the mood for the two of you." Sam elbowed Dean, trying to get Dean to move away.

"Hey Sammy, watch the jewels man!" Dean moved out of Sam's reach, keeping his grip on Sam. Dean didn't want Sam to get out of bed as yet.

"Dean, LEAVE me!" Sam screamed, as he jerked away again. "I'm not five anymore!"

Dean dropped his hand from Sam's shoulder looking at him confused before leaving the room in silence.

Shane looked confused between his two brothers. He has never seen Sam acting in this way before. "Sam, are you okay, or is your IED acting up?"

"There is nothing wrong with me Shane, I'm just cranky. Just leave me alone, please." Sam used his puppy eye look on his older brother. He wanted to ask for something for the pain, but he was a Winchester so he would just suck it up. That's what expected of him in any case.

"Okay Sam, but I want you to stay in bed. You're too weak to get out of this bed, especially on your own. You need to promise me this." Shane touched Sam's hand, noticing that the kid was trembling lightly.

"I promise, Shane." Sam looked crestfallen.

"Good, I'll be up in an hour again to check on you." Shane ruffled his brother's hair before turning towards the door.

"Shane?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Would you please tell Dean I'm sorry? I don't want him to be angry at me." Sam doesn't look at his brother but kept on staring down to the floor.

"Sam, Dean is not angry with you, you know that. He can never be angry with you. Now, get some rest." Shane closed the door behind him shaking his head and wondering what was bothering the youngest member of their family.

00-O-00

When David heard the door to the home gym slamming close he got up from his bed and headed in that direction. There was only one person in the house who would slam a door like that.

When David opened the door he saw Dean seated in the inside of the room on the floor next to the door. "So, what's eating Dean Winchester this morning?" David sat down next to his brother.

Dean let out a huff before turning his attention to his eldest brother. "Sammy."

David frowned. "Are you angry at Sam?"

"No, Dave. You know I would never get angry with Sam, but something is bugging him and he's shutting me out." Dean sounded frustrated. He never had to deal with something like this from his baby brother.

"What did he do Dean?" David sounded baffled.

"He is acting strange, not wanting me to touch him and getting upset over nothing." Dean huffed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Dean, he just came out of hospital – which I still believed was to soon – he went through a terrible ordeal, so it's quite normal for him to act up. In fact if he didn't act weird I would be more worried. Just give him time, he'll be okay."

Dean remained quite before nodding his head in agreement. "You're right. I just need to give him some space to deal with all this. I know he will come to me when he's ready to talk." Dean smirked getting up and heading to the door.

"Where you off to now?" David asked, seeing his brother intend on leaving.

"Going to make my little brother some breakfast. I know that will cheer him up."

David smiled; Dean was a really good cook. "Can I get some pancakes?" David asked hopefully.

Dean stared at his brother before grinning at him. "Sure, why not. I'll whip up a whole stack of pancakes."

"Awesome dude!" David smirked as he got up from the floor as well.

00-O-00

Dean knocked on Sam's door and waited for his brother's acknowledgement before entering the room.

Sam was lying across the bed, an open book resting on his chest. He looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door. When he saw Dean entering he lowered his eyes and a blush spreads across his face.

"Hey Sammy, I brought you some breakfast. What do you say, are you up for some of my amazing pancakes?" Dean placed the tray on the side table looking over at his young brother.

"Dean…" Sam lowered his eyes.

"Sammy, you don't have to explain anything. I realize that you're still trying to come to grips with what happened. I'll give you all the space you need, just don't shut me out."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out. It's just…" Sam took a breath before continuing. "It's just so confusing. I don't understand why they took me. These flashes that I keep on seeing and the voices I hear, I'm scared."

Dean sat down on his brother's bed. This was the ideal opportunity to ask Sam about the two demons. He had to be careful he didn't think that Sam knew they were demons. "Sammy. What did Tweedledum and Tweedledee do?"Dean shifted in underneath Sam so that Sam was resting against his shoulder.

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it but on the other hand he knew that if he talked to Dean about it, it would make him feel better. "I'm going crazy."Sam blurted out.

Dean frowned. He didn't expect Sam to say something like that. "What are you talking about Sam? You're not crazy, well not more than usual." Dean tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"No, Dean you don't understand. I can hear them in my head. They talk to me, but their lips are not moving." Sam knew he sounded stupid, but at this stage he didn't care. He needed to tell this to Dean. Dean would be there for him, even if he is shipped off to some or other asylum.

Dean could see that Sam was getting worked up. He didn't want Sam to panic. "Sam, listen to me. You're not crazy. If you say you can hear them in your head, then it's true." Dean had to keep his voice calm. It creeped him out that Sam could hear someone in his head, but on the other hand it was two demons, so it was quiet possible.

"You believe me, Dean?" Sam sounded so young and innocent.

"I believe you Sammy. Now, can you tell me what they said?" Dean rubbed circles of comfort over Sam's chest, keeping the young man grounded to him.

"I had to stop the pain. They burned my whole body, but there was nothing. I didn't understand. They heard my thoughts; they talked to me using their thoughts. I had to stop the pain, I didn't know how." Sam started rambling. He needed Dean to understand what he was trying to say.

"I screamed Dean, it hurt so bad, but they didn't stop. They said that the only way they know on how to teach me my lessons is to use pain. I couldn't take it, it hurt so badly. I pushed away, not with my body, but with my mind. It worked, I don't know how but it worked, but my nose bled and I passed out. It hurt so much. Dean, you've got to believe me, I didn't want to do what they told me to, I'm not a freak, please don't let dad hunt me. I'll leave on my own and I won't cause any problems, please Dean, please." Sam pleaded. He was emotional distraught. His whole body was trembling, sobs escaping from him.

Dean turned Sam towards him, holding the young man tight within his embrace. He didn't have the words to calm Sam down. He could only manage to rock Sam back and forth, taking deep calming breaths for Sam to follow. He couldn't believe what Sam went through. He couldn't believe the torture his baby brother suffered. Dean knew that Sam would struggle to see past this to feel that he was worthy enough to be part of their family. He wanted revenge, he needed it. He couldn't believe that his father was only going to conduct an exorcism on those demons; they didn't deserve to be let off so easily.

The sobs raging through Sam's body didn't lessen up. Sam was starting to hyperventilate as well. Dean got hold of his cell and pressed call. He didn't talk into the phone; he didn't want Sam to know who he was calling. "You need to calm down Sam. Come on Sasquatch, calm down. You need to take some deep breaths for me, otherwise you're gonna pass out. Breathe Sam." He kept on repeating it over and over.

When Sam's bedroom door opened, Dean wanted to jump in relief. David didn't say a word but quickly injected the sedative into Sam. He could see the relief in Dean's eyes when their brother went limp and sagged against Dean's chest.

Dean didn't say a word but gently placed Sam on the bed before bolting to the bathroom. He never thought he could puke so much on an empty stomach, the waves of nausea not letting up. He was dry heaving and even the comforting hand on his back didn't help.

After what seemed like a life time he lifted his head and didn't even squirm away when a wet washcloth was used to wipe his face. He looked up in the concerned eyes of Shane.

Dean shook his head. He could see that Shane wanted to ask what happened. Dean couldn't even begin to imagine what his brother went through. He couldn't even string the words together to explain. "Shane, is dad back yet?"

Shane shook his head. He has never seen Dean in such a condition. From what he and David heard over the phone things sounded bad. The fact that Dean couldn't calm Sam down made their fear increase. Seeing Dean like this came as a shock. He helped Dean up from the floor and went back into Sam's room.

Dean was glad to see that David was sitting with Sam. The young man was sleeping soundly. He dragged his fingers through Sam's hair. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean sounded devastated.

He looked at his older brothers. "We need to find out where dad and Bobby are. Sam's going to need his family more than I ever could imagine. I just hope dad and Bobby did the exorcism and found out what Gary and Brad wanted with Sam." He didn't elaborate but took his place next to Sam on the bed, watching as his younger brother slept on.

**AN: Thank you for reading, hope to see you here again next week Sunday!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Sorry for the two week break, RL was a bit hectic!**

**Previous evening…**

John Winchester became aware of his surroundings when he heard someone calling his name. When he turned his head slowly and opened his eyes he looked straight into the concerned face of his friend.

"Bobby, what the hell happened?" He asked confused, trying to get up.

Bobby pushed him back and uttered some cuss words before he answered. "There were three of them, not only the fucking two we caught. We thought we tricked them, but it looks to me that we're the ones who got tricked."

John groaned. He remembered what happened… They loaded the two demons into the Impala and drove off to an abandoned factory to interrogate the demons before sending their asses back to hell.

They managed to get the two into the factory and tied up against some pillars. The devil's trap was drawn earlier so everything was set. They were just getting into the swing with things when all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere they were surrounded by hoards crazy eyed demons. It was a fight that most hunters would not have survived. John is still not sure how they survived the attack on them. The last thing he could remember was being thrown into the far side of the factory, banging his head and upper torso against a steel cage. John felt his ribs crack before darkness overtook him.

"Shit Bobby, how long was I out for?" He grabbed his head between his hands; he has one hell of a pounding headache.

"About half an hour." Bobby replied shining the penlight into John's eyes. "Well you have one nasty concussion going there for you. I will not advise against getting up John, I'll bring the car in and then get you settled."

"Bobby, I'm not a baby. I can get to the car myself, just give me hand and help me get up, I think I may have a few broken ribs." John grumbled.

"John Winchester, you will stay put. For once just stop being a stubborn ass and listen." Bobby resisted the urge to slap his friend against the head. "Now stay put and don't fall asleep on me. I'll be back in a few moments."

John, at first, wanted to argue, but his head was killing him. All that he managed to do was to groan out loud.

Bobby stood up, weapon ready as he headed towards the door. He didn't know if all was clear on the outside of the factory. He carefully stepped over the two bodies lying on the floor and opened the side door quietly. While John was still out he had a look around for a way in which to open the garage door from the inside but for one or other reason it was only possible to do it from the outside. He made his way around the side of the building and after taking a look around, tucked his pistol into his jeans and bent over to open the door.

When he heard the shuffle behind him, he spun around and in one smooth motion drew his weapon and pinned the person hard against the door. It was one of the demon spawn that wasn't killed inside the ware house. Acting quickly Bobby flung the man away from him, pulling out his holy water and sprayed the demon with it. As the water burned the demon it let go of its host and the thick black cloud of smoke disappeared into the night. Bobby sighed after he checked the host's body. It was dead.

Not wasting any more time Bobby made it over to where the Impala was hidden and groaned when he saw the damaged done to the body of the car. '_Dean was going to kill them.' _He climbed in and was relieved when the car started on the first try.

00-O-00

With John safely in a hospital bed, Bobby sat back and looked at his friend. "John, we need to phone the boys. They have a right to know what happened."

"No Bobby. They are safe at home. If they hear about what happened they will come rushing over, that could put them in danger. In any case, it's just for tonight, you heard what Dr. Henderson said, it's only for observation." John was starting to slur on his words. He was given some heavy duty pain medicine and it was kicking in. Not long thereafter he closed his eyes and slipped into some much needed sleep.

Making sure his friend was sleeping Bobby took his cell and phoned Joshua's number.

"Bobby where the hell are you guys? You were supposed to be home ages ago." Joshua answered the phone, jumping up when he read who the caller was.

"Josh, we got ambushed."

"What! Are you and John alright?" Joshua looked over at Caleb, hitting him against the knee to get him to wake up.

"We had some trouble boy. John is in hospital. He's got a few broken ribs and a concussion to be proud of." Bobby replied, walking towards the window, looking out at the night outside.

"What the hell Bobby. Are you okay?" Joshua enquired hastily.

"Yeah boy, I've got a few bruises, but will survive. Listen boy, I need you and those other two idjits to come and collect Dean's Impala. It's here at the hospital, pretty banged up."

"What happened?"

"I don't have time to tell you the whole story but what I can say is that we underestimated those freaking demons. So, when you come and collect the car – be careful. And Joshua, don't take the car to the home base take it somewhere else for the time being. Oh, and lastly, don't tell the boys."

"Bobby, what do you mean don't tell the boys. Their father is in hospital, by the sound of things the demons are on the loose again and you want us to keep quiet?" Joshua was beginning to get upset.

"Listen you idjit. This wasn't my idea, but that is how John wants to handle this, so just go with it. He said he will explain everything to the boys later." Bobby knew he was asking the young hunters a lot in keeping this information away from John's sons.

Josh sighed, "Okay Bobby. We'll do so. Let me know if there is something else we can do." He ended the conversation and turned his attention to the other two hunters in the room.

"Well, we've got work to do. It sounds like Dean's car is a wreck and that will send his temper through the roof. The demons got away and John is in hospital, but the best part – we're not to tell the boys any of this. So let's get our backsides out of here before they come looking for us and start asking difficult questions." Joshua grabbed his weapon and headed out.

00-O-00

Dean was still concerned about the wellbeing of his father and their uncle. Dean made sure that Sam was still asleep before he took out his cell and called his father's phone.

"Singer."

"Bobby, why are you answering dad's phone?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Hey, Dean. Your dad is a bit busy at the moment so I answered it for him." Bobby moved out of the hospital room, making sure he didn't wake up the oldest Winchester.

"Oh, Bobby? Where are you guys, I thought you would have been home by now?"

"Dean, don't worry. We'll be home in a few hours. There were just a few loose ends we needed to tie up, then we're there. Tell me, how's Sam doing?" Bobby hated lying to the young man but he knew that once Dean heard what happened, they would be able to work things out.

Dean sighed. "You need to get home, Bobby. Sam, Sam is not doing good." He tried to keep calm.

"What's wrong boy?"Bobby could hear that Dean was on the point of breaking down.

"Just get home, please Bobby. I can't explain it over the phone." Dean replied as he ended the call.

00-O-00

When Bobby entered John's room he was glad to see his friend awake. "So idjit, how're feeling?"

"Like my head got squashed between to freight trains Bobby." John answered. "With who were you on the phone?"

"Dean called. He wanted to know where we are. He said we needed to come home. Things are not going too good with Sam." Bobby replied, as he started to gather John's clothes so that the other man could get dressed.

"What? Did he tell you what's wrong with Sam?"John asked and winced as he sat up straight. He needed to get home. He grabbed his jeans from Bobby and got dressed. "Did the twins not phone?"

Bobby shook his head. "Dean was the only one that phoned." He paused. "John, Dean didn't sound too good."

John nodded his head. "How are we getting home?" He would even walk if that was the only way.

"Joshua is here to pick us up." Bobby replied as he and John made it to the room's door. John would sign his release papers at the nurses' station.

When they get outside the room they are surprised to see Joshua, Caleb and Patrick seated and the waiting room.

"Does anyone of you know what's wrong with Sam?"John asked as he approached the group of friends.

Joshua shook his head. "Nothing, why what's going on?"

"Dean called, he said we should come home, he'll explain there." Bobby answered.

As they all walked to the Joshua's truck Bobby spoke up again. "Josh did you take care of Dean's car?"

"Yes, Bobby. It's over at one of Patrick's friend's for safekeeping. As soon as Dean calmed down enough we will go and collect it. I also made sure the guy knows that he can't in any way work on the car to try and fix it." Joshua answered, knowing what the two older hunters would say when they heard where the Impala was.

Both John and Bobby nodded their heads, but not really giving a damn about the Impala at that stage, they needed to get home.

00-O-00

When the group of hunters stepped inside the Winchester home they are met by Shane. He took one look at his father and said. "So, old man with whom did you fight? I can see from here that you have a concussion. Please tell me you spent the night in hospital, or I myself am taking you to one now."

"Shane, what's wrong with Sam." John didn't even answer his son's question. He needed to find out what happened to Sam.

Shane could see that his father looked like crap. He walked over and led his father to one of the couches. "We had to sedate Sam early this morning dad. We're not entirely sure but it looks like Sam told Dean some of the things that happened to him. Dean was so upset about it he puked for five minutes. He is not saying anything except to say he wanted to talk to all of us together. He is also not leaving Sam's side."

"Is Sam alright Shane?"Bobby asked. He could see that Shane was just as upset at what transpired.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I don't Bobby. His vitals are stable, but emotionally? I really don't know."

"Well we won't get answers if we stay seated here." John said as he stood up and headed for the stairs. "Where's David?"

"He's keeping an eye on Sam and Dean." Shane replied, as he made his way up the stairs.

00-O-00

John knocked softly on the door and entered. He met David's gaze where he was stretched out on the couch. "David, how are things going here?"

"Damnit dad, you look like crap."David answered but shifted from where he was seated so his father could sit next to him.

"You sound just like your brother."John grumbled. He looked over to the king size bed and wasn't surprised to see his youngest son fast asleep in the arms of his older brother. Dean was also asleep.

"Did Dean say anything else David?"John asked. He couldn't believe how peaceful his children looked.

David shook his head. "Dean refused to say anything else dad. He just said he wanted to talk to all of us." David stood up and walked over to the bed. "Dad's back" he whispered, taking great care in not waking up Sam.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. When he spotted his father in the room he got up from the bed. "Dad, please tell me you got rid of that bastards?"

John sighed. He shook his head. He could see the anger building up in Dean but at the same time defeat also made itself shown. "Dean, don't give up hope. We'll find them."

Dean shook his head. "You don't understand sir. What they did to Sammy." Dean had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He indicated with his head that they move out of the room. As they all gathered in the hallway he relayed to his family and friends what Sam told him. "Dad, he didn't even tell me all of it. There's still more and I don't know how to help him." Dean felt totally lost.

John placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. He wanted to lash out in rage against every freaking supernatural thing in the world. His baby boy didn't deserve this. "We'll get them Dean, I promise you that. They will suffer."

Dean nodded his head and then spoke up again. "Shane, please have a look for me at Sammy, I think he's running a fever."

When the brothers moved back into the room Bobby held John back. "We need to talk."

John nodded and after glancing one last time at his baby boy on the bed he followed Bobby to the study.

"John, Sam needs to be protected." Bobby said turning his attention towards John standing at the window, looking out.

"I know that Bobby."

"I think that as soon as Shane and David give the all clear we pack you all up and you come and stay with me for a while. It will do all of you some good to get away from here."

John nodded his head. "You're right Bobby. We need to get away from here. You've got more wards at your place then that we could ever manage to set up here. I'll speak to the boys."

**AN: Thank you for reading! Have a great week!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Dean placed the old baby monitor next to him on the couch and looked at his father. John was seated across from him and looked a lot better than what he did a few hours ago. "How's Sam doing Dean?"

"He's a little bit under the weather, but Shane said it's because of the move yesterday evening." Dean answered, looking down at the monitor, once again making sure the thing is switched on.

"You wanted to talk to us dad?"David asked.

Bobby and John looked over at each other. "Yes. We need to discuss what we're going to do next and we still have to tell you what transpired at the warehouse."

John took a deep breath before he continued. "Dean's plan worked. That we knew straight off since the Impala was spurting and not running smoothly. Although we couldn't see them we knew they took the bait. So when the car finally died they made their appearance. Bobby and I managed to slip the bracelets on and we took them to the abandoned factory."

John pulled his hands through his hair before going on with his story. "We started with the interrogation. I must say, we learned a great deal of stuff, but then hell broke loose around us. Out of nowhere a bunch of demonic enraged demon possessed humans appeared. They were strong. Bobby and I had great difficulty in staying alive. We were just starting to thin them out when a third demon appeared. Whatever trick he did, I'm not sure, I just know he managed to get himself and the _twin_ demons out of there without lifting a finger. They were there the one second and the next they were gone. But before that that was the time he decided I make a good ragdoll so I really didn't see anything much after that." John looked over at Bobby, waiting for him to continue with the story.

"It's like John says. This demon appeared out of nowhere. I would not even have to guess, he was one of the upper level demons. He looked over at John with so much hate in his eyes, that for one moment I thought he was going to kill him. I was surprised when he just flung him aside and vanished. The strange part however is that after he disappeared, the other demons, or whatever you want to call them, they just fell to the ground, dead. By that time I got over to where John was and managed to get him to wake up and take him to the hospital."

"There is something else that you need to know Dean." John addressed his middle son and at that moment wished he could run way. "It's about the Impala."

"Dad, what's wrong with my car? Please tell me you didn't let her get damaged."

John groaned. "Well you see son, the thing is that the group of demons who attacked us decided that they were going to make sure we couldn't get away. So they sort of did some damage to it."

"Sort of dad? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Dean was standing right in front of him, clearly highly upset.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot son, nothing that can't be fixed." John replied, hoping for the best.

"Dad, the last time you told me not to get my knickers in a knot I had to fit two new doors and the suspension had to be fixed, so please tell me what's wrong with my car." Dean sounded upset; he really didn't need this on top of everything else.

Shane saw his younger brother tensing up. He walked over to him and pulled him back. "Sit down Dean; you're going to give yourself a stroke if you work yourself up like this."

Bobby spoke up when he saw the condition in which the young hunter is in. "Dean, is really not so bad. They did more damage to the body of the car."

Dean looked up from where he is sitting. "I hope so Bobby, but just let me get this straight. Not only did you manage to get my car damaged but you lost the two demons, so we're back to square one."

"Yes we did lose the demons, but we're not back to square one. We found out that Gary Rachford made a deal with the demons." Bobby started saying.

"Do we know why?" David asked sensing his younger brother was getting uptight again.

"No, we didn't get that far before everything went south from there." Bobby grimace when he saw the murderous look on Dean's face.

"So let me get this straight. There are indeed demons on Sam's tail, we don't know why Gary wanted them involved AND we still have to deal with the whole _oracle and guardian _crap as well?" Dean was at wits end, he didn't know what to do or how to handle this situation.

"Dad, please tell me that I'm not understanding this correctly." Dean knelt in front of his dad, looking up at him, waiting for his father to make all of this right.

"I'm sorry Dean. We'll get those demons back and we'll fix this. I promise." John embraced his son with a hug.

Dean didn't hear as his father shouted out his name as he collapsed in his father's embrace.

00-O-00

Dean became aware of his surroundings when he heard his oldest brother calling out his name. He groaned before he opened his eyes. Looking around him, he realized that he was stretched out on one of the couches in the living room. David had his wrist in is one hand, checking on his pulse. "Dude, leave my hand alone, you know I don't do the touching feeling stuff." He tried pulling his hand away but David just tightened the grip.

"Stay still Dean." David checked the pulse again; at least it was starting to slow down a bit and wasn't racing like it did a few minutes ago.

When Dean heard the quiver in his brother's voice he remained still. Only when David released his hand did he speak up again. "So doc, what's the verdict, will I live?" Dean smiled before trying to sit up straight.

"Dean, you're an ass, do you know that? You collapsed and your heart was racing as if it was trying to get out of your chest. In fact if you didn't wake up when you did just now I would have hauled your ass of the hospital." David replied sitting down on the floor next to his brother's head.

Dean looked around seeing all of the concerned faces around him. "Sorry guys, I think all of this just became a little too much for me."

"How you're feeling boy?" John asked, looking concerned over at his son.

"A bit dizzy dad, so if you don't mind I'm just going to stay here for a while." Dean closed his eyes before snapping them open again. He remembered why he collapsed.

David placed a restraining hand on Dean's chest when he saw Dean's eyes snapping back open again. "Easy, Dean."

"I need to be with Sammy." Dean closed his eyes and placed one of his arms across his face.

"Okay, just stay put for a few more minutes, until your heart rate has slowed down some more then I will personally take you up to Sam." David told Dean before once again taking his pulse to check on it.

Dean mumbled something but stayed put. He was trying to stay calm and was trying to make sense of everything in his mind. Sam was in danger again with the demons on the loose; once again his father screwed up. Dean thought about it again. He was too harsh on his father, he didn't screw up, it was just so much easier to blame someone. He also need to see his baby brother, he was longer gone from his side than he initially bargained on. Dean opened his eyes again, looking at David still sitting next to his head. "Can I please go to Sam? I won't move from there, but I really need to be with him now."

David could see that he had a losing battle on his hands so he nodded his head. "Fine, but you stay of your feet for at least twelve hours and do what I and Shane tell you; otherwise I will haul you down to the hospital. Is that clear Dean?"

"Yes, thank you. I will stay of my feet." Dean replied sitting up and regretted it almost immediately when the room started to spin around him. Grabbing his head between his hands he groaned out load.

"Damnit Dean, lay back. You are not in a position to get of this couch." David pushed him back making sure his brother remained laying on the couch before taking his hand away from Dean's chest. "You're not getting off the couch for the next hour; do you hear me, Dean?"

"David, you can't be serious, I need to get to Sam." Dean started to plead, but groaned again when the world started spinning again the moment he lifted his head.

"Sam will be alright. Shane has already gone to check on him. So unless you want me to sedate you to keep you still I'll advise you to do as I say."

Dean's eyes grow large when he heard Shane checking up on Sam. "Is Sam alright, why did Shane go and check up on him?"

"Dean, you yourself know Sam had a bit of a fever earlier, Shane went to go and make sure it is not worse, so relax."

Dean wanted to answer when he heard Shane coming down the stairs. Turning his head to see his brother he spoke up. "Is Sam alright?"

"Well I'm glad to see you are awake, you had us scared there for a while and yes Sam is alright. He is still fast asleep and he has no fever." Shane smiled, ruffling his brother's hair before walking away to go and talk to his dad.

"Shane would have told me if there was something wrong with Sam, David?" Dean knew he sounded silly but he really needed to know that Sam was doing okay.

"Dean, it's Shane you talking about. He would never lie to you. Now close your eyes and relax otherwise I'm not letting you get up from here."

"David, you know I can't relax with my eyes closed."

"Dean, then just keep quiet, your pulse is still erratic."

Dean decided to adhere to his brother's commands. He still needed to work all the stuff out in any case, so he will just lie here quietly so that he could go up to Sam after the hour is up. Dean didn't even realize that his eyes closed on their own accord and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

00-O-00

When Dean woke up on the couch some time later he cussed underneath his breath when he saw that he was asleep for almost three hours. Not even looking to see it he can find any of the other hunters, he darted upstairs. _'Sammy is most likely alone in his room and must be wondering what's going on by now.'_

When he reached Sam's door he opened it softly. What he saw inside made him jealous for one second before a smile appeared on his face. His little brother was asleep, tucked in between his two older brothers while their father was asleep on the couch. Walking quietly over to the couch Dean wasn't surprised to see his father's eyes open even before he could address him.

"Dean, how you feeling boy?" John whispered after noting his three other sons asleep on the bed.

"Feeling better dad, although I almost lost it when I realized how long I've been asleep down stairs."

John grinned. "Dean, you didn't get upset because of the time you spent sleeping, you thought we left Sam alone, didn't you?"

"What old man? I don't know what you're talking about." Dean kept his eyes averted from his father's gaze.

"Yeah Dean, and I'm Betty Davies. We know you better than that Dean."

Dean smirked when he heard his father's statement but he looked confused at him. "Dad, who's Betty Davies?"

"Boy, don't you make me hurt you. I know you know who she is. Don't make it as if I'm so old." John took up one of the scatter cushions on the couch and throws it at Dean, which the boy caught without even blinking.

Dean turned around and looked at his three sleeping brothers on the bed. He frowns. "Dad, did Sam have a nightmare for David and Shane to be sleeping with him?"

"His fever spiked again and he was real fussy. He was looking for you, but calmed down when Shane explained you where not feeling well. He was fighting to stay awake but I think David and Shane saw that, so they ganged up on him. Do you remember how the three of you did that Dean?"

Dean smiled. He remembered as if it was yesterday. Young Samuel Winchester was always more than a hand full when he was sick. He would become irritable and cranky. He would refuse to sleep, even going so far as to use his little fingers in an attempt to keep his eyes open. Dean and the twins had enough. Dean went and climbed onto Sam's bed and lie down next to him. Since Sam normally couldn't keep his eyes of Dean he turned his attention to his older brother. Dean enticed him to also lie down in playing a game. As soon as the four year old lie down Dean gathered him in a hug, pulling the little body as close to him as possible. The twins then got on both sides hugging Dean and Sam close. The three of them would softly sing to him whatever musical hit was at the top of the charts at that time and that send Sam of to dreamland. It worked each and every time.

"Did they have to sing to him dad?" Dean looked over his shoulder, noticing how quickly his father took his hand away from his face. _'You were crying now, dad, you really remembered this.'_

Clearing his throat John answered. "Luckily not. You know the twins can't sing to save their own behinds."

Dean touched David shoulder and looked on as his brother open his eyes slowly. "You're taking up my place, move over." Dean whispered, grinning when he saw David just nodding before getting off the bed so that Dean can get next to Sam. The moment Dean got into Sam's bed, Sam, who was lying on his back sleeping, turned inwards to Dean. In less than a minute Sam was snuggled up against his brother, his head buried in Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't care, in fact for him this was how it was suppose to be. His baby brother – safe.

00-O-00

John Winchester looked from his position on the couch to his four sons asleep on the king size bed. He had to smile until he remembered the conversation that took place between himself and Bobby.

"_John, Sam needs to be protected." Bobby said turning his attention towards John standing at the window, looking out. _

"_I know that Bobby."_

John is brought out of his musings when he heard his youngest son whimpering on the bed. It was the clear beginning of a nightmare, but even before he could get up from the couch, Dean just placed his hand on the upper part of Sam's back, away from the stitches and wounds and rubbed small circles on his brother's back and within moments Sam calmed down again.

'_Oh, my baby boy. What have your mother and I done to you? You never deserved this.'_ John stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. They have to find the demons again and get rid of at least one problem.

00-O-00

Bobby was seated in the control room; as John he was also thinking of the conversation earlier. "Joshua," Bobby addressed the young hunter who was seated across from him, cleaning weapons.

"Yeah Bobby?" Joshua looked up and after seeing the expression on the older hunter's face he placed the Glock down which he was cleaning.

"I need you and those other two idjits to go and find all the information you can on John Doe 014. Take a trip to Seattle. Go through all Milton's employee records. He must be connected in some or other way to them. Knowing Rachford he would have made sure he had finger prints for all his workers.

"Josh, you and Caleb also need to get Patrick his tattoo before you head out." John called over his shoulder as he sat down in front of his best friend after he entered the control room.

00-O-00

When Dean's eyes opened he looked straight into Shane's eyes. "Are you staring at me dude?" he asked, getting up from the bed.

"No, I was just thinking of us when we were still little. Do you remember how it started that we all got king size beds instead of the normal doubles?" Shane asked, frowning at his brother.

Dean laughed before answering. "Yeah, I remember. It's because all four of us normally ended up on one bed and with Sasquatch over here one of us usually ended up falling of the bed in the middle of the night. Dad just decided that enough was enough."

"I'm glad to see you think it was funny. It was never you or Sam who ended up on the floor. In fact I swear that sometimes you would position Sam in such a way for one of us to fall of the bed." Shane had to laugh as well when he saw that Dean's faces flashed a light red when he uttered his suspicion.

"Well it got us the big beds didn't it?" Dean brushed his hand through Shane's hair while walking over to the bathroom.

"Where you going to Dean?" David spoke up from the couch.

"David, where do you think I'm going to if I'm headed to the bathroom?" Dean frowned at his brother.

"I meant Dean, what are you going to do there because if you're thinking of taking a shower, forget about it. With the palpitations earlier on you can only take a bath." David stood up and walked over to his brother.

Dean stood with his mouth open and only closed it when David lightly taps him on the chin. "Close your mouth Dean, you'll catch flies if you keep standing like that."

"I hate taking baths." Dean sulked.

"Well then you've got one of two other choices. One, staying dirty or two a sponge bath, I'm sure Dad will help you out with that." David burst out laughing at the expression on his brother's face.

"I really don't like you David Winchester, not if you're like this." Dean grumbled out load.

"Suck it up Dean, I agree with David. That's your choices, at least until the end of this week." Shane spoke up from where he was still seated next to a sleeping Sam on the bed.

"Okay, okay. I'll bath. Keep an eye on Sam. If he wakes up, call me." Dean closed the bathroom door behind him.

Shane and David give each other high fives. There was no need for Dean not to take a shower, but it is not every day you get to pull one on the great Dean Winchester.

"I'm going to tell on you." Sam said from the bed. He was awake the whole time but kept his eyes closed.

"You won't dare Sam. We'll tell Dean it was you who left the tuna sandwich in his car." David whispered to Sam.

Sam smiled. "He knows it was me David. I already confessed. You don't have anything against me."

David groaned. "Okay young brother, what do we do to keep your silence?"

Shifting to lay on his side Sam looked at his brother before answering. "I've got this craving…"

"No Sam, no way. We are so not going to buy you any chocolate candy. You know how you get sugar highs, so forget about it." Shane could clearly see from the glint in his youngest brother's eyes what he was going to ask for.

"Well then I would just have to tell Dean." Sam shrugged his shoulders but winced in pain when the injury to his shoulder pulled up.

David was next to Sam on the bed in an instant. He carefully turned the boy to rest with his head on his tummy and got comfortable on the bed. "Easy, Sam. You have not even told us how you're feeling?" He stroked the boy's hair.

Sam took a breath before he answered. "If I can remember not to make any sudden movements to cause myself pain, I feel good. I think I gave you guys a hard time earlier, did I have a fever?" He looked up catching David's eye.

"Yeah you did. It seems to be gone now, so that's good news. Would you mind if Shane and I had a look at you?" David asked.

Sam wanted to say yes but even before he could consent his breath started to hitch and an unexplainable panic set in. He knew he could trust his brothers but for one or other reason he needed Dean to be there. Sam tried taking a steady breath but it didn't work, in fact he started breathing with more difficulty.

"Whoa Sam, take it easy." David let Sam sit up with his feet from the bed and gently held his upper body down towards the floor. "Everything is alright, just take it easy okay?" He continued to rub small comforting circles on Sam's back while glancing over at Shane.

Shane came around the bed and got on his haunches in front of Sam. "Hey brother, what's wrong?" He asked before taking Sam's wrist in his hand to check his pulse.

Sam shook his head. "Don't know, I'm just so scared, please call Dean for me." He started crying not minding that his brothers saw this.

"Okay Sam, I'll get Dean, but you need to calm down for us." Shane took Sam's face in his hands making the boy look him in the eyes. "Can you do that Sam, can you calm down." He was concerned Sam's breathing was becoming more erratic.

"Dean!" Sam tried calling out himself, but with his breathing not playing along he only managed to whisper his brother's name. When he tried to get up from the bed, David held him back.

"Sam calm down. Shane will get Dean, you just sit tight on the bed."

Shane got up from the floor and headed over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door he says. "Dean, you need to get out here now."

Dean was busy drying himself off when he heard his brother's voice through the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist he quickly walked over to the door and yanked it open. "What's wrong?" He looked at the concerned face of Shane but even before Shane had a chance to answer something huge made contact with Dean's waist sending him backwards into the bathroom where he slipped and landed on the floor. "What the hell!" he screamed and then realized that Sam was wrapped around his waist and the boy was actually shivering from head to toe.

"What is going on here, just what did the two of you do to him?" Dean frowned at the twins who were standing in the bathroom door. Dean kept rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back.

"Nothing Dean, he just started to hyperventilate and wanted you and you saw what happened then." David explained looking at his two younger brothers sprawled out on the bathroom floor. If it wasn't so serious, it would have been funny, especially the part where Sam had Dean flying backwards into the bathroom.

Shane got down on the floor next to Sam and tried to touch him. None of the brothers were prepared for what happened next.

As soon as Shane touched Sam on his arm the youngest Winchester pulled back his arm with as much force as he could gather and hit his older brother squarely on the jaw before retreating against Dean whimpering softly.

"Shane!" David called out hurrying over to where his twin was laying on the floor.

Dean gathered Sam against him trying to calm his highly distraught brother down. "Is Shane okay?" he asked David who's checking his twin out.

"Wow, Sam can really throw a punch. He got Shane square on the jaw. He's lights out for the moment." David made sure that Shane didn't hit his head when he landed on the floor before turning his attention to his other two brothers. Dean was holding on to Sam whispering softly in his ear. "Is Sam alright Dean?" David learned from his twin's mistake and didn't try to approach Sam himself.

"I'm not sure man. He seems to be calming down but the grip he has got around my waist is not letting up dude. If he doesn't start releasing this death grip on me soon I'm going to have some very interesting bruises later on." Dean looked down at Sam seeing his brother's eyes closed.

"Okay, let me get Shane out of here so that you can see if you can get Sam out. I don't think you want to spend the whole night lying on the bathroom floor." David tapped Shane on his face calling out to his brother. A few moments later he was rewarded for his efforts when Shane opened up his eyes. "Hey, are you back in the land of the living?"

"What happened?" Shane asked rubbing his jaw carefully.

"Sam decided to use you in boxing practice." David explained while giving his twin a hand in getting up from the floor.

Shane groaned. "I remember." He looked over to where Dean and Sam were still laying on the floor. "Is he okay Dean?"

"He is calming down. I'll see if I can get him to stand up as soon as the two of you clear the room, I don't think it's going to work with the two of you here." Dean looked up at Shane and grinned. "Sorry Shane, I know it's not a laughing matter but shit, that was a great shot."

Shane rubbed over his jaw again. "Yeah, he got me good that time." He let David help him out of the room and sat down on the couch. Together with David they wait for their two younger brothers to come out of the bathroom. They hoped Dean would be able to shed some light on Sam's strange behavior.

As soon as the twins left the room Dean turned his attention back to his brother wrapped up in his arms. He gently stroked Sam's hair. "Sammy, what do you say the two of us get out of here? This floor is not one of the most comfortable places to spend time on." When Dean received no answer he looked down at his brother's face. Sam was looking up at him, tears running down his face. "Hey, don't cry. What's with all the tears?" Dean used his palm in rubbing the tears dry. He nudged Sam's face so that the boy looked at him again. "What's got you so scared Sammy?" With no answer Dean tried again. "You know you can trust me Sam. I will not let anything get to you again, but I can only help you if you tell me what's wrong kiddo."

No other person would have heard what Sam said so softly did he speak, but Dean being tuned into Sam at any given moment heard everything.

"I don't know Dean. The one moment everything was fine and then David wanted to know if they could check me out and then I started to panic. I couldn't breathe and when I thought of any one touching me with you not being there, it made me panic even more. I had to get to you. I know that once I was with you again I would be safe. I didn't mean to hit Shane. Dean, I'm sorry about that but he touched me. He touched me." Sam tightened his grip around Dean's waist again, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Don't worry kiddo. Shane is not angry with you and you know that if you don't want someone touching you it's okay, it doesn't matter who that person is." Dean soothed Sam again, noting his brother was getting upset again.

"I'm not supposed to be scared of my own brothers, Dean." Sam whined softly.

"Hey, it's not that weird, I get scared of David sometimes." Dean tried to lighten the moment.

"Dean, it's not the same and you know it." Sam looked up and released his death grip on Dean's waist.

"It's a miracle, I can breathe again!" Dean called out.

Despite the situation Sam finds himself in he can't stifle the laugh when he heard Dean's antics. "Sorry Dean."

"Hey, what are you sorry about kiddo? You know you don't have to be sorry about anything. You didn't do anything wrong. So what do you say, can we get out of here, my backside is becoming a little cold." Dean wiggled on the floor to get his point across.

Sam now realized for the first time that Dean was only covered in a towel. He blushed a deep red and tried to get up quickly. "Sorry Dean, I didn't see you were not dressed." He mumbled trying to help Dean and at the same time trying to get out of the bathroom but without losing contact with Dean whose hand he had gripped with his own.

Dean managed to hold onto his towel with one hand while Sam gripped his other hand. They made it out of the bathroom and Dean let Sam sit on the bed. "There, that's much better, don't you think?"

Sam let out a breath and looked around in his room. When his eyes fell on the twins he lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry I hit you Shane." He whispered without looking up from the floor.

Both Shane and David felt their hearts cramp up when they heard Sam's apology. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Sam. It was an instantaneous reaction on your part because you felt threatened." Shane tried to comfort his youngest brother.

"But you didn't threaten me Shane, you wanted to help me and I attacked you. It wasn't right; I'll do extra training for this I promise." Sam rocked himself backwards and forwards on the bed still looking down to the floor.

Upon seeing Sam's rocking motion Dean arched a brow towards his older brothers. He had no idea what's going on but his instincts took over and he cradled Sam to his chest. "Shh, Sammy it's okay, everything is okay." He stroked Sam's hair and managed to get them both lying on the bed, him against the headboard while Sam was up against this chest.

Only after five minutes did Sam stop rocking back and forth. He sighed deeply and fell asleep in his brother's arms. Dean looked on as his brother slept and only when he is sure that Sam was sleeping deep did he speak up. "What was that?"

David and Shane who sat silently the whole time looked at each other before Shane answered. "PTSD. David and I were wondering when this would happen."

"PTSD – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Dean asked, looking between his two brothers.

"Yeah. Sam's showing classic signs. The panic attack in the middle of nothing, not wanting someone to touch him, the rocking motion. All signs." Shane said while nursing his injured jaw. "Man, that kid can surely pack a punch."

"What do we do to help him?" Dean held on tighter to the young man in his arms.

"Get him to talk, don't let him bottle everything up. Make sure he knows he is not alone, just be there for him. Basically what you're already doing Dean, that's all he needs. He needs you." David explained while getting up from the couch. "I need to examine him Dean. We need to check his vitals, especially if he has a fever again. I need to check out his wounds. This would now be the ideal time to do this. The panic attack took a lot out of him, he'll be out of it for a while."

Dean looks down at his baby brother. "No offence brothers, but I'm not leaving his sight."

"I don't want you to leave him Dean, especially not now. I have a feeling that if you're not nearby and something like this happens again it's going to be a lot worse then what we just witnessed." David pulled his hand through Sam's hair before popping open his brother's shirt to listen to his heart.

The twins worked steadily on Sam where he is still laying cuddled next to Dean. He only whimpered once when David pushed a bit too hard at one spot on his back and shoulder. He apologized to Dean when he saw the look in Dean's eyes and looked on in wonder as Dean soothed Sam to calmness again.

"Okay Dean, we're done. He looks good. He has no fever and I'm satisfied with his injuries. In fact I think we can start removing stitches by tomorrow, especially those on his back and in his thigh." Shane said while pulling Sam's sweatpants up again. "I'm going to give him an injection to calm him down a bit. It's something that works over a period of ten to twelve hours, so when he wakes up he'll take things a bit better."

"Will it not make him drowsy?" Dean asked. He knew how Sam felt about sedatives.

"No Dean, not at all. He would just be able to handle things a bit better without panicking about everything. We can even tell him what we did so that he is aware of it." Shane prepared the syringe and wiped an area on Sam's arm clean before injecting him with the relaxant.

"I need to get dress, I'm starting to feel a slight draft in my lower regions, can one of you get me some clothes please." Dean was debating and dreading to ask that question for the past half an hour but he really needed to get clothes on.

Shane and David look at each other before they start snickering with laughter. "Dean, a draft in your lower region, dude, what the hell does that mean?" David asked between fits of laughter.

"It's not funny man, you know what I mean, now please get me some clothes." He groaned. He so knew this was going to happen.

**AN: Thank you for everyone that's still reading this fic! A warm thank you to each and everyone who left a review, I promise to respond to them as soon as I can. Have a wonderful week! :-)**


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: It's been more then four months since I've last updated this fic. I've got no excuse, except to say I'm sorry! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 58**

John Winchester met his oldest son coming down the stairs to his study. "Hey David, what's bothering you?" John asked seeing the worried expression on his son's face.

"Oh, hey, dad. Can I talk to you for a moment please?" David indicated towards the study.

"Sure David, come on in." John held the door open and closed it behind him when David was inside.

John arcs his brow when David poured himself a shot of whiskey. David saw that and just shrugged his shoulders. "I need this, and so do you." He poured a shot for his father and handed it over before taking a seat on one of the comfy chairs in the room.

"David, are you okay son? You normally don't drink and if you do, not hardwood." John was beginning to get worried.

"I'm fine dad. I think things are just starting to get to me, that's all. You know, we've not hit the ground in more than a month now and stuff just gets added on. I'm not sure where to start or what to do. I'm worried about Sam, his got so much on his plate already, I don't know if he would make it if we tell him this, dad. I really don't know." David cried but he didn't even realize it.

Upon seeing the tears on his oldest son's face John got down on his knees in front of his son and took David's face in his hands. "Hey, listen to me. Everything will work out. I know this past month has been hell, but we survived it, didn't we? I mean, we got Sam back, we've eliminated the demons, well sort of, and we will all be there for each other and especially for Sam. So don't worry, everything will work out. You'll see, just have some faith."

"Dad, things got more complicated with Sam." David placed his hand on his father's shoulder when he saw John's facial expression changed into one of concern. "Easy dad, Sam's alright, Dean's with him. What I meant to say was that Sam's suffering from PTSD dad. That together with his IED, it's going to cause havoc on his emotions. I'm not sure if he's going to be able to handle of that, even with Dean around."

"When did you realize about the PTSD, David?" John frowned he didn't like not knowing what was going on with his sons.

"Just now dad, that's way I came to talk to you. The one moment Sam was doing okay and the next he just started panicking. He needed Dean and when Shane touched him be knocked his lights out."

"What! Did Sam hit Shane?" John was flabbergasted with the news.

"Yeah dad, he did. Shane is alright, Sam on the other hand is a mess about that, he started with rocking motions and it took Dean a while to get him to calm down. Sam's asleep now and we gave him a relaxant as well but we can't keep doping the kid up the whole time dad."

John placed a comforting arm around his son's shoulders. "Don't worry David, we'll sort this out. But you need to tell me more about this shot of Sam, did he really hit Shane's lights out?" John knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help smirking about that.

David laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah dad, square on the jaw with one shot. It took me a few seconds to get Shane to wake up from that one."

"What does Shane have to say about all this?"

"He's cool dad. He knows it's his own fault. He knew Sam was panicking but he went and touched him in any way. It was if a lightning bolt struck out, the one moment he was asking Sam if he was okay, the next he was on his back, lights out." David wiped the tears of laughter from his face. "Sorry dad, I know I'm not supposed to laugh about it, but hell, I wish you were there to see it."

"I believe you son, I believe you. So what you're saying is no touching Sam?" John wanted to know the do's and don'ts around his baby boy.

"Yes dad, that's basically it. Don't come to close and make sure Dean is there. We'll see how things go further and we'll learn what goes and what does not around him." David sipped the last of his whiskey before getting up. "I need to go and find some food for Dean, he is becoming grumpy because it's been a while since he last ate and well with him not being able to leave Sam's side it is between myself and Shane to look after his needs."

"Speaking of Dean – is he okay?"

"Yes dad, he is fine. It was just the stress that got to him. We are keeping an eye on him as well." David headed to the door. "Can I get you something to eat as well old man?"

"Who you calling old?" John smiled. "No thanks son, I'm fine."

David turned back and opened the door.

"David…"

"Dad?"

"I love you son."

"I love you to dad." He opened the door and walks out. David felt better, it helped to talk sometimes, even if it was just to get things of your chest.

00-O-00

"So where are we headed guys?" Patrick asked about an hour into the drive.

"Were going to see a friend about a tattoo." Joshua answered, looking in the rearview mirror at as new friend.

"Why are we driving out for over an hour for a tattoo if there are tattoo artists in town?" Patrick asked frowning before he continued. "For who's the tattoo in any case Joshua, I didn't think you or Caleb had a thing for body art?"

Caleb chuckled before turning to face their young friend. "The tattoo that we're looking for is special; it's not every tattoo artist who is able to make that tattoo work. It's a permanent protection symbol against evil. It acts as a barrier between being possessed and spells working on you. Joshua has his already and I've got mine." Caleb lifted his t-shirt and showed the tattoo on his chest to Patrick.

"So, if you both got yours why are we than going?" Patrick didn't like the sound of this at all. He was scared shitless of needles, there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to sit for a tattoo.

"It's for you." Caleb said, grinning.

Patrick felt the blood draining from his body. He actually felt his eyes flipping over in their sockets and he welcomed the darkness around him.

"What the hell?" Joshua saw Patrick collapsing in his seat and steered the F250 to the shoulder of the road. He got out of the vehicle and opened the back door of the truck. Patrick was laying bent over on the seat. He was unconscious.

Caleb got out as well and the two hunters managed to get Patrick out of the truck and on to the ground. Joshua turned him so that he is lying in the recovery position and talked to him, trying to get the young man to wake up.

A few minutes later his efforts are rewarded when Patrick groaned and opened his eyes. "Easy, Patrick. Just lay still for a few more moments before you try to get up." Joshua held the man in place when he saw Patrick trying to get up.

"What happened, why am I lying on the ground?" Patrick asked confused.

"You passed out in the truck man, are you okay?" Caleb asked concerned while helping Joshua get Patrick seated up straight. He handed an opened bottle of water to Patrick. "Here take a sip, but not too much."

Upon hearing that he passed out in the truck, Patrick groaned. The whole conversation that took place prior to him fainting like a girl came back to him. The tattoo was for him.

"Guys, there's something you need to know." Patrick took another sip of water and continued. "Iamscaredofneedles."

"What did you just say man, I didn't understand a word of that?" Caleb looked over to Joshua, did you got what he was saying?'

Joshua shook his head and turned to face Patrick again. "You need to repeat that if you want us to understand."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement, took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm scared of needles." He shudders as he uttered the last word.

Caleb looked at Joshua, looked at Patrick and then shook his head. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? We didn't even mention needles before."

Once again a shiver runs through Patrick's body at the mention of needles.

Joshua can't help but to laugh. "Sorry Patrick, I get what you're referring to. You've got it bad don't you?"

Patrick nodded his head but doesn't say anything.

"Wait, you've lost me. What does he got bad and what has all of this have to do with needles?"

Patrick shivers again. "Please Caleb, don't say that word."

"What word? Patrick you're not making any sense. Did you hit your head back there?" Caleb still had no idea what was going on.

"Caleb, Patrick suffers from Belonephobia." Joshua explained, looking over at Patrick for confirmation.

"Belonephobia? What the heck is that?" Caleb looked confused.

"Sorry Patrick." Joshua said, squeezing his friend's shoulder in support. "Belonephobia is the fear of needles."

"Are you two making up this as your going along here, because I've never heard of this, this Belonephobia stuff?" Caleb was beginning to wonder if his two friends were pulling his leg.

Patrick took a calming breath and answered him. "I wish we were pulling a prank on you, but no, we're not. I have this phobia. It's real and I can tell you it's scary. I've had it since I can remember. I think it's one of the reasons I refuse to get medical treatment unless I don't have any other choice. I know that with tattoos you don't see the…ne… the thing, but I know it's there."

"So what you're telling me is that we would have to hit you over the head before we can get your tattoo done?" Caleb asked, still coming to grips with what he was told.

"Sort of, unless there is another way in doing things." Patrick replied.

"I'm sorry Patrick but we really need this to be done. We have charms, but they don't really work so well, the only thing that really works is the tattoos. I don't like the idea of us clobbering you to get the tattoo done but if we have to do that, then we'll be doing it." Joshua looked concerned.

Patrick rubs his jaw, it is if he can already feel the punch coming. "I'm sorry guys, although I think I will pass out even before you need to hit me."

"We could always use chloroform?" Caleb suggested looking over at Joshua. He knew for a fact Joshua had some in his weapon box.

"It's a possibility. We can look into that."

"Guys are you serious, isn't chloroform dangerous?" Patrick looked over at his two friends.

"Listen, let's hit the road. We'll look at all our options and take it from there. We still have at least forty five minutes before we get to Timothy's place. Maybe he'll even have a better solution." Joshua slapped Patrick on the shoulder and the three of the got into the truck again.

00-O-00

John looked out of the window thinking back on the conversation he just had with his oldest boy. _"Sam's suffering from PTSD dad. That together with his IED, it is going to cause havoc on his emotions."_

'_It can't be happening to Sam. Hasn't he got enough to deal with already?'_ John pressed his forehead against the cold window pane. _'Mary, I need your help, I need your strength. What are we going to do?'_ John turned from the window and took a seat at his desk. He sat with his hands in his hair for a long time before getting up and moving out of the study. He needed to go and check on his boys. It might be nearing midnight but he knows at least one of the four would still be awake.

On reaching Sam's room he knocked softly before entering the room. On the bed was a sleeping Sam curled into Dean who was wide awake.

"Why aren't you a sleep Dean?" John whispered taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I can ask you the same question dad. It's past midnight and you still running around. Are you haunting your own house now?" Dean grinned shifting his body so that Sam can be more comfortable.

John traced Sam's face with his finger before he spoke up. "He looks so at peaceful when he sleeps. He looks like a seven year old." John smiled. "And no Dean, I'm not haunting my own house."

Dean laughed. "You could have fooled me dad, they way in which you walk these halls the past couple of weeks, I would have sworn you were haunting."

"I can see you're feeling better, is that so?" John asked with concern seeping through his voice.

"Yeah dad, I'm good. Sorry, I didn't want you to be worried over me." Dean stroked Sam's hair, making sure the young boy stayed asleep.

"Dean, you're my son. I need to worry about you. This whole mess is getting to all of us. If you need to talk, talk to me, you know I would always listen." John got up and headed over the couch. "Where's the twins, I thought they would be here as well?"

"They went to sleep in their own rooms dad. Sam's not taking to people too well." Dean explained, looking at where his father was seated on the couch.

"What do you mean by that Dean?"

"If it's me and Sam alone dad he is okay. As soon as another person enters the room he starts to panic. He was awake about an hour ago and even with the relaxant Shane gave him he started to hyperventilate when David came back in the room. The only thing that got him to calm down was for them to get out. But in the same breath, he wanted them to stay. He needed them to be here, but he couldn't handle it." Dean looked down at Sam again.

"Did they have to sedate him again Dean?"

"No dad. I got him to calm down when they left." Dean sounded tired.

"When are you going to sleep young man, you sound tired and you look even worse?" John observed.

"I'll get some shut eye a bit later on dad. I just need to make sure he's sleeping okay." Dean wiped tiredly over his face.

"I can watch over him Dean, then you can get some sleep. You will wake up in any event even if he just twitches. So what do you say, get some sleep?" John hoped Dean would accept his offer; he needed this time with this sons.

"You're right dad, I will wake up if he starts fussing. If you don't mind to watch him, I'll gladly shut my eyes." He lets out a huge yawn, grinning at his father.

"Night Dean." John used the light remote to dim the lights and leant back on the couch, keeping vigil over his two sons.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Patrick groaned out loud and held his head between his hands. He had the most fowl taste in his mouth, it felt if something bitter sweet with wool and four legs made nest in his mouth and took a crap in there as well.

He realized that he was laying on a bed in a room unknown to him. He tried to remember how he got here but everything kept turning up blank. When he rubbed his hands over his chest he realized that he was not wearing a shirt. A part of his chest was covered in something like cling film and underneath was an image. Patrick groaned again. It was a tattoo.

Patrick sat up and swung his legs from the bed. He still felt a bit woozy and sat still for a few seconds longer. Finding the bathroom with his eyes, he headed over.

After taking care of business Patrick looked at himself in the mirror. He looked down on his chest and removed the plaster that's holding the cling film to his chest. He peeled it away slowly and looked at the tattoo engraved on his chest. It was in the form of a pentacle with a burning sun surrounding it. It was still tender and reddish but it actually didn't look to bad. If he could now only remember how he got it, not the details mind you, but he can't even remember getting to the tattoo parlor.

Turning back to the room he heard the room door opening. Sticking his head out of the bathroom door he smiled when he saw it was Joshua. "If you came to rob me, you're too late. I think someone else was here before you."

"Hey, you're awake. Good. You had us worried Patrick." Joshua placed the coffee on the dinette's table.

"What do you mean?" Patrick took one of the cups of coffee and sat down on the side of the bed.

"What do you remember?" Joshua took a sip of his own coffee.

"We were on our way to Timothy. I tried to remember something else, but there's nothing." Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"That was two days ago, dude." Joshua stood up and walked over to the far end of the room. "If you were not awake by now I would have taken you to the nearest hospital. This was not supposed to happen like it did."

"You sound stressed, what happened to me? I feel fine."

"When we got to Timothy's you didn't even want to go into the shop so we left you in the truck. We explained to Timothy your problem and he said it was no big deal he'll fix it. He gave us a concoction for you to drink. He said it will make you sleep for a few hours and everything would be alright. Well apparently not. Timothy is still not sure what happened and after Caleb beat him up he's even more unsure."

"What! Why did Caleb beat him up?"

"Because he screwed up. He could have killed you." Joshua shook his head; he can't believe how quickly this went south.

"Well I'm alright, my mouth tastes funny, even after brushing my teeth and having this coffee, but I'm as right as rain. Just do me one favor. Don't give me anything again what Timothy made." Patrick slapped Joshua on the shoulder while looking around the room for a shirt to put on.

When he found his bag he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. "So, when are we out of here, don't we need to get to Seattle?"

"We can hit the road as soon as Caleb comes back, he went to buy lunch." Joshua answered, stretching himself out on one of the beds.

"Food, that sounds good, I'm actually hungry." Patrick grinned when his stomach growled out its intention.

Before Joshua could make a remark the motel door opened up again and Caleb stepped over the salt line. "Hey sleeping beauty is awake! Welcome to the land of the living man." He slapped Patrick on the arm and started handing out food to eat.

"So, are we going to leave here or what's the plan?" Caleb looked over to Joshua, stuffing his face full with food.

"As soon as you learn table manners Caleb, we'll be out of here." Joshua answered, frowning at the way Caleb was eating.

"Well, then I guess where going to be here for a while, because I've known you guys now for about a month and Caleb never had table manners before." Patrick piped up and ducked when Caleb threw an empty sandwich carton at him.

"The two of you are so funny, it's hilarious." Caleb stuffed the last of his sandwich in his mouth and threw his coffee cup in the bin. "I've spoken to Bobby just before getting here. I told him we'll be gone for a bit longer since our incident at Timothy's."

"It's good, if you've got everything Patrick, we can hit the road."

"I've got my stuff, I'm good to go." Patrick threw his lunch wrapper away and picked his bag up, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Joshua, we still need to stop at the pharmacy, don't forget." Caleb smiled, looking at Patrick.

Joshua laughed, "Yes we do. We'll send Patrick in."

Seeing his two friends smiling mischievously Patrick asked. "What's going on guys? What do we need from the pharmacy?"

"O, we don't need anything it's you that need something." Caleb can't help making fun of Patrick.

"And what do I need at the pharmacy?" Patrick looked confused.

"Nipple cream." Joshua managed to say before bursting out laughing.

"What! Why the hell do I need nipple cream for, I'm not a woman, my nipples are fine and I'm not breast feeding, so why the hell do I need nipple cream for?" This didn't make sense at all.

"For the tattoo." Caleb snickered again.

"The two of you are not making sense, why do I need nipple cream for the tattoo?"

"You need to keep the tattoo moisturized and nipple cream works the best. If it dries out to soon it's going to start itching, you're going to scratch at it and will end up hurting yourself, so trust us, you need nipple cream." Joshua laughed again.

"This is so not funny, isn't there something else I could use?" Patrick found himself blushing over the whole thing.

"Nothing works better then nipple cream, I'm telling you now. Just tell the girl your wife is lactating and she sent you to come and buy the stuff." Caleb offered some advice.

"Why don't you go and buy it, it sounds to me if you've got this thing all worked out." Patrick looked at Caleb, hoping his friend will do this for him.

"No, we all had to go and buy our own nipple cream after our tattoos, so you will go and buy your own. Just be glad Dean is not here, he would have made it so much worse for you." Caleb burst out laughing again.

"What could Dean do to make this worse?" Patrick groaned when he finds them stopping in front of the shopping centre. The pharmacy was just across the street.

Joshua stopped laughing and turned to Patrick. "It's tradition with the Winchesters to get your tattoo when you turn eighteen. So when the twins turned eighteen they had to go into the pharmacy as well. Dean then decided to make life more embarrassing for the twins so he bribed Sam into helping him pulling a trick on the twins. He convinced the eight, almost nine year old to run into the shop and to shout at the top of his voice that his mom said they must not forget to get condoms because if she should fall pregnant again by their father no man in their house would ever have sex again for the rest of their lives. If that was not bad enough, Sam then placed himself in front of the twins and in the same high pitched voice, while everybody still staring at them asked what are sex and condoms. As far as I know, neither Shane nor David has ever stepped foot into that pharmacy again."

Patrick realized he was still laughing half an hour later. After hearing that story he made a dash for the pharmacy and even though he blushed through the whole incident he managed to buy the cream and was out of there. He was thankful for the fact that Dean was not there.

00-O-00

"Come on Sammy you need to eat. You've not eaten for the past three days. Please man, eat something." Dean tried again, placing the plate in front of Sam.

Sam sighed and then took up his fork and started pushing his dinner around on his plate.

"Sam, you're making the veggies dizzy. Come on, eat them." Dean nudged Sam on the shoulder.

"Not hungry Dean." Sam whispered without lifting his head up.

Dean sighed and took the plate away. "No ice cream for you then." He turned to look at his brother's reaction but there was nothing. _'Agh Sammy. What are we going to do squirt?' _

"Sammy." When Sam doesn't look up, Dean reached over and lifts Sam's head up. "Hey buddy look at me." Dean waited until Sam met his eyes before he continued. "You really need to eat something okay; David and Shane are considering a feeding tube. I know you hate that so please, just eat something. Please?"

Sam lowered his head again and whispered. "Not hungry Dean."

"DAMNIT,SAMUEL!" Both Sam and Dean jumped as their father's voice sounded through the room. "YOU'LL EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD AND YOU'LL NOT GET UP FROM THIS TABLE UNTIL YOU DO! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR BOY?" John was standing next to Sam's chair shouting at his youngest son.

Dean was about to punch his father when he felt someone holding him back. Both the twins have got hold of him and where making sure he could not get to their father. That didn't stop Dean in addressing his father. "WHAT THE HELL DAD! You know this is not going to work, why are you shouting at Sam?"

"Dean stay out of this. You have been trying for the past three days to get Sam to eat and it's clearly not working so now we're doing it my way. You will not talk back to me on this, do I make myself clear Dean?" John was beyond himself.

"Yes sir." Dean shrugged his brothers off before turning towards Sam. "Are you alright Sammy?"

Sam just nodded his head but doesn't say a word. He sat in his chair waiting for his food to be placed before him once again. This time it's his father who placed it there. "Eat Samuel."

Sam picked up his fork at took a bite of the food in front of him. With difficulty he chews and swallowed it down. He started to feel nauseous.

"If you bring your food up Sam, I'll let you eat another plate so you better make sure that food stays down boy." John took a seat in front of his youngest, making sure to deliver on his promise if so needed.

"Dad…" Dean tried talking to his father.

"You and your brothers are excused from the table Dean. Sam will meet up with you later." John looked at his middle son, making sure Dean knew he was serious about this.

"Dad, you can't do this." Dean tried again.

"Dean, this is my house, my rules and Sam is my son. You might not be a child anymore but he is. So at this stage, back off." John looked over at Sam again. "One bite is not eating Samuel. I've got the whole evening to sit here, so by all means, take your time."

"Come on Dean, let's go." Shane took Dean's arm pulling him away from the dining room table. Dean wanted to object but David took him by the other arm. "Come on Dean." Between the two of them they steered Dean away from the dining room. On their way past they meet Bobby. When they saw him, they lowered their eyes and kept on walking.

Bobby heard everything that happened in there. Hell, the whole neighborhood heard. Knowing his friend, Bobby didn't enter the dining room but made his way across to John's study. He will wait here and have a few choice words of his own for John Winchester when he came in there.

00-O-00

"What the fuck, you hold me back? Why did you not help me, you turned against your own brother?" Dean was fuming. He pushed at both Shane and David wanting them to hit him so that he could hit them back.

"Dean calm down, you're not helping." Shane tried reasoning with his younger brother.

"Helping, how am I not helping? Dad yelled at Sam, forcing Sam to eat and I'm not helping. Are you screwed in the head Shane?" Dean shoved at Shane again.

"Stop shoving Shane Dean." David took hold of Dean and turned the younger boy to face him.

"Why David, can't Shane stand up for himself, does he hide away behind your skirt big brother?" Dean shoved at David too.

"Do that again Dean and I will punch your lights out!" David closed his hands into fists.

"Guys, stop this, this is not working. We're are all over emotional and something is bound to happen what we're all going to regret. So just calm down, both of you." Shane pulled David away from Dean, standing between the two brothers.

David took a calming breath and nodded his head. "Your right Shane, I'm sorry."

Dean turned around and sat on Sam's bed. "I'm not sorry, so why don't the two of you just run off and go and play." He was still fuming at his brothers and at his father.

"Dean, you're not helping here. I know what dad did was not correct but he is still Sam's father and if that is how he wants to deal with this then there is nothing we can do. Maybe this attitude is what Sam needs to get him to snap out of whatever is wrong with him Dean. Since Sam woke up three days ago his emotions have been playing havoc with him. I know that sounds contradictory since he shows absolute no emotions at all but maybe this will help him. Maybe if he gets angry enough at dad he'll show some emotion and we can help him then. I really think dad is trying to get Sam to lose his temper; it's not about the eating. Dad knows Sam's bottling up everything in him, so maybe dad's trying to get Sam to snap. He will be able to handle Sam if that happened." Shane tried again. He hoped that his theory on their dad's behavior was correct.

00-O-00

'_Come on Sam, get angry with me. I know you want to, so come on, show some emotion.'_ John looked over at Sam, willing the kid to get angry and start throwing stuff around. He knew he hurt Dean with what transpired a few moments ago, but he needed Sam to crack. Sam could cause some serious damage should he continue to keep all of his emotions bottled up.

John still couldn't believe what transpired the past three days after David informed him of Sam's PSTD. At one stage everything seemed to be going well. Sam seemed calm until they all realized that he was not showing any emotions at all. He also refused to eat. They tried everything, hell Dean practically wanted to feed the kid but nothing worked. John just hoped that what he was attempting here would work.

He saw Bobby walking in the hall way. He knew Bobby will be waiting for him in the study. _'Hopefully I can explain to him what I did before he pummels me into the next century.'_ John used his hand to test his jaw. _'Shit, it's going to hurt so much.'_

Sam was still looking down. He managed to eat another three bites. He started playing with his food again.

"Samuel, I'm not telling you again. Stop playing with your food son and eat." John slammed his palm against the table top.

Once again Sam showed no emotion. He picked at his food before picking up a piece of lettuce and putting it in his mouth. With every bite something was coming lose inside of Sam. He felt his stomach getting warmer. He didn't want to eat. He was not hungry. Why can't his father see that? Why is his father always on his case, he didn't do anything wrong, he was just not hungry.

John saw the flicker of light in Sam's cast down eyes. _'He is starting to feel something. If I don't get him to snap now, then this kid will never break.'_ John looked up at the ceiling and says quietly to himself "Forgive me Sam."

"Sam you've got one minute to clear your plate. I don't have the whole evening to sit you to watch you eat. You're a spoilt brat and it ends tonight. You do not deserve Dean as a brother; you're a lousy excuse for a brother!" John winced inwards. '_I hope I can make this up to you later my boy, I'm not saying this to hurt you and it's not the truth.'_

Sam's head snapped back. It was as if all his emotions got out of his body in one single breath. He was not even aware of flinging the dinner plate at the wall or the fact that he used his chair to break every other chair in the room or that he overturned the dining room table, swiping everything from its centre.

'_That's better boy, now we're getting somewhere. All that you need to do now is to turn your anger towards me. I'll play as your punching bag Sam, you need the release, so come on boy, come hit me.'_ John made sure that he stayed in Sam's line of vision. He wanted Sam to come after him.

Sam saw his father standing in front of him. For one second Sam though of backing down but then he remembered his father's words. He was a lousy excuse for a brother. Without thinking further he stormed towards his father, ready to fight the man that brought him up, that hurt him so deep down.

Sam started throwing punches in his father's direction. Not even noticing that John was barely blocking. He even manages to ignore the pain that shot through his back with every punch he delivered. He hit his father twice on the side of the head and got in some body shots too. John made sure that he blocked to make sure that no lasting damage was done. He knew Sam was not concentrating on what he is doing but was just letting go of his emotions.

A well aimed kick to the side of his leg saw John falling to his knees. He didn't see that one coming. Blocking the kicks to the side of his body, Johns landed a jab to the back of Sam's leg, getting Sam to land awkwardly on the floor and it gave John an opportunity to get up.

Not pouncing on Sam he waited for Sam as he blocked the shots he deemed necessary again. He was beginning to tire and he hoped that Sam was getting tired as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his three older sons moving down the stairs. Making sure to take a hit to let them see he was not fighting to injure Sam John hoped to show his sons what he was doing.

He saw Bobby intercepting the boys, holding Dean back and grabbing him by the arms, clearly trying to explain something to him. So Bobby heard the commotion in the study. John wondered for how long Bobby watched this going on.

John could see in Sam's movements that the kid was growing tired. His punches were losing strength and he stumbled twice over his own feet. John saw there was still some anger in his son left so he planted one on Sam's left side just above the kidneys where he knew it would sting. He heard Sam grunt and he knew he hit the right area and was immediately rewarded by Sam taking some more powered slugs towards him. Blocking it easily John moved in towards the boy. He needed the boy to let go of the last anger, he needed Sam to start crying. He punched the boy on the eye, snapping Sam's head back and lowered his fists.

When Sam's head snapped back he lost his will to fight. He was just so tired. Seeing his father standing in front of him covered in blood made Sam cringe into himself. He hit his father. He injured his father. Slowly he sunk to his knees and covered his eyes with his bloody hands. Within seconds his whole body was quivering with sobs.

When Sam landed on his knees John was behind him in seconds and gathered his youngest son in his arms. He gently let the boy sat on the floor and held him tight against his chest. "There you go Sam, let it all out. Just let it all out."

Hearing his father's voice, hearing that there was no venom in his father's words just opened the flood gates to Sam's tears. All the bottled up emotions over the past month came streaming out. He sobbed and cried, circling his arms around his father, trying to hug his father even closer as the tears kept streaming from him.

"I've got you boy. You're not alone in this. You've got me, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua, Patrick, the twins and Dean behind you. We're not letting you go. You just need to know that we're here for you." John hushed his baby boy, letting the boy rock slowly back and forth when Sam started to rock himself.

John looked up and caught Dean's eyes. All three of his boys were seated on the stairs crying. They heard what John told Sam. Looking at Dean, John indicated to him to come closer.

When Dean sat down on the floor besides his father John took one of Sam's arms and pried it away from his body and placed it over Dean's waist. Sam started whimpering and Dean whispered in his ear. "Hey baby brother, we're here, I'm here, don't cry."

When Sam heard Dean's voice he launched himself onto Dean and sobbed even harder. Dean gathered Sam in his arms and smiled to his dad. "I'm still angry with you old man, but it can wait until your bruises are healed."

John smiled and slowly got up from the floor, thankful for the help that he received from Bobby.

"Your son is willing to wait until you're healed but I'm not. Hell idjit, just what were you thinking?"

"I had to help my son Bobby. That's the only way I knew how. You can take a shot at me, but please can David or Shane just have a look at me first because although Sam was not concentrating at all on what he was doing, he still packed a powerful punch or two."

Bobby helped John over to the one remaining chair that was still in a good condition and let him sit down gently. "Was this a way in getting a new set for the dining room John?" Bobby smirked looking at the carnage in front of him.

"Funny Bobby, very funny." John smiled. He didn't think Sam would do so much damage.

Shane moved in next to Dean and Sam on the floor. "How's he doing Dean?"

"Calming down, he is no longer sobbing but only crying and he started hiccupping as well so I think he is about done crying and will be asleep within a few minutes." Dean continued rocking Sam slowly.

"Are you the one rocking or is Sam doing it?" Shane needed to know if it was a sign of Dean comforting Sam or Sam showing signs of PTSD.

"A little bit of both. He started it but I think he's too far gone to realize that I'm not rocking him should I stop." Dean hoped Shane didn't want him to stop. The rocking had a calming effect on him as well.

"Stop for a second. If it's him he'll let us know. If it's you than you can go on." Shane knew Dean needed the rocking as bad as Sam did.

Dean nodded his head and stopped rocking Sam. A few seconds later Sam started whimpering and tightened his hold on Dean while trying to get the rocking motion started again.

"Well you've got your answer on that one." Dean said, smoothing Sam's hair down trying to get Sam to calm down again.

"Dean, I'm going to sedate him. I know he got rid of a lot of anger and emotions with this thing with Dad but he's still very fragile. He needs to get some uninterrupted sleep and you know with his imagination he is just going to see all of this happening over and over again in his head."

Dean didn't like the idea of Sam being sedated again, but Shane did have a valid point and he nodded his head in consent.

Shane moved away to the side of his father where David was busy cleaning up some cuts. "Are you going to live dad?"

"Yes Shane, I'll survive." John looked up and smiled at his son.

"You do know that your smile is not going to get you anywhere with us dad. We're all still upset with you." Shane bent over and took out a vile of sedatives from the bag.

"What's that for?" John asked looking at the vile in Shane's hand.

"I would like to say it's to jab you in the backside with dad, but I'll play nice. It's for Sam, he still too distraught and I need him to get some serious sleep so I going to sedate him." Shane explained while filling up a syringe.

"Do you need help?" David looked over to where Dean was still cuddling Sam in his arms.

"Not now, but when it kicks in I assume Dean will need your help in getting Sam to bed." Shane moved back to Dean's side.

"Is he going to be still or do I need to take evasive action?" Shane asked, making sure it was alright to touch Sam before doing it.

"He's calm. In fact I would say he's sleeping so go ahead and jab him, he will not hit you." Dean can't keep the smirk from his face.

"Very funny Dean. This is going to burn so be ready with your soothing." Shane pushed the needle into Sam's thigh keeping the leg down with his one hand.

True to his word, the moment the sedative enter Sam's body the burning sensation started pulling Sam out of his light slumber. He started squirming and only calmed down when Dean started the rocking sensation again and whispered in his ear. Sam felt the warm feeling flowing through his body and felt himself being pulled down into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Thank you for all of the continues support! Please review it's always appreciated!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Sam's eyes opened slowly, and he looked around him. Dean was asleep next to him on the bed, his arm slanted over Sam's body in a protective manner. The twins were asleep on the couch at the end of his bed, and his dad was asleep in the chair at his desk.

When Sam's eyes caught his father's figure, his breath hitched. He remembered his father's words. It hurt him so deep. He always tried to be a good brother and son, but it seems like he will always be a disappointment, especially in his father's eyes.

The moment Sam's breath hitched Dean woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, who was looking around in his room. Dean knew that the twins and their father were also in the room. "Sammy," Dean took Sam's hand in his own, fixing Sam's attention to him. "Do you want me to ask the twins and dad to leave?"

Sam looked at Dean before shaking his head. "Can we perhaps go to your room?"

Dean nodded and got up from the bed. He helped Sam up and they left the room, leaving the three eldest Winchesters sleeping.

In Dean's room, Dean tucked Sam in his bed. He knew that Sam was not feeling a hundred percent as he didn't even moan when he told the kid to get into bed.

Taking up his position next to him, Dean slid in behind Sam's shoulder making the boy lean against him. "How are you're feeling, Sam?" Dean took Sam's hands in his, looking closely at the busted knuckles colored with cut marks and bruises.

"Dean," Sam started but then buried his face in his brother's chest. When he started to sob, Dean placed his arms around him and held him tight.

"Shh, it's okay. There is no reason for you to cry."

"Dean, I hit dad, I raised my fists to the man who brought me up. To the one person who taught me that you only use your fists in self defense. He must hate me so much, and I don't blame him; I hate myself, too."

"No, Sammy, no. You and dad need to talk to each other about this, but I can promise you, dad is not angry with you. Hell Sammy, it's his own fault that you attacked him. He's the one who should apologize to you." Dean tried to calm his brother down.

"How can you say that, Dean? Dad didn't do anything wrong." Sam was distraught and didn't see things as his brother did.

"Sam, calm down. I'm telling you dad is at fault here, but I'm not going to let you get upset about this. It's still very early in the morning so why don't you get some sleep? I know dad will speak to you later." Dean slid down in bed, taking Sam with him until Sam was lying down on the bed with his head resting on Dean's chest.

Dean can't help but smile when Sam's hand took hold of his t-shirt fisting it and closing his eyes to sleep as his big brother suggested to him to do. "Sleep tight, Sammy."

00-O-00

"John, time is moving on. You need to speak to Sam about all of this. The kid can't be kept in the dark like this." Bobby sat across from John taking a swig of his beer.

"Bobby, when do you want me to talk to Sam? Hell man, my other three boys don't leave his side for one moment, and Dean glares at me every time I open my mouth to say something."

"I can't believe you John. You'll face a Werewolf on your own, but you can't face your own sons." Bobby smirked.

"You can laugh all you want Bobby, but have you seen those three; they're like mother bears around their cub. It's scary man." John got up to pace the floor.

"Have you tried to tell them that you need to talk to Sam about what happened between the two of you the other night?" Bobby asked innocently.

"You are crazy old man! What part of they want to kill me if they see me don't you understand?" He swiped his hand through his hair, looking round in frustration.

"Calm down, ya idjit. I'll tell Dean you want to speak to Sam and then you just have to do it. The quicker you do that, the quicker we can tell the boy about the other stuff as well."

"Okay Bobby, deal. Get Dean to back down and I will talk to Sam." John looked over to his friend.

"AND?" Bobby asked, indicating with his hand to go on.

"And what?" John looked dumbstruck.

"Idjit, don't make me hurt you. You know you must apologize to the boy."

"Yes Bobby, I will. It's included in the talk to Sam part." John shook his head in frustration.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with." Bobby got up from the chair he occupied and headed over to the study door.

"What, you mean we should go now?" John looked scared again.

"What, do you want a written invitation here boy? Move your ass boy, let's go." Bobby pushed John out of the room in the direction of the stairs.

00-O-00

Sam slept across Dean's chest. His hand still fisted Dean's shirt. The twins were lounging on the couch having a quiet conversation with Dean.

"Dude, you can't keep dad away from Sam permanently. We get it, we're all still very upset with him, but you need to let up so that Sam and dad can talk." David pleaded with his brother. They have been having the same conversation for the past hour.

"Dad needs to suffer for what he did to Sam. He keeps on making these huge mistakes with him. It's time he realized that he can't keep on making them." Dean whispered. He was careful in not waking his brother.

"We get that Dean, hell, you saw us as well. We gave Dad the evil eye as well, but they need to talk." Shane tried reasoning with his brother.

Dean groaned. He knew his brothers were right. "Okay, I'll let Dad talk to Sam, but the moment Dad steps out of line I'm climbing into him with my fists."

Both David and Shane knew that Dean will do as he promised so they both just nodded showing their acceptance to the deal.

David wanted to say something when there's a knock on the door. Bobby entered Dean's room looking back at something in the hall before addressing the young men in front of him. "Boys, your father would like to talk to Sam and you three momma bears need to stand down. I know your father has been a right ass, but he is willing to apologize and you need to give him that chance."

"Bobby, did you just refer to us as momma bears?" David asked gasping out loud.

"Yes idjit, momma bears. Your dad can't even sneak a look at the boy without the three of you baring your teeth at him."

Dean couldn't help but to laugh at the image that popped up in his head with Bobby's words. "That's funny, Bobby."

"We spoke about the situation as well. Dad can talk to Sam, Bobby, but he needs to realize one thing. He's skating on thin ice. If he as much as upset the kid in any way I'm going to let him have it." Dean spoke seriously.

"It's good Dean. I know your father wouldn't have a problem with that. Now, can I send him in, or how do you want to do this?" Bobby addressed Dean again.

"Let me wake Sam up first and make sure he's alright with it. Tell dad to give us ten minutes then he can come in."

"Dean, I think your father needs to speak to Sam alone." Bobby pleaded with his eyes.

"I know Bobby, but I'm first going to make sure Sam's alright by himself with Dad before I leave them alone." Dean answered looking at Bobby.

"I'll tell your dad to come back in ten minutes." Bobby left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay guys, I think it's best for the two of you to clear the room as well. I don't want this whole thing to start off on the wrong foot." Dean indicated to the door with his head for the twins to leave.

After the twins left, Dean rubbed small circles of comfort on Sam's back. "Sammy, come on brother it's time for you to wake up from your beauty sleep." When he received no response Dean tried again and was this time reward with Sam moaning.

"Come on Sammy open up your eyes. The sun is starting to go down again and you've not even opened up your eyes once today. I'm starting to forget the color of your eyes here man." Dean joked knowing he will get a response out of Sam with such a comment.

Sam doesn't disappoint him when he replied. "You're being nasty with me Dean." Sam lifted his head from Dean's chest and looked at his brother with sleepy eyes.

"Aah, you're awake, and I can actually see the color of your eyes. They look purple to me Sam, see I knew they would change color." Dean tugged Sam's bangs behind his ear.

"Deeean." Sam groaned lifting himself from his brother's chest.

"Saaam." Dean mocked Sam back before turning serious again.

"Sammy, I'm sorry to wake you little brother, but Dad needs to talk to you about what happened between the two of you. I've been growling at him for the past few days, but I really do think the two of you need to talk." Dean kept on rubbing circles on Sam's back when he noticed Sam tensing up when he mentioned their dad.

"Do I need to talk to him Dean? I know what he's going to say, so why must I actually hear him say it?" Sam mumbled lowering his head on his chest.

"Sammy, no, look at me." Dean took his hand and lifted Sam's chin so that the boy looked at him. "Dad is not angry with you Sam. You're not at fault here. He just needs this chance to tell you why he did what he did. I promise you, he's not going to take it out on you."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam still didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sure, baby brother."

Sam stayed quiet for a time before speaking up again. "Okay, Dean, I'll speak to him, but I can't do it alone. I need you to be here."

"No Sammy, this is something that only the two of you can sort out. I'm sorry, but you and Dad need this alone time." Dean squirmed when he saw the hurt in his brother's eyes.

"I can't do it without you Dean, please don't let me do this alone Dean, please." Sam started wheezing.

"Sammy, calm down. Don't get yourself worked up over this." Dean took Sam in his arms, holding the younger boy tight to his chest. "What if we leave the door open and I sit in the passage at an angle so that you'll be able to see me?"

"Will you do that Dean?" Sam pleaded, making puppy eyes at his brother.

"Yes Sammy, I'll do that. Now, you stay here in bed, no getting up you hear me? I'll send Dad in." Dean got up from his bed and head over to the door. "It's going to be all right Sammy."

Dean met his father out in the hallway. "You better be careful in there, dad. I'm going to sit right here so I can see what's going on in there. Don't make me angrier with you than I am at the moment, Dad, please."

John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I won't, Dean, I promise." He took a deep breath calming himself before he entered the room.

When Sam saw his father coming into the room he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it. He followed his dad with his eyes until John sat down on the couch in front of Dean's bed.

Sam looked over to where he could see Dean sitting in the hall and smiled when Dean nodded his head at him. Sam's gaze was returned to his father when he heard his dad speaking to him.

"Sam," John started and waited until Sam's attention was on him. "Sam, I'm sorry. I handled the situation with you very bad. It is understandable that your brothers are angry with me, I deserve that. I had no right to draw you out to anger you. I promise you, Sam, it won't happen again." John lifted up his head and looked at his baby boy for the first time since he started talking. He was shocked to see the face in front of him. Sam was crying, silently. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes had the saddest look he has ever seen.

'_Baby boy, what have I done? I never wanted to hurt you like this. Please, just please say you forgive me.' _John reached over not making any sudden movements until he had Sam's face in his hands. Using his thumbs he smeared away the tears. "Why are you crying, Sam?"

Sam hiccupped before he answered. "I'm sorry, sir; I will take any punishment you deal out. I know I was wrong when I lifted my fists up to you. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Oh, my boy. Please understand. You didn't do anything wrong. I handled the whole situation with you in the wrong way. I don't need to forgive you for anything. You're the one who needs to forgive me, Sam. Can you do that?" John moved over and placed himself next to Sam on the bed.

On feeling the bed dipping next to him, Sam launched himself at his father, burrowing his head against the older man's chest. "I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry."

"Shh Sammy, all is alright." John pressed Sam against him, holding Sam close to him. He turned his head and saw Dean standing in the door. "Do you want to take over?" John indicated with his head towards Sam.

"No old man, I think you've got it covered. I'm just going to make myself comfortable here so that when he's ready to let go of you I'm here." Dean smiled, he's happy to say that things are looking up between his dad and Sam.

**AN: Have a great week, thank you for all of the support and reviews!**


	61. Chapter 61

**A special thank you to my beta, Kayla for all of her hard work!**

**Chapter 61**

The three friends had no problem getting into Rachford Enterprise. All three were cautious, especially when they found the building empty. The records room was easy to spot, and they worked for ten hours straight before calling it a day. They didn't find a thing, all the files were disorganized. Some had photos and it made things a bit easier. The problem was they still had a long way to go.

Coming back from the bar in town, the three friends looked at each other and in a group decided that it was time to crash. They still had the whole of tomorrow to look for information.

00-O-00

"Bingo!" Caleb held the file up in the air. It was one of the last files left. It was already dark outside, and they felt the relief going through their bodies as Caleb showed them the file.

"Frank Anderson. Age fifty five. Security consultant." Caleb flipped through the file.

"Security consultant? Never thought that would be his job." Joshua said as he leaned over Caleb's shoulder to have a look at the information. "How sure are we it's the right person?"

"Well he's the only one that matched the description of our John Doe, not only in height, but also in body built and hair color. I brought a copy of his fingerprints along and will do the comparison now, but I've got the feeling that this is our guy." Caleb answered. Caleb compared the fingerprints and couldn't help but grin when it was a match. "Well, at least we've got some good news to take back."

"How's this good news, Caleb? We still have no clue where the freaking body is, and I can't see this guy's spirit being all love and joy."Joshua replied.

Before Caleb could respond, Patrick spoke up. "I think we must go and check out his address. I know it will not help in finding the body, but it will give us an indication as to what type of person Frank Anderson was and maybe even what we could expect of him, should his spirit turn up."

"That's a good idea. Let's get out of here."Caleb suggested and started walking out of the office.

"What the fuck!"Caleb shouted as he was clubbed on the side of the face by a hard fist. He ducked the next hit and landed a solid punch on his attacker.

Hearing the commotion outside, Joshua and Patrick stormed out of the office as. Soon all three of them were brawling with the unknown assailants. The attackers never really had a fair chance in winning the fight. Caleb and Joshua made quick work of their attackers and then started to help Patrick who was attacked by two more goons and was currently having one of them pounding his head against the wall.

"Where the fuck did they came from?"Patrick asked as he managed to open his eyes after a few minutes and swiped some blood off from his nose.

"Must be some of Rachford's goons. Let's get them inside the office, see if there's anyone else lurking about and then get some answers out of these freaking idiots."Joshua replied as he helped Patrick up from the floor, while Caleb dragged one of the attackers into the office.

After they made sure that there were no other surprises in store for them, they went back to the office. Caleb smiled when he saw the goons were awake. "So boys, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

00-O-00

John heard Bobby grumbling from afar. He was seated in his study when his oldest friend stormed into the room.

"Those bloody idjits could have gotten themselves killed." Bobby fumed.

"Steady, Bobby. What are you going on about?" John headed over to the sideboard pouring Bobby a shot of amber liquid.

"I just got off the phone with Joshua. They were attacked at Rachford's company by some goons."

"What, why the hell did that happen?" John didn't hand the drink over to Bobby but downed it himself.

"They were just leaving the office when the group of men showed up and attacked them. Unfortunately for them, they didn't take into consideration that the boys are well trained. They got the fight wrapped up quickly, none of them to seriously hurt, although Patrick has a concussion." Bobby reached pass John and poured himself a shot.

"Why were they attacked?" John still couldn't understand what was going on.

"Joshua said they managed to find out the identity of our John Doe, he's faxing the details to us. They were leaving the office when the attack happened. Apparently our friend Milton suspected that we might come sneaking around his office so he made arrangements for this group of henchmen to keep an eye on the office. Joshua said the men were only given information that someone might break into the office and that they had to deal with the problem." Bobby placed the empty tumbler on the table and turned around to the fax machine when it started receiving the fax.

After going through the pages, he handed it over to John. "Meet Frank Anderson. He worked as security consultant for Milton."

John looked at the photo of the man. "What else could they find out on him?"

"Joshua said over the phone that they were on their way to his address to see what else they could find, but that they would let us know." Bobby explained. The details in the file on Frank was very sketchy, to say at least. He hoped that the others would find something more substantial.

Bobby was brought out of his musings when he heard John speaking to him. "So are they on their way back?"

"Yeah, they were just going to check out Frank's home and then they will return home. I have a feeling that we're going to need them here after tonight." Bobby sighed. He was not looking forward to tonight's conversation with Sam at all.

John looked up. "Bobby, I'm scared. I don't know how to tell all of this to Sam. Hell, I only apologized to him this afternoon and this evening I'm going to pull the rug from underneath him again."

"John, Sam will be fine. Dean and the twins will be there. Together the four of you will help Sam deal with this."

"I hope so Bobby, I really do." John sighed deeply.

00-O-00

"NO! I don't believe you, Dad. It's all a mistake. You've got it all wrong." Sam paced up and down not looking up from the floor.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but it is the truth. I know it's a lot to absorb and to understand, but please just give it time." John tried to calm the boy down. It was decided to tell Sam what was going on before they all left for Bobby's place the following day.

"A lot to absorb? Dad, you want me to believe that not only did you sell my soul to a demon, but that I'm part of one or other legend and that I'm this _"oracle" _with freaking weird powers? I may be only seventeen, but I'm not a fool, so don't treat me like one." Sam was at his wits end. He didn't understand what was going on. Everything said to him the past hour kept repeating over and over in his head.

"Sam, I'm not saying you're a fool. Please if you give me a chance I'll tell you everything we know so far." John reached out but Sam moved away from his touch.

"That's another thing. Everyone here knew, except me. If this was so important why did no one tell me this before?" Sam looked up and into the eyes of his father.

"Sam," John started.

"You know what, Dad? I don't want to hear this. I'm not interested in these stories. Stories that you want me to believe. Stories of me having special abilities. I know what is out there; I've hunted it myself, but this – this is just crazy." He threw his hands up in the air to show his frustration.

"Sammy," Dean spoke up for the first time since this whole thing started.

"No, Dean. I don't want to hear it. You knew, you knew about this and you didn't tell me. I thought you had my back. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. You didn't tell me, Dean!" Sam was angry, he was upset. Turning away from his brother he headed over to the front door.

"Where you going, son?" John asked seeing Sam's intent in leaving the house.

"Out, Dad." Sam took hold of the door handle opening the door.

"No, Sam, you can't go out." John stood up heading towards the door.

"So what, now I'm a freak and can't leave the house. Get real, Dad. I'm going and I'm not listening to any one of you!" Sam slammed the door shut behind him and run down the stairs into the fresh night air. He didn't turn around when he heard his father calling out to him.

"I'll get him back, Dad." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door.

"Dean, let the twins go with you. We're not sure where those demons are, you'll need back up." John suggested.

"Dad, I know you're worried, but sending Shane and David with me is just going to make things more complicated. I'll watch out for him and we'll be back shortly." Dean left his father standing in the door and disappeared into the night.

00-O-00

Sam doubled back into the yard and tried to make himself comfortable in the old tree house. He had to smile when he found himself struggling to fit inside. In fact, it would have been a lot funnier if he didn't hurt his back when he climbed the rope with only one hand, the other arm still hampered with a sling to get into the tree house. He curled himself up and stared at the starry night above him. His dad's words kept repeating itself in his mind – over and over. He wished he could forget about what his dad said, but he couldn't.

He was supposed to be this _oracle_, to save the world, to save mankind from destruction. He, Samuel Winchester who on a good day couldn't even tie his shoes properly and who was a clear disappointment to his family. It was clear that his father didn't know what he was talking about. No legend will ever refer to him. In fact he had got the feeling that it would be better for his _guardian _to kill him, mankind would definitely be better off without him in the world.

But if that was not enough, he was also told about the fact that his father sold his soul to a demon. Granted his dad didn't know what he and his mom had done, but nether a less. Sam thought about it and in the end his dad did the right thing. Dean was safe and that was all that mattered to Sam.

Hearing that he was kidnapped because of some grudge against his father and those people trying to use him for one or other reason just took the icing on top. He just wanted to be a normal teenager. He wanted to complete high school and get away from this hunting business.

Since he heard his father talking about him being kidnapped he kept on seeing _Tweedledum _and_ Tweedledee_ in front of him. He tried so hard to forget about them. He was glad that Dean slept in the same bed as him. His nightmares of what those two did to him didn't return. He also couldn't feel them in the back of his mind. He really didn't need to be reminded of them. He also caught himself humming one or other tune on and off during the day. He didn't know where that came from, but it was starting to creep him out as well.

Sam closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of a pounding headache. But the moment he did, he was bombarded with images. Images that he tried to avoid for so long. It became too much. Sam turned on to his side when the bile rose up in his throat but he rolled over to far. He was aware of the fact that he was falling. He heard himself scream, he tried grabbing hold of the rope but to no avail. Just before hitting the ground he heard someone calling out to him. Dean, Dean was there and then everything turned black.

00-O-00

Dean ran out into the street looking up and down for any sign of his brother but to no avail. He cursed profoundly before starting to run up the street. He couldn't believe how poorly he handled the whole situation. He was supposed to tell Sam everything; it was not a good idea to let his dad do it. In fact, it was the worst idea ever, just look at the consequences. A few houses later Dean came to a halt.

'_Dean you idiot. This was Sammy we're talking about. He won't leave the safety of home, so there's only one place he would be. The tree house.' _Dean started backing up, but instead of running he walked back. He knew Sam needed some time to calm down. Hell, if he was the kid he would have also been upset as hell. His whole life was turned upside down in an hour.

He knew he screwed up. _'I've got a lot of explaining to do baby brother. I just hope you'll forgive me for not telling you everything.' _

Turning the corner and stepping into the back yard Dean looked up into the tree house. Although it was dark he could see the outline of Sam curled up in the tree house. _'You've grown a bit since the last time you were up there Sam.' _Dean could clearly see that Sam had difficulties in fitting into the cramped up space. Sam's back was to the side of the tree house where there was no wall. A few years back after a heavy storm the one side got lose and fell off. Their father never got to fix it up and since it was no longer safe, Sam was not allowed to play there anymore.

Dean was still looking up when he saw his brother's body shivering and the boy turning over. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Sam turned but turned too far and Dean saw him grabbing with outstretched hands in a desperate attempt to get hold of the rope but with no luck. He saw Sam falling, and he started running as if to catch him before he fell, knowing he will never be in time but still trying. Dean was screaming his brother's name as if that alone would stop the fall. "SAMMY!"

**AN: Thank you for the continued support, especially to CeCe Away! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Dean rounded the corner and came to an immediate standstill. Sam was laying face down on the ground, blood dripping down the side of his head. Racing to Sam's side, he screamed out to the twins and to his dad.

When Dean heard the hurried footfalls behind him, he turned his head and caught his father's eyes first. John was just as shocked as he was. "I don't know if I should touch him, Dad." Dean sounded confused and scared.

John moved to Sam's side and offered a smile to Dean. "Sammy?" John stroked Sam's hair as he gently looked at the gaping wound. He knew out of experience that head wounds bled a lot, and he had a feeling that this time was no different. "Go and call the twins and Bobby for me, Dean." John tried to make himself sound calm. He didn't want Dean to see how freaked out he himself was. It was hard to see his baby boy sprawled out like this, especially if he wanted to just turn him around and hug him close. He knew he had to wait before he could do that. "Sammy?" He wanted Sam to open his eyes, to tell him he was all right.

Dean nodded his head and sprinted to the house. The moment he entered the front door he started calling out to the twins and to Bobby.

"Hold your horses ya idjit, what's going on, why are you yelling like that?" Bobby asked as he made his way up from the surveillance room.

"It's Sam, Bobby. He fell out of the tree house, please you must come and help." Dean pleaded.

"What!" Bobby pushed past Dean and hurried around the house. The scene in front of him, stopped him dead in his tracks. "John?"

"He's got a nice egg just above this nasty cut, if he only wants to wake up." John said and once again tried to get Sam to open his eyes.

"Where's the twins?" Bobby looked around and just then Dean came running around the corner again.

"They're on their way." Dean knelt next to Sam's head. "Sammy, come on, open your eyes for me, please brother, be okay."

David and Shane came around the corner, the backboard held between the two of them. "Shit." David exclaimed as he took his place on the left side of Sam's body. "Sammy, come on, open up your eyes for us." He gently shook Sam's shoulder to see if his younger sibling would respond to him. Getting no response he moved his hands over Sam's body, starting at his neck, moving down his spine and back, checking out his legs and arms as well. "No broken bones."

Shane nodded his head. "His pulse is steady and this wound is starting to bleed less. Let's get him turned over onto the backboard, we can check him out properly in the house." Shane was concerned; he hoped that Sam didn't sustain a concussion on top of everything else that the kid went through. They placed the backboard next to Sam and rolled him on his side before sliding the board underneath him. One three they lift the board together with Bobby and their father and carried Sam into the house. Dean didn't leave Sam's side for one moment. He had this feeling on the pit of his stomach that it was going to be a very long night and that Sam will need him before the night was over.

00-O-00

"Are you doing okay there in the back, Patrick?" Josh asked sliding in behind the wheel to start their last leg of the trip before going back to home base. The hunter was worried about the younger man. He had a nagging headache and was nauseous as well as a result of the concussion he sustained.

"I'll survive." Patrick groaned before laying back on the seat again.

"Okay, just say if we have to stop man, getting sick out of these covers are a bitch." Joshua joked.

"You're so funny, Josh." Patrick remarked and closed his eyes.

"You know what guys, I've been thinking." Caleb spoke up looking at the two other men inside the truck. "I've got the feeling that we've been watched this whole time. I mean, what's the chance of them only finding us on the second night. I think they've been waiting for orders and since they didn't receive any, they took matters in their own hands."

"So, you think Milton had his office watched because he knew someone would come looking?" Joshua asked, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah, I have that feeling. I think we must go and have a look at Milton's address before going on to Frank's place; we might even find something of interest there." Caleb answered, looking impressed with himself.

"Why the hell not? We're here already." Patrick piped up.

"You're not going in, you're gonna stay in the cab. I don't want you passing out or getting into another fight with that concussion." Joshua replied. "You can be a lookout and let us know if someone's coming."

"Yes, I have to agree with that one, Patrick." Caleb said.

Joshua stopped his truck about three houses from Milton Rachford's home. "Okay, keep an eye out for us Patrick and let us know if someone comes by."

"I'll do that guys, just be careful." Patrick said as he got in behind the wheel to act as getaway driver if the need arise.

Joshua and Caleb made their way across the street and silently entered the house. Using only their penlights they made it from room to room. They were just about to give up when Caleb whistled softly to catch Joshua's attention. "Look here, why would this be looked if everything else in this house were opened." Caleb shined his penlight over the padlock that was attached to a loose standing cupboard in one of the back rooms.

"Let's see." Joshua used his picklock to open the lock. "What the fuck?"

00-O-00

Bobby knocked on the door to Sam's bedroom before he entered quietly. He knew that all four of the older Winchesters were currently inside the youngest member of their family's room.

"John, I just had a call from Caleb." Bobby started seeing John looking up when he entered the room.

"Is everything okay, isn't it a bit late for them to call?" John looked at the time, seeing it was almost midnight.

"Yeah, they wanted to say that they'll be back in a few hours and Caleb said they found something more than they bargained for, but that they'll bring it to show us." Bobby explained. Caleb already told him what they found, but he was not about to tell John here. He would tell him later before the three hunters returned.

John looked at Bobby and nodded. "Give me a few more moments here and I'll join you in my study. There are some sigils that I want to show you." John knew by just looking at his oldest friend that Bobby was holding back some information.

Bobby nodded before he asked. "How's the boy doing?"

"He came around for a few seconds. Very groggy, but luckily no concussion. The twins checked him out again, it looks like he might have injured his shoulder again. It's definitely bruised and swollen." John replied as he brushed Sam's hair out of his face. Making sure that the salt lines in Sam's room were still intact John left the room with Bobby.

After they left the room Bobby and John made their way to John's study. "Okay Bobby spit it out, what did they find?" John asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"After the attack on them, Caleb decided that they had to go and check Milton's house out. They found a locked cupboard. It contained photos of Sam since he was a baby. It also contained more than one exorcism including some torture methods on how to extract demon blood out of a person. There was a note made that in the end it was just simpler to kill the infected person." Bobby answered as he paced the study up and down.

"So, Milton was planning on torturing my son and then kill him?" John sounded gruff. "Why did we not get this out of him?"

"Because we didn't ask the right questions in that regard, remember he did tell us he wanted to kill Sam for being half demon. We never asked him what he planned on doing before killing Sam."

"Hell Bobby, what did I do to my son?" John sounded devastated. "Not only does he have demons on his tail because of Milton's fucked up sons, but he's got demon blood in him and special abilities. No wonder he's so worked up about everything."

"Idjit, don't get worked up. Sam knows we're there for him. If you start to freak out, he'll pick up on that and that will be the beginning of the end for that boy. We'll see what those three idjits bring with them and take it from there."

Bobby looked over at his friend before he continued. "They also went over to Frank Anderson's home. That guy deserved being shot in the head. He had some old videos of young boys that he tortured. They also found some body parts stuffed into some bottles and jars. They didn't find anything on Sam, so it is safe to assume that he never went back home in the time that they held Sam captive. They salted the whole house down before setting it alight."

"Sam's in even more danger than we thought. Bobby, we need to find that body. If that spirit attaches himself to Sam it will torture my boy and kill him. I can't let that happen." John sounded tired.

"I know, John. That's why it's important for Sam to get his tattoo." Bobby tried to calm John down.

"Okay, I'll speak to Dean about that and let him deal with Sam, although I don't really want to give him the choice in saying no." John just hoped that Dean would be able to convince Sam that it was the best thing to do.

00-O-00

Dean awoke slowly and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw the twins asleep on each other on the couch. He wondered where his cell was, it would have made great blackmailing material.

"Why are you grinning like that Dean, what are you planning?" David asked as he woke up and saw his brother grinning from ear to ear.

"I was just wishing I had my cell with me to take a photo of the two of you sleeping like princesses on the couch." Dean grinned.

"You're so funny Dean. Just be glad you didn't take any pictures because I would not have hesitated to tell everyone about you on the bathroom floor only covered with a towel while Sam was hugging you close." David threatened.

"You wouldn't?" Dean sounded surprised.

"Oh, and why not? It not always that we have the mighty Dean Winchester at a disadvantage." David replied.

"Okay let's just call it a truce, for now in any case. How does that sound?" Dean offered before he turned his attention back to Sam when Sam started moving on the bed. He lay back on the bed immediately and took his brother's hand in his own. "Shh, Sammy it's all right. We've got you."

Shane who also woke up when Sam started to move on the bed walked over to the bed and checked Sam's pulse. "It's a little stronger than earlier, but he's still well out of it."

"No Shane, I need him to wake up now. He's still under the impression that I kept stuff from him. He doesn't trust anyone of us at this moment in time. I need to tell him otherwise." Dean sounded desperate.

"Dean, I hear what you're saying, but it's gonna be all right. Let's give his body time to heal; you know Sam will listen to what you've got to say at any time." David had to agree with his twin. Sam needed all the rest his body could get.

Dean nodded. He knew his brothers were right. Making sure Sam was comfortable he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep himself.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and those who placed this story on their favorite list. Have a great week!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Thank you Kayla, for all of your hard work with this story!**

"What do you want from us, Azazel?" Tweedledum asked as he rubbed the bracelet on his right arm. The thing would not come off, and he and his cousin were vulnerable.

"You know what I want from you, young demon. I want to know which of the higher level demons gave you permission to hire out your services to humans?" Azazel walked behind Tweedledum making the demon turn his head to keep him in his sight. He smiled, it was good to see that the demon in front of him showed no trust.

"We do not need permission from anyone Azazel, you know we're high enough in the hierarchy to offer our services to humans." Tweedledum sounded bored when he spoke to the older demon.

"I know that! I'm speaking about the fact that you made a binding contract with a human while knowing that it involved one of _my _special children. For that you needed permission, now answer me!" Azazel screamed, very much upset with this insolent demon in front of him.

"We didn't know he was one of _your _children, Azazel." Tweedledee spoke for the first time. He was hit hardest with the fact that he was cut off from his powers.

"Don't play dumb with me! Their names have been prophesized over millennia." Azazel considered sending the demons back to hell, but he needed them; for now in any case.

"Azazel, you know we never take notice of stuff like that. Please send us back to hell. We're powerless here." Tweedledee pleaded.

Azazel smiled. "No, young demon. I'm not sending you back. I've got some contacts around and that bracelets of yours will come off shortly. You'll complete your contract, but you'll add something extra to the mix. You'll leave young Samuel Winchester alone. You'll only visit him again six months before he turns twenty two, you'll have no contact with him before that." He held up his hand when he saw that Tweedledum wanted to interrupt.

"I have the power to override the original contract, so it will be done. To keep the two of you in line, I've added another clause to the contract. You'll forfeit your existence to me should you fail to deliver what I ask of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Tweedledum and Tweedledee nodded in acceptance; there were nothing they could do. An upper demon has spoken.

00-O-00

When Joshua's truck stopped in front of the Winchester home the three hunters got out tiredly. They were glad to be back.

John saw the truck grinding to a halt. He got out of the house and greeted the three men. "Come in boys, you look beat."

"How's Sam doing?" Joshua asked.

"I'll fill you in later on what you've missed out on, but I need you to tell me exactly what you found in Milton's home and everything you've got on this Frank Anderson. Let's go to the study. We can talk there." John led the way to the back of the house.

When they entered the study the three young men were not surprised to see Bobby and the twins there as well. "Where's Dean?" Joshua asked.

David quickly explained to the three men what happened while they were gone. "We'll tell him what you found out as soon as we're finished here."

"Is Sam going to be all right, Shane?" Joshua asked concerned. He looked at the twins waiting for an answer.

"He'll be all right. We still need to speak to him after he stormed out of here two nights ago, hopefully this time around things will go a bit better. We're now just waiting for him to wake up. That he'll do when he's ready." Shane explained while getting up from his seat. "Speaking of, I'm heading up to see if Dean needs something. Dad, you said you wanted to check on Sam as well, you coming with?"

"Yes. Bobby, you'll get the information from Joshua. I'll be back in a bit."John said before he left the room heading up the stairs to the two youngest Winchesters.

"So, ya idjits, what else did you find?" Bobby spoke up after John left the study with the twins.

Patrick looked over to his friends before he spoke up. "Nothing else in Frank's home. We made sure the whole place burned well before we left there. You already know about the cupboard with the photos of Sam and the notes that were made, we've brought that with. There is one other thing we did find." Patrick took a piece of folded paper out of his pocket. It was a lengthy demon summoning ritual.

"It seems like Garry was the one who reached the contract with the demons. I don't think daddy dearest knew about that. Garry knew about Sam's powers and it seems he found a way in making sure that Sam's powers be unlocked at an earlier state. The demons that are on Sam's tail are technically not pure blooded demons." Joshua spoke up.

"They're a cross between a demon, a human, and an Incubus. It has the ability to not only unlock psychic powers from humans, but also to harvest that power for themselves. The stronger the psychic, the longer they are able to live on its power. They use pain to unlock the powers. According to what Garry found on them, they've got the ability to keep psychics alive for years, milking them until there's nothing left of the psychic except for a blabbering mess of a human being. The pain is used in the beginning to get control over the person. They get to know the psychic's worst nightmares and fears and that's how they're kept in line." Joshua explained further.

"There's something else you've got to know." Caleb spoke up. "The contract that was reached is a lifetime contract. The demons cannot get out of their deal until they've unlocked all of the psychic's powers. The fact that they are still after Sam confirms that. They are yet to complete their training of Sam."

"We also found out why Garry wanted Sam's abilities to be awakened. He was planning these heists. With Sam's abilities he would have become the richest man on earth within six months. Once he got what he wanted, he would have handed Sam over to the demons to conclude the contract." Patrick filled in the last piece of the puzzle.

"We also know how those creatures harvest the psychic's powers." Patrick said. "That's where the Incubus part comes in. They commit sexual deeds with the psychics to harvest the power."

Bobby groaned out loud. For once he could understand why John was afraid of Dean, when the boy heard this he would go ballistic.

00-O-00

Sam heard the voices around him. He tried blocking them out, but they were so persistent. He tried moving his head, maybe that will get the voices to shut up but that does not work either. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around him.

His dad and the twins were seated on the couch facing the bed. They were having a conversation and didn't notice that he was awake. Turning his head, his eyes landed on Dean. His older brother was fast asleep next to him. Sam didn't want to speak to his father or his older brother so he closed his eyes again, listening to what they were saying.

"Boy, are you and David sure Sam is all right? It's been two days now and he's still asleep." John asked concerned. He couldn't understand why his youngest still has not woken up.

"Dad, he's fine. His body needs the rest. He's been through a tough time and although he didn't sustain any serious injuries with his fall out of the tree, his body still took a beating. Give him time, he'll wake up when he's ready to do so."

"I hear what you're saying Shane, but still I need to see him awake. Hell boy, I only made things right with him hours before we dropped this bomb on him. You know Sammy, he will over think everything again." John tried explaining to Shane.

"It's Sam, Dad." Dean spoke up. "You referred to him as Sammy, you know only I get to call him Sammy."

"Sorry Dean, slip of the tongue. Are you awake now?" John looked over to where Dean was propping himself up on the pillows.

"Yes dad, I'm awake. I had to take a power nap, looking after Sam is hard work, but I'm not complaining." He added quickly.

"Dude, how can you say its hard work, you lay in bed with him the whole day and David and I are at your beck and call the whole time." Shane had to tease Dean with that knowledge.

"Hey, I read to the boy. You know this geek boy needs to maintain his intelligence."

Shane and John burst out laughing. "Reading him the comics is not maintaining his intelligence, son."

"Well, he's not complaining, so why must I stop." Dean knew his family had no answer to that question.

Sam smiled and opened his eyes. "I'll never complain if you read comics to me, Dean."

"Sammy, you're awake. How do you feel, brother?" Dean leaned back and placed his hand on Sam's forehead to check for any possible fever.

"Tired, head hurts."He frowned and touched his forehead gingerly. He looked at his brothers and father and gasped as the memories flooded back. "Dean?"This time he sounded scared.

"It's all right. You're all right." Dean smiled. He could see that Sam wanted to freak out, but he wanted to keep him calm.

"I fell, Dean." The images kept on playing over and over in his head.

Dean groaned. He didn't think that he would have this conversation so soon with Sam. Dean nodded his head. "Yes, you did fall Sammy. I tried to reach you but I was too far away. I found you lying underneath the tree. Luckily for us, you've got one hard head and even though you've got a nasty cut on your forehead, you didn't even get a concussion. See, I always told you you're hard headed."

Dean took a deep breath, before he continued. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to reach your side before you fell, Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "Not your fault. I just… I just." Sam whispered and tried to sit up.

"Easy, Sam." Dean pulled Sam back to him.

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. I remember." He whispered out the last sentence. "All I see in front of me are the demons and what they did, I can feel the wires laced through my back and the man touching me. I'm dirty and I'm evil. Please just let me go, I'll go and kill myself, I can't be part of this family anymore. I'm sorry for all that I am." Sam didn't even realize that the tears were streaming down his face.

"Sammy, no. Don't do this to yourself, please." Dean pleaded holding on tight to Sam.

"I can't Dean." John and the twins all crowded around the bed with the teen on it. "No, Sammy don't you dare talk like that."

"It's true dad. You've taught us that some things are evil and needs to be killed before it attacks the innocent. I'm something evil, sir. I'm a danger to all of you. Please sir just let me die. It would be best for all of you." Sam pleaded, not lifting his gaze to meet his father's eyes.

"Sam, no. I'm not going to have you talk like that. You're my son, you're not something evil. I've explained to you what happened when you were little, but you still don't know to rest of the story. I still need to tell you why you've been kidnapped. I hope that after I told you, you'll be able to forgive me."John explained.

Dean placed a comforting hand on Sam's chest and pulled him to his chest. He wanted to make sure that Sam didn't try and bolt out of the room when he heard what his father told him.

When John finished the last part of the story he looks over at Sam. "Sam, please forgive me."

Sam pushed himself away from Dean, but when his brother tried to pull him back he placed a hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

Shane saw Sam losing color in his face and when Sam said he was going to be sick he placed the waste basket in front of his brother's face. Also just in time.

Dean rubbed comforting circles on Sam's back while the young man puked into the wastebasket. He took the washcloth from Shane and wiped Sam's face off when he was finished.

"Easy does it, kiddo. Lay back, can I get you something?" Dean sounded concerned.

"Can I have some water to rinse my mouth please?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Sure, Sammy." Shane handed him a bottle of water and frowned when Sam shy's away, refusing to take the water from him. He only took the bottle after Dean handed it over to him.

"You don't have a fever, Sam. Are you feeling sick little brother?" Dean didn't know what was going on.

Sam shook his head and turned on his side away from his father and brothers. "Nothing's wrong, just tired. I'm going to sleep." He mumbled before closing his eyes.

A look of concern passes through the rest of his family. Sam has not acknowledged his dad's apology and has not even reacted in any way they expected him to do.

Dean looked over to Shane a clear question mark covers his expression. Shane could only shrug his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on with Sam. Standing up Shane indicated to his father and twin to do the same. I'm going to look for some food; I'll come back later if that's all right Dean?"

"Sure, see you later." Dean frowned after the three men left the room. He looked down at Sam and saw that his brother's eyes were open. "Hey, I thought you're sleeping?"

"Didn't want to see the twins or dad, that's all." Sam explained turning onto his back again.

"Why not, Sammy?" Dean didn't understand his brother's behavior.

Sam didn't answer but just shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to die Dean. I know realize that I'm not part of this family. I'm just trying to do what is best for all of you." Sam knew he was hurting Dean with these words, but he couldn't keep quiet. He shared everything with Dean so the fact that he had to tell Dean that he needed to be killed came naturally.

"Sammy, no. Why are you doing this to yourself? It's not your fault that you have abilities, if you want to blame someone then blame dad and mom because they made the deal with the demon." Dean tried to reason with Sam.

"No Dean, I can't blame Mom or Dad. If they didn't make the deal you would have died and I would not have been able to live with myself if that was the question."

"Well, then you'd have to blame me Sammy. If I didn't survive then the deal would not have been made. So it's my fault." Dean sounded devastated.

"That's not what I meant Dean. It's not your fault, you deserve to live, you're the most awesome brother anyone can hope for." Sam held on to Dean.

"So, if it's not my fault and Dad and Mom is not to blame then whose fault can it be? You didn't ask to be born Sam, so you'd have to agree with me that the one that needs to be blamed here is the demon?"Dean had to smile to himself, he knew that Sam would not have an answer for that.

Sam lowered his head. "I suppose that you're right Dean, but I'm still a freak."

"Yeah, you're a freak, but you know what, you're our freak and we love you. It's something that you keep on forgetting." Dean hugged Sam close. "I know you've got some things to think about, including how you feel about Dad at this stage, why don't you rest up and I'll make you something to eat."

Sam smiled. He was glad he had this talk with Dean. "Thanks, Dean. You can tell Dad that there is nothing to forgive; none of us are at fault. If you guys are still willing to have me as a brother I won't complain."

"Having you as a brother, that's a bit too much, I was more thinking of having you as the family freak."Dean teased as he rustled Sam's hair. "Okay, so stay put I'll bring you something to eat in a while."

After Dean left the room Sam rubbed tiredly over his eyes, he had a headache coming on and was glad to see that Dean for once failed to notice it. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep and into a dream.

_Sam frowned when he saw himself standing in a clearing. He looked around him but it was clear that he was alone. "Dean!"He shouted. When he didn't receive any answer, he started moving forward. _

_In the distance he could see a figure standing. The silhouette didn't look familiar but Sam needed to know where he was so he increased his pace to catch up. _

_As he approached the man his fear increased as well. He didn't feel safe. He could feel the evil radiating from the man in front of him. Sam mentally prepared an exorcism in his mind while he reached for the little container of holy water that he always carried with._

_When the man turned, Sam gasped out in fear. The man had brightly yellow eyes. A grin appeared on his face. "You know that you're asleep young one. You're exorcism and holy water won't harm me here." _

"_Who are you, what do you want from me?"Sam asked. He would not show his fear._

"_I'm the one who made you special. You belong to me."He held up his hand when Sam wanted to speak up._

"_Now, now young man. I know you know it's true. Your father told you about me, so don't even try to deny it. I know it's a lot to absorb and I know I'm guilty of not contacting you sooner. But I'm going to change that. I'll be visiting you more often. We need some time to bond. _

_To show that I'm acting in good faith I've made sure that the demons that were on your tail will not bother you again. You're safe from them." _

"_Why must I believe you? You're a fucking demon."Sam shouted._

"_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You must work on your language my son. I can't have my son talk like that. It is no way to speak to your father."Azazel said before he disappeared. _

_Sam's breath was heaving. He fell to his knees and dried heave on to the barren ground. Tears of frustration streamed down his face. He couldn't go on and he fell to his side. Not giving a damn when he landed in his own sick. He needed his family. He needed Dean. _

Sam jerked awake. He was drenched in sweat. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His lungs were hurting and his side ached as he screamed.

**AN1: Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews and a heartfelt thank you to those who put this story on their favorite list. **

**AN 2: This story is now complete and there will be a total of 70 Chapters. As soon as they're back from my lovely Beta, I will post them. Have a great week!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Thank you, Kayla! You're an awesome beta.**

Bobby came out of his room when he heard the screams from Sam's room. He didn't think twice, but pulled his out weapon and ran towards the room. There he was met by the twins, both of them had their weapons drawn as well. David grabbed hold of the door and flung it open.

The sight that greeted them was one who nearly brought all of them to tears. Sam was huddled next to his bed, his whole body shook, he had a death grip around one of the pillows.

Bobby's head turned around when he heard someone running up the stairs. He knew that it would be Dean, and he stood out of the way.

Dean didn't say a word, only brushed passed them and entered the room. He didn't hesitate but went to the corner and slowly pulled Sam away from the wall, turning the younger man in his arms so that Sam was rested against his chest. He slowly rubbed circles of comfort on Sam's chest and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he saw that Sam was calming down.

"Not sure, Dean. Just heard Sam screaming and when we opened the door he was like that. I think it might have been a bad dream." Bobby explained.

The twins entered the room and slowly walked through it, they couldn't see anything wrong and all of the protection sigils were still intact.

Dean looked down at Sam and rocked his younger brother back and forth. He knew he was not doing the right thing but he could see that Sam needed the extra comfort. "Sammy, come on brother I need you to look at me. I need to make sure you're all right. You gave me a terrible scare when you screamed like that."

Sam refused to lift his head, his body still shaking. Dean tried to shift his position so that he could have a better look at Sam. As he started to turn him, Sam tightened his grip on Dean. "NO, NO, Don't leave me Dean, please. Don't leave me." Sam sobbed struggling against his brother.

"Easy Sam, I'm not leaving you. Let's just get you back on the bed so that you can relax more okay?" Dean tried soothing his brother.

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to lie down. He was scared of dreaming again. Everything felt so real.

Dean sighed and didn't push Sam further. Instead he concentrated on getting his brother to calm down. It took him a while but Sam started trembling less and loosened his death grip on Dean. "Can you tell me what you dreamed about Sam?" Dean asked. He knew that it was a nightmare and he needed to know what it was about.

At first Sam shook his head and refused to answer. Dean stayed calm and he was rewarded when Sam spoke up. "He was in my dreams. He told me that he was the one who made me special, that I belonged to him." Sam took a deep breath before he continued. "He told me he was my father. He told me he would visit me more often. Dean, he said he will keep the demons away to show me he's acting in good faith." Sam sobbed again.

"It's okay Sammy, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, nothing else." Dean looked over to David and Shane who made themselves comfortable in the passage in front of Sam's door. _'I hope I'm right. He does not need this.'_

00-O-00

It has been a week since Sam's nightmare. Sam had no recurring dreams and the family and friends started to relax; maybe it was just a dream.

Sam was getting better as well. He made peace with his family in what happened prior to him falling out of the tree house. He didn't spend all of his time seated in his room. He started moving around the house. He even ventured outside on occasion. What bothered Dean was the fact that Sam still had not mentioned his possible abilities again. They had to talk about it, it might be true and Dean knew ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.

"Dean?" Sam came around the corner of the house looking for his older brother.

"Yeah, Sammy. What are you looking for?" Dean asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Does Dad know you're drinking his beer?" Sam frowned.

"Dude, I'm over age. I can drink beer." For emphasis Dean took another sip of his drink. "So Sammy, why are you calling me, something I can do for you?"

Sam looked down on his sneakers before speaking. "Michael phoned, there's going to be a party at his home. He invited me as well. I thought… Well, since Shane said I'm better now that I could go for a couple of hours?"

Dean smiled. He knew about the party. Michael phoned their dad the previous evening to ask if Sam could come over. John decided to leave it up to Sam himself.

"Well Sam. Do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, Dean."

"Why aren't you sure Sammy?" Dean asked leaning forward since Sam was talking softly.

"What if everybody there asks questions? I don't want to tell them what happened, and what if they look at me like I'm some kind of freak?" Sam started pacing up and down.

"Oh, Sammy, come here." Dean pointed to the space next to him. "If they ask questions you tell them you don't want to talk about it. If they are really your friends they will respect that. On your second concern dude, you've always been a freak no one is going to look at you funny." Dean placed his arms around Sam's shoulders giving him a hug.

"Deaan." Sam moaned when he heard Dean referring to him as a freak.

"What, it's the truth. It's freakish to be almost as tall as the rest of your family and you haven't even stopped growing yet. Your mind dude, well that's just as freakish." Dean laughed.

Sam watched his brother through his bangs before smiling. "You're just jealous Dean."

"Jealous of you squirt, never." Dean punched Sam on the shoulder, making sure he did it not too hard since it was the injured one.

"So, Dean." Sam took a deep breath. "Will you go with me to the party?"

"What? You're asking me out on a date, dude that's just gross." Dean smirked when he saw Sam's expression on his face.

"I'm not asking you on a date. I just didn't want to go alone, but forget it. I changed my mind, I'm not going to the stupid thing." Sam stood up and walked away from an astounded Dean.

"Sam, Sammy. Come one brother, you know I was only joking." Dean yelled when he saw Sam not slowing down.

"Agh crap!" Dean stood up and started going after his brother.

"Dean." John's voice sounded from inside the house.

"Dad, can it wait I need to get Sam?" Dean shouted while going down the stairs.

"No Dean, inside now." John sounded agitated.

Dean sighed before turning around and walking back into the house.

"Yeah dad, what's wrong?" Dean asked when he found his father inside the living room.

"Sam's not going to the party." John started.

"What! Why not? Yesterday evening you had no problem in letting him go, in fact dad, aren't you the one who said it might do him some good?" Dean was upset with his father. Once again John Winchester was messing up Sam's life.

"Dean, it's not about that. I just got a call from Pastor Jim. There are increased weather signs that are indicative of demonic presence, all around the country, but especially in this area." John knew he had Dean's attention when he uttered those words.

"Pastor Jim?" Dean sat next to his father looking at the man intently.

John nodded his head. "He said he'll help with keeping an eye out for changing weather patterns and signs. Apparently things are starting to warm up. There are some unexplained cattle deaths in the Blue Earth area. In South Dakota there were three electrical storms over the past week. In this area alone, there were a flash flood three towns over and a flock of geese were found dead, no reasonable explanation could be found."

"You're telling me that those fucking demons are gunning for Sam again?" Dean rubbed his hand through his hair. "Shit, that's not good."

"It looks like it. I don't want Sam to leave this property. Tommy will be here tomorrow morning to get Sam's tattoo done. Until then Dean, keep a look out for your brother. Keep him safe." John stood up and walked towards the control room.

"Dad, I think it's a good idea for Sam to go to the party. If we tell him that there are signs of demonic activity he's going to retreat back into himself. Let's give him this opportunity to be normal. I know that Michael would have no problem if the twins came along as well. Between the three of us, we'll keep Sam safe." Dean knew Sam was going to go ballistic on them when he finds out about the demonic signs.

"Okay, Dean, but then you better go and make up with your brother." John said looking over at Dean. "You also owe me a beer; I didn't give you permission to drink one of mine."

"You really do have ears like a bat." Dean remarked before heading out.

Dean found Sam where he knew he would be. This time underneath the tree house and not in it. "Hey, can I sit with you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and Dean took it as a yes. "So, at what time does this party start?"

Sam sighed. "At seven."

"Well then you definitely can't go, you know your bed time is at eight." Dean goofed around.

"Dean, it's David's bedtime that's at eight, not mine." Sam joked back.

"Yeah, your right, my mistake." Dean nudged Sam again.

Sam smiled and for the first time in a long time Dean could see Sam's dimples.

"Okay, I'll go with you if you're still up for it." Dean said making sure his baby brother knew he was serious.

"Thanks Dean." Sam gave Dean a hug and laughed when Dean shivered.

"Dude, no chick flick moments, what if someone should see us?" Dean said but he didn't move away. Dean hoped that Sam would not freak out if he knew the twins will also be tagging along.

00-O-00

"Agh shit Sam! I forgot the Impala is still not fixed. We need to take Dad's truck. He said the keys are in his study. Would you go and grab them so long and I'll meet you at the truck." Dean called out to Sam while putting on his leather jacket.

"Sure Dean." Sam called back as he made his way down the side stairs to get to his father's study. He knocked on the door and when he received no answer he entered. Sam looked around on his dad's desk, but couldn't find the keys and then his eyes caught it lying next to the fax machine. He walked across the room as he picked the keys up his attention was caught by a bunch of faxes that came through.

Sam read the article for a second time and then slowly the piece of paper slipped from his hands. _'He's coming for me.' _Sam placed the truck's keys back and slowly turned and headed out of the room. He used one of the side entrances and headed out of the house before he jumped the back fence into the dark.

00-O-00

After ten minutes Dean gave up waiting for Sam by the truck and walked back to the house to go and look for his brother. "Sammy, come on dude, we're gonna be late. Sam…" Dean found the study empty but he saw the pieces of paper lying on the floor and picked it up. "DAD!"

**AN: To everyone who's still reading this, and who started following this fic and placed it on their favorite list, thank you!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Sam knocked on the door and waited until it was opened. "Hey," he greeted and smiled looking at the confused face of Michael in front of him.

"Hey, I thought you were no longer coming?" Michael stood to the side letting his best friend pass.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind. Are the others here already?"

Michael shook his head. "No, they're on their way. Terrance is here, he's at the back."

Sam walked through to the back of the yard and greeted his other friend with feeling. He missed his friends, more than he realized. "So, who's coming?"

"Chris and his girl and then also Misha and the rest of his gang." Michael explained.

Sam nodded. He knew the people who were coming and never had any problems with them before.

"So, where's Dean?" Terrance asked as he noticed that Sam was alone.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I decided to come alone. Don't need to be baby sat the whole time." _'Don't need my brother to see when the demon takes me.'_ Sam thought to himself.

Michael caught Terrance's eye and looked at him questionably. This was so not Sam's normal behavior. He decided to let things be for the moment, but would keep an eye on Sam during the course of the evening. Soon his mind was turned away from Sam as the other guests started to arrive and the party got underway.

Sam was seated with two boys he'd never met before. They were talking about the latest movies they have seen when one of the spoke up. "Listen, we've brought something stronger to drink, do you want some?"

Sam wanted to recline the offer but then he said, "sure, why not. What'd you have?"

The taller one of the two took a flask from his jacket's pocket. "Have a sip; I'm sure ya will love it."

Sam placed the flask in front of his mouth and took a swig. The liquid burned down his throat but he swallowed it all and grinned when he handed the flask back. "Some powerful stuff, what's in it?"

"Just something that my dad mixed himself." The boy smirked. "So, what do you say, this party sucks, let's get out of here."

Sam nodded in agreement. He needed to get away from everything; to enjoy his last moments on earth.

He decided that he would go out on a bang. He was going to take that freaking yellow eyed demon down with him. "Why not, let's get out of here." He stood up and left the party with the two boys. He didn't even hear when Terrance called out to him.

00-O-00

Dean drove around for hours without any sign of Sam. He was worried sick and these images kept appearing in his head of Sam lying dead in one or other ditch. He rubbed his hand tiredly through his hair and nearly jumped out of his skin when he phone rang in his pocket.

"Dad, did you find him?" Dean asked, he was starting to lose hope fast.

"I had a call from Terrance. Sam was at the party." John informed Dean.

Dean groaned. "Fuck, why the hell did I not think of checking that out earlier?" He slammed his hand against the car's steering wheel.

"It's too late to do anything about that Dean. Terrance said Sam left about five minutes ago with some kids. He said neither he nor Michael knew them, they were apparently crashing the party."

"Does he know where they went to?" Dean had already turned the borrowed car around, headed towards Michael's home.

"No, but he knows what they were driving." John gave Dean the description before he himself headed in the direction of Michael's home.

00-O-00

Sam tried to keep himself upright, but it was a struggle. His shoulder burned and he had some interesting bruises on his face and over his body. His knuckles were bleeding and a thin line of blood could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

After he left the party with the two boys they headed over to the West End cemetery where they started drinking in all earnest. Sam can't remember everything that happened but the moment the one boy's eyes turned black Sam's head snap back.

The anger raged in him and his IED roared to life. He couldn't even remember how many times he punched and kicked the two demons. He didn't care that they were inhibiting innocent hosts. He was sick and tired of being hunted by demon spawn. Only after making sure that the two would not be able to get back on their feet soon did he complete the exorcism.

Sam left the two broken boys behind in the cemetery. He knew that at least one of them had a broken nose and both will definitely be sporting some broken ribs. In fact Sam's sure that the short one's wrist was broken, but still he couldn't give a damn about what he did. Sam grabbed the flask with the alcohol in it and left the two men there, heading deeper into the grave yard.

00-O-00

David and Shane were driving; looking out for the car they got the description on when Shane saw the car out of the corner of his eye. "Dave, turn here." He indicated to the left. David turned sharply and came to a screeching halt next to the vehicle.

The twins got out of the Hummer and looked around. "Where the hell could they be?" David asked.

Shane walked to the back of the Hummer and retrieved a pair of flashlights. "Let's start looking." He replied as he handed a flashlight to his elder brother.

After they made sure there was no other person in the vicinity they jumped the fence and landed softly in the cemetery grounds. David looked around until he noticed several sets of tracks. "They went this way." He indicated to Shane and they set off.

They didn't have to go far into the grounds when Shane spotted two prone figures lying on the ground. The sight that greeted them made both the twins groan.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked the one boy who was just starting to regain consciousness.

As the young man tried to get up Shane pushed him back down. "Whoa, take it easy, you're in no position to get up. Let me have a look at you." Shane looked over to where his twin was checking out the other boy. "They need medical attention. This one has a few broken ribs on the right side. His eye will need stitching and his nose is busted."

David nodded his head. He fixed his attention back to his patient. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We didn't mean it. Please just don't hurt us again." He whimpered. He couldn't remember all of the details, it felt to him as if someone else was in control of his body.

"Easy boy. Just calm down." David tried to pacify his patient. "Can you tell us what happened?" He asked again.

"We were on our way to a party when our car started giving trouble. When we got out there was this black smoke, it surrounded us and then, then I can't remember everything. There was this boy; I wanted to hurt him so much. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." The young man shivered slightly. David calmed him down again and turned him into the recovering position as he was clearly in shock.

David looked over at Shane and cursed softly. There were demons in the vicinity and their baby brother had no protection. "I need the two of you to stay here. We've already called for help." David addressed his patient before getting up. They needed to find Sam.

As they walked deeper into the cemetery Shane held something out to David. "I found these."

"That's Sam's bracelet and his bottle for holy water." David noted as he took the items from his younger brother.

"I found it next to the second guy. If you look closely, there's some blood on the bracelet." Shane indicated.

"What do you think happened there?" David asked.

"Well it's clear that Sam won." Shane tried to lighten the moment. He knew David was just as concerned about Sam as himself. "Sam must have exorcised the demons but I can't understand why he laid into those two."

"I think our brother's IED must be acting up. Do you have his medication with you?" David replied.

Shane shook his head. "Shit, that's all that we need. One pissed of little brother raging with IED. I need to phone Dean." Shane shuddered to think what their Dad's reaction was going to be.

00-O-00

Dean cussed under his breath after he talked to the twins on the phone. He turned the vehicle around and headed towards the cemetery. It was arranged that he would enter from the eastern side and that they would meet up somewhere in the middle.

At the entrance of the cemetery Dean scanned the area before climbing over the fence. With a torch in his hands he quickly started looking around. "Sammy!" He stopped to listen, but heard nothing and then continued with his search. He was about to give up hope when he saw a figure sitting against some tomb stones. "Sammy!" Dean raced to where the figure was. "Damnit Sammy, why don't you answer me?" Dean asked as he came to a halt in front of his younger brother.

"'Cause I'm not in a mood." Sam words were slurred and his eyes were unfocussed.

"Sammy, are you drunk?" Dean asked leaning closer to get a better look at his brother.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Sam lashed out with a fist, hitting Dean on the side of the jaw, sending his older brother to his knees.

"What the fuck, Sam!" Dean grabbed his jaw in surprise as the hit he received burned like hell.

"Don't need you, get away from me." Sam pushed Dean away from him and tried to get up at the same time.

"Oh no, you don't." Dean got up first and pressed Sam down on the ground. He was not going to let Sam walk off, not after what happened mere seconds ago.

When Sam felt Dean pressing him down, he lashed out again. He swept Dean's feet from under him and as his brother fell to the ground he kicked out at him, sending Dean down into the grass. He quickly got up, still unstable on his feet and as Dean looked up at him planted a punch on Dean's face. When Dean toppled over Sam stood up straight. "Don't need anybody, get away from me." He turned around and walked even deeper into the cemetery.

"Sam!" Dean called out to his brother as he stumbled to his feet. He started walking after Sam and at the same time reached for his phone and called David. He cussed when the phone went over to voice mail. He hit dial again, this time in search of Shane.

"Dean, did you find Sam?" Shane answered when he saw he was calling him.

"Yeah, I found him. We're at the most eastern corner of the cemetery. Shane, Sam is as drunk as a lord. He's IED is definitely acting up." Dean explained.

"Shit Dean. We're on our way. Just stay put." Shane replied before shutting his phone.

Dean huffed in response and started following Sam again. He lost sight of him as he talked to Shane over the phone. He bent down and started looking for signs in which direction Sam went. When he found the trial he followed it. He was searching for about five minutes when he saw the familiar figure of his brother sprawled out on the ground. "SAM!" He ran over and turned the young man onto his back. Sam had yet another gash on the side of his head, blood oozing out of the wound.

"Come on Sammy, open your eyes for me baby brother." Dean tried getting Sam to open his eyes. There was a water faucet nearby which he used to dampen a handkerchief and wipe Sam's face hoping to rouse the teenager in that way.

Sam could hear someone talking to him from a far. It sounded like the person was coming out of a tunnel. It was still dark around him and he didn't want to wake up. A dog was also licking his face and he tried swatting the animal away.

"That's it little brother, come on wake up for me." Dean said when he saw Sam trying to get the wet material away from his face. "Come on little brother, open up those eyes."

Sam tried to ignore the voice as best as he could, but the thing was very persistent. It also sounded more and more like Dean. _'Why was Dean calling me from a tunnel?'_ Sam opened his eyes and looked around him in confusion. "Dean?"

"Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?" Dean pressed Sam down when he saw his brother trying to get up.

"Where are we?" Sam asked looking around him seeing the feint outlines of some tomb stone surrounding him.

"West End cemetery." Dean explained.

Sam tried to get up again but Dean held him to the ground. "I want to get up Dean."

"No, sorry kiddo. You've got a nasty wound to your head. The twins are on their way, just stay put." Dean said, as he put some more pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Did you do the salt and burn Dean?" Sam asked confused not seeing any weapons nearby or any of the other materials they used when on a hunt.

Dean frowned. "Sammy what's the last thing you can remember?"

Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember anything before waking up here. It was all shambles inside of his head. Nothing made sense what he saw. He couldn't reconcile the images in his head with why he would be laying on his back in the middle of a cemetery. "Nothing makes sense." He groaned as a headache made itself known to him.

"Whoa, easy there kiddo." Dean said as he saw Sam grimacing in pain.

"Head feels as if it's going to explode." Sam groaned out loud.

"I need to check if you have a concussion, you up to it?" Dean asked. He knew shining the penlight into Sam's eyes could be painful if Sam indeed had a concussion.

"Can I say no?" Sam replied, as he tried to shield his eyes from the light that he knew was coming.

"Sorry kid, you know how this works." Dean took out the light and shined it into Sam's eyes. He groaned with Sam when the kid tried to pull away. He could see that Sam's eyes were sluggish and didn't react equally to the light.

When the light hit his eyes Sam felt as if he could puke his lungs out. "Gonna, be sick."

Dean quickly turned Sam to his side, rubbing circles of comfort on the younger boy's back while he heaved. "Sorry, Sammy. You've got one nasty concussion on you."

"Dean, I don't feel so good." Sam began realizing that the world around him was spinning at an alarming pace. There was a whistling noise in his ears. _'Why are we in a tunnel?' _"Dean, the train is coming we need to move." Sam tried to get up from the ground.

"Dude, lay down. There is no train coming we're in the middle of a cemetery." Dean sounded perplex. He didn't understand where Sam was getting the train idea from.

"NO! Can't you hear the whistle Dean, it's coming. We need to get off the tracks." Sam started to struggle against Dean. He needed to get Dean to safety.

"Sammy, calm down. Look at me." Dean took Sam's face into his hands. "There is no train coming, okay." He pushed Sam back and grimaced when he saw the head wound bleeding again.

"I can hear it Dean, please it's coming. Why don't you believe me?" Sam pleaded, trying to push Dean away.

Dean took hold of Sam's shoulders and shook him slightly. "SAM, Listen to me. There is no train coming, you hear me."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and then he looked around him. They were in a cemetery. There was no train coming. He nodded his head and groaned when he magnified his headache. "I think I'm drunk."

Dean laughed. He knew he was so going to hell for laughing at his baby brother. "I think you're drunk too Sammy. Can you remember anything?"

"Why you laughing at me, Dean?" Sam sounded confused. The world was still spinning around him and he could once again hear the whistle of a train. He knew Dean told him there is no train but he could hear the whistle. "Dean, the train is coming."

Dean wanted to scream out in frustration. He took out of phone and hit the call button. When Shane answered he didn't even give his brother a chance to speak. "You need to haul your asses here now."

"Dean, what's wrong?" Shane could hear the panic setting in Dean's voice. He indicated to David to run faster, they were following the trail left by their two brothers.

"Sam took a tumble after he attacked me and he's got one hell of a concussion, he's drunk and he keeps on saying there's a train on its way." Dean explained and once again restrained Sam in getting up.

Shane wanted to answer but then he heard Sam speaking up. "Dean, this is not funny. We need to get out of this tunnel. The train is coming, please Dean we've gotta move."

"Dean, what are his other symptoms?" Shane sounded concerned.

"Eyes are sluggish; he's got a huge headache by the look of things. He already puked, his clammy and he reeks of alcohol." Dean placed his phone next to his ear holding it down with his shoulder. He used both his hands to hold Sam down.

"Okay, keep him calm. Spin him a story if you can't do anything else. See if you can alter what he hears." Shane couldn't think of anything else to do. He didn't want Dean to move Sam before they could check him out.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Dean disconnected the call and focused his attention back on his brother.

"Sammy, we're safe here, remember. This tunnel is no longer in use. The train will pass in the tunnel adjacent to this one." Dean hoped this work. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You right, I remember. We're in the old tunnel. We're safe here. That's good." Sam relaxed lying back on the ground. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Dean, why do zebras have stripes and how do you know there was an elephant in the fridge?" Sam sounded totally baffled.

"Dude, you're so grounded. You'll never touch alcohol until the day you die." Dean relaxed. He now knew Sam was wasted and was asking stupid drunken questions.

"Dean, you need to answer me." Sam pleaded. He needed to know the answer; it was part of the material he was writing exams on.

Dean could hear the desperate tone in Sam's voice. "Zebras got stripes because it's their pajamas, and you'd know if there was an elephant in the fridge because you would see its prints in the butter."

"Thanks Dean." Sam sounded relieved. He began to shiver as the cold seeped into his bones. "Cold." Sam whimpered and then his eyes turned back in his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Dean frowned at Sam. He couldn't believe that Sam was feeling cold. He moved closer to Sam and then felt the sudden drop in temperature. "Son of bitch." Dean cussed. He had no weapons with him except for his Beretta and that would not come in handy against any spirits. Dean looked around and as the wind picked up he knew that they were in trouble.

When the spirit appeared Dean tried to push Sam behind him. The spirit grinned at him and then spoke up. "I found my boy. My pretty boy. I need to complete my master piece." He didn't even look twice at Dean just picked him up and tossed him like a ragdoll. The sickening thud was the only sound audible as the spirit vanished with its precious cargo held tightly in his arms.

Dean couldn't call out to Sam. When the spirit tossed him to the side, he landed awkwardly against a tombstone, his head smacked once against the cold slab before darkness descended. He didn't even see when the spirit picked Sam up and walked off with him.

**AN: Good news! This story is finished. There are a total of 70 chapters and I will post it on the next coming Sundays until it's done. There will be a sequel, but more on that later. Have a great week!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes but closed them immediately when the light attacked his eyes. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but he couldn't move his arms; he could feel the shackles binding his wrists.

Sam whimpered and tried to raise his arms. He was cuffed to the cold metal table he was laying on. He felt so cold and he took a deep breath, the stench that greeted him made him want to puke. It felt to him as if someone was drilling with a jackhammer into his skull.

He knew he had to open his eyes to see what was going on. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was lying on a steel table. His hands and feet shackled to the sides. He lifted his head and noticed that except for the table there was nothing else in the room. Sam looked again and realized that he was not in a room. It was more like a cave. The floor was covered in sand and he could see the walls were rock. If he listened carefully he could hear the wind singing through some cracks in the rocks.

Sam knew that he was supposed to panic but the headache from hell made it difficult for him to think of anything, including the fear that he had no idea where he was or how he got here. He took some calming breaths, forcing the panic down.

Sam knew he had to concentrate on his current situation. He had to get out of here. If he could only remember how he got here. He took a deep breath and nearly puked again as he could taste the stench of decay on his tongue.

Holding his breath until the feeling passed Sam looked around him. He had to find a way to get out of here. If he only knew where here was. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

As the first images flashed before his eyes Sam's breath hitched. He remembered finding the faxes in his father's study and realizing that the demons were coming for him. He needed to get away from his family, to keep them safe.

He groaned when he realized how he pummeled the two boys near to death. He couldn't believe that he let his IED get so out of hand. He felt guilty. They were innocent people, possessed by demons and he nearly killed him.

Sam started to shiver uncontrollably as he remembered how cold it became around him. He remembered being with Dean and then everything went black.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. If he was here then Dean must be nearby. He just hoped that Dean was all right. When he received no answer he yelled again. He could hear the echo going through the chamber. For the sound to travel so far he estimated that it was a reasonably sized chamber.

He pulled on the cuffs, hoping that he would be able to loosen them. Sam took a deep breath. He knew that to panic would not get him anywhere. He looked around him. He had to find a way to escape. He didn't know who took him, but he didn't want to find out. If he could get away before the person came back then it would be a good day.

Sam relaxed against the table. He wondered where his clothes were. He was only dressed in his briefs. If it was not for the fact that he grew up in a household of men only he would have been very self-conscious.

He turned his head as he heard something in the distance. It sounded like someone singing. "Help!" Sam screamed. He didn't think that his kidnapper would be singing.

As the temperature plunged Sam became quiet. He then knew that it was not someone who came to rescue him. As the voice became loader Sam started to whimper. He remembered the song. He remembered the hands touching him, sending shivers down his body. He started to pull against the cuffs; he needed to get out of here. Panic set in and as the spirit flickered to life a mere few inches from his face, Sam screamed.

00-O-00

"Damnit, Dave, how long still?" John growled as he looked over to his eldest son.

"Dad, I don't know. Dean will wake up when he's ready, not before." David answered patiently.

"This is driving me up the walls." John growled.

"Calm down, ya idjit." Bobby said. They were all in a state of panic. David and Shane found Dean unconscious with no sign of Sam. They had no idea if Sam was responsible for knocking Dean back into the tombstone or what happened. The EMF meter did squeal out, but being a cemetery, it was expected.

"I can't calm down, Bobby. My youngest son is missing once again and we can't find any sign of him. The only one that might know something is Dean and he's still unconscious." John tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

"We'll find Sam, John. Caleb, Josh and Peter are out there looking." Bobby tried to pacify his friend again.

John wanted to answer when Dean groaned and try to open his eyes. "Sammy?"

"Dean?" David asked as he leaned towards Dean. "Dean, come one brother, open your eyes."

Dean groaned again, but then slowly opened his eyes. He moaned as the harsh light made his eyes sting and tear up.

"Sorry." David said as he reached over and switched off the offending light. "There, it's off, you can open your eyes again."

Dean squinted through his eyes before he opened them completely. "Sammy?" He asked again and looked around the room.

"Dean, what happened?" John asked, ignoring Dean's question to where Sam was.

"Dad?" Dean looked around. He tried to remember but things were vague. "Where's Sam, where's my brother?" He tried to sit up and groaned as he became dizzy.

"Easy, Dean. You've got a hell of a concussion going on." David explained as he pushed Dean back onto the bed.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked again.

"Dean, what's the last thing you remember?" Bobby asked.

"I can't remember anything, it's all scrambled. Will someone tell me where the hell Sam is? What are you hiding from me?" He tried to get up from the bed again.

"Damnit, Dean, lay still or I will restrain you to the bed." David growled. They all knew that Sam was the most stubborn sibling between all of them, but sometimes Dean was worse.

"I'll keep still if you tell me where the hell Sam is." Dean growled back.

Bobby sighed. "Dean, Sam's missing. We only found you at the cemetery. There was no sign of Sam."

The moment Bobby mentioned the word cemetery it was as if a light went on in Dean's head and he groaned. "NO!" He pushed David away and managed to get himself of the bed. Even as he swayed, John took hold of him and let him rest against his chest.

"Easy, son." John sounded concerned.

"Dad, you don't understand. Sammy, fuck, dad. That freaking spirit showed up. It took Sammy." Dean's legs gave way.

John looked devastated. They were too late, Anderson's spirit had their boy and they had no idea where they could be.

00-O-00

"We need more information on Anderson." Patrick said as he, Caleb and Josh stood in the control room. "He might be from Seattle, but I've got a feeling that he had at least one other hole that he called home. We need to find out where he was horded up and see if we could find something else."

Caleb nodded. "We need to start going through the computers we found on the farm. Maybe there will be something we could use."

Josh looked at his friend. "There is something else we must consider. If it was a spirit that took Sam away, they couldn't have gone far. It's not as if he could drive somewhere or transport Sam somewhere."

"You're right." Caleb answered. "What do you know about the area where the cemetery is located at?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Not much." He looked over at Patrick.

"Never got the opportunity to spend much time around the area. Where are the maps we used before?" Patrick asked as he started to look around in the room. "We can use them to see what's around the cemetery."

"Here," Joshua handed the maps over to Patrick and stepped over to where Patrick started to spread the maps out.

All three men sighed as they looked at the area. On the one side it appeared to be an industrial area and that alone meant factories, warehouses, lots of places that held the opportunity of being a hideaway.

There was also a residential area on the other side, where once again it meant lots of places to hide.

"What about this?" Caleb asked as he pointed to an area of the map.

"It forms part of the national park. Apparently there are lots of caves, most of which are off limits to hikers." Josh said.

"It's also the closest to the cemetery. In fact from where Dean was found to where this part starts, it's not even a mile."

"I think you're right." Patrick groaned. "Look at this." He took out a faded photograph which he took from Anderson's home. It depicted a much younger Anderson, geared in mountaineering gear.

"Fuck, he could have had a hideout there and no one would even know about it." Caleb sounded frustrated.

"I assume the park has a map that lists the caves?" Patrick inquired.

"I would think so; we would have to ask John or the boys, they would know better." Joshua responded.

"Let's look online. Maybe we'll find something on their website." Patrick sat down and clicked onto the internet. "I want to concentrate on the caves the nearest to the cemetery. It will be one of those that are off limits.

All three hunters looked expectedly at the computer screen as they waited for the information to appear. When the first images came through none of the men were sure if they wanted to smile out of happiness or cry out of sadness.

"Twenty caves that are out of bounds to hikers." Patrick read the information as he called extra information onto the screen. "From where Dean was found there are eight caverns in the immediate vicinity." He marked them all and started printing them out.

"I'll get these to the others, get more information on the rest of the caves and we can then pass it along when it becomes necessary." Josh grabbed the printed papers and headed out of the room. "Hope you're up for some cave crawling boys, we've got ourselves one fugly spirit to get rid of once and for all."

00-O-00

"Bobby, we still have no idea where the bastard's body is." John growled out in frustration.

Bobby sighed. "I know. I've been going through all of Milton's stuff again, trying to look for something we might have overlooked. I'm also running a search again on Joseph Brands."

John nodded his head. For once in his life he had no idea what to do or where to start. He youngest son was not only missing, but in the hands of one very fucked up spirit who raped and sexually assaulted teenage boys. To make things worse, they had no idea where the spirit's body was so even if they found Sam they had still no real means in protecting him.

John sighed and placed his head in his hands. _'Mary, please, I need your help. Our baby boy needs your help. I've messed things up so badly with him, I'm not even sure if I'll ever be able to make it up to him again, but now, now I just need him to be safe.'_

He looked up as the door to his study opened. Dean was leaning hard against his eldest brother, but by only looking at his son's face told him that Dean was determent to find Sam.

"You look like crap." John couldn't help but to say.

"Thanks, Dad." Dean groaned, but made no snarky remark back. A clear indication that he was scared.

"What do we have?" David asked as he helped Dean to the nearest chair before grabbing a pill bottle from his pocket and holding it out to Dean.

Dean sighed but meekly took the pills offered and swallowed them dry.

Bobby turned his attention to the boys. "We found out that Anderson was into rock climbing and spelunking. They are busy getting more information on the caves surrounding the cemetery."

Dean groaned. "This is just getting worse by the minute. Spelunking. The graveyard and the national park share the same boundary. There are hundreds of caves in that area."

"We know, Dean. But not all of them are accessible to the public. With what Caleb and Josh found at Anderson's house we're certain that he has a place here. It has to be in one of the caves." Bobby replied. He tried to keep away from what was found at Anderson's home since the last time it was mentioned Dean nearly torn the house apart.

Dean pushed himself up.

"Where are you going to?" David asked and pressed him back into the chair.

"Let go of me, Dave. You know just as well as I do that we know the caves like the back of our hands. We need to get out there and start looking." Dean pushed himself up again.

"Myself and Shane will be heading out there as soon as he comes back with the kits. You are staying here."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm going with."

"Dean…" John started saying.

"Don't Dean me, Dad. I'm going and that's final." Dean growled and started to walk to the door. "I'll meet you at the cemetery where the fugly took Sam."

He didn't wait for anyone to reply but stormed out of the room. He had to find his baby brother. He could feel Sam's fear and pain as it belonged to himself. He knew Sam was running out of time.

00-O-00

Sam whimpered as the spirit of the man who tortured him before appeared in front of him. The ghost was humming the same tune over and over as he reached out and stroked Sam's hair.

Sam couldn't help but to shiver as a cold clammy feeling settled over him as the man touched him.

"Such a beautiful boy. You're my master piece, gonna make you pretty again." Frank said. The spirit didn't mind that the boy screamed when he first approached him; he loved to hear them scream and plea to die. At first he had trouble with adjusting to the fact that he was dead, but soon realized that he was still in a way connected to this young boy. Even though he was dead he could hear the blood of the boy calling out to him as if it was urging him on to complete this piece of art.

He stroked Sam's hair again before he adjusted the straps. He was first going to play a bit; he never had the opportunity to do just that. He had all the time in the world to lace his pretty boy up again before he snuffed the life out of him, making sure Sam will be connected to him even after death. He couldn't wait to torture Sam for all eternity. There was no way he would get bored playing with this pretty boy.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! WARNING: MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 67**

**2 Days Later…**

"Dean!" Shane shouted as he increased his pace to catch up to his younger sibling. "Come on man, wait up for us." He sighed in relief as he saw that Dean slowed down. Soon he caught up with the other boy. "We'll find him."

Dean only nodded his head and started walking faster again. He was dog tired, the only thing keeping him going is the urge to find Sam. There was just no way that he would give up. They've been searching for forty eight hours and have only covered five of the eight caves that they thought might be their best bet. Dean just prayed it was the right eight caves.

David looked over to Shane. Both of them were equally worried about Dean. They tried to make him take breaks for longer then just five minutes at a time, but the stubborn ass refused. The only time they managed to get him to rest was when it became too dark that even their flashlights didn't want to penetrate the blackness that surrounded them. He only rested for three hours and he didn't sleep, but at least they got him to sit down. They knew he was running on fumes only and if they didn't find Sam soon Dean will not make it.

David shoved the water bottle in Dean's direction. "Drink."

Dean shook his head and didn't even try to take hold of the drinking bottle. He had no time to drink, Sam needed him. He would drink all the water in the world the minute he knew Sam was safe – not before that.

David growled and stepped in before Dean, forcing his brother to come to a halt. "What the fuck, move, David."

David shook his head. "No."

Dean snapped and pushed at his eldest brother, nearly causing David to lose his balance and topple over. "Get out of my way."

"Dean, please." Shane rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We're only trying to help. You need to keep hydrated."

"I need to find Sam. Something that by the look of things you're not worried about." Dean snarled and shrugged Shane's hand from his shoulder and stared to walk on again.

"That's it." David had enough of Dean and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around and shoving him hard up against a tree. "Now you listen to me and you listen to me very carefully." He didn't give Dean a chance to get lose, but tightened his hold over the younger man, pinning him securely against the tree.

"That's it." David had enough of Dean and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around and shoving him hard up against a tree. "Now you listen to me and you listen to me very carefully." He didn't give Dean a chance to get lose, but tightened his hold over the younger man, pinning him securely against the tree.

"Sam is our brother as well. We're all worried about him. No, let me rephrase that. We're all scared shitless and we all want to find him, in fact we all would've liked to had him back in our home under our protection already, but we don't and we need to deal with that. You're not the only one whose brother is missing, but we need to make sure that we're in a decent state to get him out when we find him, because if we run ourselves to ground we're going to make mistakes – mistakes we can't afford to make and it could cost him his life or even one of our lives. So, stop having this shitty attitude and get some water into you, because I swear if you collapse here because of dehydration, I will leave your sorry ass just here and first get Sam before I will even think of turning back to get you. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean lowered his head in shame. He knew he was acting like an ass, but to hear David's words made him realize just how bad he did act. He nodded his head and when David released his hold over him he looked up again. "I'm sorry."

David and Shane both nodded in acceptance. There were no other words necessary. "Let's get going." Shane moved past his brothers and sigh when he saw the next cave just ahead of them. All three young men took out their shotguns readying it to shoot at anything that remotely looks like a spirit. They had enough salt with them to make a ring of protection around Sam when they found him, wanting to first let the twins check Sam out before moving him. They were still unsure on what will happen when they find him, Frank's body still not found so he'll still be able to haunt Sam.

00-O-00

Bobby cussed as he looked at the papers spread out around him. There was nothing to give them any indication on where Frank's body might be. Joseph's girlfriend was questioned again and she could tell them nothing new. They even managed to produce a fake search warrant and searched her whole apartment, but couldn't find anything that could point them in the right direction. Without them being able to do a salt and burn on Frank's remains he would continue to torment Sam. None of them wanted that.

Bobby didn't even want to think about Sam. Searching the caves took a lot longer than they all anticipated, but Bobby knew they hoped that they would find Sam in one of the remaining caves they'd identified. For all of their sanity he hoped they were right.

He looked up from the stacks of paper when John stepped into the room. His friend looked like death warm over. All the Winchesters had lost weight and even John's clothes hung lose against his tall frame. He had no idea when the last time was that John slept. He also had a feeling that John would not sleep until Sam was safe again.

"Anything, Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head. He didn't even want to answer that question, because what answer do you give a man that was breaking fast?

"Hell, Bobby, what do we do?" John lowered himself tiredly into a chair. His whole body ached with fatigue, but he would not give up – he couldn't.

"I don't know what to tell you. I know we're missing something, but I can't tell you what. We need to concentrate on Joseph, there must be something in all of this crap of his that will supply us with an answer."

"Where did Milton meet Joseph for the first time?" John asked.

Bobby frowned. "I've got no idea."

"We know it was not at Milton's place, nor at the hotel or even at the abandoned farm. I can't believe that he would've met him in a public place so it would've been somewhere in private." John walked over to where most of the papers were spread out. "I've seen something before; it's a receipt for long term undercover parking." John started to search among the papers until he found what he was looking for. "Here." He held the piece up for Bobby to see. "It's dated a day before Joseph turned up dead."

"Are you saying that he's got the body stuffed inside a car and parked at a long term parking bay?" Bobby asked.

"That's exactly what I think. I don't think he intended to keep the body there. But, he needed to make sure that he gets paid and for Milton not to get hold of the body. We need to get there."

Bobby didn't reply but nearly pulled his cap right and started walking to the door. He hoped that this piece of paper will bring an end to this nightmare they're all caught up in.

00-O-00

Sam's head hung low between his shoulders. Blood was oozing out of the many wounds that decorated his entire body. Blood run down freely down the inside of his thighs, his back was once again laced up, this time the pattern was even more complicated and at the same time more gruesome. Sam could feel the life draining out of him. A more accurate description would've been to say the life dripped out of him, as each drop of blood that stained the cave's floor took him one step closer to the doors of death. He hasn't regained consciousness for almost twelve hours. When the first finger penetrated him Sam had started to scream and beg, but nothing helped and at the end he just wanted to die. His mind shut down just after that, the only sounds heard from him was when the needle pierced his skin and flesh over and over again.

00-O-00

John came to a screeching halt near the entrance of the long term parking facility. "What's the number on the slip?" he asked as he got out of his truck.

"50283" Even as Bobby said the number he felt the cold settle down in his bones. It was exactly the same number as the deposit box when they had to pay the ransom demand.

"Fucking unbelievable." John just shook his head. He would ponder about that later. Quickly the two men made their way across the fast underground parking bay. They were both slightly out of breath when they reached the spot and neither man knew what to do when they found the spot empty.

"NO!" John was devastated. This was their last hope and to be met by this empty space was enough to bring him to his knees. He felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder but he knew it wasn't going to be enough, Sam would die. They have failed.

00-O-00

"Sammy!" Dean hollered as he came around a bent in the cave and saw his baby brother hanging right in front of him. He didn't even wait to see if the spirit was around, but just dropped everything he had with him and sprinted forward. He needed to get to Sam.

The twins looked up and started to run the same moment Dean sprinted forward. They at least held their firearms at a ready, not wanting to be surprised by anything.

"Sammy, Sammy, come on baby brother, look at me." Dean took Sam's face in his hand and lifted it up so that he could get a good look at Sam. His face was a bloody mess. Both eyes nearly swollen shut, his lip spilt deeply and his nose broken.

"Sammy," Dean called softly again. "Please, I need you to open your eyes for me, please." He looked over at his brothers, begging with his eyes for them to help.

"Help Dean get him down, I'll do a protection ring." David ordered as he took one of the bags of salt and started to enclose them all inside a solid ring of salt. He could hear Dean whispering to Sam as Shane started working on the old rusty cuffs that entrapped Sam's wrists. He could feel himself shiver at the thought of what their baby brother went through. They still had to check Sam out properly, but he'd already seen the way Sam's back was laced up again. He'd seen the blood marks running down Sam's thighs and knew what they were going to find. He just prayed they weren't too late. None of them would survive if they were too late.

Shane cursed as his hands trembled when he tried to get the cuffs unlock. The adrenaline pulsated through his body and it made him jittery and not able to pick the lock clean on the first attempt. He would lie if he would say Sam looked okay. His baby brother was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Some of the wounds were also leaking puss and just by the way Sam's breathing sounded he knew he had some broken ribs. He had to mentally curse at himself as his attention moved away from the task at hand and he once again found himself staring at Sam's broken body. _'Please let him be all right, please let him be all right.' _Death were staring Sam in the face and Shane couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be too late – that they didn't arrive in time.

Dean lowered Sam into his arms the moment Shane managed to undo the last cuff. He had to hold back on his tears that threaten to overrun his emotions. Sam has yet to acknowledge his present and somewhere deep inside of him he knew Sam only had a few moments to live. That this was the time to say their goodbyes. He would follow Sam into death, his Glock pistol hard against his back. It would only take one shot. "Please, Sammy, open your eyes for me, come one, show me those puppy eyes of yours, please." He held Sam to his chest, rocking them both slowly.

"Dean, lay him down, we need to check him out." David's voice sounded next to Dean's ear. Dean shook his head. He didn't want to let Sam go.

"Damnit, Dean, let him down." Shane snapped and pulled at Dean's hands to get him to lay Sam down. He had no idea when the spirit would return and he wanted to get them all out of here as soon as possible.

Dean lowered Sam to the ground and couldn't help but to sob. Sam's body was broken. His eyes were lifeless, if it wasn't for the fact that his chest rose up and down, Dean would've thought his baby brother was already dead. "Sammy, please." Dean begged again as he took Sam's hand in his and shivered as he felt how cold and clammy Sam was.

Dean looked on in silence as his brothers began their assessment of Sam. They worked meticulously, starting with his breath sounds and pulse, working their way down his battered body.

"Pulse erratic, broken ribs on both sides. Breathing labored." Dean tried to block the words out and concentrate on Sam himself. He could hear the doubt in his siblings' voices and he wanted to scream at them not to give up, but it's difficult if he himself was beginning to lose hope.

"Sammy?" Dean asked with urgency in his voice as Sam's fingers curled around his hand. "Sammy, can you hear me brother, Sammy?" He swiped away the sweaty bangs from Sam's forehead, being careful not to hurt him in any way.

Sam didn't respond, but his fingers stayed curled around Dean's hand. Dean looked up at the twins. Both were still assessing Sam. He saw Shane frown as he wrapped his fingers around Sam's pulse and then Dean sees it himself. Sam's no longer breathing. "Sammy, no, no, breathe damnit, breathe!" Dean shouts as he lay Sam down to start with CPR.

None of the brothers speak as the three of them tries to get Sam to breathe again. Dean nearly shouts out in frustration when David tells them there's no pulse. It makes him angry and it makes him determent, he will not let Sam die, he can't let Sam die.

"Dean, stop." Shane was pleading. They've been administering CPR for forty minutes and it was clear that they were too late. They have failed their baby brother. Sam was dead.

Dean shook his head and continued with the breathing, when he saw that neither of his brothers were doing the necessary chest compressions he took that on himself as well. He fought hard as both Shane and David pulled him of Sam and held him tight in their embrace.

"NO! SAM, DAMINT NO!"

**AN: Thank you, Kayla for the hard work!**

**Only 3 more chapters to go! Please leave a review or two and have a wonderful week.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Remember: This is not a death fic!**

Bobby had no idea what to do. He couldn't look away from the empty spot that should've been filled with one or other vehicle from which a stench should've come to indicate that there was indeed a very dead body hidden inside of it, now there was nothing.

It happened in slow motion, he saw John's knees buckle, the man sinking slowly down onto his knees, his hands covering his face and sobs ripped through his body. Bobby never thought he would witness John Winchester breaking down. He wanted to do it himself, but he knew that now was not the time. If Sammy had any time left then they'd better be using it in finding that body and burning it before it was too late.

Bobby walked over to John's side and pulled the big man up. "Come on, ya idjit, we need to get going. We can't afford to hang around here, time's running out."

John shook his head. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, in the middle of his aching hard – they've lost and he could go no further. He was about to push Bobby away as the older man still tried to get him to his feet when someone started clapping their hands in a mocking manner. He lifted his gaze and the blood drained from his face as he saw who it was.

"YOU!" He reached for his weapon tucked in at his back, but even before he could complete the action he was lifted from his feet and found himself hanging in midair before being slammed hard against the wall. John grunted as his breath left his body due to the impact.

His whole body was frozen up and he couldn't even move a finger, he wanted to scream in frustration but it seemed like even his vocal cords were sewn shut. He managed to roll his eyes and found Bobby next to him in more or less the same position. They were so totally screwed.

The YED walked closer, his hands clasped behind his back, a smile on his face. "You call yourself hunters and yet you can't even manage to find one body. I've been watching you; I couldn't help but wonder how the hell you manage to hunt the evil out there on a daily basis without getting yourselves killed. You really are pathetic." He walked close up to John and looked the hunter up and down. "So, it's up to me to correct your mistakes. Frank Anderson will not bother Sam again. In fact, he's one of my own personal guests down stairs; I would make sure he suffers greatly for what he did to my Sammy." He sneered as John growled at him. "Make no mistake, Johnny boy, Sam is mine, but I can only collect him when the time is right, up until then I need someone to look after him, unfortunately for me, it seems like that has fallen upon you and your family's shoulders. I don't like it one bit, but I can't fulfill my own destiny and thereby Sammy's destiny if he's dead." He looked at the two hunters before he continued. "Please try and keep him in one piece this time around until I come for him." He started to walk away, but then turned around. "And, John? I will be returning for him. He's mine." He looked at the two hunters before his body arched and black smoke excited the host's body while at the same time the power that kept the hunters pinned to the wall disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" John reached for his phone; he had to get through to his sons.

00-O-00

"LET ME GO!" Dean struggled against the hold his two older siblings had over him. He had to protect Sam and he couldn't do it with his brothers hold him back. "The ghost will be here any moment, we need to make sure Sam's protected." He struggled again and groaned as the air temperature around them dropped sharply.

"No, he's here." Dean struggled even harder and managed to dislodge Shane's hold over him and launched himself forward, falling on top of Sam, covering him with his own body while at the same time he tried to reach for his shotgun so that he could shoot the salt rounds at the spirit.

Dean managed to grab the gun and turned his body at the exact moment the spirit appeared just outside the circle of salt. He fired the two shots in quick succession, making sure his aim was true and loving the way the spirit screeched before it disappeared. "Take that fugly!" Dean rolled off his younger sibling. "Come on Sammy; let's get you out of here."

Shane and David looked at each other. It was clear that Dean was in denial. It was not difficult to see that Sam was dead. The young boy's body deprived of any motion just lying on the dirt floor.

"Dean." David's voice sounded gruff, the tears running down his face made it difficult for him to see. He reached towards Dean and touched his shoulder. "Dean, Sam's dead."

It was as if Dean didn't hear him. Instead, he turned to Sam again and gently brushed the long bangs from his forehead. "Come on buddy, we've got to move fast. I need you to open your eyes for me so that we can get you out of here."

Shane sank to his knees; he could no longer take this. His youngest brother was dead by the hands of a monster and his other brother has totally lost it. He knew himself and David as well was not far behind Dean. But he also knew that they had to get out of here, before the spirit returned. He looked at David and saw the same anguish in his eyes as he knew was in his own. He got to his feet and walked the few steps towards Dean before he knelt down again.

"Dean?" He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling at him so that his brother would have to look him in the eyes. "Sammy's dead, Dean. He can't hear you anymore."

Dean shook his head in denial and turned to face Sam again. "Don't you listen to him Sam." He stroked Sam's arm and frowned as he felt how cold his brother was. "Damnit, Sammy. Why didn't you tell me you were so cold?" He took of his jacket and laid it gently across Sam's chest. "This will keep you warm, until we get you out of here, or what do you say?"

"Fuckit Dean!" David yelled and grabbed Dean by his collar. "He's dead! Can't you fucking see that?!"

"NO! He's not dead, you're lying, he's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!" Dean screamed and tried to punch David but overbalanced and fell across Sam's body. Dean looked up and saw that Sam was not moving; not breathing and he knew that David had told the truth. "You promised, you promised never to leave me." He sagged forward, holding Sam to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. "You promised."

None of the four men noticed that the temperature dropped again or that the salt line broke when Dean tried to punch David and David's foot caught the line. None of them saw the spirit standing behind the three lost men and smirked before he reached out and took hold of Dean's collar and not only yanked him from Sam's body but let his body slam hard into the cavern's wall.

"Dean!" Shane screamed as he saw what the spirit did. He tried to get to his own gun, but his actions were too slow and he found himself airborne before he was slammed into the wall as well. His head made hard contact with the rock formation behind him and as his vision blacked out he saw the ghost picking David up as well and shoving him head first into a large boulder. He was sure they were all going to die right there and he found himself not caring, at least then they would not feel the anguish of Sam's death.

David was not sure what hit him. His head made contact with the rock and darkness descended over him. He prayed that their bodies would be found.

Dean's vision blurred as came to a thumping halt against the rocks. His whole back ached with the force used to slam him against the rocks. He could do nothing when both Shane and David where swept off their feet and slammed into the rock face. His eyes met Sam's lifeless body and with the last of his remaining strength he pushed himself up. He would not let the monster take Sam away from him. He got to his feet, but dizziness brought him back to his knees so he crawled forward as he picked up a hand full of salt to fling it at the spirit making it disappear again and giving him time to get to Sam. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, please forgive me. I love you, Sammy." Dean tiredly leaned over Sam and placed a soft kiss on his brow. "I will not let him take you, I swear." He pushed himself upright but gasped as the pain spiked up in his head and threatened to turn his vision black. He groaned and shook his head to clear the problem and knew he made a mistake as the blackness returned faster before his world spun out of control and as he lost the battle to remain conscious he saw the spirit reappear again and he could only look on as the monster grinned at him and then he slumped forward his head coming to rest on Sam's chest and then he knew nothing more.

00-O-00

Frank screeched as the salt particles made contact with his body. It made him burn up and it made him lose sense of reality around him, sending him into a place that was dark – to a place where he couldn't find his favorite pet, but where cold dark hands reached out to him as if to pull them to him. He didn't want to be there and each and every time he got hit with the salt it became more difficult to fight back.

He would have to deal with those pestering humans first before he could get back to his pet. He gathered all of his strength and though out of the bleakness. He saw that at least two of the three humans were not going to be a bother anymore, there was only one remaining. By the look of things it would be a simple matter of just swiping him away. He deemed this one to be a threat no longer. But as he moved forward he felt something for the first time and wondered what it could be. It was as if he was placed in a furnace as the temperature around him started to rise. He looked at his feet and gasped before he screamed, he was wrapped in flames and even as they reached his hands and his body, he could feel the hands from the bleak place pulling him towards them and this time he knew he wouldn't escape. He screamed and screamed again, until there was nothing left of himself and a deadly silence settled inside of the cave.

No one saw the moment Sam gasped for air or when his eyes shot open full of fear. They didn't hear his labored breath as he tried to comprehend of what happened to him. No one witness the movement of his hand as he placed it gently on Dean's head to get his brother's attention or when he closed his tired eyes and went to sleep, breathing deeply. Once again silence was the only thing left inside the cave.

**AN: Only two more chapters left! The next chapter will only be up on the 24th as I am away for the weekend. Thank you for reading and sticking by this fic!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**A hearty shout out to my dearest beta, Kayla for all of her hard work - thank you!**

John cursed again as he, together with Caleb, Joshua and Patrick run through the park on their way to the next cave. Bobby stayed behind at the house in case the boys showed up there. It's been three hours since the YED made his appearance and three hours that John couldn't get hold of any of his boys.

"There's another one here." Patrick pointed to his left and the men changed direction. At the entrance they all readied their weapons and switched on their torches. All of them silently prayed that they would find the boys in this one, because with each cave that they search and leave empty handed their hopes get dimmed.

None of the men comment as they sprinted into the cave, there was an urgency that none of them could explain.

"NO!" John's scream echoed through the cave and he run forward at the sight of his sons sprawled out on the cavern floor. John had no idea where to start. All four of his sons were unconscious by the look of things. He could see by the way David's left leg was bent that it was broken. Shane's right arm was twisted and he could see blood seeping into the ground at Shane's head. Dean was lying next to his youngest, their hands tangled together and it's to them that John went first.

His hands trembled as he reached out to look for a pulse. Sam was beyond pale, his skin was clammy, but John sighed as his fingers found a pulse. It was so weak, but it was there and it meant there was life. He tried to ignore the state of Sam's clothes, or the lack there off; instead he concentrated on the injuries he could see. Sam's whole body was covered in blood and other substances that he didn't want to think off. Bruises intertwined through one another and John knew that Sam needed to be air lifted out of here.

He turned his attention to Dean for a second and shivered with what he found. Dean's face was streaked with dust and tears, all mixed with blood that was still trickling down the side of his head. His pulse were a bit stronger but not by much.

"Caleb?" John had to clear his voice before he could get the words out.

"They're both alive, John." Caleb moved over to where John was between his two boys. "Some broken bones, most likely both of them will suffer from concussions, but their pulses are strong."

John nodded his head. "We need to get them out of here." His gaze landed on a blackened spot a few feet away from where Sam and Dean were. "He kept his word."

Caleb didn't need to ask what John meant, but nodded in agreement. It didn't sit well with any of them that it was the YED who managed to get rid of Frank Anderson for once and for all, but it was done and at this stage it was all that mattered. Now they had to get the boys out of here and fast.

00-O-00

"John," Bobby held the cup of coffee to his friend.

"Thanks, Bobby." John's hands still trembled as he took the offered cup.

"Any news?"

John shook his head. All four his sons were still in surgery and now even seven hours later there were still no news on any of them. He sighed and rested his face in his hands.

"John?"

John looked up as a voice addressed him. Quickly he came to his feet as he saw that it was doctor McNally - the head of the ER department.

"Adam?"

"Let's sit down." Doctor McNally lead John back to the chair he'd just vacated and made him sit down. He waited until Bobby also took a seat before he started.

"Let me start to say that all four of them are still alive and fighting." He could see some tension leaving John's body.

"David, Shane and Dean are all three out of surgery and in recovery. They will be moved to their rooms shortly. Dave suffered from a trimalleolar fracture - it means he broke the pointy bones in his ankle and also caused some serious ligament damage. We had to insert a plate and pins to repair the damage. He's got some bruised ribs and a serious concussion - which we're monitoring closely, but with some well deserved rest and physical therapy he'll be fine."

John nodded and Adam continued. "Shane's got a fractured clavicle on the right side; it was a multi break so we had to operate as well and fixed it up with a plate. He's index and middle finger on his right hand are also broken and we splinted them together. He's covered in bruises, but once again with therapy he'll make a full recovery."

"What about Dean and Sammy?" John asked, his voice cracked with emotion.

Bobby placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"Dean is suffering from a spinal cord injury, level L1 - L5 to be exact." Adam held up his hand as John wanted to interrupt him. "There's some serious swelling involved and at this stage it's difficult to say what the extent of this injury is, but the spine is not compressed. He's responding in a very limited way to stimuli, which is a positive sign and we're hopeful at this stage. We've got him on steroid drugs to help the swelling go down. We must also remember that he'll be suffering from what is called _Spinal Cord Shock_. It means that Dean's nervous system will be unable to transmit the proper signals for his body to move, to feel and how to work properly. It can take a while for this to clear up and until that we'll have to be patient before we reach a final prognosis.

"Are you saying that Dean might be paralyzed?" John's voice sounded hollow in his ears as he stood up and started to pace the waiting room.

"It might appear so at first and it may be a possibility. As I said, we've got to wait this one out. We're also worried about the head injury he sustained. We've preformed a ventriculostomy and inserted a tube through a small hole in his skull to drain some of the fluid on the brain. He's also on oxygen therapy."

John's knees buckled and he was grateful to feel Bobby's arms around him to guide him back to a chair. "What's the chance on brain damage?"

"John," Adam took a breath. "It's too early. We'll only be able to establish if there is any permanent damage after he's awake."

"What about Sammy, you said he's still in surgery?" John clasped his hands together. He didn't want to hear, but he had to.

"Yes, he's still in surgery. Doctor Boston - our plastic surgeon is busy with him. He's got some deep lacerations on his back, most of them severely infected. He's busy cleaning it and stitching it in such away to cause minimum scarring. He's also looking at the option of a skin graft on a part of Sam's back." Adam placed his hand on John's back. "He was also raped and I'm sorry to say, but there's some extreme damage. Whatever object was used, caused him to tear deeply. It was surgically repaired, but he'll have to be on a strict diet to regulate his bowl movements until we know it's all healed up. He's been treated for all STD as well as for HIV infection and we'll continue to treat him for the next six months."

John nodded absentmindedly. His mind shut down at the word rape. He had no idea on how Sam would deal with this, how any of their family would deal with this. He heard Adam talk about STD and HIV, but that didn't matter, at least that was one thing they didn't have to worry about. No spirit could get Sam ill, but that was the least of their worries for now.

"Anything else?"

"Bruised and broken ribs, we had to insert a tube on the right side to inflate his lung and that will take some time to heal. He's also already intubated, not only to give his body a chance to rest, but also because of a swollen throat. He was strangled severely. Once the swelling has gone down and he's breathing on his own we'll wean him from the ventilator."

"Is..., is he going to make it?" John had to ask, he had to know.

Adam nodded his head. "Barring any unforeseen complications, John, all of your boys will make it. They're too stubborn not to." Adam looked at his watch. "I think the twins and Dean would be settled in by now. Why don't I take you to them and I'll go and see if I can get more information on Sam for you?"

John nodded his head. He had to see his boys. The three men made their way out of the waiting room and took the lifts up to the second floor. John blanched as they stepped into the ICU wing.

"We wanted to keep them all together and due to the severity of their injuries we decided to place them here first." Adam explained patiently and guided the two men into the large room that held four beds, three of them occupied.

John's breath hitched as he took in the sight before him. All three his boys were hooked to various machines, IV lines snaking from their arms. Beeping sounds echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"Boys," John reached out and took Dean's hand. It felt warm to his touch and he was grateful, it meant there was life. Dean's head was bandaged up, apart from a portion where a tube protruded through the crisp white bandages. He was grateful for the chair that Bobby pushed in behind him so that he could sit down. John kept on stroking his thumb over the top of Dean's knuckles as he looked on as three of his four boys slept silently, still unaware of the trauma that they all went through. John could only hope that the forth bed would be occupied soon. His family would get through all of this, but only if Sam was there with them. He knew he had to be strong; all of them had to be strong.

00-O-00

John moved back into this boys' room the moment he was granted entry again. All four the beds were now occupied and although none of his boys have regained consciousness yet, it was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders just to have them all together.

John looked up as Caleb spoke up next to him. "Arrangements have been made; Hunter's Cove is open and ready for the boys."

"Thanks, Caleb." For once John was happy about the influence he had on the hospital board. No one lifted an eye brow when he made it clear that all four boys must be transferred to the private side of the hospital. It was the only place they would be safe until they got out of here. To start drawing sigils and symbols would raise questions that he didn't have the time to answer.

00-O-00

John wiped the sheen of sweat from Dean's brow as Bobby attended to Dave and Caleb helped Shane to sit up a bit straighter. The twins awoken the previous night and although they were still groggy from the anesthetics and the pain medication they're on, they were doing better. Dave was still a bit confused, but that was expected due to his concussion.

None of the men were prepared when they saw the guilt and anguish flow through the two young men, especially through Shane. Only when John explained and even indicated to the bed next to Dean did they calm down. It was with horror that the hunters realized that the boys all thought that Sam had died. From what Shane did explain to them, it seemed like Sam did die. It seemed like they were dealing with a miracle to have Sam still alive.

John soothed Dean down as he groaned and frowned. He had a low grade fever that didn't want to abate and the fact that he was very restless made things worse. "It's all right, Dean. You're safe, everyone is safe." John repeated the words over and over as Dean kept on calling for his brothers, to his family. "Come on, son; open those eyes for us, so that we can see you're okay." John wiped Dean's brow again and then sighed as Dean settled down and became calm.

"Dad?" Shane asked from across the room. "Dean doing all right?"

John smiled and nodded his head. "Still stubborn as always and refuses to wake up, but his fever is a bit lower." He kept his hand on Dean's forehead, needing to touch his son.

"What about his latest test results?" Shane asked. He was informed about Dean's injuries and was awake when the doctors came in to examine him again.

"Still the same with his back, the swelling is still too severe to make any finding, but they're satisfied with his head injury. Adam's of the opinion that he won't suffer from any brain damage." John explained.

Shane nodded his head. He knew it would take time for the spinal swelling to go down, but they had to know what was going on. Dean would adapt, he always did, but it will be a tough path for him and Shane knew the only way to help Dean was to be on top of everything. He looked over to where his twin was sleeping. He hated to see his brother in such a state. His normally talkative and funny sibling was now very quiet and subdued, drifting off to sleep every few moments. Shane knew it was normal, especially with all the drugs David was on, but he really wanted to see David awake, to hear his voice and to talk to him.

Shane's eyes landed on the last bed in the room and his heart ached. Sam was still on the ventilator and the whooshing noise of the machine was the only indication that Sam was still breathing. The doctors have placed him in a medical induced coma, stating that they felt it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. They said that if they were satisfied with his condition they might bring him out of the coma by the end of the week. Shane had no idea how Sam will take things once he's awake. Their dad has already spoken to a psychologist to help, but knowing Sam it would not work. He wouldn't open up to a stranger, especially not about something like that. He would need his family.

"You all right, Shane?" Caleb asked as he saw how quiet Shane had become.

Shane nodded his head. "Sorry, just got caught up in everything."

"You know it will be all right, you and your brothers are just too damn stubborn not be." Caleb smiled.

"I know, Caleb, but it's still so difficult." Shane sighed and then winced as he turned just that inch too far for his shoulder. "Shit," he groaned and hissed as the pain throbbed through his arm.

"Shane?" John asked concerned as he heard Shane cursed.

"I'm all right, Dad, just this freaking collarbone of mine." Shane tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Why don't you use your pump?" John referred to the self-medication pain pump that was attached to Shane's IV line.

"Makes me to loopy and I want to stay awake for a while longer." Shane explained and thanked Caleb as the other man helped him to get more comfortable.

John nodded his head. All of his sons hated taking pain medication so seeing Shane refusing to take it was not something strange.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Shane."

"What are we going to do with Sam?"

John sighed, but before he could answer, Bobby interrupted him. "It's already settled. When you're all ready to get out of here we're heading to my place. A change of scenery will do you all good."

Shane snorted. "You need us to chop firewood again, Bobby?"

Bobby grinned. "Knew you would see right through my plan, Shane." Bobby tried to keep it light. "But, you've got to agree with me. Going to my place is the best thing for all of you at the moment, especially for Sam. We all know he needs the space to work through everything and this time he's really going to need it."

"Bobby's right." John agreed. "But, we first need to establish what Dean will need before we can make the final arrangements."

"He'll be right as rain, don't you worry." Bobby tried to sound confident, but even in his voice carried some doubt.

Shane yawned and John looked up at Caleb, catching the other hunter's eye. He knew that Caleb had pressed the self-medicating button down and nodded his thanks. Shane was already nodding off and although he hated being loopy and drowsy, the best thing for him now was to sleep.

"Why don't you get some sleep as well, John?" Caleb indicated to the recliner set up in the corner. "We'll keep an eye on them."

John didn't answer but moved over to the chair. Although he didn't want to sleep, afraid that his boys might need him, he knew Caleb was right. "Wake me if they wake up."

"We'll do, John. I promise." Bobby replied and watched on as John's eyes drifted shut. He dragged his hands over his face and looked at the sleeping figures in the room. He had no idea what the future held, but he could only hope that things will get better – the Winchesters deserved it for once in their lives.

**AN: Only one chapter left! Have a great week.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**9 Weeks Later – Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Don't be such a whiney ass, Dean." Shane grumbled, but still smiled at his younger sibling. Dean was stretched out on his back and Shane was helping him with his exercises to strengthen his back and his muscles.

"I'm not whining. You're freaking worse than Dad, I thought he was the slave driver, but you're so taking that title." He grunted as he pushed once more against Shane's hand.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Come on, only two sets left." Shane replied and helped Dean with the last of his exercises before he helped him cool down and then brought Dean's wheelchair forward so that Dean could get in.

Shane smiled at Dean's ability to get into his wheelchair with so much ease. It's been a hard nine weeks for all of them, but Dean took it in stride. He has started to walk again with the aid of crutches, but after his physical therapy sessions his legs didn't want to hold his weight, so it's easier for him to move around in the chair.

"Where's your trusted side kick?" Shane asked as he realized that Sam was not in the room with them.

Dean sighed. "Most likely in his room, it's where he always hides."

"Dean," Shane started to say.

"No, don't Dean me. Damnit, Shane it's been six weeks since we've all been released from hospital and three weeks being here and he still hasn't said a word. He refuses to be in the same room as any of us as soon as he sees we're going to do therapy and I don't understand why. The fact that he's not talking, just makes it worse."

"I think I know why he leaves every time." David spoke up as he entered the room. He had heard Dean's words to Shane. Using his own crutches he eased himself down on the couch next to Dean's chair.

"Do share."

"He feels guilty."

Shane frowned and Dean groaned. "I'm so fucking stupid. Why didn't I realize it sooner? He's feeling like all of this is his fault. If we didn't find him, we wouldn't have been injured."

"You had a lot on your plate, Dean." David placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"That's not an excuse, David and you know it." Dean snapped back and then raised his hand to apologize. "I'm sorry; I had no right to snap at you."

David smiled. "I know you didn't mean it."

"What are we going to do?" Shane asked as he looked up the stairs to see if he could catch a glimpse of their youngest brother.

"Something that I had to have done nine weeks ago." Dean mumbled and then pushed his chair forward. "It's time I get into that silly head of my brother and sort this out. He will be talking before the end of this day or I will personally kick his behind."

Shane smiled as he heard Dean's promise, but he also couldn't help but to think back on the weeks that had gone pass.

_Both him and David recovered remarkably fast. The concerns they had over David's concussion, was soon laid to rest and by the end of the week when Dean started to awake the twins were well on their way to recovery. _

_Dean was an emotional wreck when he first came too, not even wanting to believe that Sam was alive. He kept on saying and believing that it was all a dream and that Sam was not in the bed next to him, until they moved his bed right up next to Sam's so that he was able to touch his brother. He'd suffer from no brain damages, except that he was a bit vague on what had happened in the cave. _

_When the specialist informed him of his injury, Dean shrugged it off, saying he would walk again, because Sam would need him too. From the first time they started with his physical therapy he gave nothing less than a hundred and ten percent. By the time they left for Bobby's place he'd already given his first steps and they all knew he'd done it for one person only and it was not for himself._

_Sam was a different ball game all together. They'd kept him in a coma for longer than a week as his body thought against various infections. After they stopped the drugs that kept him under it took a further two days for him to open his eyes for the first time and even that hadn't gone without a glitch. He'd awaken to a nightmare, screaming so hard that the nursing staff all came bursting through the door. He refused to be touched by anyone, not even Dean could seem to get through to him and he hadn't said a word. Even his dreams only contained whimpers, moans and screams._

_It took Dean a week before Sam would allow him to touch him and from that moment for the first three weeks he refused to let Dean out of his sight. They even had to sedate him to take Dean for scans of his back. With Dean's help and the rest of their patience, Sam allowed them near him, but no one was allowed to touch him._

_By the end of the first month that improved to such an extent that Dean no longer had to be in the same room and Sam was satisfied if he could see either one of his other brothers or their dad to remain calm._

_It's been great to see him being able to be alone in a room without panicking, but what saddened it all was the fact that he didn't talk. Not one word. At first they thought that there might have been damages to his voice box after the strangulation, but all was normal. Sam just wouldn't talk._

00-O-00

"Dean, are you sure about this?" John asked again as he picked up the last duffle bag to take it out to his truck.

"Dad, I'm sure. It's the only way to do it. We'll be fine. It's been a while since any of us slept in a motel, so enjoy it, and since you don't want me to drive the only way to do this is for all of you to go away. It's only for one night. You can all come back tomorrow." Dean slapped his dad on the back as he leaned heavily on his crutches.

They had no choice. The only way for them to get Sam to talk and to open up was to do it Dean's way.

"Okay, but call if you need something."

"I will, Dad. Now, get going, the others will wonder what happened to you." Dean hugged his dad close and waited for John to drive off before he turned around and headed back into the house again. It was time for operation Sam to start.

"Sammy!" Dean called up to the second floor where he knew Sam was seated. He waited and after a minute of dead silence he bellowed again. "Sammy, come on dude, get down here!" This time he could hear movement from upstairs and he smiled.

When Sam appeared on the top of the stairs Dean spoke up again. "Come, I need help." He didn't say with what but just turned around on his crutches and walked off towards the kitchen. He knew Sam would follow him.

In the kitchen Dean indicated Sam to the pantry, "get us what we need to make some waffles, I've been dying for one for a while now and there was just no way I was going to make a million waffles to satisfied Dave's appetite for it." Dean took out a mixing bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the table. When Sam returned with the dry ingredients, Dean sent him to fetch the ingredients they needed from the fridge while he started making the batter. He kept on talking about silly things, not once pressuring Sam to respond in any way. That time would come soon enough.

Within minutes the first waffle was in the pan and the sweet aroma filled the air. Dean quickly made all the waffles and as he waited for them to cook through he sliced up some fresh fruit and whipped up some cream. Even when it come to stuff like waffles, Sam liked the healthier option, normally eating his with the fruit and cream, ignoring the traditional way with ice cream and syrup.

"You'll eat the whole one." Dean placed the plate in front of his brother and couldn't help but to smile at Sam's eyes that grew huge. He knew Sam was hungry, the kids stomach already made itself known earlier.

Dean waited until Sam tucked in before he bit into his own waffle as well. They ate in total silence, but still the atmosphere was relaxed. Dean smiled when he saw Sam actually managed to finish his waffle. Things were off to a good start.

"Help me clean up here and then you and I are going to go for a walk." Dean nudged at Sam as his brother's shoulders slumped. He ignored it as they cleaned the kitchen up.

"Okay, let's go. There's a backpack in Bobby's study, would you please get that for us." Dean instructed Sam and watched as his brother left to fetch the bag. He made no mention of what it contained, but waited patiently for Sam to return.

Dean lead the way out of the house, taking the all familiar footpath at the back that lead to a small brook at the end of Bobby's premises. It was not a far way to go and the terrain was fairly even so Dean had no trouble in navigating his way to the shady spot next to the stream. Once they arrived at the lush green grass he put his crutches next to the tree and gently lowered himself to the ground. He yawned and smiled at Sammy. "Going to take a nap, you want to join me?" He wasn't surprised to see Sam shaking his head. Sam tried to avoid sleeping for as long as possible and with the nightmares he experienced Dean could understand why. Dean closed his eyes after making sure that Sam was seated next to him and quickly his breathing evened out as he slipped into a light slumber.

00-O-00

Sam looked on as Dean settled in to take a nap. Dean knew he loved this spot. Ever since they started to come to Bobby's place and they discovered this spot it had been his favorite. There was just something about the serenity of the place that calmed him down.

Sam knew it has been a difficult time for his family and their friends. He knew that him not talking to anyone of them wasn't helping the situation at all. He wished he could explain it to them. He wished he was able to open up and tell them all about his fears and his nightmares, but he was scared. He could remember what had happened in the cave. In his dreams he could still feel the ghost's fingers on him and even worse, those things pushed up into him. He could hear those fucking lyrics over and over in his head and he even found himself humming it silently as he stood in the shower some evenings. What made it worse was that he could hear his own screams and pleas for the spirit to stop. He could still remember on how he screamed his own voice hoarse for his family to help him, but no one came. He couldn't explain to them that he was scared that should he open his mouth and say something that he might wake up and find that all of this was a dream, that he was still trapped in that cave with that ghost, being tortured again and again. He knew the likelihood of that being the case was zero, but it was one chance he couldn't take.

Sam took in Dean's crutches and another wave of guilt hit him squarely in the chest. It hurt so bad that he placed his hand over his heart to rub the ache away. Because of him, his brothers could've died. Already they were never going to be the same. Dave will suffer from chronic headaches as a result of the concussion he suffered, the pins in his ankle gave him limited mobility in his leg, and although his limp was almost unnoticeable, Sam easily saw it, because it was his fault.

The fact that Dean was still bound in a wheelchair certain hours of the day, that he couldn't drive his car, or even climb up stairs properly, made Sam want to curl up in a ball and just forget to breathe. All of it was his fault. He couldn't understand why his family still cared for him and loved him. He was useless and not worthy of their praise or even their attention.

"You know all of those thoughts that are running through your mind are incorrect." Dean's voice sounded up next to him and Sam nearly jumped at the sound of it.

He lowered his head and then silently shook it. He didn't even bother to look at Dean.

"Sammy, come here." Dean beckoned him to his side and waited patiently for Sam to scoot closer. When Sam didn't lean against him as he always did, Dean dragged him closer until he was in the position he always was.

"The last time you and I really talked was before you disappeared and I found you in the cemetery." Dean pulled Sam to him as the younger man tried to push away. "I found the faxes in Dad's study, Sammy. I know why you went off like that." Dean snorted. "If there's one thing that can be said about Winchester men is that we're so freaking unbelievably hard headed, stubborn and in a way very selfish. We always want to do what's best for one another, never thinking of ourselves or what our impact our actions would have on the rest of the family. To us it's easy – if I can take the blame on my shoulders or if I can make sure that the next monster gets me instead of someone else, then so be it. If it means that I die and my family lives then that's fine, that's the way it should be. But, there's something that each and every one of us forgets every time. We only have each other; we're not a complete unit unless we're all together. Sometimes we must stop being selfish and just for one moment think about what impact our actions have on the rest of the family. Just as we must stop carrying the guilt that you got raped and injured, because we couldn't find you in time, where in fact we all knew we did everything in our power to find you, you must stop taking the blame that myself, Dave and Shane got injured because of you. Sammy, it's not your fault. Blaming yourself; us blaming ourselves is not going to help. We as a family must stick together and fight together."

Sam whimpered at the word rape, it was one aspect that he tried to ignore, but with a brother like Dean it was nearly impossible. He couldn't understand why his family blamed themselves for what had happened to him, they didn't go off on their own and they did find him. They weren't suppose to have guilt in this. Sam knew he had to explain and he could only hope that if he did speak up, his worst nightmare won't come true.

"But it was my fault." Sam's voice was raspy and he cleared his throat. If felt strange to talk.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Nothing that happened these past months could be placed in front of your door, Sammy." Dean pushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes and smiled softly. It was great to hear his brother's voice again. "You didn't make a deal for my life," Dean held up his hand as Sam shook his head. "I'm not putting the blame on Dad or Mom either. The YED saw an opportunity and he took it and he started a chain of events. When Dad helped out Rachford, he never thought that that bastard would try to seek revenge and come after you. If you want to blame someone or something then blame them, but not yourself."

"What about the thing of the _guardian _and the _oracle_?"

"It's only you baby brother that would become something out of a prophecy. But I can tell you one thing, whoever that so called _guardian_ might be, he must remember something – you're my brother and I protect you and we don't need him, so if he wants to come and make trouble he's got another thing coming. As for the rest of that, we'll deal with it when the time comes. If Bobby interpreted that prophecy correctly then we got time to prepare and be ready. In the meantime, I would say it's your job to complete school and become your own man." Dean smirked, "that's now with some help of your awesome big brother, Dean."

"I'm scared."

"I know and I can understand that. But, we're here for you, Sammy. You can talk to anyone of us and if you feel you want to talk to someone else, like a psychologist then tell us that. We'll always help you."

Sam shook his head. He will never talk to some stranger. With Dean's assistance and patience he would be able to tell his family about all of his fears and how dead he feels inside. He knew he should've start talking to them weeks ago - they would always help him. There was something else that bothered him as well. "What, what about my so called _gifts_?" Sam shivered.

Dean took Sam's shake of the head for what it was. Even when he suggested it, he knew Sam would not talk to someone like a psychologist. Dean would make sure that Sam opened up to him and to his family. Dean smiled at Sam's last question in an effort to make sure Sam didn't see how freaked out he was over that. "Well, I thought that we could go to Vegas and play the tables?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled and then hugged Sam closer. "Sammy, we'll deal with it. You've always been the freaky one, and this is just something that we'll handle. Don't let it ruin your life." Dean took a deep breath. "I want to show you something, so pass that backpack to me, please." Dean took the bag and opened it up. Inside it was an old book and some loose papers.

"You still need to get your tattoo and although you're not eighteen yet, we've decided that it was time." Dean pulled Sam closer as his brother shivered. "I know the thought of needles are frightening to you, but it needs to be done. I want to show you what Bobby has come across. It's even stronger then our anti possession tattoos and we all want you to get it." Dean opened the book and showed the designs to Sam. He went through every drawing, showing Sam how he incorporated the different sigils into a tattoo that looked more like a Celtic drawing than anything else. "This one will come just here." Dean pressed his fingers on Sam's nape and it will be connected to this one." Dean turned the page and showed Sam another integrate knot design which comes here." Dean stretched out his own arm and showed his wrist. "It will be tattooed onto my wrist and it will double the strength of your tattoos. It can't be broken and you'll be safe."

"That's a binding tattoo. It binds us together." Sam frowned.

"It does, but not in a bad way. It just means that we're stronger together." Dean explained. "Bobby has all the details; he'll be able to explain it better."

"You're willing to do this for me?" Sam looked through his bangs at Dean.

"Yes, because you're my baby brother. Dad placed you in my arms on that night; you'll always be my responsibility."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled softly as he pushed himself deeper into Dean's embrace. He was still scared, still unsure on how to deal with everything that had happened to him, and he had no idea what the future held, but for the moment he had his family – he had Dean and for now this was enough – with them by his side he could deal with it all. The rest could wait.

**THE END**

**AN: Well, there you go - all done and dusted. Thank you to my lovely beta, Kayla (eideticMeMoRy22) for all her hard work on this story. To each and every one who read, reviewed or added this story to their favorite list, a huge thank you!**

**I also need to thank amazing authors like Cindy123, Vonnie836, Sammygirl1963, Marianna Morgan and many more for all of their stories that inspired me to write my own.**

**I can tell you that there will be a sequel to this story, unfortunately I can't say exactly when. **


End file.
